Les Gardiens
by Rose Malefoy
Summary: Après avoir reçu un sort de Voldemort, le monde d'Harry s'écroule. Chassé de Poudlard et laissé pour mort, il sera sauvé par les dernières personnes sur qui il pensait pouvoir un jour compter. HPDM – BASHING AD/RW – EXPLICITE – SLASH/YAOI – ATTENTION SCENES VIOLENTES.
1. Avertissement

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Rating : M+ 18**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

><p><span><strong>AVERTISSEMENT<strong>

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction, assez différente des précédentes car il ne s'agit pas d'un post-Poudlard. L'action se situe directement après la mort de Sirius. **

**J'ai terminé cette fic il y a déjà quelques temps déjà et j'ai pas mal galéré car je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ce genre là. Ma bêta, Victoria Malefoy, en a eu l'exclusivité et c'est elle qui m'a encouragée à finir ! En fait, elle m'a plutôt menacée de ne pas m'offrir de cadeau de Noël si je ne finissais pas...**

**Et donc, je l'ai finie ! **

**Comme elle a adoré, je la lui offre comme cadeau d'anniversaire ! Et comme elle est généreuse, elle a bien voulu que je la partage avec vous.**

**Ce sera donc :**

**- un HPDM : c'est l'évidence. Même elle ne serait pas parvenue à me faire écrire autre chose !**

**- rating : M+ 18 – Ames sensibles s'abstenir car il y aura des scènes assez difficiles. **

**- Slash/yaoi : description assez explicite de relations entre deux jeunes hommes qui ne feront pas que se regarder dans les yeux. Homophobes de tous horizons, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus. Esprits purs et chastes qui rougissez quand on parle de sexe, abstenez-vous.**

**- BASHING : Dumbledore et Ron Weasley sont vraiment mais vraiment très mauvais.**

**- MPREG**

**- L'action se situe après la mort de Sirius. Voldemort n'a jamais créé d'horcruxes.**

**- Vu ce qui précède, tout le monde est OOC.**

**Pour ceux qui aimeront la fic, soyez sans crainte : elle est finie donc ils en verront la fin. Elle comporte un prologue, 26 chapitres et un épilogue qui seront publiés à intervalles réguliers (deux chapitres par semaine je pense).**

**Pour les autres, désolée… **

**Avant de vous laisser (enfin) à votre lecture, merci de prendre connaissance du message ci-dessous, c'est important.**

**/ !/ / !/ ATTENTION / !/ / !/**

**Bien que certaines scènes soient tendres et même un peu guimauves, d'autres ****scènes sont dures : description d'un viol et d'actes sanglants notamment.**

**A réserver à des lecteurs avertis. **

**Maintenant, j'ai tout dit. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Rose.**


	2. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Rating : M+ 18**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue – Les deux licornes de Serpentard<strong>

Il y a plusieurs centaines d'années, quatre sorciers puissants régnaient sur le monde magique.

Ils avaient chacun une vision très différente de la manière dont la magie devait être exercée et transmise.

Salazar Serpentard pensait ainsi que la magie devait être réservée aux sorciers de souche, aux sang-purs, les seuls, selon lui, à être vraiment en mesure de maîtriser les pouvoirs magiques. On le disait fourbe mais il était surtout d'une redoutable intelligence et parvenait toujours à ses fins. Il considérait également que la magie se divisait naturellement en magie blanche et magie noire et que pour être un sorcier accompli, il importait d'en connaître les deux aspects.

Godric Gryffondor était connu quant à lui, pour son courage et sa hardiesse qui le faisaient bien souvent agir avant d'avoir réfléchi. Il était partisan de permettre à tout un chacun de pratiquer la magie si la faculté lui en était donnée et il était farouchement opposé à la pratique de la magie noire.

Il partageait cette opinion avec Helga Poufsouffle dont les traits de caractère essentiels étaient la loyauté et la patience.

Quant à Rowena Serdaigle, sa sagesse et son intelligence lui dictaient de ne pas prendre parti pour l'une ou l'autre thèse, considérant en effet que tant les arguments de Serpentard que ceux de Gryffondor étaient censés.

Malgré ces divergences d'opinion, les quatre sorciers coexistèrent paisiblement durant de très nombreuses années.

Puis le monde moldu bascula dans une période de grand obscurantisme.

Les sorciers étaient fustigés et pourchassés sans autre forme de procès et sans discernement. Des moldus qui pratiquaient des rites païens ou qui maîtrisaient des techniques de guérison inconnues étaient accusés de sorcellerie et brûlés en conséquence.

Dans le même temps, nombreux étaient les moldus qui cherchaient à percer les secrets de la magie et à s'approprier son pouvoir.

La magie était devenue dangereuse. Pour les moldus mais pour les sorciers également.

Afin de préserver le monde magique mais également le monde moldu, Salazar Serpentard réussit à convaincre les trois autres sorciers de mettre la Magie à l'abri. Pour ce faire, il la personnifia dans une licorne blanche pour la magie blanche, et une licorne noire, pour la magie noire.

Il emmena ensuite les deux licornes dans la Forêt Interdite où aucun moldu ne s'aventurait jamais et où même les sorciers les plus téméraires hésitaient à se rendre.

Ainsi, les deux animaux vivraient en paix, paisiblement, à l'abri des convoitises.

Mais cette solution n'agréait pas totalement Godric Gryffondor. Il était convaincu que la magie noire était responsable de la déchéance et de la folie dans laquelle plongeait le monde, moldu et sorcier. Selon lui, la magie noire devait être détruite.

Un soir de pleine lune, il prit donc la décision de se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite.

Alerté du plan de son rival, Serpentard s'y rendit également du plus vite qu'il put, en compagnie de Rowena Serdaigle et d'Helga Poufsouffle.

Arrivés dans la clairière où vivaient les deux licornes, ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps d'empêcher le geste de Godric Gryffondor. A l'aide de son épée, celui-ci perça le flanc de la licorne noire qui s'affaissa dans l'herbe tendre. Avec incompréhension, elle fixait Godric de son œil doux et brillant avant que le voile de la mort ne vienne le recouvrir.

A cet instant, la magie noire emprisonnée dans son corps s'évada dans la brise qui soufflait sur la clairière et se répandit dans l'air.

Loin d'avoir éradiqué le mal, Godric Gryffondor avait contribué à le répandre aux quatre coins du monde.

- Qu'ai-je fait ? Mais qu'ai-je fait ? se lamenta le Lion, en tombant à genoux dans l'herbe.

- Pauvre fou ! dit le Serpent. A cause de toi et de ton impulsivité, la magie noire s'infiltrera dans le cœur des hommes. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire désormais, c'est libérer la magie blanche dans l'espoir qu'elle se mélange à la magie noire et la supplante dans les cœurs les plus purs.

Ce disant, il posa sa main sur la corne de la licorne blanche en murmurant une incantation dans une langue inconnue. La magie blanche se libéra à son tour du corps de l'animal et s'évapora dans la nuit.

Privée de ce qui faisait sa substance, la licorne blanche disparut dans un doux scintillement.

Salazar Serpentard se tourna ensuite vers Godric Gryffondor. Les deux sorciers s'affrontèrent du regard avant que le Serpent ne dise :

- L'équilibre magique que nous avions réussi à trouver a été rompu par ta faute, Gryffondor ! Les animaux sacrés qui le maintenaient ont disparu ! Mais puisqu'il en est ainsi et que ne nous pouvons plus rien y faire, efforçons-nous de ne pas laisser les sorciers livrés à eux-mêmes. Créons une école où nous pourrons enseigner aux sorciers l'art de bien utiliser la magie.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent à la proposition du Serpent et décidèrent de se mettre à l'ouvrage immédiatement.

Mais avant qu'ils ne quittent la clairière, Helga Poufsouffle, qui avait le don de la prophétie, proféra d'une voix métallique :

_Lorsque le Grand Mage Noir_

_Enfant du noble Salazar_

_Au Fils de la Lumière s'unira_

_De leur Amour la Vérité naîtra_

_Marqués tous deux du feu céleste _

_Ils délivreront le monde de son sort funeste_

_Alors la Lune et le Soleil le monde contemplera_

_Et l'Harmonie il retrouvera_


	3. Chapitre 1

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Rating : M+ 18**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1 – Ex corpus<strong>

**18 juin 1996 – Département des Mystères, Ministère de la Magie**

- SIRIUS ! NOOOOOOON !

Harry tomba à genoux alors qu'il voyait son parrain disparaître derrière le voile.

Quand il entendit derrière lui le ricanement de Bellatrix Lestrange qui se vantait d'avoir tué Sirius Black, une vague de haine incommensurable submergea Harry.

D'un bon, il fut devant la favorite de Voldemort, la baguette brandie, prêt à lancer sur elle n'importe quel sort impardonnable.

Mais en plus d'être cruelle, Bellatrix était lâche et plutôt que d'affronter l'adolescent, elle préféra s'enfuir.

Harry la poursuivit jusque dans le hall du Ministère, en lançant doloris sur doloris mais aucun sort ne parvenait à l'atteindre.

Finalement la mangemort trouva refuge dans une des cheminées qui s'alignaient dans le hall, où elle disparut dans un dernier ricanement et une nuée de flammes vertes.

- NOOON ! cria à nouveau Harry.

Il s'effondra sur le sol. Sa cicatrice le brûlait atrocement, signe que Voldemort n'était pas loin.

Comme pour confirmer son sentiment, le Mage Noir apparut devant lui, son immonde face de serpent à quelques centimètres de son visage, son doigt froid, maigre et crochu caressant sa joue avec ce qu'on l'on aurait pu associer à de la tendresse si le geste ne venait pas du sorcier le plus cruel de tous les temps.

- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS, SALE SERPENT ! rugit Harry en dégageant brusquement la main de Voldemort.

- Harry, dit-il d'une voix exagérément douce … comme on se retrouve. J'ai appris pour ton parrain … comme c'est triste, poursuivit-il d'un ton rempli de feinte compassion. Te voilà de nouveau … seul.

- JE NE SUIS PAS SEUL IMMONDE BATARD ! MES AMIS …

- Tssst … quel langage, le coupa le Lord. Tes amis … ah oui, ceux qui sont en ce moment aux prises avec mes meilleurs mangemorts … Je doute qu'ils en réchappent Harry …

D'un geste négligent de la main, le Lord jeta un puissant sort d'entrave à Harry qui le laissa immobilisé, à la merci de Voldemort en plein milieu de l'Atrium du Ministère.

A ce moment, une porte s'ouvrit sur Lucius Malefoy, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle Seniors ainsi que d'Antonin Dolohov.

- Maître, dit Lucius en s'agenouillant respectueusement au pied du Serpent.

- Lucius, mon cher ami si fuyant, susurra Voldemort en s'arrêtant devant lui. As-tu accompli la mission que je t'avais confiée ?

- Oui Maître, dit Malefoy en sortant de la poche de sa cape une petite sphère en verre, remplie d'une fumée couleur perle.

Alors qu'il tendait la main pour remettre le précieux objet à son maître, Lucius fut curieusement déséquilibré. Il bascula en avant, lâchant la sphère qui se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol en marbre. Le nuage de fumée s'évapora laissant derrière lui l'écho de murmures incompréhensibles.

- NOOON ! Espèce d'incapable ! rugit le Lord qui déchaîna sa colère sur son bras droit.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait certainement à tuer Malefoy, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix au grand complet apparurent dans le Hall. Harry vit avec soulagement que derrière eux, se tenaient Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna et Ginny.

- Tom ! dit calmement Albus Dumbledore. C'en est fini pour toi.

- Oh non vieil homme … Au contraire, ça ne fait que commencer …

Voldemort arborait un rictus effroyable et Harry pouvait sentir au plus profond de lui que le Lord jubilait.

D'un geste, avant que qui que ce soit ait pu réagir, il pointa sa baguette sur Harry et prononça d'une voix forte :

_- EX CORPUS !_

Le sort frappa Harry de plein fouet.

Voldemort émit un rire suraigu avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée noire, ses mangemorts à sa suite.

Harry était hébété. Il savait avoir été frappé par un sort mais il ne ressentait pourtant rien de particulier. Par contre, il était inquiet des visages qu'il voyait devant lui.

Hermione avait la main plaquée sur la bouche, Ron les yeux écarquillés et Neville secouait la tête en marmonnant « non, non … ».

Mais le plus terrible était le regard de Dumbledore. Ce regard bleu perçant toujours si bienveillant, si malicieux, exprimait à l'instant la colère et quelque chose d'autre qu'Harry interpréta comme du dégoût.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage que les ténèbres l'engloutirent.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Août 1996 – Infirmerie, Poudlard**

POV Harry

Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. Pourtant Merlin sait que je le voudrais. Il faut absolument que j'ouvre les yeux sinon je vais retomber dans cette inconscience qui m'emporte à chaque fois et qui me fait atrocement peur.

Où suis-je ?

Dans un lit à n'en pas douter. Et si je me fie à la vague odeur de potions que je sens autour de moi, je dois être à l'infirmerie ou dans un hôpital.

Pourquoi ?

Ah oui. Le Ministère. Le sort que Voldemort m'a lancé. Sirius. Sirius est mort. Par ma faute. Je sens les larmes qui piquent derrière mes paupières et je voudrais pleurer mais je n'y arrive pas non plus.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

J'entends des bruits sur ma droite et puis des voix.

- Alors Mrs Pomfresh ?

La voix de Dumbledore. Je me sens rassuré. S'il est là, c'est que tout ira bien désormais.

- J'ai refait l'examen plusieurs fois. C'est toujours négatif.

Je perçois un soupir. Exaspéré ?

- Ecoutez, Monsieur le Directeur. Si le diagnostic se confirme, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il reste ici. Cela fait deux mois maintenant qu'il est là et il n'y a aucun changement. Je ne vois pas ce que vous attendez pour agir ! je l'entends dire d'un ton qui semble très contrarié.

- Je ne sais pas … j'ai peut-être l'espoir qu'elle revienne … répond le Directeur d'un ton las.

Que qui revienne ? Qui est parti ? Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? Et pourquoi dit-elle que je suis là depuis deux mois ? C'est impossible ? Tout au plus quelques heures …

- Laissons-le ici le temps qu'il se réveille, conclut Dumbledore.

- Comme vous voulez Monsieur le Directeur.

J'entends les pas qui s'éloignent.

Non, revenez ! Pitié, ne me laissez pas seul ! Ne me laissez pas sombrer à nouveau !

J'ai l'impression de crier à m'en casser les cordes vocales mais je sais bien que personne ne m'entend. Je crois que je deviens fou. C'est ça, je suis devenu fou. Je crie dans ma tête et personne ne m'entend.

Soudain, la porte de l'infirmerie grince légèrement. C'est incroyable ce que la perte d'un sens peut en décupler un autre. Je ne vois pas mais j'entends parfaitement des pas approcher. Ils sont légers, doux et pressés à la fois.

Qui êtes-vous ? ai-je envie de demander, en vain.

- Je suis ton Gardien. Je t'ai entendu. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserai pas seul. Tu n'as jamais été seul Harry …

Merlin ! Quelqu'un m'a entendu. Oh Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

- Chhhht … calme-toi… Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là … Je resterai toujours près de toi. Maintenant, il faut que tu te reposes encore … N'aie pas peur de te rendormir. Je suis là et je veille sur toi.

Comme pour confirmer ces dires, une main caresse mon visage. Cette main a la douceur du velours, la fraîcheur de la brise d'été. Je voudrais qu'elle reste sur ma joue pour l'éternité.

La voix de l'Ange émet un petit rire, si doux, si parfait qu'il résonne à mes oreilles comme la plus belle des mélodies.

Je ne sais pas s'il peut le voir, mais dans ma tête, je souris.

Les doigts de l'Ange quittent mon visage pour migrer vers les miens, autour desquels ils s'enroulent.

Je sens que les Ténèbres m'appellent de nouveau mais cette fois je ne résiste pas, je n'ai plus peur car je sais que je ne suis plus seul.

O°O°O°O°O°O

**2 septembre 1996 – Infirmerie, Poudlard**

POV Harry

Je me souviens être sorti de mon inconscience à plusieurs reprises et à chaque fois mon Ange, mon Gardien comme il s'appelle lui-même, était là. Il me parlait, me prenait la main, me caressait le visage. Il me rassurait.

Mais cette fois, je sens que c'est différent. Je suis seul. J'ai l'impression de percevoir les rayons du soleil au travers de mes paupières.

Pour la première fois, je les sens bouger. Elles papillonnent et je finis par ouvrir les yeux. Je les referme aussitôt car je suis aveuglé par la lumière du soleil. J'ai vaguement conscience de porter la main à mon visage pour me protéger de l'agression lumineuse.

J'entends alors le bruit de quelque chose qui se brise au sol, une exclamation et des pas précipités qui sortent en trombe de la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les pas précipités se font à nouveau entendre. Manifestement plusieurs personnes arrivent, très excitées.

Je tente d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, avec plus de succès cette fois.

J'essaie de faire le point sur les silhouettes qui sont debout autour de mon lit mais je ne distingue que des ombres et des tâches de couleur. Fichue myopie.

- Harry ? Harry ? Tu es réveillé ? me demande Dumbledore.

J'acquiesce lentement tout en essayant de parler mais le son qui sort de ma bouche tient davantage d'un croassement que d'un mot.

Quelqu'un a la présence d'esprit de me tendre ma paire de lunettes. Je les chausse maladroitement et cette fois, je peux enfin distinguer les visages. Outre Dumbledore et Pomfresh dont j'avais reconnu les voix, il y a également Ron et Hermione.

- Que … que s'est-il passé ? je demande.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien Harry ? questionne Dumbledore au lieu de me répondre.

- Je … je me souviens que … nous étions au Ministère … Je me souviens de … de Sirius, dis-je en sentant ma gorge se serrer. Et de … Voldemort … un sort … puis plus rien …

Dumbledore se tourne alors vers Mme Pomfresh à qui il fait un signe de la tête. Celle-ci s'empare de sa baguette qu'elle passe méticuleusement tout le long de mon corps, plusieurs fois de suite.

- Rien, dit-elle.

Rien. C'est une bonne nouvelle non ? Alors pourquoi font-ils tous cette tête d'enterrement ?

- Que se passe-t-il ? je redemande.

- Harry, commence Dumbledore en me tendant ma baguette et une plume. Peux-tu faire léviter cette plume, s'il te plaît ?

Je le regarde comme s'il était devenu fou. Le _wingardium leviosa_, je le maîtrise depuis la première année !

Je fais néanmoins ce qu'il me dit.

_- wingardium leviosa !_

Il ne se passe rien. Je recommence, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Rien.

Je regarde Dumbledore avec effroi et incompréhension.

- Je … je ne comprends pas … dis-je.

- Harry … sens-tu quelque chose de particulier dans ton corps quand tu tiens ta baguette en main ?

Maintenant qu'il le dit, c'est vrai que je ne ressens pas ces fourmillements et cette douce chaleur qui m'enveloppe d'habitude, à chaque fois que je tiens ma baguette.

Je secoue négativement la tête et Dumbledore soupire profondément.

- Tu as été victime d'un sort très rare et très puissant que Voldemort a lancé contre toi.

- Je … je sais … je l'ai entendu dire « _ex corpus »_ ou quelque chose comme ça … Mais je n'ai rien senti de particulier. Que fait ce sort ?

- C'est un sort de magie noire qui a pour effet de vider le corps du sorcier de toute sa magie.

- QUOI ? Mais c'est impossible !

- Je suis désolé Harry … Voldemort t'a pris ta magie. Mme Pomfresh a fait plusieurs fois le même examen : tu n'as plus une seule once de magie en toi.

- Mais … comment vais-je faire pour la récupérer ?

Dumbledore me regarde avec consternation avant de répondre :

- Ce sort est irréversible Harry. Ta magie t'a été enlevée, on ne peut pas te la remettre. Elle est partie. Pour toujours.

J'ai l'impression que le monde vient de s'écrouler autour de moi. Ce qui faisait ce que j'étais, ce qui, pour la première fois de ma vie m'avait rendu heureux quand j'avais onze ans, m'a été retiré. A tout jamais.

Les larmes me brûlent les yeux et je les laisse ruisseler sur mes joues.

A ce moment, je prends conscience de la présence de mes deux meilleurs amis. Ils ont assisté à l'échange mais sont restés silencieux. Je regarde alternativement Ron et Hermione et mon cœur se brise encore davantage quand je vois sur leur visage la déception et la colère.

Silencieusement, j'implore leur soutien mais tous les deux détournent les yeux comme si j'étais un lépreux.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre.

- Ecoute Harry … Il faut que tu comprennes que maintenant que tu … tu n'es plus des nôtres … tu n'as plus la possibilité de rester dans cette école.

- QUOI ? je crie, complètement affolé. Mais … Mais où vais-je aller ? Je … c'est ma maison ici ! Le seul endroit où je me suis jamais senti chez moi ! Vous … vous ne pouvez pas …

Je me moque d'être pathétique à cet instant mais c'est irrépressible, je sanglote comme un enfant.

- Je regrette Harry … je vais devoir te demander de partir.

- Mais … je … même si je ne peux plus faire de magie, je peux quand même rester ici ! j'implore. Ru … Rusard, il est cracmol … et pourtant il vit ici …

- Tu ne comprends pas Harry, me dit-il de plus en plus exaspéré … Tu n'es même pas un cracmol. Tu es devenu un moldu. Et les moldus ne peuvent pas rester ici.

- Pitié, Professeur ! … je … ne peux pas … retourner … chez les Dursley, dis-je en pleurant de plus belle et en m'accrochant à la robe du Directeur.

Celui-ci me détache brusquement les mains et dit d'un ton dur :

- ça suffit Harry ! A la fin de la matinée, j'exige que tu aies quitté Poudlard ! Et pas la peine d'essayer de récupérer tes affaires, elles sont la propriété de l'école.

- Mais … mes vêtements … mon argent …

- Tu pourras récupérer tes vêtements moldus. Ton matériel scolaire, ta baguette et ton balai devront rester ici. Comme tu n'es plus un sorcier, tu n'as plus le droit de posséder ni l'un ni l'autre. Quant à ton argent, il est dans une banque sorcière dont l'accès t'est désormais interdit … Tu comprends ce que cela signifie ?

Il me dit tout cela un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Après un dernier regard méprisant, il quitte l'infirmerie à grands pas.

Je lève les yeux vers Ron et Hermione.

- C'est … c'est un cauchemar … n'est-ce pas ? Je … tout ce qu'il a dit … ça ne peut pas être vrai …

- En fait, si … dit Hermione d'un ton docte. La Conférence des Sorciers de 1567 a décrété que …

- La ferme Hermione ! coupe Ron d'un ton dur.

Il me fixe avec un regard chargé d'une telle haine que je recule contre mon oreiller. En brandissant un doigt accusateur vers moi, il crache littéralement :

- On avait confiance en toi ! Tu étais notre seul espoir de battre le Mage Noir ! Tu te rends compte de tous les efforts que l'Ordre du Phénix a dû déployer pour faire de toi notre arme ? Non, évidemment que tu n'en sais rien ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu n'es plus rien ! Même plus un cracmol … rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire moldu ! Casse-toi d'ici ! Tu n'as plus rien à faire parmi nous ! Tu ne nous sers plus à rien !

Chacun des mots de Ron me transperce un peu plus le cœur. Je n'arrive même plus à prononcer le moindre mot. Je me tourne vers Hermione pour quémander un peu de son soutien mais elle baisse piteusement les yeux.

- HERMIONE ! crie Ron alors qu'il s'apprête à quitter la pièce.

Elle le suit sans broncher et sans plus un regard pour moi.

Je m'écroule contre les oreillers, le cœur entièrement consumé. Je ne suis plus rien. Même la voix de mon Ange s'est tue dans ma tête.

Je ne suis plus rien.


	4. Chapitre 2

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Rating : M+ 18**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

><p><strong>MERCI ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont déjà placé cette fic dans leurs favoris et qui se sont inscrits en followers. Merci également pour vos review. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances !<strong>

**Je préviens, ce chapitre sera le plus difficile de tous et vous allez me détester pour ce que je fais subir à Harry. Mais c'est promis juré, après, les choses vont aller beaucoup, beaucoup mieux !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2 – Ils étaient mes amis<strong>

**2 septembre 1996 – Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard**

Après avoir quitté l'infirmerie, Harry se rendit à la tour des Gryffondors.

Arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, celle-ci refusa obstinément de le laisser entrer car il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Forcément, il était dans le coma depuis deux mois et personne n'avait pris la peine de le lui donner.

Harry essaya de convaincre le tableau de sa bonne foi, expliquant que c'était un ordre de Dumbledore, qu'il devait quitter le Château … rien n'y faisait. La Grosse Dame demeurait inflexible.

Le brun était épuisé, physiquement et moralement. Il était à bout. Sa vie partait en lambeaux et un putain de tableau venait encore en rajouter.

- OUVREZ-MOI ! MERDE ! cria-t-il en frappant la toile de son poing.

Sous les coups et l'insulte, la Grosse Dame s'encourut en hurlant au fou.

Me voilà bien avancé se dit Harry, encore plus désemparé devant le tableau désormais vide de tout occupant.

Mais des pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la toile.

- Ça alors Harry ! Tu es sorti de l'infirmerie ! Je ne savais pas ! s'écria Dean Thomas qui sortait de la salle commune. Mais que fais-tu là ? … Ah oui, tu n'as pas dû recevoir le mot de passe …

Harry était soulagé. Non seulement parce qu'il allait enfin pouvoir entrer mais aussi et surtout parce que Dean ne semblait pas hostile comme l'avaient été les autres jusqu'à présent.

- Je … Merci Dean …

- Pas de quoi voyons … le mot de passe c'est _Enormus à babille._

Le brun remercia Dean une nouvelle fois en se disant qu'au train où allaient les choses, il n'aurait plus jamais besoin d'aucun mot de passe pour entrer dans la tour des Gryffondors …

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**/!\ /!\ ATTENTION : scène difficile /!\ /!\ **

POV Harry

La salle commune est complètement vide. Ça m'angoisse un peu mais d'un autre côté, j'en suis soulagé car je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rencontrer qui ce soit …

Les pieds lourds et le cœur gros, je monte les escaliers qui mènent au dortoir en essayant de ne pas penser au fait que c'est sans doute la dernière fois.

La porte du dortoir des garçons est entrouverte mais tout semble silencieux à l'intérieur. Je pousse le battant qui grince légèrement.

A peine entré, je suis partiellement immobilisé, sans doute par un sort, et je perds l'usage de la vue. Je n'y vois plus rien mais j'entends distinctement les ricanements dans mon dos.

- Alors Potter ? On fait moins le fier maintenant ?

C'est bizarre, je ne reconnais pas la voix. Elle n'est d'ailleurs pas naturelle … comme si elle avait été transformée.

- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être un vulgaire moldu ? Ah il est tombé bien bas le Survivant ! dit une autre voix.

Des rires moqueurs retentissent autour de moi. Des mains me poussent, d'autres me repoussent encore. Ils jouent avec moi comme si j'étais un ballon de foot. Je tiens à peine sur les jambes et le sort d'entrave partielle m'empêche de garder mon équilibre. Bientôt je m'écroule au sol.

Ma tête heurte durement le dallage froid du dortoir et je reçois des coups dans le ventre et dans les jambes. J'essaye de me recroqueviller du mieux que je peux mais le sort m'en empêche également.

Je suis à leur merci.

Alors je me mets à pleurer, à les supplier d'arrêter.

- S'il vous plait, arrêtez ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? … pitié, arrêtez … je … suis juste venu reprendre mes affaires …

- Comme c'est pathétique, dit une troisième voix déformée. Le Survivant qui implore ! T'es qu'une merde Potter ! Tu n'es plus rien !

Les coups recommencent à pleuvoir avant que je ne sois agrippé par le col de ma chemise et placé à genoux sur le sol.

Entre les rires et les insultes, j'entends le bruit d'une ceinture qu'on déboucle et d'une fermeture éclair qu'on abaisse.

Merlin. Non.

Derrière moi, des mains se posent durement sur mon front et ma mâchoire, m'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche.

_Harry !_

Sa voix. Mon Ange est revenu. Je crie à l'aide, pourvu qu'il m'entende.

_Harry... je suis désolé... je ne peux aller là où tu es..._

Merlin. Lui aussi m'a abandonné.

Je me reconnecte à la réalité quand un haut-le-coeur me prend, me faisant tousser et cracher. Mes tortionnaires me lâchent, me laissant m'écrouler sur le sol.

- A mon tour ! dit une autre voix.

Merlin, non. Pitié.

Je suis de nouveau agrippé avec rudesse et replacé à genoux. Mais cette fois, je ne me laisse pas faire et je mords l'intrus sans ménagement.

- AAAAAAHRHHHHHHH !

Ce hurlement de douleur me procure une intense satisfaction. Mais bien vite viennent les représailles.

Une gifle monumentale me dévisse littéralement la tête. Le goût du sang envahit ma bouche.

- TU VAS LE PAYER POTTER ! TU ENTENDS ! TU VAS LE PAYER !

Je sens une poigne de fer qui se referme sur mes cheveux et qui me traîne au sol. Je suis propulsé sur un lit, sur le ventre, les jambes dans le vide.

_- INCARCEREM ! _

Des liens m'enserrent désormais les poignets et vu la résistance, je suppose qu'ils sont rattachés aux montants du lit. Plus j'essaye de me débattre, plus les cordes se resserrent.

Quelqu'un arrache mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement. Et là, l'enfer commence.

_Harry ! Par pitié, pardonne-moi ! Je suis là, je ne t'ai pas abandonné ! Concentre-toi sur moi... je suis là... je te le promets, je suis là..._

Je n'ai plus la force de crier, ni de pleurer. Dans ma tête, j'adresse un dernier cri silencieux à mon Ange mais seuls les grognements obscènes des porcs qui sont en train de me violer me répondent. J'en viens à me dire que j'ai rêvé, que mon Ange n'a jamais existé, qu'il était le produit de mon cerveau dérangé.

Je n'ai plus rien. Je ne suis plus rien. Ils m'ont tous abandonné.

J'attends que la mort vienne me délivrer.

Je ne sais plus qui ils sont. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils étaient mes amis.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**3 septembre 1996 – Pré-au-Lard**

POV Harry

Même la mort ne m'entend pas car, alors que je reprends conscience, je sens le sol dur et humide en dessous de moi. J'ai froid. Ma joue s'écorche contre quelque chose de rugueux. Du gravier. Le goût métallique du sang se mêle à celui, âcre, du sperme dans ma bouche.J'ai l'impression que mon corps est une plaie béante, il n'est que douleur.

Pourtant je sens quelque chose de doux, de tiède, de tendre qui me caresse. Une main, la main de mon Ange. Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille.

- Merlin … Harry … Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Seul un gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres meurtries.

- Chhhht …. Harry, n'essaye pas de parler … Oh Merlin … pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu te retrouver à temps ?

J'entends d'autres voix. Mon Ange n'est pas seul.

- Venez, il ne faut pas rester ici … sinon ils nous trouverons.

Cette voix … je la connais mais je ne peux pas l'identifier. Mon cerveau refuse de coopérer. Cette voix, douce et froide à la fois, m'inquiète …

J'ai dû me tendre imperceptiblement car mon Ange me rassure.

- Tout va bien Harry … nous allons t'emmener loin d'ici … c'est fini …

Tout va bien. Je me laisse bercer par ses paroles rassurantes et une fois encore, les Ténèbres m'engloutissent.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**6 septembre 1996 – un Manoir en Irlande**

Après les tortures qui lui avaient été infligées, Harry resta inconscient trois jours durant.

Il reprenait lentement ses esprits, ouvrant les yeux avec précaution. Ceux-ci étaient encore légèrement tuméfiés suite aux coups qu'il avait reçus. Lorsqu'il fut habitué à la lumière ambiante, il les ouvrit plus grand.

Il distingua devant lui deux hautes silhouettes. L'une d'elle lui tendit sa paire de lunettes qu'il s'empressa de chausser.

Il ne put retenir un cri d'effroi en reconnaissant les deux personnes qui lui faisaient face : Severus Rogue et Lucius Malefoy.

- Calmez-vous Potter, dit Rogue. Sa voix habituellement si froide l'était un peu moins. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Que … qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? demanda Harry.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes en sécurité, dit Malefoy.

- En sécurité ? Je … vous m'avez enlevé, c'est ça ? Vous allez me livrer à Voldemort ! s'emporta faiblement le brun.

- Vous livrer à Voldemort ? On vous a sauvé la vie, espèce de petit ingrat ! s'énerva Rogue.

- Chhhht …. Severus, calme-toi, intervint à nouveau Malefoy. Potter, nous ne vous avons pas enlevé. Je sais que c'est dur pour vous mais vous devez me croire. Nous vous avons trouvé à moitié mort dans une ruelle de Pré-au-Lard. Votre corps n'était qu'une plaie sanglante et béante. Nous vous avons amené ici afin de vous soigner. Et de vous aider.

Harry baissa les yeux sur son propre corps. Il était torse nu. Ses mains, ses bras, son torse étaient couverts de bandages. Son corps était encore très douloureux mais ce n'était rien comparé à la souffrance qu'il ressentait auparavant.

Manifestement, Lucius Malefoy disait la vérité : il avait été soigné.

- Où suis-je ? Et pourquoi voulez-vous m'aider ? dit-il en regardant alternativement Malefoy et Rogue avec suspicion.

- Nous allons tout vous dire mais avant cela vous devez encore recevoir des soins et vous reposer. Nous reviendrons ce soir et vous saurez tout, conclut Malefoy.

- Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? Pourquoi devrais-je faire confiance à des mangemorts dont un s'agenouillait encore aux pieds de Voldemort il n'y a pas si longtemps ? dit Harry avec véhémence.

- Vous avez toutes les raisons de vous méfier Harry, dit Malefoy. C'est vrai que j'ai la Marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur le bras et c'est vrai que je me suis prosterné aux pieds de Voldemort plus souvent que je ne le voudrais. C'est vrai aussi que ma parole ne vaut sans doute rien pour vous. Pourtant, vous vous rendrez compte très bientôt que nous sommes les seuls en qui vous pouvez encore avoir confiance.

Harry fixa Malefoy avec une rare intensité.

- J'écouterai ce que vous avez à dire. Je ne sais pas encore si je vous fais confiance mais je veux bien essayer, dit Harry.

Les deux hommes furent surpris. Severus Rogue posa la question :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous donner le bénéfice du doute ?

- Parce que vous avez tous les deux prononcé le nom de Voldemort.

Rogue et Malefoy hochèrent la tête silencieusement.

- Bien, comment nous vous l'avons dit, nous reviendrons ce soir pour tout vous expliquer. En attendant, vous allez recevoir vos soins et ensuite, vous vous reposerez encore un peu.

Sur ces mots, les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce.

Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, Harry nota que la chambre dans laquelle on l'avait amené, était spacieuse et très lumineuse. Depuis la grande baie vitrée, Harry pouvait apercevoir la mer au loin. Il n'avait cependant aucune idée d'où il était.

La pièce était décorée dans des tons crème et taupe très doux qui donnaient à l'ensemble une sensation de chaleur. Le lit sur lequel il était couché était immense. Trois personnes auraient pu s'y tenir allongées sans même se toucher. De nombreux coussins moelleux soutenaient son dos et une couette aussi légère qu'une plume le recouvrait jusqu'à la taille. Les draps d'un blanc immaculé étaient d'une douceur incomparable.

Alors qu'il se tassait un peu plus confortablement dans les coussins, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une personne qu'Harry ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir.

Draco Malefoy entrait, les bras chargés d'une boîte remplie de fioles et de pots multicolores. Un elfe de maison l'accompagnait, portant une bassine et des serviettes propres.

- Pose la bassine et les serviettes sur la commode Thorin.

- Oui, Maître.

- Laisse-nous maintenant.

- Bien Maître.

L'elfe disparut dans un petit craquement.

- Malefoy ? dit Harry. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu … tu n'es pas à Poudlard ?

- C'est moi que te donne tes soins Potter, répondit-t-il de cette voix froide et légèrement traînante qui était sa marque de fabrique. Et non, je ne suis pas à Poudlard. Je n'y retourne pas.

- Quoi ? Mais …

Harry n'eut pas le temps de protester davantage que le blond avait déjà rabattu la couette, dévoilant le reste du corps de son patient.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce toi qui me soigne ? demanda Harry.

- Parce que grâce aux cours particuliers que Severus m'a donné, j'ai acquis des compétences en médicomagie. Il a soigné les blessures les plus graves et je m'occupe du reste.

Pendant qu'il parlait, il avait défait les bandages des bras et du torse avec des gestes précis et méticuleux. Harry put constater que la plupart des plaies étaient bien propres et déjà bien cicatrisées.

- Allonge-toi, je vais commencer par le baume pour tes hématomes.

Le brun obtempéra tandis que Draco s'emparait d'un petit pot contenant un onguent jaune soleil. Il en prit une petite quantité sur ses doigts et commença un massage au niveau des côtes.

Le contact de l'onguent frais sur sa peau fit légèrement sursauter Harry.

- Dis-moi si je te fais mal … jusqu'à présent tu étais inconscient … alors si j'y mets trop de force, tu me le dis …

- Non … non … c'est parfait.

En vérité, ça l'était. Le baume s'était rapidement réchauffé au contact des doigts de Draco et ceux-ci exerçaient une pression bienfaisante sur la peau de Harry.

Celui-ci essayait de faire abstraction de la personne qui lui prodiguait ce bien-être mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage concentré du Serpentard.

Le soin des hématomes se termina trop rapidement au goût du brun qui vit ensuite Draco s'emparer d'une petite fiole de potion bleu électrique.

- Ceci accélère la cicatrisation des plaies. Le problème, c'est que ça pique très fort.

A l'aide d'un petit coton, Draco préleva un peu de potion qu'il tapota rapidement sur les plaies visibles.

Ainsi qu'il l'avait annoncé, le produit piquait atrocement et Harry ferma les yeux et crispa les poings sur les draps afin de ne pas gémir de douleur. Un souffle frais vint cependant éloigner la douleur et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit que Draco soufflait doucement sur la plaie en même temps qu'il appliquait le produit.

_Merlin, ce qu'il est doué_, se dit Harry.

Le blond effectuait sa tâche sans rien laisser paraître comme émotions. Harry se demandait comment il faisait pour être toujours aussi impassible.

Pour terminer, Draco appliqua un baume antidouleur sur les plaies et les couvrit de nouveaux pansements.

- Tourne-toi, veux-tu. Je vais soigner ton dos maintenant.

Harry se retourna avec précaution mais cela n'empêcha pas qu'il ressente une vive douleur dans les côtes et dans le bas du dos.

Draco le remarqua et dit, très bas :

- Tu avais presque toutes les côtes cassées … Severus les a ressoudées mais ce sera encore douloureux durant quelques jours. Quant aux douleurs que tu ressens dans le bas du dos … et bien, tu … tu as été violé … avec acharnement. Tu … étais complètement déchiré de l'intérieur. Severus t'a soigné également mais il faudra un certain temps avant que ce ne soit complètement guéri.

Harry remarqua que le masque d'impassibilité du blond s'était légèrement fissuré. Il avait dit tout cela en crispant les mâchoires, une colère froide dans la voix.

Alors qu'il étendait de l'onguent sur les hématomes du dos et qu'il massait la peau pour le faire pénétrer, Draco demanda :

- Tu … tu sais qui t'as fait ça ?

- Non, répondit Harry. Je suis entré dans le dortoir pour récupérer mes affaires et on m'a jeté un sort d'entrave. Quelqu'un a également jeté un sort qui m'a rendu aveugle. Et leurs voix étaient magiquement transformées de sorte que je ne peux en reconnaître aucun.

Les doigts de Draco s'étaient crispés et il murmura quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprit pas.

- Mais … ce devait être des Gryffondors non ? Sinon comment auraient-il pu t'attendre dans le dortoir ? reprit le blond.

- Oui … je suppose que oui … ce sont des Gryffondors qui m'ont fait ça.

Draco poursuivit sa tâche en silence. Malgré ses blessures, physiques et psychiques, Harry se sentait étrangement bien. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que les mains de son ennemi étaient si douces et pouvaient prodiguer de tels bienfaits.

Il se rendit compte avec une certaine gêne qu'il aimait avoir les mains du blond sur lui. Un peu trop, s'il se fiait à la chaleur qui se répandait lentement mais sûrement dans ses reins.

_Merlin, heureusement que je suis couché sur le ventre._

Mais à peine eut-il cette pensée qu'il se souvint du calvaire qu'il avait vécu et tout désir abandonna son corps.

_Ils m'ont détruit, pensa Harry. _

Entre temps, Draco avait terminé les soins. Il aida Harry à se remettre sur le dos.

Il remonta la couette sur ses jambes, jusqu'à sa taille. Il lui fit ensuite boire une potion violette.

- C'est une potion pour la guérison des plaies internes, dit-il dans un souffle.

Harry la prit et la but sans protester malgré son goût ignoble.

A ce moment, Draco posa ses doigts frais sur le front du brun.

- Tu as encore un peu de fièvre dit-il.

Mais au lieu de retirer sa main, il fit glisser ses doigts du front, vers les tempes, la joue et la mâchoire du brun.

Harry s'électrisa à ce contact.

_Merlin ! Se peut-il que …_

Il chercha une réponse dans le regard gris brumeux de Draco mais celui-ci détourna aussitôt les yeux. Il se dirigea vers la bassine posée sur la commode et y trempa une serviette propre. Il passa le linge humide sur le front de Harry et l'y laissa quelques instants avant de renouveler l'opération.

Pour finir, il fit boire à Harry une potion translucide qui était une potion de sommeil, combinée à un puissant antidouleur et à un antipyrétique.

- Repose-toi maintenant, dit-il avant de reprendre toutes ses affaires et de se diriger vers la porte.

Harry sentait le sommeil le gagner mais avant de sombrer, il murmura :

- Merci … mon Ange … est … revenu …

Il ne vit pas la lueur de bonheur qui illumina les yeux gris l'espace d'un instant.


	5. Chapitre 3

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Rating : M+ 18**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3 – Les Gardiens<strong>

**6 septembre 1996 – un Manoir en Irlande **

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, le soleil était plus bas dans le ciel, nimbant la pièce d'une douce lueur orangée.

Son corps courbaturé se rappela à lui bien que les douleurs étaient sans commune mesure avec ce qu'il avait pu ressentir auparavant. Rogue et Draco avaient vraiment fait des miracles …

Draco … Harry se souvint des soins que le blond lui avait prodigués avec douceur et bienveillance, qualités que le brun n'aurait jamais imaginé trouver en Malefoy.

Il se souvint aussi de cette étrange sensation qu'il avait ressentie au moment où le blond avait effleuré sa joue du bout de ses doigts. Il avait cru reconnaître la douce main de son protecteur … Avait-il rêvé ?

Sans aucun doute. D'abord parce que son protecteur n'existait pas. S'il existait, il ne l'aurait pas laissé entre les mains de ces monstres, de ces tortionnaires qui avaient abusé de lui.

Ensuite parce que Malefoy était son ennemi, il détestait Harry depuis le premier jour. C'est vrai qu'il avait été diligent dans ses soins mais le blond mettait toujours un point d'honneur à être le meilleur en tout … Cela ne voulait donc rien dire du tout.

Harry en avait assez de rester allongé. Il se demanda s'il était contre-indiqué pour lui de se lever et de marcher un peu, compte tenu de ses blessures. Personne ne lui avait rien dit à ce propos.

Il rabattit la couette sur le côté et bascula précautionneusement les jambes en dehors du lit. Cette simple manœuvre lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Il resta assis au bord du matelas quelques instants avant de se lever très lentement en prenant appui sur le montant du lit.

La tête lui tourna immédiatement et une vive douleur lui vrilla le bas du dos. Il tenta néanmoins de faire quelques pas mais il chancela tout aussi vite.

A ce moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Rogue et les Malefoy père et fils.

Alors qu'Harry allait s'effondrer face contre terre, Draco fut le plus rapide et le rattrapa de justesse dans ses bras.

- Merlin, Potter ! gronda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'essayer de te lever tout seul ! Tu veux vraiment y rester hein ?!

- Draco … calme-toi et installe-le dans ce fauteuil, dit Malefoy Senior. Harry, tu es encore faible … Il aurait été plus prudent de nous attendre avant de te lever.

Harry regarda piteusement Lucius Malefoy alors qu'il s'accrochait du mieux qu'il pouvait aux épaules de Draco. Celui-ci avait passé le bras autour de sa taille et le soutenait jusqu'à un des grands fauteuils situés à côté de la cheminée.

Le blond y installa Harry avec précaution. Puis il fit apparaître une douce couverture qu'il plaça sur les jambes du brun.

Harry était abasourdi de la prévenance dont Draco faisait montre à son égard.

Les trois hommes prirent ensuite place à leur tour, Lucius dans le fauteuil identique qui faisait face à celui de Harry, tandis que Draco et Rogue s'installaient dans le canapé.

Thorin fit son apparition dans la pièce et déposa sur la table basse un plateau chargé d'une théière, de tasses et d'une assiette de shortbreads qui semblèrent succulents à Harry.

Draco fit le service, veillant à tiédir légèrement le breuvage de Harry afin qu'il ne se brûle pas. Le plus incroyable pour le brun était que ni Rogue ni Malefoy père ne semblaient étonnés de l'attitude de Draco envers lui.

Quand tout le monde fut installé, Lucius Malefoy prit la parole.

- Bien, Harry. Tout d'abord, me permets-tu de te tutoyer ?

- Heu … oui … je suppose que oui, dit l'intéressé un peu étonné que Malefoy propose une telle familiarité.

- Parfait … je te prie t'en faire autant et m'appeler Lucius alors.

La mâchoire de Harry aurait pu se décrocher sous le choc. Choc encore plus grand quand Rogue proposa d'en faire autant à son égard.

- Voilà Harry, reprit Lucius. Nous t'avons promis de tout te dire et c'est ce que nous allons faire. Mais l'explication risque d'être un peu longue.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement et invita Lucius à entamer son récit.

- Connais-tu la légende des deux licornes de Serpentard ?

- Heu … non … je devrais ? demande le brun, perplexe.

- C'est une histoire qui fait partie des contes que l'on raconte en général aux enfants sorciers. Ayant été élevé chez les moldus, il est normal que tu ne la connaisses pas.

Lucius entreprit de raconter l'histoire des quatre fondateurs, du tourment dans lequel se trouvait le monde à l'époque et de l'idée de Serpentard de créer les licornes pour protéger la magie de la convoitise humaine.

Il expliqua également comment Godric Gryffondor tua la licorne noire, libérant par la même occasion la magie noire.

Afin d'essayer d'endiguer la propagation de la magie noire dans le monde et dans le cœur des sorciers, Serpentard suggéra la création d'une école où tous les quatre enseigneraient les bons principes de la magie. C'est comme cela que Poudlard a vu le jour.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry. Si Serpentard avait pu créer ces licornes une première fois, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pu recommencer ?

- Parce qu'en tuant la licorne noire, Gryffondor a tué un animal sacré, intervint Severus. Son geste a irrémédiablement rompu l'équilibre du monde magique. Je dirais même plus : son geste a corrompu la pureté de la Magie elle-même. Il était désormais impossible pour un sorcier de créer un animal mythique aussi pur qu'une licorne.

- Ce que le conte ne dit pas, continua Lucius, c'est que la nuit où Gryffondor tua la licorne noire, Helga Poufsouffle fit une prédiction. Elle avait le don de la prophétie et celui-ci se manifesta en ces termes :

_« Lorsque le Grand Mage Noir_

_Enfant du noble Salazar_

_Au Fils de la Lumière s'unira_

_De leur Amour la Vérité naîtra_

_Marqués tous deux du feu céleste _

_Ils délivreront le monde de son sort funeste_

_Alors la Lune et le Soleil le monde contemplera_

_Et l'Harmonie il retrouvera »_

Harry allait l'interrompre mais Lucius leva la main, lui intimant le silence.

- Helga Poufsouffle étant en transe au moment où elle prononça ces mots, elle ne les entendit pas. Quant à Rowena Serdaigle, sa rationalité l'empêchait de donner foi à ce qu'elle considérait comme des élucubrations. Seuls Serpentard et Gryffondor prêtèrent véritablement attention aux propos d'Helga.

- Mais … qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda Harry

- Tant pour Serpentard que pour Gryffondor, le sens de la prophétie était clair, dit Severus : le monde de la magie retrouverait son équilibre grâce à un enfant qui naîtrait de l'union de ces deux mages.

Le brun regardait les adultes avec un total effarement. Lucius poursuivit néanmoins :

- A partir de là, les deux sorciers mirent tout en œuvre pour trouver ces deux puissants mages qui sauveraient le monde et rétabliraient l'équilibre de la magie.

Severus embraya :

- C'est ainsi que Serpentard créa la Ligue des Gardiens qui serait chargée à travers les âges de découvrir l'identité du Mage Noir et du Fils de la Lumière dont parle la prophétie, et de les protéger.

- Et il se trouve Harry, que nous sommes des Gardiens, conclut Lucius.

Le regard de Harry passa alternativement de l'un à l'autre.

- Nous ? Vous voulez dire …

- Severus, Draco et moi, dit Lucius.

Donc, cette voix dans se tête qui lui disait être son Gardien, il ne l'avait pas rêvée … il s'agissait bien de Draco …

- Et … comment êtes-vous devenus Gardiens ? Et vous gardez quoi au juste ? questionna-t-il.

- Nous sommes désignés par le Grand Livre des Gardiens, expliqua Lucius. C'est un livre magique créé par Serpentard, dans lequel s'inscrit le nom du Gardien et celui de la personne à protéger. La tâche du Gardien est de découvrir si son protégé est ou non concerné par la Prophétie. S'il s'avère qu'il ne l'est pas, le Gardien reste tout de même investi de cette qualité et est chargé d'aider le suivant qui sera désigné. Et ainsi de suite.

- Pour répondre plus concrètement à ta question, dit Severus, Lucius a été désigné pour être mon Gardien. Or, il fut rapidement clair que je n'étais pas l'un des deux mages visés par la Prophétie. Bien qu'ayant d'abord été désigné par le Grand Livre comme Protégé, j'ai ensuite été désigné Gardien à mon tour. De Regulus Black, le frère de ton parrain Sirius. A nouveau, il s'est avéré que Regulus n'était toujours pas la personne recherchée.

- Par la suite, continua Lucius, le Grand Livre est resté muet très longtemps. Severus et moi avons néanmoins continué à chercher. Jusqu'à ce qu'en 1991, un nouveau Gardien et un nouveau Protégé apparaissent : Draco et … toi. C'est la première fois que des personnes d'un si jeune âge étaient désignées par le Livre.

Harry était muet de stupeur. Il finit néanmoins par dire :

- Moi ? Je suis un … Protégé ?

- Oui, toi Harry, dit Severus. Le Grand Livre t'a désigné nommément.

- Si … Draco … est mon Gardien, pourquoi s'est-on toujours détestés … ?

Lucius eut un petit sourire :

- Les Gardiens sont une ligue secrète. Nous devons être très discrets. Il était important que personne, et surtout pas Dumbledore, ne se doute que tu avais été désigné par le Grand Livre comme Protégé et que Draco était ton Gardien. C'est vrai qu'au départ, la consigne de Draco avait été de se lier d'amitié avec toi. Malheureusement, cela n'a pas fonctionné. Ceci dit, l'animosité qui existait entre Draco et toi était un paravent efficace pour mener à bien notre mission. Mais pour autant, derrière les bagarres et les invectives, Draco a toujours été à proximité de toi. Il a toujours veillé sur toi.

Maintenant qu'Harry y pensait, c'est vrai que le blond n'était jamais loin. On pouvait même dire qu'il faisait partie intégrante de la vie de Harry depuis leurs premiers jours à Poudlard.

Comme Harry ne disait rien, Lucius intervint :

- J'imagine que tout cela doit être difficile à intégrer pour toi …

- Non … ce n'est pas ça … dit piteusement Harry. C'est juste que … ta tâche est finie, Draco, dit-il en regardant le blond. A supposer que j'ai pu l'être un jour, je ne suis certainement plus concerné par la Prophétie …

Lucius le contredit néanmoins.

- Tu te trompes Harry …

- Voyons Monsieur Male … Lucius, vous étiez … tu étais là … au Ministère … quand Voldemort a lancé ce sort contre moi … Tu sais très bien quels en sont les effets … répondit Harry des sanglots dans la voix. Je ne suis plus un sorcier … je ne suis plus rien, termina-t-il dans un souffle.

- Crois-moi, tu es toujours un sorcier Harry … dit Lucius.

Harry fixait le grand homme blond sans comprendre.

- Non, non, persistait-il en secouant la tête … Mme Pomfresh a pratiqué un examen sur moi … elle a dit que … que je n'avais plus rien en moi …

- C'est faux. Par le sort qu'il t'a envoyé, Voldemort t'a défait de ta magie … blanche. Ta magie noire, elle, est toujours à l'intérieur de toi. Seulement, comme tous ceux qui sont inféodés à Dumbledore, Pomfresh n'admet aucune pratique liée à la magie noire. L'examen qu'elle a pratiqué ne permet que de détecter la magie blanche, expliqua Lucius.

- La preuve que tu es toujours un sorcier Harry : Draco et moi avons pu te soigner à l'aide de potions et d'onguents magiques, dit Severus.

Harry méditait les paroles des deux adultes, pas très sûr d'apprécier la conclusion de tout ceci.

- Donc … ça voudrait dire que …

- Que dorénavant, tu es un mage noir, oui, acheva Lucius à sa place. Et nous sommes quasiment certains que tu es le Mage Noir de la Prophétie.

Harry reçut la nouvelle comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

- C'est impossible … Le Mage Noir c'est … ça doit être Voldemort … C'est lui le Mage Noir ! Il était à Serpentard ! Or moi je suis à Gryffondor ! s'énerva Harry.

Lucius et Severus échangèrent un regard entendu.

Le Maître des Potions soupira avant de dire :

- C'est vrai que nous avons envisagé un temps que Voldemort soit le Mage Noir de la Prophétie. Mais nous sommes parvenus à la conclusion que ce n'était pas le cas …

- Mais pourquoi ? rétorqua Harry. Tout correspond !

- Non, justement. Pas tout, dit Severus. Tout d'abord, le Grand Livre n'a jamais désigné Tom Jedusor comme Protégé. Ensuite, la Prophétie dit que les deux seront marqués du feu céleste. Or, Voldemort n'a aucune marque ! Ne … ne me demande pas comment je le sais. Je le sais, c'est tout. Toi par contre … ajouta Severus en désignant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de Harry.

- Mais je ne suis pas Serpentard … insistait le brun. Le Choixpeau m'a …

Harry s'interrompit, se souvenant de son arrivée à Poudlard. De la répartition.

- … le Choixpeau voulait me mettre à Serpentard … C'est … c'est moi qui n'ai pas voulu …, finit-il par dire dans un souffle.

Les trois Gardiens étaient interloqués. Lucius se reprit le premier :

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Ron Weasley m'avait dit que … tous les sorciers qui avaient mal tourné étaient à Serpentard … Et aussi … parce que … parce que Draco y était, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Le blond ne commenta pas le propos, restant silencieux comme depuis le début de cet étrange entretien.

- Harry, dit Lucius, il est très possible que Dumbledore ait demandé à Weasley de t'influencer de telle manière que tu refuses d'aller à Serpentard.

Harry campait sur ses positions. Il ne voulait pas en démordre.

- Mais pourquoi Dumbledore m'aurait-il empêché d'aller à Serpentard ? questionna-t-il.

- Ça, c'est la deuxième partie de l'histoire dit Severus.

Lucius se resservit une tasse de thé avant d'entamer la suite de son récit.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, tant Serpentard que Gryffondor avaient entendu la Prophétie d'Helga. Alors que Serpentard a créé la Ligue des Gardiens, Gryffondor lui, créa l'Ordre du Phénix. Son rôle était sensiblement le même que celui des Gardiens : trouver les mages dont parle la Prophétie. Mais contrairement à nous, l'adhésion à l'Ordre se faisait sur base volontaire. N'importe qui peut y entrer tant qu'il est accepté par le Maître de l'Ordre.

Le blond prit le temps de boire une gorgée avant de poursuivre.

- Depuis que Dumbledore est le Maître de l'Ordre, il s'est entouré de personnes fidèles et acquises à sa cause. Et surtout, il a une et une seule conviction : Voldemort est le Mage Noir de la Prophétie.

- Mais vous … tu viens de dire qu'il n'a pas la marque …

- Oui, en effet Harry. Mais Dumbledore est buté et n'entend que ce qu'il veut bien entendre. Donc, pour lui, c'est l'évidence : il a trouvé le Mage Noir. Et jusqu'il y a peu, il était persuadé d'avoir trouvé le Fils de la Lumière. Toi, conclut Lucius.

Petit à petit, les propos de Lucius faisaient leur chemin dans le cerveau du brun.

- Vous … Tu es en train … de me dire que Dumbledore … voulait …

- T'unir – de gré ou de force – à Voldemort, termina Severus à la place. Il t'a élevé comme un porc qu'on envoie à l'abattoir. Il a fait en sorte que tu intègres sa précieuse Maison afin que lui et ses sbires, te surveillent plus étroitement. Le moment venu, il t'aurait _donné _à Voldemort afin de réaliser la Prophétie. Je pense qu'au final, son objectif était de s'emparer de l'enfant et de le placer sous sa coupe.

Le brun était estomaqué. Lucius poursuivit :

- Il s'est arrangé pour faire en sorte que Voldemort s'intéresse à toi en lâchant une rumeur quant à une soi-disant prophétie selon laquelle tu aurais le pouvoir de le tuer … Ce faisant, il a mis Voldemort à tes trousses en sacrifiant ni plus ni moins tes parents et accessoirement ton parrain …

Harry sentit un haut-le-cœur le gagner. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Dumbledore n'aurait pas sciemment provoqué la mort de ses parents … Ceci dit, compte tenu de l'attitude du Directeur qui l'avait littéralement jeté à la porte, force était de constater qu'il en était capable.

Il demanda :

- Prof … Severus, quand … quand v … tu parles de ses sbires, tu veux dire les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

- Hmhm … dit Severus, c'est plus compliqué que cela. Au sein de l'Ordre, il y en a une bonne partie qui ne sait rien du projet réel de Dumbledore. C'est le cas notamment de McGonagall et de Lupin. Il n'en demeure pas moins qu'ils pensent agir pour le mieux en te surveillant pour le compte du vieux fou. Par contre, le noyau dur, ceux qui sont dans le secret, ce sont les Weasley. Les parents, Percy, Ronald et Ginny certainement. Mais nous avons un doute concernant Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux.

Harry baissa les yeux. Il s'était vraiment bien trompé dans le choix de ses amis …

- Dire que c'est pour cette ordure que j'ai refusé l'amitié de Draco … dit Harry tout bas.

Il leva timidement les yeux vers le blond mais celui-ci gardait le regard ostensiblement baissé, toujours désespérément silencieux, le visage toujours impassible.

- Dumbledore est-il au courant pour … vous trois ? demanda Harry.

- Il connaît l'existence de la Ligue des Gardiens mais il ne sait pas qui en fait partie, dit Lucius. Contrairement à nous qui savons, grâce à Severus, qui fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Les pensées de Harry étaient particulièrement confuses et il sursauta quand l'une d'entre elle se concrétisa dans son esprit :

- Attendez … vous … vous parlez d'un enfant à naître … mais qui donnera naissance à cet enfant ? Si je suis le Mage Noir … ne cherche-t-on pas alors la Fille de la Lumière ?

- Non Harry, répondit Lucius. Les deux Mages visés par la Prophétie sont bien des hommes. Chez les sorciers particulièrement puissants, qui plus est unis par un Lien magique, les mâles peuvent porter des enfants.

Le visage de Harry pâlit dangereusement.

- Allons, Harry. Ne te tracasse pas avec ça pour le moment, le rassura Severus.

Ça, c'était facile à dire, songea le brun. Il demanda :

- Avez-vous une idée de qui pourrait être le Fils de la Lumière ? Comment saura-t-on que c'est bien lui ?

- Nous n'avons aucune certitude, dit Lucius, juste des suppositions. Nous pensons tout d'abord que c'est quelqu'un dont tu devras être amoureux … Mais cet amour sera particulier. Nous pensons qu'il s'agira d'un lien d'âme sœur. Un lien fort, qui apparaîtra brusquement et contre lequel tu ne pourras pas lutter.

Comme Harry restait pensif, Lucius le questionna encore :

- Harry, maintenant que nous t'avons expliqué tout cela, peux-tu nous dire ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard ? Draco nous a raconté les deux mois durant lesquels tu étais dans le coma après que Voldemort t'ait jeté le sort. Il n'a cependant pas pu nous dire ce qui s'est passé ensuite car tu as disparu d'un coup de l'infirmerie.

Le brun déglutit difficilement mais consentit néanmoins à leur expliquer.

- Quand je me suis réveillé, Dumbledore, Pomfresh, Ron et Hermione étaient là. Dumbledore m'a demandé si je me souvenais de quelque chose et je lui ai dit que j'avais un trou noir après l'attaque de Voldemort. Après, il m'a demandé de faire léviter une plume. Je … je n'y suis pas arrivé, dit-il la voix se brisant sur ces mots. Il … Il m'a alors dit que le sort avait eu pour effet de me vider de ma magie. Que … que c'était irréversible.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant avant de reprendre :

- Ensuite, il m'a dit que … je n'étais plus des vôtres, que je devais quitter Poudlard immédiatement sans pouvoir prendre ni ma baguette ni mon balai. Je ne pouvais pas récupérer mon argent non plus car vu que je ne suis plus un sorcier, Gringotts ne m'est plus accessible. Je … je l'ai supplié de … me garder mais il a refusé.

A présent, le brun pleurait franchement. Ça lui était égal de s'effondrer ainsi devant les Malefoy et devant Rogue, il avait trop mal.

Entre deux sanglots, il expliqua :

- Après avoir quitté l'infirmerie, je suis allé à la Tour de Gryffondor pour au moins récupérer mes vêtements … Mais là, j'ai … j'ai été agressé. Je ne sais pas qui ils étaient car j'avais été aveuglé et ils avaient transformé magiquement leurs voix. Ils m'ont frappé, jeté au sol et frappé encore. Puis ils m'ont relevé … Quelqu'un m'a … enfoncé … son sexe dans la bouche et a … enfin, vous voyez … Alors que j'étouffais à cause de … enfin … un deuxième a voulu faire pareil … mais je l'ai mordu. En représailles, j'ai encore été frappé, traîné au sol et attaché sur un lit et … ils m'ont violé. A plusieurs. Après je crois que j'ai perdu connaissance …

Alors qu'il terminait difficilement son récit, Harry vit Draco se lever d'un bond et quitter la chambre en claquant la porte. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, cette attitude provoqua une vive douleur au cœur du brun.

_Voilà pourquoi il ne dit rien et refuse de me regarder. Je le dégoûte. _

Harry recommença à pleurer de plus belle.

Contre toute attente, il sentit une main large et chaude se poser sur son épaule. Il releva ses yeux noyés de larmes vers Severus.

- Harry … tu es toujours un sorcier. Tu as toujours des pouvoirs magiques. Ils sont juste d'une autre nature, c'est tout. Tu devras les apprivoiser. Et nous t'aiderons. Draco, Lucius et moi, nous t'aiderons.

Harry hocha la tête, quelque peu rassuré.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le brun. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

- Disons que pour Dumbledore, tu es devenu inutile à sa quête du pouvoir. Il te protégeait dans le seul but de servir ses intérêts. Sans magie, tu ne lui étais plus d'aucune utilité car tu aurais été incapable de concevoir et de porter l'enfant censé sauver le monde. Il n'a plus pu cacher longtemps sa vraie nature …

- Ron m'a dit … des choses horribles … Et Hermione, elle l'a laissé …

- Comme je te l'ai dit, les Weasley font partie du noyau dur. Ron Weasley devait donc être au courant des projets de Dumbledore et ça l'a rendu fou de rage que ceux-ci tombent à l'eau. Quant à Miss Granger, à ta place, je ne la jugerais pas trop durement … Il n'est pas exclu qu'elle soit sous la coupe des Weasley.

Harry soupira.

- Dire qu'il m'a protégé l'année dernière… Dumbledore… Il… Il était le seul à me croire quand je disais que Voldemort était revenu… Il a affronté le Ministère.

- La question est savoir pourquoi il l'a fait, dit Severus. En discréditant Fudge, il s'assure que la voie se dégage pour un des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Arthur Weasley, probablement ou bien Kingsley Shackelbolt.

- A sa place, dit Lucius, je miserais sur Weasley. Shackelbolt est encore moins corruptible qu'un gobelin.

Severus se tourna vers Lucius.

- En parlant de Gobelins, Lucius, combien de temps mettent-ils pour décréter qu'un compte en banque est en déshérence ?

- Ça dépend du temps de l'enquête. Mais ça peut aller très vite … si on leur apporte des preuves que le sorcier est mort ou rendu incapable …

- Hmhm … Dès demain j'irai à Gringotts pour me renseigner. Car je crains que Dumbledore ne fasse bientôt main basse sur la fortune des Potter.

- Tu as raison. Je t'accompagnerai. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser Harry, je dois retrouver Draco, dit Lucius.

Harry hocha la tête et son regard se perdit dans le vide.

- Profess … Severus ? Si vous êtes des Gardiens, pourquoi toi et Lucius êtes au service de Voldemort ?

- Il se trouve que pendant un certain temps Lucius a également cru que Voldemort était le mage noir de la Prophétie. Il a décidé de devenir mangemort pour pouvoir mieux le surveiller … Quant à moi, j'ai pris la Marque peu de temps après pour pouvoir veiller sur Regulus qui était un fervent partisan de Voldemort.

- C'est cher payé tout de même, dit Harry dans un souffle.

- Nous sommes des Gardiens, Harry … C'est notre mission. Et puis, il n'en demeure pas moins que c'est la couverture idéale pour tromper Dumbledore sur nos activités réelles et pour assurer ta protection.

Harry eut un pauvre sourire. Le protéger. Où étaient ses Gardiens quand il était frappé et violé par ses camarades de dortoir ?

Comme s'il avait deviné (ou entendu) ses pensées, Severus dit :

- Draco s'en veut beaucoup tu sais. Quand il a vu que tu avais quitté l'infirmerie, il a cherché après toi dans tout le Château. Il est allé à la Tour des Gryffondor mais évidemment l'entrée lui a été refusée. Tu dois savoir qu'un Gardien a la faculté de transplaner à tout endroit où se trouve son Protégé. C'est comme cela que Draco a pu entrer à Poudlard pendant que tu étais à l'infirmerie … Malheureusement cette faculté n'est pas applicable aux lieux privés protégés par un mot de passe, comme c'est le cas de la Tour Gryffondor. Il a essayé la legillimencie mais il paniquait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer … Finalement, c'est lui qui t'a trouvé dans la ruelle. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, tu serais certainement mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Harry restait silencieux. Il finit cependant pas dire :

- Je … je voudrais rester seul un moment. Je … J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout cela.

Le Maître des Potions hocha la tête.

- Bien. Je comprends. Je te laisse. Nous nous verrons demain. Draco passera bientôt pour tes soins.

Resté seul, Harry sentit sa tête bourdonner dangereusement. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser et il aurait bien eu besoin d'une pensine pour y déposer toutes les informations qu'il venait de recevoir, car il avait vraiment du mal à faire le tri.

La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'il était toujours un sorcier. Mais quel sorcier … Un mage noir. Lui qu'on avait littéralement élevé à combattre le mal, il était un mage noir.

Mais curieusement, il ne l'acceptait pas si mal que ça. Après tout, il était clair que Dumbledore l'avait manipulé depuis son plus jeune âge. Que savait-il finalement des forces du mal et de la magie noire ?

Il réfléchit ensuite à cette histoire de prophétie et de Gardiens.

A nouveau, il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait plutôt bien admis que Lucius et Severus soient ses protecteurs. Son instinct lui dictait de leur faire confiance.

Restait le problème de Draco. Lui était son Gardien désigné mais son attitude le laissait perplexe. Durant toute la soirée, il était resté silencieux. Et puis, il s'était carrément enfuit quand Harry eut raconté son agression.

Etait-ce du dégoût ou bien de la culpabilité, comme Severus le laissait entendre ?

Il faudrait vraiment qu'il ait une discussion avec le blond. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Harry se prit à entendre avec impatience l'arrivée de Draco.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry somnolait, toujours installé dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée quand des coups légers furent frappés à la porte, le sortant de sa torpeur.

_Draco._

- Entrez, dit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit, non pas sur le blond mais sur sa mère. Elle portait la boîte remplie des mêmes fioles et onguents que Draco avait amenée quelques heures plutôt.

- Bonsoir Harry, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Bonsoir Madame Malefoy, répondit-il en cachant du mieux qu'il put sa déception de ne pas voir le blond.

Elle posa ses affaires sur la commode et revint ensuite vers le brun.

- Viens Harry. Je vais t'aider à te relever et te conduire jusqu'à ton lit.

Harry se laissa faire, conscient d'être encore trop faible pour marcher seul.

Lorsqu'il fut confortablement réinstallé dans le lit, il demanda :

- Madame Malefoy ?

- Narcissa. Et tu peux me tutoyer.

- Narcissa … Vous … tu es aussi un Gardien ?

La femme blonde émit un rire doux et clair, semblable au bruit de milliers de petites clochettes.

-Non ! … Ce machiste de Serpentard n'a daigné confier cette tâche qu'à des hommes. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'aider mon mari et mon fils. Et Severus bien sûr.

Avec des gestes sûrs et délicats, elle entreprit de vérifier les plaies et de renouveler les pansements de Harry.

Celui-ci la regardait faire en silence, se demandant si Draco reviendrait jamais s'occuper de lui.

Comme en réponse à sa question muette, Narcissa termina sa tâche en lui disant :

- Draco reviendra demain matin. Ce soir, il était … un peu … perturbé.

- Severus m'a dit qu'il s'en voulait à cause … à cause de ce qui m'est arrivé …

- Oui, il s'en veut énormément, confirma Narcissa. C'est en partie pour cela qu'il ne souhaitait pas te voir ce soir. Mon fils est très fier. Il a beaucoup de mal à assumer son échec.

- Dites–lui … dis-lui que je ne lui en veux pas …

Narcissa sourit tendrement.

- Je lui dirai. Maintenant, il faut que tu manges un peu.

D'un geste, elle fit apparaître un plateau sur lequel reposait un bol de potage léger. Elle entreprit de le lui donner à boire elle-même.

Cette situation aurait pu paraître humiliante mais Harry ne le ressentait pas comme ça. Au contraire. Cette femme prenait soin de lui de la même manière qu'elle aurait pris soin de son fils.

A cette pensée, les yeux de Harry s'embuèrent légèrement. Narcissa le remarqua immédiatement.

- Merlin Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as mal ?

- Non … non … excuse-moi … je dois avoir l'air idiot. C'est … c'est jusque … je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on prenne soin de moi comme ça …

- Tu n'es pas idiot Harry … personne ne devrait avoir à subir tout ce que toi tu as déjà subi dans ta vie …

Sur ces mots, elle écarta le plateau et prit Harry dans ses bras.

Cette étreinte fit céder un barrage dans le cœur du brun. Il s'abandonna totalement aux bras aimants de cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pour lui, c'étaient les bras d'une mère.

Il pleura longuement.

Quand il n'y eut plus une seule larme dans son corps, il s'écroula sur le lit épuisé.

Narcissa lui fit boire une potion de sommeil sans rêve avant de le border comme on borde un enfant.


	6. Chapitre 4

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Rating : M+ 18**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à tous d'être toujours plus nombreux à suivre cette fic et à l'apprécier ! <strong>

**Petit message pour aralorn: j'ai bien reçu ta review sur le chapitre précédent. Merci !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4 – Tout a changé<strong>

**7 septembre 1996 – un Manoir en Irlande **

POV Harry

Au travers de mes paupières fermées, je perçois un rayon lumineux qui caresse mon visage. Quelqu'un a dû ouvrir les lourdes tentures qui habillent la grande baie vitrée.

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, je m'imprègne des bruits ambiants. J'entends le chant des oiseaux à l'extérieur. Cela me fait dire que je n'ai toujours pas posé la question de savoir où je me trouvais au juste …

J'entends aussi des bruits de pas étouffés par l'épais tapis qui recouvre le sol ainsi que le cliquetis de récipients en verre que l'on manipule.

J'espère que c'est Draco qui prépare ses fioles pour mes soins.

Cela m'incite à ouvrir les yeux et à me réveiller pour de bon.

Tant bien que mal, j'essaye de me redresser sur les coussins mais le mouvement me fait grimacer. Je soupire d'agacement.

Une forme floue apparaît immédiatement dans mon champ de vision.

- Bon sang Potter ! Ne sois pas si impatient ! Laisse-moi t'aider, dit Draco en passant son bras autour de ma taille pour me relever.

Il me cale confortablement contre les coussins avant de me tendre ma paire de lunettes.

Quand ma vision devient nette, je le vois devant moi, son beau visage soucieux, ses yeux gris me contemplant avec inquiétude.

- Tu as toujours aussi mal ? me demande-t-il.

- C'est sans commune mesure avec hier ! dis-je en forçant mon enthousiasme car je veux que ce voile d'inquiétude disparaisse de ses yeux. C'est juste que certains mouvements sont encore difficiles. Mais une chose est sûre : Severus et toi êtes vraiment doués !

Il me fait un minuscule sourire mais il est sincère et je me dis que c'est la première fois que je vois sur le visage de mon ennemi autre chose qu'un rictus méprisant.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui. La potion de sommeil a été efficace mais … j'aimerais bien pouvoir m'en passer.

- Hmhm … je comprends. Mais c'est important que tu la prennes encore un jour ou deux. Un bon sommeil induit une meilleure guérison. Et puis, ton esprit est sans doute encore traumatisé par ce que tu as … vécu. Severus craint que tu ne fasses des cauchemars, conclut-il.

Je reste silencieux. C'est en fait la principale de mes craintes : revoir et revoir encore la mort de Sirius, mon agression, le viol …

Draco rabat la couverture sur mes jambes et entreprend de défaire tous mes pansements.

Il examine les plaies d'un air satisfait.

- La cicatrisation est parfaite. Tu vas pouvoir prendre une douche si tu le souhaites.

- MERLIN MERCI ! je crie au comble du bonheur.

Draco sourit plus franchement et m'aide à me relever. Il me conduit précautionneusement jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante, me tenant uniquement par le coude afin que je prenne plus d'assurance sur mes jambes.

La salle de bain est une magnifique pièce de taille moyenne, entièrement en marbre de couleur ivoire. Un lavabo est fixé sur le mur de gauche, sous un grand miroir entouré de points lumineux. Dans l'angle droit, une douche italienne est séparée du reste de la pièce par un mur en briques de verre opaque. Et au milieu de la pièce, une immense baignoire est creusée à même le sol à la façon d'une piscine.

Je dois reluquer la baignoire avec envie car Draco me dit :

- Il est plus prudent de te contenter de la douche pour le moment …

Il ouvre ensuite une armoire d'où il sort de grandes serviettes blanches et moelleuses qu'il pose sur la banquette à côté de la cabine.

- Sur la tablette, tu trouveras du gel douche et du shampoing. Veille à ne pas utiliser de l'eau trop chaude. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi, je reste dans la pièce à côté. Ne ferme pas à clé au cas où ... ça n'irait pas … afin que je puisse entrer.

- D'accord.

Il s'en va en fermant la porte doucement derrière lui. Ça me rassure de le savoir à côté.

J'ôte le seul et unique vêtement que je porte, un bas de pyjama en coton blanc avec des rayures gris perle et bordeaux.

J'entre dans la cabine de douche et règle la température de l'eau suivant les recommandations de Draco. Quand l'eau est à bonne température, je me glisse sous le jet bienfaisant et je ne peux retenir un soupir de bien-être.

Je reste immobile un moment, savourant avec délice l'eau qui coule sur mon corps emportant avec elle mes courbatures et ma fatigue.

Après ces quelques minutes de détente, j'entreprends enfin de me laver.

Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment mais je vois bien que les produits que Draco m'a laissés sont de grandes marques.

Le shampoing a une douce odeur de cèdre que j'apprécie particulièrement.

Après les cheveux, je passe à la partie la plus délicate : me frotter le corps suffisamment pour faire partir cette impression de salissure qui me colle à la peau, sans pour autant rouvrir mes blessures.

J'enduis l'éponge d'une bonne quantité de gel douche et je frotte doucement ma peau. Mais malgré tout, j'ai toujours le sentiment de sentir sur moi les mains de mes tortionnaires.

Bientôt, mon geste devient frénétique. Je frotte encore et encore. Les larmes se mêlent à l'eau qui ruisselle sur mon visage. Je me rends compte alors que l'odeur du gel douche me rappelle celle d'un de mes agresseurs. Un mélange de verveine et de menthe.

Je m'écroule le long de la paroi et je me blottis dans mes propres bras en sanglotant.

Loin dans ma tête, j'entends une voix inquiète :

- Harry ? Harry ? ça va ?

- N… non … non …, je parviens à dire.

A ce moment, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre à la volée et Draco apparaît devant moi. Il ferme le robinet et s'empare d'une serviette qu'il enroule autour de moi.

Il me soulève dans ses bras comme si je pesais le poids d'une plume et m'emporte hors de la salle de bain. Je noue mes bras autour de son cou et je m'y accroche désespérément. Quand il veut me poser sur le lit, je ne desserre pas ma prise de sorte qu'il est forcé de s'y installer lui-même, avec moi pratiquement assis sur lui.

- Harry ? me dit-il doucement. Que s'est-il passé ?

Mon visage toujours niché dans son cou, je murmure :

- Je … je l'ai senti … C'est comme s'il était là …

- Qui donc ? Qui était là ?

- Je … je ne sais pas … qui c'est … c'était son parfum … de la verveine et de la menthe.

- Tu veux dire que l'un de tes agresseurs porte un parfum à base de verveine et de menthe ?

J'acquiesce silencieusement tandis que Draco resserre ses bras autour de moi.

Je sens son souffle tiède dans mes cheveux humides quand il me dit :

- Tout va bien Harry … Ton agresseur n'est pas là … Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Je te le promets.

La présence de Draco m'apaise et bientôt les battements frénétiques de mon cœur se calment. Je me rends alors compte de l'incongruité de la situation : moi, à moitié nu accroché au cou de mon ancien ennemi.

Je rougis violemment avant de me dégager de lui. Je resserre ma serviette contre moi en marmonnant :

- Pardon … Je … je suis désolé, Draco …

Je me lève et m'encours presque vers la salle de bain, en trébuchant plusieurs fois sur le chemin. Avant que Draco n'ait pu faire un geste pour m'aider, je referme la porte derrière moi et m'y adosse en haletant.

- Merlin, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? je murmure pour moi-même.

Je me sèche rapidement et je réenfile le bas de pyjama.

Une fois fait, je retourne dans la chambre en espérant que mon attitude de demeuré n'a pas fait fuir Draco. Je soupire de soulagement quand je vois qu'il est toujours là.

- Draco, je lui dis sans attendre. Je suis désolé … c'est cette odeur … ça m'a rappelé … enfin tu vois …

- Ne t'excuse pas, me coupe-t-il. Tu étais bouleversé. On le serait à moins … Il n'y a aucun problème.

Je note avec une pointe de désillusion qu'il a retrouvé son habituel ton froid et son visage impassible.

- Approche, me dit-il ensuite. Que je puisse te soigner.

J'obtempère et je m'allonge sur le lit pour qu'il puisse appliquer les onguents et les potions. Ma guérison est bien avancée car les soins prennent beaucoup moins de temps que la veille. Je me surprends à le regretter …

Je bois ensuite les deux fioles de potions qu'il me tend.

Alors qu'il range ses affaires en silence, je lui dis :

- Tu n'as … tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait …

Je le vois qui ferme douloureusement les yeux.

- J'ai failli à ma tâche … J'aurais dû être là …

- Draco ! Comment aurais-tu pu deviner que Dumbledore allait me jeter dehors ?

Comme il ne répond rien, je me relève du lit et je m'approche de lui. Je pose la main sur son épaule :

- Sache en tout cas que moi, je ne t'en veux pas … Comment le pourrais-je ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Si tu ne m'avais pas trouvé dans cette ruelle, je serais mort à l'heure actuelle. Alors … ne soit pas trop dur avec toi-même.

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois ressentir Potter ! réplique-t-il d'un ton sec en dégageant ma main de son épaule, avant de sortir précipitamment de la chambre – une fois de plus.

Je me rassois sur le lit, complètement perdu.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**7 septembre 1996 – Bureau du Directeur, Poudlard**

Pendant ce temps-là, à Poudlard.

- Comment ça, on n'a pas retrouvé son corps ? rugit Dumbledore.

- Je … je ne comprends pas Monsieur le Directeur, dit Ron Weasley. On l'avait déposé dans une ruelle suffisamment à l'écart pour qu'on ne le trouve pas tout de suite. Il … il était presque mort … Il n'a pas pu survivre à ses blessures !

- Mais vous n'en êtes pas sûr ! Et attendant, je vais devoir expliquer à tout le monde que « le Survivant » a disparu alors qu'il aurait été si simple qu'on le retrouve mort ! Avec la perte de sa magie, ça aurait pu passer pour une banale agression …

- Je … je suis désolé …

- Vous comprenez où se trouve le problème Weasley ? s'énerva le Directeur. Harry Potter mort, je pouvais avoir accès librement à ses comptes ! Toute la fortune des Potter me … hm … serait revenue à l'Ordre ! De même que celle des Black ! Sans la preuve formelle qu'il est bien mort, je … nous allons devoir attendre un an avant que les Gobelins ne déclarent sa succession en déshérence !

- Je suis désolé Monsieur le Directeur, répéta encore Ron Weasley.

- Hm … renifla dédaigneusement Dumbledore. Allez dire ça à vos parents Weasley ! Allez leur dire que leur dette envers moi va encore s'allonger pendant un an !

Ron écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension, ce qui fit ricaner le Directeur.

- Et bien quoi Weasley ? Comment croyez-vous que vos miséreux de parents paient vos frais de scolarité à vous tous ? Ils ont à peine fini de me rembourser les frais de Percy …

Ron allait répliquer quand il fut interrompu par l'arrivée du Professeur McGonagall et de Remus Lupin.

A leur vue, l'attitude du Directeur changea du tout au tout : il recouvrit son habituelle bonhomie, légèrement teintée d'inquiétude et de compassion.

- Albus, attaqua directement McGonagall. A-t-on des nouvelles de Potter ?

- Hélas non, Minerva. Ainsi que je l'expliquais à Monsieur Weasley ici présent, je crains qu'Harry n'ait mal supporté la mort de son parrain et la perte de sa magie. C'était sans doute trop pour un jeune homme de cet âge … déjà si fragilisé par la vie, dit le vieil homme, des larmes dans les yeux et dans la voix.

- Harry n'aurait jamais fait ça, s'insurgea Remus Lupin. Il savait que nous étions là pour lui ! Je … je ne comprends pas … finit-il complètement abattu.

- Il faut croire que nous ne connaissions pas Harry aussi bien que nous le pensions Remus …

- Monsieur Weasley ? questionna McGonagall. Vous n'avez plus revu Monsieur Potter depuis votre visite à l'infirmerie ?

- Je … non … bredouilla Ron avant de se reprendre. Il devait repasser au dortoir après avoir quitté l'infirmerie. Nous étions plusieurs à être là, à l'attendre … pour … pour le soutenir … mais il n'est jamais venu.

- Que comptiez-vous faire Albus ? demanda Remus. A propos de sa nouvelle … condition ?

- Je n'en savais encore rien mais une chose est sûre … je comptais l'aider … Mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps …

Comme pour rajouter au mélodrame, une larme coula sur la joue du vieil homme.

McGonagall pinça les lèvres, désappointée.

- Bien. Nous continuerons les recherches. Venez Remus, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Weasley ! Mon cours commence dans 5 minutes, ne soyez pas en retard !

Ron ne demanda pas son reste et suivit son professeur hors du bureau du Directeur.

Alors que tous les trois passaient la porte, ils croisèrent Severus Rogue qui entrait.

- Sev ' ! As-tu des nouvelles de Harry ? demanda Remus avec espoir.

- Aucune, répondit le Maître des Potions. Ce gamin prétentieux et borné nous démontre une fois de plus combien il est stupide !

- COMMENT OSES-TU ? s'énerva le lycanthrope. Tu …

- Allons, allons Messieurs, tempéra Dumbledore. Nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard. Veuillez me laisser seul avec Severus maintenant.

Les gryffondors quittèrent le bureau directorial sans plus rien ajouter.

- Alors Severus ?

- Il semble que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne soit pas encore au courant de la disparition de Potter. Pour le moment, il est tout à sa joie de l'avoir vidé de ses pouvoirs magiques.

- Pour sûr qu'il est content … grinça Dumbledore. Je me demande comment il a pu retrouver cette vieille incantation magique ! Je croyais pourtant avoir fait disparaître tous les ouvrages de magie noire qui en parlaient … car il était évident que ce serait la première chose que Jedusor tenterait de faire pour se débarrasser de P … d'Harry. Où diable est-il allé trouver l'information ?! pestait le Directeur.

- J'ai peut-être une idée, dit Rogue sur un ton doucereux. Il semble qu'il y ait une bibliothèque qui a échappé à votre … purge, Monsieur le Directeur.

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ? dit violemment Dumbledore en se tournant vers Rogue.

- La bibliothèque du Manoir Malefoy. De ce que j'ai pu en voir, elle est très riche. Il n'est pas exclu qu'elle contienne un ouvrage qui traite de ce … sujet.

- PAR MERLIN ! Comment n'y ais-je pas pensé ! Et toi ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

- Sauf votre respect Monsieur le Directeur, vous n'avez pas cru bon de m'informer de votre projet ... Je n'étais donc pas au courant.

Douché par la remarque, Dumbledore se rembrunit.

- A propos des Malefoy, sait-on pourquoi le jeune Draco n'a pas réintégré Poudlard à la rentrée ?

- C'est justement l'objet de ma visite. Je vous confirme que Draco Malefoy ne reviendra pas à Poudlard. Pour calmer le Lord suite à la perte de la prophétie au Ministère et compenser son échec, Lucius lui a « offert » son fils. Draco a reçu la Marque des Ténèbres à la fin de l'été.

Le vieux Directeur soupira et ses yeux se voilèrent d'une tristesse sincère.

- Quel gâchis ! dit-il. C'est étrange mais j'avais perçu quelque chose de différent chez ce garçon. Malgré son éducation et l'influence de son père, il me semblait possible de l'éloigner des forces du mal … Mais je suppose que nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour lui à présent. Beau comme il est, il ne tardera pas à devenir le favori de Tom … comme tu le fus en ton temps Severus, rajouta-t-il perfidement.

Severus serra les poings avec une telle force que ses jointures blanchirent. Il n'était pas utile de lui rappeler qu'à son entrée au service de Voldemort, sa beauté ténébreuse avait tapé dans l'œil du Mage Noir et que des nuits durant, il avait été tenu d'assouvir les fantasmes répugnants de ce serpent.

- Allons, allons, Severus … ne sois pas jaloux, dit méchamment Dumbledore, se méprenant sur les raisons de la colère du serpentard.

Faisant mine de n'avoir rient entendu, le Maître des Potions poursuivit :

- Je suis également venu vous avertir que je serai absent jusqu'à lundi. Le Lord nous rappelle auprès de lui.

- Bien. Fais ce que tu as à faire, Severus.

Rogue quitta le bureau du Directeur dans une envolée de cape magistrale, une haine indescriptible flambant dans ses veines.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**7 septembre 1996 – un Manoir en Irlande**

POV Draco

Je me suis enfui, une fois de plus.

Il va finir par croire qu'il me dégoûte, qu'il m'insupporte alors que rien n'est plus éloigné de la vérité.

La vérité, c'est que je ne peux plus faire semblant en sa présence. Moi qui suis le meilleur dans l'art de cacher mes sentiments et mes émotions, je n'y arrive plus quand il s'agit de lui.

Comment se fait-il que je sois devenu si sensible à sa présence ?

Je voudrais bien dire que c'est cette culpabilité qui me ronge, qui m'incite à vouloir me rapprocher de lui … C'est sans doute vrai en partie. En partie seulement …

Oh Merlin ! C'était tellement plus simple quand je faisais semblant de le détester.

Mais je m'en veux tellement … Quand je pense à la souffrance qu'il a dû endurer, quand je pense à ce que ces ordures lui ont fait subir, je deviens fou.

Comment ces bâtards ont-ils pu poser leurs sales mains sur lui ! Comment ont-ils osé le salir de leurs sécrétions dégoûtantes !

Mais je le jure, je n'aurai de cesse de trouver qui sont les coupables, fut-ce la dernière chose que je ferais dans ma vie. Ils le paieront et quand j'en aurai fini avec eux, ils regretteront de ne pas être morts d'un avada kedavra. Ou ils regretteront d'être nés, tout simplement.

J'ai déjà un indice : l'un d'eux à une odeur de verveine et de menthe. Si seulement j'étais encore à Poudlard, j'aurais facilement pu savoir de qui il s'agit. Mais je n'y suis plus, et si j'ai bien compris, je ne suis pas près d'y retourner.

Merlin, comment faire ? Je n'ai pas le choix. J'aurai besoin de l'aide quelqu'un de l'intérieur. J'en parlerai à Severus, lui seul pourra m'aider.

La perspective d'avoir un plan d'action me réconforte quelque peu.

Quant à Harry, il faut bien que je me rende à l'évidence.

Je suis amoureux de lui.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Au même moment, Harry était également perdu dans ses pensées. Et ses pensées se concentraient autour d'une seule et même personne : Draco.

Harry ne comprenait pas comment ses sentiments envers le blond avaient pu changer aussi radicalement et aussi rapidement.

Alors qu'il n'y à quelques mois à peine, il le détestait à un point qu'il pouvait difficilement exprimer, aujourd'hui il ne désirait qu'une chose : sa présence auprès de lui.

Il souffrait de ce que Draco par contre restait toujours aussi froid à son égard. Certes, son attitude était moins hostile que lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard mais il n'en restait pas moins distant.

_Mais que peux-tu espérer d'autre Harry ? Parce que Draco est ton Gardien, il devrait éprouver des sentiments pour toi ? Il n'a pas demandé à être Gardien. Il est forcé de le faire. Tout au plus, éprouve-t-il le besoin de te protéger. C'est tout. _

C'est tout.

Et c'était bien là le problème.

Il sursauta alors qu'il entendait la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine quand il vit qui entrait.

- Draco …

- Harry … je ... je venais voir si tu souhaitais prendre le petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse. Il fait encore très beau dehors et de l'air frais te ferait du bien. Ensuite, nous pourrions peut-être aller nous promener dans les jardins. Severus et mon père seront là cet après-midi.

Il avait dit tout cela d'une traite et d'un débit si rapide qu'Harry sourit devant une telle nervosité de la part du blond, toujours si maître de lui-même.

- J'en serais ravi Draco.

- Parfait. Dans le dressing, j'ai rangé des vêtements à ta taille. Tu auras besoin d'aide … hm … pour te préparer ?

- Non, ça devrait aller. Je me sens vraiment beaucoup mieux … grâce à toi, dit le brun plus doucement.

- Bien. Alors … je … Je t'attends dans le couloir.

Et il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Harry se hâta de s'habiller, impatient de rejoindre Draco.

_Merlin, je me comporte comme une gamine avant son premier rendez-vous !_

En ouvrant la porte du dressing, il comptait s'emparer du premier pantalon et du premier pull venus. Mais c'était sans compter que le dressing avait été composé par Draco Malefoy _himself. _

Cela voulait dire non pas un mais vingt pantalons de couleurs et de textures différentes, dix paires de jeans allant du blue stone délavé au noir intense, et une multitude de chemises, de vestes, de pull et de t-shirts. Sur une étagère, reposait une trentaine de paires de chaussures allant des richelieu aux derby en passant par les tennis et les mocassins.

Sans vraiment savoir s'il faisait le bon choix, il revêtit un pantalon en toile blanc et un pull fin à col V en cachemire garance qui faisait admirablement ressortir sa peau dorée.

Il choisit une paire de docksides en cuir beige souple.

Un coup d'œil dans la psyché lui fit dire que ça devrait aller. Négligemment, il passa la main dans ses cheveux : ceux-là étaient définitivement hors de contrôle.

Essoufflé alors qu'il n'avait fourni aucun effort, sauf celui de maîtriser les battements de son cœur, il sortit de la chambre.

Draco était appuyé contre le mur du couloir, le regard perdu dans le vide, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, une jambe repliée, le pied posé contre le mur.

Lorsqu'il vit Harry, il ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Il était sublime. Les couleurs lui allaient à ravir et le pull ajusté mettait son torse parfaitement en valeur. Ajoutez à cela sa chevelure en bataille et de pétillants yeux verts, et les derniers neurones de Draco partirent en balade. Loin. Très loin.

Harry se méprit cependant sur l'air ahuri du blond et s'excusa, penaud :

- Je … je … je n'ai peut-être pas choisi ce qu'il faut. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de choisir parmi autant de vêtements.

- Non … non… c'est … tu es parfait, dit Draco.

Le brun rougit du compliment et porta son attention sur le blond qui portait un pantalon en lin bleu turquin et une chemise blanche légère.

- Enfin … je ne ressemble à rien comparé à toi …

Draco eut son habituel sourire qui disait : « je sais, je suis un dieu, prosternez-vous » mais il dit néanmoins :

- Merci mais je crois que tu te sous-estimes … Viens, allons déjeuner.

Voilà qui mettait fin à cette conversation surnaturelle.

Après avoir descendu un immense escalier en marbre blanc, Draco guida Harry au travers des multiples pièces de l'immense manoir.

- Où sommes-nous au juste Draco ? demanda Harry. Enfin, si je suis autorisé à savoir …

- Bien sûr que tu peux le savoir. Nous sommes au siège de la Ligue des Gardiens. C'est un des Manoirs que possède la famille Malefoy. Il est situé en Irlande du Nord, dans le comté d'Antrim.

- Nous sommes en Irlande !

- Et oui … mieux valait s'éloigner tant de Londres que de l'Ecosse.

Ils arrivèrent sur une terrasse qui laissa Harry sans voix. Elle donnait sur un magnifique jardin peuplé sur la droite d'arbres immenses : des tilleuls, des hêtres, et des érables sycomores côtoyaient un gommier bleu, un chêne Hangman et des sapins d'Himalaya. Devant lui, s'étendait une pelouse d'un vert tendre parsemée de massifs de fleurs endémiques d'Irlande : la luxuriance des rhododendrons et des fuchsias se mêlait à la simplicité des ajoncs et des aubépines.

Mais le plus impressionnant pour Harry était la vue qui s'étendait sur la gauche de la propriété. Celle-ci était littéralement à l'à pic d'une falaise qui plongeait dans les eaux tourmentées de la Mer d'Irlande.

- C'est magnifique, murmura Harry, subjugué.

- Oui … c'est vrai. Je ne me lasse pas de contempler cette vue, dit Draco.

Ils prirent place dans de confortables chaises en tek recouvertes d'épais coussins rayés blanc et vert.

La table du petit déjeuner était aussi gargantuesque qu'à Poudlard. Harry se servit d'œufs brouillés, de _crispy bacon _et de pain de mie toasté. En entamant son repas, il se rendit compte qu'il mourrait de faim et en quelques minutes, tout fut dévoré.

Se rendant compte qu'il avait mangé comme un morfale, Harry eut un sourire contrit vers Draco qui, en bon aristocrate, mangeait lentement, avec distinction, prenant soin de poser ses couverts toutes les deux bouchées.

Celui-ci s'essuya méticuleusement la bouche avant d'offrir à Harry un sourire indulgent.

- Tu as retrouvé ton appétit. C'est bien …

- Oui … c'est rien de le dire ! dit Harry en se servant cette fois d'un muffin tiède aux myrtilles.

Quand Harry fut rassasié, Draco réitéra sa proposition de faire une promenade dans les jardins. Le brun accepta avec enthousiasme.

Ils déambulèrent à leur aise dans les allées, parlant agréablement de tout et de rien.

Harry était surpris et satisfait de constater qu'il pouvait avoir une vraie conversation avec le blond. Il aimait son humour et ses réflexions sarcastiques quand il n'en était pas l'objet.

L'air embaumait les fleurs et les embruns, grisant légèrement les sens de Harry.

- Comment prends-tu toutes ces nouvelles ? demanda Draco à brûle-pourpoint.

- Etonnamment, pas trop mal, je trouve ! plaisanta Harry. C'est vrai quoi, en une soirée j'apprends que je suis un Mage Noir, que toi, mon ennemi de toujours est en fait mon protecteur et que Dumbledore est un gros connard qui voulait me faire baiser par Voldemort ! Accessoirement, je tutoie et j'appelle ton père et Severus par leurs prénoms comme si on était potes depuis toujours … Mais tout ceci est ab-so-lu-ment normal !

- Je comprends que tu sois déstabilisé … Toutes tes bases ont changé, tes amis sont devenus tes ennemis et vice versa. J'imagine que tu donnerais tout pour que tout redevienne comme avant, dit Draco dans un souffle.

Harry se tut un instant afin de bien choisir ses mots.

- Ça va peut-être te surprendre … mais non. Enfin, si. J'aimerais que mon parrain soit toujours vivant et que Voldemort ne m'ait jamais jeté ce sort. J'aimerais aussi que mes amis n'aient pas … fait ce qu'ils ont fait. Mais, il y a bien quelque chose que je regrette pas, c'est que les choses aient changé entre nous. Entre toi et moi, je veux dire …

Comme Draco ne répondait pas, Harry insista :

- Les choses ont changé, n'est-ce pas Draco ?

Les mots du brun n'étaient plus qu'un murmure, presque emporté par le vent qui soufflait en brise légère sur la falaise, au bord de laquelle leurs pas les avaient conduits.

Draco s'approcha de Harry. De ses longs doigts fins, il écarta quelques mèches de cheveux que le vent avait balayé sur les joues du brun.

- Oui, tout a changé Harry, dit-il en caressant la peau douce et dorée de son Protégé.

Sous le geste, Harry ferma les yeux, savourant la caresse des doigts veloutés de Draco, de son Ange. Il sentit alors un souffle léger et tiède effleurer ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas rouvrir les yeux de peur de briser l'instant, de peur aussi de constater qu'il rêvait.

Mais lorsque les mains de Draco entourèrent son visage et que ses lèvres douces et tendres frôlèrent sa bouche, il sut qu'il ne rêvait pas. Draco était en train de l'embrasser et c'était la plus belle sensation qu'il ait jamais ressentie.

Leurs respirations se mêlaient et Harry huma avec délice le plus doux parfum qu'il lui ait été donné de sentir : la fragrance unique et intime de Draco.

Alors qu'il se demandait si son goût était aussi divin que son odeur, il sentit la langue du blond lécher tendrement sa lèvre inférieure, quémandant timidement l'entrée de sa bouche. Il ne se fit pas prier pour entrouvrir les lèvres et partir lui-même à la rencontre de Draco. Quand ils se trouvèrent, ce fut comme un courant électrique qui les parcourut de part en part. Sa langue glissa sur celle de Draco et en explora chaque parcelle.

Draco se saisit de la nuque du brun pour approfondir ce baiser déjà vertigineux. Les mains de Harry se perdirent quant à elles dans la chevelure soyeuse du blond.

Le baiser fit naître en eux un véritable brasier qui les poussa à se rapprocher.

Leurs corps se touchaient à présent et ce contact les électrisa encore davantage. Leurs mains, comme mues par une volonté propre, partirent explorer les flancs, les côtes et le dos.

Seul le besoin d'air les força à s'arrêter, sans quoi jamais ils n'auraient eu le cœur d'interrompre ce baiser.

Le souffle court, les joues rougies et les lèvres gonflées, ils se fixaient silencieusement, perdus dans le regard de l'autre.

Oui, tout avait vraiment changé.

C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua que les yeux de Draco s'étaient voilés de tristesse.

- Draco … que …

- Je suis désolé Harry, dit celui-ci en s'écartant précipitamment. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça … C'était inconsidéré …

- Non … Non Draco … c'était merveilleux, au contraire … Je ...

Draco fit taire Harry en posant ses doigts sur sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux avant de dire :

- C'était une erreur … Rien n'est possible entre nous. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

Il se détourna du brun et s'éloigna à pas rapides en direction du Manoir, laissant Harry complètement désemparé.


	7. Chapitre 5

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Rating : M+ 18**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 5 – L'heure du choix<strong>

**7 septembre 1996 – Manoir Malefoy, Comté d'Antrim, Irlande**

Harry regardait Draco qui s'éloignait.

Soudain, il se ressaisit. Il en avait assez que le blond s'enfuie chaque fois sans explication. Il en avait assez que l'on décide à sa place de ce qu'il était bon de faire ou non.

Merlin, cette fois il n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper comme ça !

Il courut derrière Draco au mépris de la douleur qu'il ressentait dans ses muscles. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il l'attrapa par le bras, le forçant à se retourner.

- Attends ! dit-il.

- Harry …. S'il te plaît … commença Draco.

- TAIS-TOI ! cria Harry. DE QUEL DROIT TU ME LAISSES EN PLAN COMME CA ? DE QUEL DROIT TU ME DONNES LE PLUS MERVEILLEUX BAISER QUE J'AI JAMAIS RECU DANS MA VIE AVANT DE ME PLANTER COMME UN CON ? POURQUOI TU ME DIS QUE RIEN N'EST POSSIBLE ENTRE NOUS ? HEIN ? DONNE-MOI UNE SEULE BONNE RAISON !

Draco avait reculé d'un pas face à la colère du brun mais celui-ci n'entendait pas qu'il s'échappe à nouveau et en une seconde, il plaqua durement sa bouche contre celle du blond.

Draco saisit le visage de Harry entre ses mains et le força à s'écarter de lui.

- Harry … Je … je voudrais tant vivre quelque chose avec toi mais c'est impossible à cause … à cause de cette prophétie !

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Les Protégés ne peuvent pas être amoureux de leur Gardien ? s'énerva le brun.

- Non … ça n'a rien à … Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux, conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire dans son emportement. Il soupira. Ça ne servait à rien de nier plus longtemps.

- Je … je suis désolé Draco … Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé ni quand … Le fait est que je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Et … et le baiser que tu viens de me donner m'a bêtement donné l'espoir que … que mes sentiments étaient partagés. Mais manifestement, ils ne le sont pas. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser.

Draco était tétanisé. Dans son esprit, des images se succédaient à une vitesse hallucinante. Harry sur son balai, le poing serré sur le vif d'or. Harry, debout devant lui sur la table de duel, sa baguette serrée dans sa main. Harry enfourchant un hypogriffe et décollant dans un grand bruissement d'ailes. Harry, le visage inondé de larmes serrant le corps sans vie de Cédric Diggory. Harry, les yeux noirs de colère dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Harry allongé inconscient, sur ce lit à l'infirmerie. Harry, laissé à moitié mort dans une ruelle.

Ce fut au tour du brun de s'éloigner à présent. Mais il avait à peine fait trois pas que des bras puissants lui entouraient la taille par derrière. Il sentit les mèches de cheveux de Draco effleurer son cou et son souffle se perdre dans son oreille.

- Je t'aime Harry.

Ce qu'Harry ressentit dans son cœur à ce moment-là fut proche d'une explosion nucléaire.

Il se retourna pour fixer Draco.

On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme et Harry pouvait à cet instant constater que l'âme du blond était toute entière tournée vers lui. Il lisait dans les yeux d'argent un mélange d'amour, d'espoir, de désespoir et de crainte.

- Draco …

- Tout ce que je voulais, c'était nous éviter de souffrir.

- Souffrir ? Mais comment pourrais-je souffrir d'être aimé par toi ?

- Peut-être pas toi … mais moi oui.

- Comment ? Jamais je ne pourrais …

Draco fit taire Harry en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux gris étaient devenus plus durs sous l'effet de la colère.

- Parce que la prophétie dit que le Mage Noir s'unira au Fils de la Lumière et que de leur amour naîtra celui qui rétablira l'équilibre. A supposer qu'on sorte ensemble, tu vas me quitter Harry. Pour un putain de bâtard de Fils de la lumière ! Et tu vas aimer ce connard au point d'être capable de faire un enfant avec lui ! s'énerva-t-il. Je suis un Malefoy ! Prophétie ou pas, Gardien ou pas, je suis possessif et jaloux. Et je vais devoir me taire et te regarder vivre … alors que moi je serai dévasté de chagrin. Mais c'est mon destin, parce que je suis ton Gardien … Alors je te protégerai jusqu'au bout, tu as ma parole, termina Draco plus doucement.

Harry regardait Draco avec effroi. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette stupide prophétie. A cet instant, une seule question résonnait dans sa tête : comment pourrait-il aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Draco ? Il avait l'impression que, tel un aimant, tout son être était tourné vers lui et seulement vers lui.

- Non, … c'est impossible. Je ne pourrai jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi … Tu comprends, je le sens. Là ! dit-il en se frappant la poitrine rageusement. Tu as pris toute la place Draco ! Tu l'as dit, tu es un Malefoy. Et en bon Malefoy, tu es en train d'occuper tout le terrain ! Ne … ne me dis pas de ne pas t'aimer, j'en suis incapable ! pleurait-il maintenant.

- Harry ! dit le blond en le serrant contre lui. Je sais que tu es sincère mais la prophétie …

- J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE CETTE STUPIDE PROPHETIE ! hurla Harry en se dégageant. TOUTE MA VIE, TOUT LE MONDE M'A DIT QUOI FAIRE ET QUOI PENSER ! DEPUIS QUE J'AI ONZE ANS, JE SUIS MANIPULE, TRAHI PAR LES GENS EN QUI J'AVAIS CONFIANCE. ET MAINTENANT QUE J'AI ENFIN TROUVE CE QUI ME MANQUE, CA RECOMMENCE ?

Le brun, à bout de forces, s'écroula à genoux dans l'herbe.

- J'en ai assez … je veux vivre Draco, je veux être heureux … pourquoi ne puis-je pas l'être plus de deux minutes ?

Draco s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il le prit dans ses bras et le berça comme un enfant.

- Tu seras heureux Harry … je te rendrai heureux … aussi longtemps que je le pourrai, dit le blond.

- Je ne veux pas que ça te détruise Draco …

Le blond soupira, embrassant tendrement les cheveux de Harry. Celui se redressa et fixa Draco sans ciller :

- Draco … je ne suis peut-être pas le Mage de la prophétie. Je sais qu'il y a … des signes … mais personne n'est sûr de rien. Je ne veux pas laisser filer le bonheur d'être avec toi pour une prophétie qui ne se réalisera peut-être jamais …

Draco se laissa convaincre par l'argument. Après tout, il verrait bien. Il était prêt à souffrir mille morts pour une seule minute de bonheur avec Harry. Il réfléchirait plus tard à ce brusque besoin d'aimer et d'être aimé du brun.

- Tu as raison, dit-il en prenant possession des lèvres douces et fines de son Protégé.

Ils se laissèrent emporter par la passion de ce baiser, savourant enfin pleinement et consciemment le fait qu'ils partageaient les mêmes sentiments.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à parler, à se promener et à s'embrasser.

Quand midi sonna, ils rentrèrent au Manoir où ils prirent un repas léger. Harry était fatigué de toutes les émotions du matin et Draco lui conseilla d'aller s'allonger, le temps d'une sieste.

Ils retournèrent donc à la chambre de Harry, main dans la main.

Le brun ôta ses chaussures et s'allongea tout habillé, par dessus la couette.

- Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? demanda timidement Harry.

- Bien sûr, dit Draco qui s'allongea aussitôt à côté de lui.

Harry blottit son dos contre le torse du blond qui enserra sa taille de son bras.

- Draco ? souffla Harry.

- Hmhm …

- Depuis … depuis quand m'aimes-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas … depuis toujours peut-être, même si ça fait poufsouffle de dire ça. Mais j'en ai certainement pris conscience quand je t'ai vu étendu sur ce lit à l'infirmerie, inconscient. J'avais si peur que tu ne te réveilles pas de ton coma … Depuis, le besoin d'être près de toi est presque ... compulsif. Et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas non plus … je crois que je suis d'abord tombé amoureux de celui qui me parlait pendant mon coma … J'ai eu tellement mal de … de ne plus t'entendre … j'ai cru que j'étais fou … que tu étais le produit de mon imagination … mais tu étais bien réel. Et puis je me suis réveillé ce matin et je t'aimais encore plus.

Emu, Draco posa un tendre baiser sur la nuque du brun.

- Je ne me doutais pas que tu aimais les garçons, poursuivit Harry.

Le blond rit doucement.

- C'est bien une réflexion de gryffondor ça ! dit-il

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que vous avez tendance à toujours devoir tout ranger dans des catégories : le bien, le mal, la magie blanche, la magie noire, les hétérosexuels, les homosexuels. Les gens ne sont pas blancs ou noirs, ils sont gris le plus souvent. Ce n'est pas parce qu'à Poudlard, j'avais une réputation de tombeur de filles que j'étais forcément hétéro …

- Tu les aimais ? questionna le brun

- Qui ?

- Ces filles avec lesquelles on te voyait tout le temps …

- Non …

- Et tu as … vous avez … je veux dire … bafouillait Harry.

- Tu veux savoir si j'ai couché avec elles ? Non … même si elles s'en vantaient.

- Pourquoi laissais-tu la rumeur se répandre ?

- C'était pratique pour ma « couverture » de fils de riche, séducteur, prétentieux et détestable.

Harry resta silencieux.

- Et toi ? demanda Draco. Tu es sorti avec Cho Chang pendant un moment, non ?

- Pfff…. M'en parle pas ! C'était un désastre.

- Hmhm … je dois la remercier alors ? Sans elle, tu ne serais peut-être pas dans mes bras à l'heure qu'il est …

- Qui sait ? rigola Harry. Comme tu dis, personne n'est tout blanc ou tout noir.

- Donc … toi et elle, vous avez … ?

- Non. On s'est seulement embrassé. Et rien que ça, c'était un désastre. Rien à voir avec toi … dit Harry en se retournant pour faire face à Draco.

Ce dernier sourit malicieusement avant de s'emparer de la bouche du brun pour un long et tendre baiser que le blond finit néanmoins par interrompre.

- Il faut que tu dormes un peu Harry. Tu as encore besoin de repos.

- Tu restes avec moi ?

- Oui …

Ils reprirent leur position initiale et bientôt le brun ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Quelques temps plus tard, Draco entendit du bruit en bas. Severus et son père devaient être rentrés.

Il dégagea précautionneusement ses bras de Harry pour se relever. Il lui laissa une petite note sur l'oreiller, l'invitant à les rejoindre à son réveil.

Il espérait avoir le temps de parler à son père et à son parrain d'ici là.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

- Père. Parrain.

- Ah bonjour Draco, dit Lucius. Comment va Harry ?

- Mieux. Nous avons fait une promenade ce matin et pour le moment il fait une sieste.

- Très bien, approuva Severus. Nous lui parlerons à son réveil.

- Il … il y a quelque chose que je voudrais vous dire avant, dit Draco.

- Nous t'écoutons, dit son père.

- Ce matin … Harry a fait un malaise.

- Quel genre de malaise ? s'inquiéta directement Severus.

- Alors qu'il prenait sa douche, l'odeur du savon lui a rappelé … un de ses agresseurs.

Lucius et Severus échangèrent un regard perplexe.

- Tu veux dire qu'Harry pourrait reconnaître un de ses agresseurs à son odeur ? demanda Lucius.

- Oui … apparemment il porterait un parfum à base de verveine et de menthe, confirma Draco. Parrain ? Crois-tu que tu pourrais m'aider à retrouver cette personne ?

- Et bien … je pense que oui. Je donne un cours aux sixième année de Gryffondor lundi matin. Si on part de l'hypothèse qu'ils sont à l'origine de l'agression et que l'un d'entre eux porte ce parfum, je devrais pouvoir l'identifier.

- Merci, dit Draco en soupirant de soulagement.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry faisait son apparition dans le salon où les trois Gardiens étaient installés.

- Bonjour Harry, dit Lucius. Je vois que tu as pris l'air, tu as bien meilleure mine.

- Oui, la promenade m'a fait beaucoup de bien, répondit Harry en rougissant légèrement au souvenir des moments passés avec Draco.

- Harry, assied-toi dit Severus. Nous avons plusieurs choses à te dire.

Le brun obtempéra et s'installa à côté de Draco.

- Tout d'abord, avec Lucius, nous sommes allé chez Gringotts ce matin. Dumbledore y était déjà passé la veille mais, rassure-toi, il n'a rien pu faire. Tant qu'il n'apporte pas aux Gobelins la preuve formelle que tu es mort ou que tu n'es plus un sorcier, il ne pourra toucher à aucun de tes gallions avant un an. C'est le délai légal pour considérer qu'un compte en banque est en déshérence.

Ouf ! se dit Harry. En un an, il espérait bien faire la preuve non seulement qu'il était toujours vivant mais également qu'il était toujours un sorcier.

- Je suis retourné à Poudlard ensuite, dit Severus. Dumbledore est complètement dépité bien sûr. Il essaye de faire croire à qui veut l'entendre que tu n'as pas supporté la mort de ton parrain et la perte de ta magie et que tu t'es enfui … ou suicidé.

Draco bondit de son siège.

- C'EST UN SCANDALE ! COMMENT CE VIEUX PERVERS OSE-T-IL FAIRE PASSER HARRY POUR UN LACHE ? ET JE SUPPOSE QU'IL Y A DES CONNARDS POUR LE CROIRE ?

- Draco ! Ton langage ! le reprit son père.

- En fait, continua Severus, McGonagall et Lupin sont très sceptiques. Ils ne pensent pas que tu aies pu agir de la sorte et ont organisé une vaste campagne de recherches dans les environs de Poudlard.

Le cœur de Harry se réchauffa à l'idée que des gens puissent encore croire en lui. Il remercia silencieusement Lupin et McGonagall.

- Ceci nous amène à devoir parler de l'avenir Harry, dit Lucius. Que souhaites-tu faire ?

- Quoi ? … comment … Vous me laisseriez le choix ? demanda Harry avec étonnement.

- Bien sûr ! Pour qui nous prends-tu ? Cependant, tes choix sont assez limités. Pour ma part, j'en vois deux. Soit tu décides de ne pas t'engager dans la voie de la prophétie et dans ce cas, le mieux serait que tu abandonnes l'idée d'être un sorcier et que tu ailles vivre dans le monde moldu. Tu te construirais une nouvelle vie, loin du monde de la Magie. Avec une nouvelle identité.

- Et l'autre option ?

- Tu acceptes la prophétie. Dans ce cas, tu devras te former à la Magie Noire. Le plus simple serait que tu ailles à Durmstrang puisque c'est la seule école où cette magie est enseignée.

- Mais … et toi et Severus ? Vous ne pouvez pas me l'enseigner ? demanda-t-il, inquiet de devoir quitter l'Angleterre.

- Nous pourrions t'enseigner certaines choses, oui, répondit Severus mais pas suffisamment pour te rendre aussi puissant que tu devras l'être. La plupart des ouvrages de Magie Noire sont entreposés au Manoir Malefoy dans le Wiltshire. Or, tu sais que Voldemort y a élu résidence depuis son retour. De plus, ce sera difficile pour nous d'assurer ton enseignement entre mes cours à Poudlard et notre présence requise auprès de Voldemort.

Harry acquiesça. C'est vrai que les deux adultes étaient déjà bien occupés comme ça.

- Si … si je vais à Durmstrang, Draco pourra venir avec moi ?

- Evidemment dit Lucius. Personne n'en sera étonné du reste. Severus a dit à Dumbledore que Draco avait été marqué à la fin de l'été et qu'il ne reviendrait pas à Poudlard.

- Et si jamais Crabbe ou Goyle démentent l'information pour la Marque ? intervint Draco.

- Il y a un risque en effet, concéda Severus. Mais le Lord est connu pour être avare en informations. Crabbe ou Goyle n'ont pas été marqués, ils ne sont pas dans le cercle de Voldemort. Il y a donc peu de chances qu'ils soient informés de ses décisions.

- Mais leurs pères, oui, insista Draco.

- Nous aviserons en temps utile, dit Lucius pour couper court.

Ce dernier se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce.

- La principale question est cependant la suivante : Harry devra-t-il intégrer Durmstrang sous son vrai nom ou sous une fausse identité ?

- C'est trop dangereux qu'il y entre sous son vrai nom ! s'insurgea Draco. Dumbledore saura qu'il est en réalité le Mage Noir et tentera de se l'approprier. Quant à Voldemort, il saura que son sort n'a fonctionné qu'à moitié et il tentera à nouveau de le tuer !

Severus et Lucius n'étaient pas loin de se ranger aux arguments de Draco quand Harry intervint.

- Si je vais à Durmstrang, j'y entrerai sous mon vrai nom. Voldemort ne me fait pas peur. Il tente de me tuer depuis que je suis bébé, je commence à être habitué, tenta-t-il de plaisanter. Quant à Dumbledore, j'y vois un moyen de le mettre à terre. Laissons-le se répandre dans la presse sur ma fuite ou mon suicide. Quand les journaux auront suffisamment relayé l'information, je ferai mon apparition à Durmstrang et je donnerai ma version des faits. Et j'expliquerai comment il m'a jeté dehors quand il a su que j'avais perdu ma Magie ! conclut-il avec véhémence.

Les trois Gardiens fixèrent Harry, éberlués. Severus se ressaisit le premier et arbora un sourire sardonique.

- Le Grand Livre avait raison … Tu es bien l'enfant de Salazar Serpentard pour échafauder un plan pareil !

Lucius partit d'un grand rire tandis que le brun coulait un regard contrit vers Draco.

S'ils savaient qu'il ferait tout pour ne pas être le Mage Noir de la Prophétie. S'ils savaient qu'il était prêt à tout sacrifier pour rester auprès de Draco le restant de sa vie …

Finalement Lucius demanda :

- J'en déduis que tu choisis la deuxième option Harry ?

- Je ne suis pas encore sûr, répondit le brun. Peux-tu me laisser un temps de réflexion ? Je te donnerai ma réponse demain.

- C'est entendu, dit Lucius. De toute façon, la rentrée à Durmstrang n'est que le 1er octobre. Maintenant, Severus et moi allons devoir repartir. Voldemort nous a appelé et nous sommes en retard. Nous ne serons pas de retour avant dimanche soir.

Après avoir salué Harry et Draco une dernière fois, les deux hommes disparurent dans un nuage de fumée noire.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**7 septembre 1996 – Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire, QG de Voldemort. **

_- ENDOLORIS ! _rugit Voldemort.

Lucius et Severus se tordirent de douleur sous l'assaut du sort impardonnable. Ils en ajoutèrent un peu pour ne pas montrer au Lord qu'ils avaient appris à y résister, tout comme à l'_Imperium_ d'ailleurs.

- Vous êtes en retard ! susurra-t-il de sa voix de serpent. Je ne tolère aucune liberté de ce genre. Pour qui vous prenez-vous misérables vers de terre ?

- Pardonnez-nous Seigneur, dit Lucius en s'inclinant profondément devant le Lord.

- Je suis entièrement responsable, Maître, ajouta Severus. J'ai été inutilement retenu à Poudlard.

- Hm … Poudlard … Comment va ce vieil Albusssss ? N'est-il pas encore mort de chagrin suite à ce que j'ai infligé à son petit protégé ?

- Il est complètement défait Maître … Ce vieux fou croyait avoir dérobé à votre Magnificence tous les livres de Magie Noire traitant de l'_ex corpus_, dit Severus.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire démoniaque qui fit sursauter la plupart des mangemorts présents.

- AH ! Je dois bien dire que ton aide m'a été très précieuse, mon cher Luciussss … Ta bibliothèque est une vraie mine d'or.

- Je suis ravi de vous être utile Maître. Vous savez que je suis votre obligé.

- Tu l'es en effet, Luciusss … dit Voldemort qui arpentait à présent la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Autrefois, il s'agissait du grand salon de réception. Mais les ors des brocards, les lustres en cristal et les parquets luxueux avaient laissé place à une atmosphère lourde et austère. La pièce autrefois lumineuse était sombre et triste.

- Où se trouve ton fils Luciusss ? J'ai appris qu'il n'avait pas réintégré Poudlard à la rentrée.

L'homme blond se crispa imperceptiblement. Il prit bien soin de fermer son esprit avant de répondre.

- Draco ne souhaitait pas réintégrer cette école. Il m'a demandé de l'inscrire à Durmstrang afin d'approfondir ses connaissances en Magie Noire. J'ai accepté et il devrait rejoindre la Russie dans quelques jours.

- Pourquoi l'envoyer si loin alors que je me serais fait un plaisir d'enseigner moi-même la Magie Noire à ton fils, Luciusss ? Ne suis-je pas le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps ? demanda-t-il en approchant dangereusement son visage de celui du blond.

- Oui Maître, souffla-t-il. Indiscutablement ! Et Draco aurait été honoré de recevoir votre enseignement. Mais avec la guerre qui se prépare, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous auriez accepté de vous abaisser à instruire un simple adolescent.

- Oh Luciusss … tu n'as pas idée de ce que je serais capable de faire pour Draco …

Le prénom de son fils dans la bouche de Voldemort fit frissonner Lucius de dégoût.

- Enfin, soit. Puisque ta décision est prise et judicieusement motivée, je n'irai pas contre. En revanche, je veux que Draco reçoive la Marque avant son départ. Tu me l'amèneras le 25 septembre prochain. Et ce n'est pas la peine de l'attendre avant le lendemain. J'aurai beaucoup de choses à apprendre à ton précieux filsssss avant son départ.

Si Lucius ne savait pas si bien maîtriser ses émotions, il aurait pu vomir sur le parquet de son propre manoir à la vue de la lueur lubrique qui brillait au fond des yeux du Serpent.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**7 septembre 1996 – Manoir Malefoy, Comté d'Antrim, Irlande.**

Assis au bord de la falaise, profitant des derniers rayons du soleil, Harry et Draco étaient blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Que dois-je faire Draco ? demanda le brun.

- Peu importe ta décision, je te suivrai.

- Tu abandonnerais la Magie pour me suivre dans le monde moldu ? Toi un Sang-pur, tu accepterais de …

- Tu es lent à la détente Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase « peu importe ta décision, je te suivrai » ?

Harry sourit devant cette vaine tentative de Draco de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je crois que je vais aller à Durmstrang … dit finalement Harry.

- Bien sûr que c'est ce que tu vas faire … répondit Draco.

- Pourquoi en es-tu si sûr ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir … Parce que tu es un stupide Gryffondor et que tu as le complexe du héros ? Parce que Saint Potter ne pourrait jamais abandonner le monde à son funeste destin ?

Le brun s'arracha à l'étreinte de Draco et le fixa, une expression de colère sur le visage.

- Malefoy, siffla-t-il …

Mais le blond se mit à rire.

- Oh Harry, c'est si facile de te mettre en boule ! Merlin, ça m'avait manqué !

- Ouais …. Ben pas à moi … râla le brun.

Comme Draco continuait à rire, Harry le fit taire de la seule manière qu'il trouva opportune : en l'embrassant. La méthode s'avéra fort efficace.

- J'ai peur Draco, dit Harry en interrompant finalement le baiser … Peur de ne pas être la hauteur. Peur de te perdre. Peur de rencontrer ce Fils de la Lumière que je suis censé aimer …

- Je sais Harry. J'ai peur moi aussi. Tout ce que je peux te promettre, c'est d'être avec toi. Jusqu'au bout.

- Merci.

La nuit commençait à tomber et ils quittèrent la falaise pour rejoindre la chaleur du Manoir.

Après avoir laissé Harry se changer, Draco le rejoignit dans sa chambre pour ses soins.

Le brun avait enfilé son bas de pyjama et attendait Draco, assis sur le lit.

Le blond examina les plaies de Harry avec satisfaction.

- Tu es pratiquement guéri, Harry. Je ne devrai plus remettre de pansements. La cicatrisation est parfaite. Je vais par contre encore passer un peu d'onguent pour les contusions dans ton dos.

- D'accord.

Harry s'allongea sur le ventre, la tête posée sur l'oreiller, les bras croisés par dessous.

Il frissonna au contact léger des doigts fins qui répartissaient l'onguent sur ses omoplates. Harry savoura le massage délicieux qui s'en suivit.

Quand les mains de Draco longèrent ses flancs, Harry se rendit compte que l'onguent n'était qu'un prétexte. Il laissa faire, trop grisé par les sensations que ces effleurements lui prodiguaient.

Alors que les gestes du blond se faisaient plus pressants, il sentit le souffle léger d'un baiser sur sa nuque, suivit d'un autre entre ses omoplates, et d'une myriade d'autres encore le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Un frisson le parcourut tout du long et il ne put réprimer un gémissement.

Draco le retourna vers lui, plongea ses yeux d'argent dans les siens avant d'effleurer ses lèvres avec douceur.

Le baiser se fit plus précis, plus profond aussi. Draco caressait la peau nue de Harry avec délice et bientôt le brun souhaita en faire autant.

Dans un geste un peu tremblant, il débarrassa le blond de sa chemise et l'invita à s'allonger sur lui. Il gémit une deuxième fois lorsque leurs peaux brûlantes entrèrent en contact.

La bouche de Draco partit explorer le cou, la clavicule, le torse de Harry. Il attarda ses dents sur un téton qu'il maltraita quelques instants, arrachant à Harry un énième soupir de plaisir.

Mais lorsque la bouche du blond descendit inexorablement vers le bas de son anatomie, Harry se tendit imperceptiblement. Draco le ressentit immédiatement et remonta vers ses lèvres qu'il caressa d'un doux baiser.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… je ne ferai rien que tu ne veuilles pas …

- Je suis désolé Draco … je … je ne suis pas prêt …

- Bien sûr que tu ne l'es pas … je le comprends et je patienterai le temps qu'il faut.

- Ce … ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie … plaida Harry.

- Je le sais … je le vois bien, sourit Draco en contemplant le renflement qui s'était formé dans le pantalon de pyjama du brun.

- Embrasse-moi, demanda Harry.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et ils échangèrent un long et lent baiser, ponctué de caresses tantôt légères, tantôt plus osées. Draco était parfaitement conscient qu'après ce qu'il avait enduré, son petit lion devait être apprivoisé, lentement mais sûrement.

- Draco ? demanda Harry tout contre sa bouche. Tu veux bien rester avec moi cette nuit ? Juste … pour dormir …

- Bien sûr, répondit le blond.

En serrant Harry plus fort contre lui, il se promit qu'après l'avoir guéri de ses blessures physiques, il le guérirait de ses blessures psychiques.


	8. Chapitre 6

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Rating : M+ 18**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

><p><strong>Comme certains d'entre vous l'auront peut-être remarqué, le site était HS hier. Je poste donc avec 24 heures de retard.<strong>

**Merci pour vos review enthousiastes de la semaine dernière ! Comme toujours, c'est un énorme de plaisir de vous lire. Même si ça me met une pression d'enfer pour continuer à vous plaire !**

**Merci aussi à tous les followers et ceux qui ont mis la fic en favoris !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 6 – Révélations<strong>

**8 septembre 1996 – Manoir Malefoy, Comté d'Antrim, Irlande**

La chambre était encore un peu plongée dans l'obscurité. Seuls quelques rayons de soleil parvenaient à s'infiltrer entre les lourdes tentures de brocard ivoire.

Blotti au creux des bras de Draco, bercé par sa respiration régulière, Harry profitait de cet instant de plénitude. Il était bien avec le blond. Il se sentait serein et en sécurité, un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis très longtemps.

Il s'écarta légèrement pour admirer la beauté du visage de Draco.

Avant ces derniers jours, Harry ne s'était jamais vraiment questionné sur ses préférences sexuelles. Mais il avait toujours tenu comme une évidence qu'il ne ressentirait de désir pour autre chose que pour les courbes voluptueuses des hanches des femmes ou leurs seins ronds et fermes.

Mais Draco avait assurément renversé cette évidence.

Le blond était couché sur le dos, un bras partiellement relevé au-dessus de sa tête, l'autre enserrant la taille de Harry.

Le regard du brun voguait sur ce corps, fin mais musclé, à la peau douce et pâle. Il s'arrêta sur les deux petites pointes rosées qui ressortaient sur des pectoraux fermes et imberbes.

Harry se surprit à tendre la main et du doigt, en redessiner les contours.

Il descendit par le milieu du torse, glissant dans les légers sillons que ses abdominaux parfaits laissaient apparaître. Il caressa la fine ligne de poils blonds qui traçait un chemin depuis le nombril vers le bas-ventre.

Le drap qui recouvrait Draco à partir du bassin laissait néanmoins deviner des hanches étroites et surtout un renflement appréciateur au niveau de l'entre-jambe.

Cette vision fit rougir Harry qui releva les yeux vers Draco. Celui-ci était bien réveillé malgré qu'il ait gardé les yeux fermés.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui … souffla Harry. J'aime … j'aime beaucoup ce que je vois …

La voix un peu tremblante de Harry fit ouvrir les yeux à Draco. La lueur de désir qu'il put lire dans les prunelles du brun lui réchauffa le cœur.

Comme la veille au soir, ils échangèrent des baisers doux et passionnés. Les mains de Draco parcoururent à leur tour le corps de Harry, glissant sur ses épaules, son torse, son dos pour arriver prudemment à ses fesses. Draco constata avec bonheur que le brun ne se soustrayait pas à ses caresses même lorsqu'il glissa ses mains sous le fin vêtement. Bien au contraire, il se serrait contre le corps pâle le plus qu'il pouvait, amenant son bassin contre celui de Draco.

Bientôt, les mains de Harry glissèrent elles aussi sous l'étoffe du pyjama du blond et caressèrent la peau douce et lisse qu'elle cachait.

Sans savoir trop comment, les pyjamas furent ôtés et ils gémirent tous les deux fortement lorsque leurs virilités nues et brûlantes entrèrent en contact.

Ils s'embrassaient encore et encore, entortillés dans les draps, leur corps soudés l'un à l'autre dans une position pour le moins équivoque, lorsqu'ils furent trouvés par Narcissa.

Celle-ci avait frappé mais n'obtenant pas de réponse, elle était entrée, inquiète pour la santé de Harry.

- hum hum …

- MERLIN ! MERE !

Paniqué, Draco avait précipitamment remonté le drap sur son corps et celui de Harry.

- Par Salazar Draco ! Je suis ta mère, je t'ai déjà vu nu, dit Narcissa d'un ton égal en traversant la pièce pour ouvrir les tentures. Quant à Harry, et bien ma foi, quand on en a vu un, on en a vu dix …

- Mère ! s'offusqua le blond, piqué qu'elle puisse considérer son Harry comme _… ordinaire_.

- Chhht Draco … dit Harry en posant sa main sur son bras. Ce n'est pas le moment de débattre de ça.

Draco se tourna vivement vers Harry.

Par Merlin, comment sait-il à quoi je pense ? se demanda le blond.

Narcissa vint s'asseoir au bord du lit et ne semblait pas tracassée outre mesure du spectacle de son fils complètement nu dans les bras d'un autre jeune homme, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Harry lui, était rouge comme une tomate et n'osait pas regarder la mère de Draco en face.

- Voyons, dit-elle d'un ton apaisant … Vous pensiez peut-être que je n'avais rien vu ?

- Mais Mère, dit Draco … c'est très récent …

- Oh Draco … Ta tête a peut-être compris seulement maintenant mais crois-moi, ton cœur lui, le sait déjà depuis longtemps …

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent interdits face aux propos sibyllins de Narcissa.

- Draco … tu oublies que je suis mariée à un Gardien et que Severus est mon ami depuis longtemps. Je les ai vu à l'œuvre tous les deux … Certes Lucius était très protecteur envers Severus, et il l'est encore. De même que Severus l'était avec Regulus … Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ta manière d'être, Draco …

- Mais si … je … j'ai …

- Draco, je t'ai consolé pendant des jours quand Harry a refusé ton amitié en première année, je t'ai envoyé des potions calmantes quand Harry participait au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et que tu n'en dormais plus la nuit, j'étais là quand tu as supplié ton père de pouvoir faire partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale pour essayer de te venger de ce qu'Ombrage faisait subir à Harry …

Draco rougit légèrement tandis qu'Harry était étranglé par l'émotion. Narcissa poursuivit :

- Tu te jetterais sous le Poudlard Express pour Harry … Tu mourrais pour lui … n'ai-je pas raison, Draco ?

Le blond hocha lentement la tête.

C'en fut trop pour Harry qui fondit en larmes dans les bras de son protecteur.

- Draco ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit avant ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé croire tout ce temps que tu me haïssais ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé te détester ?

- P … parce que c'était plus facile … d'affronter ta haine … que le rejet de mes sentiments pour toi …

Harry prit le visage de Draco entre ses mains et l'obligea à lui faire face :

- Je t'aime Draco. N'en doute jamais. JAMAIS ! Je t'aimerai toute ma vie. Et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air même si je sais que tout cela est arrivé pratiquement du jour au lendemain. Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer car j'ai moi-même du mal à comprendre mais je le sens … je le sais.

Ces paroles lui allèrent droit au cœur mais le blond soupira tout de même de résignation.

- Je le sais Harry. Je te crois. Et je savourerai chaque instant passé avec toi … jusqu'à ce que ce bâtard arrive …

- Qui que soit ce Fils de la Lumière et quoi qu'en dise la Prophétie, je ne l'aimerai jamais autant que toi …

- Harry, contra Draco, tu …

- Mes enfants, interrompit Narcissa avec douceur. A votre place, je ne m'inquiéterais pas de ça …

Draco regardait sa mère avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de colère.

- Mère ! Comment pourrais-je ne pas m'inquiéter de ce que l'amour de ma vie va en aimer un autre et faire un enfant avec lui ? s'insurgea-t-il.

- Oh par pitié, cesse d'être aussi mélodramatique Draco ! dit Narcissa en roulant des yeux. Tu as définitivement hérité ce regrettable trait de caractère de ton père …

- Lucius est … _mélodramatique_ ? ne put s'empêcher de souligner Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh tu n'as pas idée Harry ! Quand nous étions à Poudlard, il a bien failli se jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie parce que j'avais décliné son invitation à sortir avec lui à Pré-au-Lard. J'ai été obligée de …

- MERE ! coupa Draco. Peut-on en revenir à ce qui nous occupe ? Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas m'inquiéter ?

- Draco, me fais-tu confiance ? demanda Narcissa plus doucement.

- Bien sûr, Mère.

- Alors, écoute-moi : Harry et toi pourrez vivre pleinement votre amour. Crois-moi. Bien, descendez prendre le petit-déjeuner maintenant.

Sur ces paroles, Narcissa quitta la pièce.

- Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire ? questionna Harry.

- Je n'en sais rien … mais faisons lui confiance. Je connais ma mère, elle doit savoir des choses que nous ignorons.

Harry allait se lever pour prendre une douche quand Draco l'arrêta d'une main.

- Harry, tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit « ce n'est pas le moment de débattre de ça ». De quoi parlais-tu ?

- Ben, tu sais bien, répondit-il un peu gêné. Tu semblais contrarié que ta mère me considère comme ordinaire …

Draco regardait Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

- Mais Harry … je … je n'ai rien dit. Je … l'ai juste … pensé …

- Je sais. Mais j'entends tes pensées comme toi tu entends les miennes.

Le blond resta pensif un instant.

- Merlin … Moi j'entends certaines de tes pensées parce que je suis ton Gardien. Mais je ne savais pas que ça fonctionnait dans l'autre sens … Il faut absolument qu'on en parle à Père et à Sev !

Le brun hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment puis demanda :

- Tu entends vraiment tout ce que je pense ?

- Non. En fait, je n'entends pas vraiment tes « pensées » mais plutôt tes appels … essentiellement quand tu ne vas pas bien. Si je veux connaître tes pensées, je dois recourir à la légillimencie, ce que je ne fais pas. C'est … trop intrusif. Quand tu as été … agressé, je t'entendais … Merlin, oui, je t'entendais et jamais je ne pourrai oublier … Mais la panique m'a empêché de me concentrer pour …

- Chhht … Draco, ne te fustiges pas. Tu n'es pas responsable, … tu n'aurais rien pu faire de toute façon …

- Et toi, demanda Draco … toi par contre, tu sembles vraiment entendre mes pensées …

- C'est curieux car ça n'arrivait pas avant … seulement depuis hier, après qu'on se soit embrassés. Et seulement quand tu as une émotion très forte.

Sur ces mots, Harry se leva pour aller à la salle de bain.

Draco réfléchissait encore à cette incroyable découverte quand quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit dans sa tête :

_- Je t'aime Draco._

Le brun ne sursauta pas quand les bras de Draco entourèrent sa taille et que son nez vint se nicher dans son cou.

- L'expérience est concluante, dit Harry en riant. Tu n'entends pas que mes appels à l'aide …

- Quelle merveilleuse découverte, dit Draco en l'embrassant tendrement.

Il prit ensuite une éponge et versa dessus une bonne quantité de gel douche. Il entreprit de savonner le corps de Harry avec application.

Ce dernier constata avec une pointe d'émotion que le gel douche avait désormais l'odeur de la peau de Draco. Une douce odeur d'oranges amères.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le reste du weekend passa agréablement pour les deux jeunes hommes. Ils s'apprivoisaient progressivement, ils se parlaient longuement, du passé, de l'avenir, et notamment de leur future inscription à Durmstrang..

Harry aurait bien voulu parler à Severus et Lucius de sa formation en magie noire. Il craignait l'impact que cet apprentissage aurait sur lui. Son caractère allait-il changer ? Si oui, en quoi ? Il avait des milliers de questions et il espérait revoir les deux adultes bientôt.

Draco et lui étaient sur la terrasse quand ils entendirent le craquement caractéristique d'un transplanage.

- Ce doit être Père et Parrain, Harry. Viens, allons les voir, dit Draco en prenant la main de Harry.

Mais ils étaient à peine arrivés à la porte fenêtre qu'ils entendirent des voix hausser le ton. Manifestement, Lucius et Severus se disputaient.

- Il est hors de question que j'accepte Severus !

- Tu n'as pas le choix Lucius ! Sinon Voldemort te traquera toi et toute ta famille !

- MAIS C'EST DE MON FILS UNIQUE QU'IL S'AGIT ! s'exclama le blond.

A l'entente de cette phrase, Draco se figea et Harry avec lui. Les adultes, inconscients de leur présence, poursuivaient :

- Je le sais Lucius …

- NON TU NE SAIS RIEN ! TU N'AS PAS D'ENFANT ! COMMENT POURRAIS-TU COMPRENDRE …

- PARCE QUE JE SUIS MOI-MÊME PASSE PAR LA ! AURAIS-TU OUBLIE CE QUE CE SERPENT M'A FAIT SUBIR PENDANT DES MOIS ?

- JUSTEMENT ! TU DEVRAIS ÊTRE LE PREMIER A ME SOUTENIR !

Severus soupira.

- Je te soutiens Lucius … je te dis juste que Draco ne pourras pas échapper à la Marque.

- La Marque c'est une chose mais comment puis-je me résoudre à laisser mettre mon fils dans le lit de ce …

- MERLIN !

Lucius et Severus se tournèrent d'un coup pour voir Draco, sur le pas de la porte, blanc comme un mort.

- Draco … commença Lucius.

Mais le blond avait déjà quitté la pièce, s'encourant à travers le parc, en direction de la falaise.

Le regard de pure haine que Harry leur lança paralysa littéralement Lucius et Severus. Quand ils reprirent leurs esprits, le brun courait à perdre haleine derrière Draco dans l'espoir de le rattraper.

- Merlin Sev, qu'avons-nous fait ?

- Il faut les retrouver tous les deux, dit le Maître de Potions en se dirigeant à son tour vers la terrasse.

Ils trouvèrent les deux jeunes gens tout près de la falaise. Harry tenait Draco dans ses bras tandis que celui-ci pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Inconscient de la présence des adultes, Draco sanglotait.

- Harry, comment peut-il me faire ça ?

- Je ne les laisserai pas faire mon amour, je te le promets, disait Harry en caressant doucement les cheveux blonds.

Severus et Lucius restèrent subjugués par la démonstration de tendresse qui se déroulait devant eux.

Lorsqu'Harry remarqua leur présence, il resserra plus fort ses bras autour de Draco. Une aura noire semblait émaner de sa personne.

- Ne vous approchez pas de lui Malefoy, siffla Harry d'un ton si froid que l'air sembla se figer autour d'eux.

- Je … Harry, Draco, laissez-moi vous expliquer, commença Severus.

Mais l'aura de haine qui exsudait de Harry l'empêcha de continuer.

Quant à Lucius, il contemplait toujours son fils, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il dit finalement :

- Vous … Toi et Draco … vous …

- Oui, grinça Harry. J'aime votre fils et lui m'aime aussi. Ça vous dérange Malefoy ? ça contrarie peut-être vos plans avec Voldemort ? Comment ai-je un jour pu vous faire confiance ! cracha-t-il enfin.

- Non … non ! dit Lucius dont le visage sembla s'illuminer. C'est … c'est une bonne nouvelle ! C'est … incroyable, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Voyant le sourire extatique de Lucius, l'aura noire de Harry reflua presque complètement.

- Quoi ? … Vous voulez dire que … vous … tu n'es pas opposé à …

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! s'enthousiasma Lucius !

Il se mit à arpenter le sol à grandes enjambées.

- Severus ! Tu te rends compte ? Aurions-nous jamais imaginé une chose pareille ?

- Non Lucius, en effet … Mais en es-tu bien sûr ? Tu crois que …

- Je … je ne sais pas … mais peut-être bien que oui, après tout … oh Merlin !

- DITES ! ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUI SE PASSE ?

Draco s'était relevé et il fusillait du regard son père et son parrain.

- Rentrons d'abord, dit Lucius. Je vous expliquerai tout.

Le grand blond s'en retourna vers le Manoir, Severus, Harry et Draco à sa suite. Ces trois derniers se regardèrent avec consternation quand ils crurent voir Lucius esquisser un petit pas de danse en serrant le poing.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

De retour au Manoir, les hommes furent rejoints par Narcissa. Tout le monde s'installa dans le salon, Draco à côté de Harry, lui tenant fermement la main.

- Alors ? demanda Harry qui commençait – déjà – à perdre patience.

- Par où commencer ? dit Lucius mais il fut interrompu par Severus qui expliqua :

- Comme vous le savez, nous étions chez Voldemort. Comme il s'interrogeait sur l'absence de Draco à Poudlard, nous lui avons dit qu'il ne souhaitait plus y retourner et qu'il irait à Durmstrang. Voldemort a alors clairement émis le souhait que Draco reçoive la Marque avant son départ.

Draco baissa la tête et soupira longuement. Il savait qu'il n'échapperait pas à cette infamie.

Mais Harry ne le voyait pas comme ça. Il s'insurgea :

- Il en est hors de question ! Comment pouvez-vous accepter une chose pareille ! rugit-il en regardant alternativement Severus et Lucius.

- Crois-moi Harry, la Marque est le dernier de nos soucis pour l'instant … Il se trouve que Voldemort … veut Draco …

- Tu … tu veux dire qu'il veut coucher avec lui ? demanda Harry.

Lucius et Severus acquiescèrent silencieusement.

- VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ACCEPTER UNE CHOSE PAREILLE !

- Bien sûr que je ne peux pas ! répondit Lucius avec la même véhémence. C'est mon fils ! Pour qui me prends-tu Harry !

- Je … je suis désolé … mais … c'est juste que la perspective que ce monstre pose ses mains sur Draco …

Comme tout à l'heure, une aura noire sembla s'échapper du corps de Harry. Avec un regard déterminé, il fixa les adultes présents dans la pièce.

- Draco et moi allons nous enfuir. Nous irons quelque part où Voldemort ne nous trouvera pas …

- Tu ne peux pas Harry … dit lentement Severus. Voldemort vous retrouvera. A vrai dire, le seul endroit où vous êtes tous les deux en sécurité, c'est ce Manoir. Il est incartable.

- Je vais le faire.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de tenir ce propos. Draco.

- Non ! Draco … Non ! dit Harry.

- Si Harry. Je n'y échapperai pas. Si je ne me présente pas à Voldemort, il s'en prendra directement à Severus et à mon père. Je ne peux pas accepter ça.

Harry était blême et Lucius décomposé. Finalement, ce fut Narcissa qui intervint :

- Suis-je donc la seule à avoir un peu d'inventivité dans cette maison ?

Tous la fixèrent avec attention.

- Tu as une solution ma douce ? demanda Lucius.

- Evidemment que j'ai une solution. Je suis une femme, Lucius. Nous autres les femmes devons _toujours_ avoir une solution … Je vais prendre la place de Draco.

- QUOI ? dirent quatre voix masculines dans un bel ensemble.

- Je vais prendre la place de Draco. Je prendrai du polynectar.

- NON ! Narcissa ! Il n'en est pas question ! s'insurgea Lucius.

- MERE ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! dit Draco au même moment.

Les protestations fusaient de toutes parts quand une voix assena calmement :

- C'est moi qui prendrai sa place.

- Severus ?

- Parrain ?

- C'est la meilleure solution. J'ai déjà reçu la Marque, je sais ce que ça fait et je pourrai m'y préparer. Quant au … reste, ça ne pourra pas être pire que ce que j'ai déjà subi auparavant. De plus, je suis un excellent occlumens. Voldemort ne pourra pas lire dans mon esprit.

- Parrain … tu es en train de me dire que tu as été .. ? demanda Draco, perdu.

- Oui. Je prendrai ta place Draco. Et toute discussion est inutile.

Sur ces mots, le Maître des Potions quitta le salon, laissant Draco et Harry médusés.

Lucius soupira.

- Vous … vous allez le laisser faire ? demanda Draco, incrédule.

- Draco … Crois-moi, je connais bien Severus. Rien ne pourra le faire changer d'avis, répondit Lucius. Il t'aime comme un fils. Merlin … comme j'ai été injuste envers lui tout à l'heure … C'est l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse, dit Lucius avec une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux.

- Nous n'aurions pas pu choisir meilleur parrain pour Draco, dit Narcissa en prenant son mari dans ses bras.

En voyant ce geste de tendresse entre ses parents, Draco posa la question :

- Père ? Pourquoi tu semblais si content de savoir pour Harry et moi …

- Oui … dit Lucius en souriant. Je vous dois une explication pour cela aussi.

Le grand homme blond fit quelques pas dans la pièce, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

- Je ne suis sûr de rien … c'est comme … un pressentiment. Avant toute chose, pouvez-vous me dire quand et comment ça a commencé entre vous ?

- Pour ce qui me concerne, commença Draco, je crois que j'aime Harry depuis très longtemps. Le fait de devoir prendre soin de lui a … amplifié mes sentiments. Mais il y a quelques jours, ce fut comme une évidence.

- Pareil pour moi, dit Harry. C'est comme si je m'étais réveillé l'autre matin avec la certitude que j'étais amoureux de Draco et que désormais je ne pourrais plus envisager ma vie sans lui.

- Avez-vous … consommé votre …

- NON ! dire les deux garçons en même temps.

Harry avait de nouveau pris une belle teinte rouge brique tandis que Draco, davantage maître de ses émotions, expliquait calmement.

- Nous nous sommes embrassés … et quelque peu … caressé. C'est tout.

- Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de particulier ? Un changement quelconque ? questionna encore Lucius.

- Heu … je peux entendre les pensées de Draco, dit Harry.

- Père ! Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? s'impatientait Draco.

Lucius prit bien le temps pour rassembler ses idées avant de répondre :

- Je crois qu'il y a une chance pour que … Draco soit le Fils de la Lumière.

- Quoi ? dit Harry

- Comment … ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Draco.

- Vous deux, votre comportement … les sentiments que vous êtes venus à éprouver l'un pour l'autre sont soudains et forts. Ils s'apparentent plus à un lien magique qu'à un amour au sens commun du terme … De plus, vous commencez à développer des aptitudes l'un par rapport à l'autre …

- Mais comment pourrions-nous en être sûrs ? demanda Harry.

- Seule votre union physique apportera la réponse … dit Lucius.

Le visage de Harry changea et Draco put y lire une infinie tristesse.

- Je … je ne peux pas … je ne peux pas …, psalmodiait le brun.

C'était une chose d'embrasser Draco, de se laisser caresser, mais il ne pouvait pas envisager autre chose.

- Je ne pourrais jamais … Draco, pardonne-moi ! dit-il avant de s'enfuir de la pièce.

Draco voulut le rattraper mais son père l'en empêcha.

- Laisse-le Draco … Il a besoin d'être seul.

- Mais …

- Ce n'est pas par rapport à toi, mon fils, dit Narcissa. Il t'aime mais comprends qu'avec ce qu'il a subi, il ne peut pas envisager une relation physique dans l'immédiat.

- Bien sûr que je le comprends ! Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Je veux juste être près de lui … Je … j'en ai besoin …

Narcissa et Lucius échangèrent un regard entendu qui n'échappa pas à Draco.

- Ne t'inquiète pas … Lui aussi a besoin d'être près de toi. Il reviendra vite, dit Narcissa.

Le blond soupira, en proie au chagrin de ne pas pouvoir réconforter Harry. La main douce de sa mère sur sa joue lui fit penser à quelque chose.

- Mère ? Tu savais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais que c'était moi …

- Oui, mon fils. A tout le moins, je m'en doutais …

Lucius resta interdit devant son épouse.

- Quoi ? Tu savais ? Mais comment ? Et pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

- Je suis une _Sibylline_, Lucius. L'aurais-tu oublié ? Ma grand-mère maternelle était une descendante d'Hérophilé, la Sibylle d'Erythrée. Contrairement à nos aînées les Sibylles, les Sibyllines n'ont pas de don de prophétie. Mais nous avons le don de préscience ou de précognition. Quand j'étais enceinte de Draco, j'ai senti que sa magie était différente et qu'il serait appelé à un grand avenir. Alors qu'il grandissait, j'ai eu la conviction qu'il était le Fils de la Lumière tout simplement parce qu'il était ton fils, Lucius.

- Merlin … souffla celui-ci. _Lucius_, mon prénom vient de _lux_, la lumière en latin …

- Exactement … Et si je n'ai rien dit, c'est tout simplement pour protéger mon fils. Je ne pouvais faire porter le poids d'une telle prophétie par un si petit enfant. Je ne pouvais pas non plus influencer le cours du Destin, c'est interdit aux Sibyllines. La Prophétie devait se réaliser d'elle-même …

Draco était un peu déboussolé par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Sa tête lui tournait légèrement et Harry lui manquait.

Alors qu'il pensait à lui, il entendit distinctement :

_- Draco … je t'en prie, viens. J'ai besoin de toi_.

- Draco ? ça va ? demanda Lucius devant la pâleur de son fils.

- Harry a besoin de moi …

Et il quitta précipitamment le salon pour gagner la chambre de Harry, certain que le brun s'y trouvait.

A peine eut-il passé la porte qu'Harry se jetait dans ses bras.

- Draco ! Tu es là ! J'étais si mal … je … Merlin … tu me manquais …

- Toi aussi Harry … J'ai du mal à rester loin de toi …

Draco prit Harry dans ses bras et l'amena sur le lit où ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

- Pardonne-moi … dit le brun.

- Te pardonner ? Mais de quoi, voyons ?

- Pour tout à l'heure … j'ai paniqué … à l'idée de … Harry ne put poursuivre car sa voix se brisa.

- Chhht … tout va bien Harry … Nous avons tout le temps … je te l'ai dit, jamais je ne te forcerai à quoi que soit.

- Je sais Draco … mais j'ai peur … peur d'avoir été brisé … définitivement.

A ces mots, le blond resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de Harry.

- Non, mon amour. Personne ne peut te briser. Tu es bien plus fort qu'eux … ça prendra du temps mais nous y arriverons. Ensemble.

Alors qu'il tentait de réconforter son amour du mieux qu'il pouvait, Draco se jura de les faire payer. Tous.


	9. Chapitre 7

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Rating : M+ 18**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 7 - Questions<strong>

**9 septembre 1996 – Poudlard**

La Grande Salle bruissait de mille et une conversations mais la plupart avait le même sujet : où était passé Harry Potter ? Tout le monde, ou presque, était au courant que Voldemort lui avait lancé un sort qui l'avait privé de sa magie mais sa « disparition » intriguait et inquiétait tout de même.

Bien sûr, Ron, Neville, Seamus et Hermione étaient les premières cibles des questions pressantes des autres élèves.

Même les Serpentards s'interrogeaient et Blaise Zabini avait pris sur lui d'approcher la table des Gryffondors et de demander à Hermione :

- Alors Granger ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Potter ?

Mais avant qu'Hermione puisse répondre, Ron lui coupait la parole :

- Qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre Zabini ? Une chose est sûre, c'est que par contre la disparation de Malefoy elle, n'est pas un mystère ! A l'heure où on parle, il baise sans doute les robes de son Maître …

- Tais-toi Weasley ! siffla le métis. Tu ne sais rien. Et ce n'est pas à toi que je parle ! Alors ? reprit-il plus doucement à l'attention d'Hermione. Tu n'as vraiment aucune nouvelle ? Il ne vous a pas dit où il allait ?

Hermione répondit alors la même chose qu'elle disait à tout le monde :

- On n'en a aucune idée. Il n'est jamais revenu après son séjour à l'infirmerie.

Sauf que cette fois, une voix était venue faire divergence :

- Pourquoi dites-vous toujours ça ? dit Dean Thomas. Le lendemain de la rentrée, je l'ai croisé. Il ne parvenait pas à entrer dans la salle commune car il n'avait pas le mot de passe. Je le lui ai donné et il est monté au dortoir. Vous étiez là, non ? dit-il en regardant Ron et Seamus. Vous avez sûrement dû le voir !

Le teint de Ron vira au gris, de même que celui de l'irlandais.

- Non, nous ne l'avons pas vu ! dit Ron d'un ton catégorique.

Le coup d'œil que le roux avait jeté à Seamus et à Neville au même moment n'avait pas échappé à Hermione.

Et surtout, elle était très intriguée par ce que Dean venait de dire. Elle se promit d'essayer de lui parler en privé un peu plus tard.

Blaise Zabini semblait avoir la même intention car il regarda la brune avec un air entendu avant de regagner sa table.

L'arrivée de hiboux porteurs du courrier fut loin de mettre un terme à la polémique. En effet, de nombreux élèves étaient abonnés à la Gazette du Sorcier et celle-ci titrait justement :

**« **_**Qu'est-il arrivé au Survivant ?**_

_De notre correspondante Rita Skeeter._

_Qu'est-il arrivé au Survivant ? C'est la question que tout le monde se pose depuis que nous avons appris de source sûre que Harry Potter a été victime, dans les couloirs du ministère, d'un sort lancé par Vous-Savez-Qui et qui l'aurait laissé totalement privé de sa magie._

_Le plus étrange c'est que Potter n'a pas réintégré Poudlard à la rentrée alors qu'il y aurait néanmoins été soigné pendant les vacances._

_Le Directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, est étrangement silencieux sur le sujet._

_Alors, nous posons légitimement la question : où est passé le Survivant ? »_

Minerva McGonagall, qui terminait également la lecture de l'article, se tourna vers le Directeur.

- Albus, nous devons faire quelque chose. Tout le monde est en train de se poser des questions …

Sans attendre que Minerva termine son propos, Dumbledore se leva et intima le silence dans la salle.

- Mes chers élèves, je sais que vous vous posez des questions sur ce qui est arrivé à votre camarade de classe, Harry Potter. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas souhaité vous en parler pour ne pas vous bouleverser davantage mais je crois que je ne peux plus faire autrement.

Il fit une pause en arborant un air dramatique et affecté qui eut son petit effet : tous les élèves étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'Harry a vécu un drame en juin dernier puisque son parrain, Sirius Black, a trépassé sous les sorts d'un mangemort. Vous avez également appris que Voldemort lui a lancé un sort horrible qui l'a privé totalement de sa magie.

Des murmures s'élevaient dans la salle, assortis de frénétiques hochements de tête.

- Et bien … je suis au regret de vous dire qu'Harry n'a pas supporté la douleur liée à ces épreuves et qu'il a … qu'il a décidé de mettre fin à ses jours, termina-t-il dans un sanglot.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle avant que les esprits n'intègrent la nouvelle.

- Je suis désolé, mes enfants, mais notre meilleur espoir de vaincre Voldemort, a préféré nous … quitter … définitivement. Nous avons rendu son corps à sa famille moldue.

Dumbledore se rassit, semblant peu touché par les exclamations incrédules qui montaient de toutes les tables.

Minerva suffoquait littéralement à côté du Directeur. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre la maîtrise d'elle-même et dire d'un ton cinglant :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends Albus ? C'est de la folie ! Pourquoi avoir dit qu'Harry s'était suicidé ? Nous n'en savons absolument rien ! C'est … c'est …

- Oh, ça va Minerva ! C'est vous qui venez de me dire qu'il fallait faire quelque chose !

- Oui mais ça n'incluait de raconter des mensonges ! s'indigna la femme.

- Des mensonges ? ricana le Directeur. Vous savez très bien que ce gamin était instable … Il s'est suicidé Minerva !

- Et son corps ? Nous n'avons jamais rendu son corps à sa famille puisque nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé !

- Personne n'ira vérifier ! contra le vieil homme d'un ton mauvais.

- Albus …. Je suis choquée … Il n'y a pas d'autres mots …

Là-dessus, elle se leva et quitta la Salle sous les yeux inquisiteurs de Severus qui n'avait pas bougé.

A la table des Gryffondors, Hermione était sous le choc. Son premier réflexe fut de se tourner vers Ron. Elle surprit alors l'échange de regard entre le roux et Seamus et elle eut la conviction que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ron et Seamus se reprirent rapidement et arborèrent une expression judicieusement dévastée.

A la table des Serpentards, Blaise regardait alternativement la belette, l'irlandais et la sang-de-bourbe. Celle-ci avait l'expression de quelqu'un qui a la certitude qu'on lui cache quelque chose.

L'impression de Blaise fut renforcée par le coup d'œil que Granger lui jeta à ce moment-là. Une discussion allait prochainement s'imposer.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Un peu plus tard dans les cachots.

Severus avait regagné Poudlard pour la semaine sans avoir reparlé à Lucius. Il en voulait à son ami d'avoir supposé qu'il ne comprenait pas sa colère que Draco soit livré à Voldemort.

Severus aimait Draco comme son propre fils. Quand Lucius et Narcissa lui avaient demandé de devenir son parrain, il avait été le plus heureux des hommes.

En tenant Draco dans ses bras, âgé de quelques heures à peine, il avait silencieusement promis à l'enfant d'être toujours là pour lui et de le protéger de tout danger. Personne ne savait par ailleurs, pas même Lucius, qu'il avait prononcé ce serment en prenant Merlin à témoin, ce qui s'apparentait à un serment inviolable.

Alors oui, il allait prendre la place de Draco devant Voldemort. Il subirait les affres de la douleur en recevant la Marque pour la deuxième fois et il laisserait le Serpent assouvir ses fantasmes sur lui, une fois de plus.

Parce qu'il ne faillirait pas à son serment. C'était d'autant plus important que si Lucius avait vu juste, Draco était le Fils de la Lumière, un être de pureté qui rien ne pouvait venir entacher.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il avisa la pendule. Son dernier cours de la journée allait bientôt commencer.

A grandes enjambées, il quitta ses appartements pour gagner le cachot où il donnait son cours de potions.

Les sixièmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient déjà à l'intérieur, bavardant dans un brouhaha indescriptible, sans doute encore sous le choc de la révélation de la soi-disant mort de Potter.

Mais sitôt eut-il passé la porte, qu'un silence religieux se fit. Il sourit intérieurement. Il adorait inspirer la crainte à ses élèves et il faut dire qu'il était passé maître en la matière.

- SILENCE ! cria-t-il alors même qu'on entendait les mouches voler.

Il remonta l'allée entre les tables et se posta devant sa classe, scrutant les visages avec attention.

Son regard se porta tout d'abord vers la place habituellement occupée par Draco, à droite, au premier rang. Elle était vide, aucun Serpentard ne voulant manifestement s'approprier la place de leur Prince.

Il avisa ensuite celle de Potter, sur la gauche vers le milieu de la rangée. Les gryffondors n'étaient pas animés des mêmes réserves. La place était présentement occupée par Weasley. A côté de lui se trouvait la fidèle Granger qui ne manquerait pas, comme à son habitude, de lui souffler les réponses ou de lui dire quoi faire avec ses ingrédients.

Il parcourut rapidement les visages des rouge et or assis devant lui. Ils étaient fermés, anxieux, angoissés.

Parmi eux se trouvent les agresseurs de Harry pensa Severus. Et l'un d'entre eux a une odeur de menthe et de verveine.

Il fit un geste avec sa baguette et une liste d'ingrédients s'inscrivit au tableau noir.

- A quelle potion correspondent ces ingrédients ? demanda-t-il de sa voix basse et froide.

Aussitôt la main d'Hermione fendit l'air.

- LONDUBAT !

Neville sursauta à l'appel de son nom. Il était littéralement terrorisé par le Maître des Potions.

- Je … je … je…

- Pathétique … 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Zabini ?

- Du véritasérum Monsieur.

- Bien. 10 points pour Serpentard.

Severus avait donc choisi de leur faire préparer une potion complexe : le véritasérum. Ce choix n'était pas anodin : c'était une des seules potions totalement incolore et inodore. S'il voulait découvrir dès aujourd'hui qui portait un parfum à base de menthe et de verveine, il ne pouvait pas être distrait par d'autres odeurs.

- Vous avez trois heures. A l'issue du cours, vous déposerez un échantillon de votre préparation étiqueté à votre nom, sur mon bureau. Je ne tolérerai aucun bruit sinon celui de votre potion qui bout dans le chaudron. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui Monsieur, répondit la classe d'un ton morne.

Chacun se mit à l'ouvrage sans plus attendre.

Les minutes défilaient et Severus passait entre les tables, jetant un coup d'œil aux chaudrons mais surtout exerçant son odorat sur les différents élèves.

Il finit par s'arrêter. Un effluve très léger de verveine lui était parvenu aux narines. Il contourna la table occupée par deux élèves de Gryffondor et parvint à déterminer avec certitude lequel des deux était porteur de l'odeur en question.

Severus avait un odorat surdéveloppé. C'était une exigence dans sa profession puisque parfois, la différence entre un poison et un remède tenait en une imperceptible différence d'odeur. Et il ne se trompait jamais.

Il resta posté une bonne minute sans rien dire devant l'élève complètement terrorisé. Ses gestes se faisaient saccadés et il finit par commettre l'erreur que Severus attendait.

- Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire avec cette racine d'asphodèle ? demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

- Je … je la … coupe … Monsieur.

- Vous la coupez ?

- Heu … oui … Monsieur.

- VOUS LA MASSACREZ, OUI ! cria-t-il soudain. Ne savez-vous pas qu'une racine d'Asphodèle doit être coupée dans le sens de ses fibres et avec un couteau d'argent pour ne pas altérer ses propriétés ?

- Je … je …

L'élève baissa les yeux devant le regard noir du Professeur.

- 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue directement après le cours.

- Mais Monsieur … j'ai entraînement de Quidditch …

Rogue darda son regard d'obsidienne sur le garçon qui se tassa encore un peu plus sur lui même. Il ne songea pas à protester davantage.

Le cours se termina.

Chaque élève vint déposer sa fiole sur le bureau du professeur et quitta ensuite le cachot, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un.

- Fermez la porte !

Le garçon s'exécuta.

- Bien. A nous deux, Monsieur Finnigan, dit le Maître des Potions d'un ton doucereux.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**9 septembre 1996 – Manoir Malefoy, Comté d'Antrim, Irlande**

Harry et Draco avaient à nouveau passé la journée près de la falaise. C'était devenu « leur » endroit. Celui où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, celui où tout avait commencé.

Ils avaient discuté de la Prophétie évidemment, trop heureux que Lucius et Narcissa aient raison à leur propos.

Plus tôt dans la journée, Harry avait également annoncé à Lucius son intention d'aller à Durmstrang sous sa véritable identité.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, avait dit Lucius. Je vais contacter Grindelwald pour lui annoncer ton arrivée et celle de Draco.

- Grindelwald ? Gellert Grindelwald ? s'étonna Harry.

- Non … Haldir, son petit-fils. Il est devenu directeur l'année dernière, après le décès de Karkarov. Je crois que rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de contrarier Dumbledore en accueillant le Survivant dans son école !

Harry avait sourit à cette idée.

- Lucius ? Comment vais-je faire pour ma baguette ? Elle est toujours à Poudlard … avait demandé le brun.

- Le mieux est que tu en achètes une nouvelle. Je crains que tu ne récupères jamais ta baguette d'origine … On ne voulait pas t'en parler pour ne pas te faire trop de mal, mais il se trouve que Dumbledore a récupéré pour lui ta cape d'invisibilité, il a donné ton balai à Weasley et... il a détruit ta baguette.

Le brun s'en doutait mais l'entendre dire lui avait fait mal. Ces trois choses étaient les plus précieuses qu'il possédait. Un souvenir de son père et un souvenir de Sirius. Et c'était sa baguette, celle qui l'avait choisi, lui. Celle avec laquelle il avait combattu Voldemort dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton.

- Je vais devoir retourner chez Ollivander ?

- Non … nous ferons venir Gregorovitch. C'est lui qui fournit les baguettes de pratiquement tous les élèves de Durmstrang. Il a une connaissance de la Magie Noire que n'a pas Ollivander. Ses baguettes se prêteront mieux à ta nouvelle condition, répondit Lucius.

L'homme blond avait regardé Harry avec attention et avait remarqué qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète Harry ?

- Je me demandais si … si la pratique de la Magie Noire allait me changer …

- Oui … et non, avait dit Lucius après un temps de réflexion.

Comme Harry ne semblait pas comprendre, Lucius avait expliqué :

- Tous les sorciers ont en eux un potentiel de magie plus ou moins développé, plus ou moins puissant. Ce qui t'a été enseigné jusqu'à présent est une vision manichéenne de la magie : la magie noire est mauvaise, la magie blanche est bonne. D'abord, il n'y a pas à proprement parler de magie noire ou blanche. Il y a uniquement la manière dont le sorcier se sert de ses pouvoirs.

- Tu veux dire qu'on peut faire du tort avec la magie blanche comme du bien avec la magie noire ?

- Exactement. Ceci dit, la grande différence résulte dans la nature profonde de ces deux magies. La magie blanche repose essentiellement sur l'apprentissage de gestes et d'invocations. La magie noire est plus intuitive, elle fait appel à ce qu'il a en nous. Si le sorcier est mauvais par essence, sa magie noire sera mauvaise. A l'inverse …

- … s'il est bon, même sa magie noire sera bonne également.

- Tu as compris.

- D'accord … mais en quoi cela va-t-il me changer ?

- Ton potentiel de magie noire n'a jamais été exploité jusqu'à présent … tu vas devoir faire appel à des ressources en toi qui te sont totalement inconnues. Tu vas devoir les découvrir … et les apprivoiser. En cela, tu changeras. Mais en aucun cas, ta nature profonde ne sera bouleversée. Tu seras un Mage Noir puissant, Harry. Puissant parce que non seulement tu es doué mais surtout parce que tu es pur.

Quelque peu rassuré par les propos de Lucius, Harry avait demandé encore :

- Et Draco ?

- Il recevra la même formation que toi, même s'il aura sans doute un peu plus facile que toi au début car Severus et moi l'avons déjà initié à la magie noire.

- Comment deviendrons-nous les mages visés par la Prophétie ?

- Honnêtement Harry … je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas combien de temps cela prendra. Des mois ? Des années ? … j'avoue être moi-même un peu perdu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas de cela pour le moment. L'essentiel est que toi et Draco poursuiviez votre formation.

Harry était ressorti de cette discussion avec Lucius un peu plus confiant dans l'avenir.

Maintenant, il était dans les bras de Draco, et c'était l'endroit du monde où il se sentait le mieux. Tout lui semblait plus facile pour peu que Draco soit avec lui.

- Tes pensées sont confuses et agitées mon petit lion, dit le blond en posant un baiser dans sa nuque.

- Il y a quand même une pensée qui ne l'était pas … dit Harry.

- Oui, répondit Draco en souriant. Tu es bien avec moi …

- Je suis bien avec toi … répéta Harry. Et j'ai besoin d'être avec toi. J'ai remarqué que je souffrais quand tu étais loin de moi.

- Moi aussi … ce matin, tandis que tu discutais avec mon père, je me sentais complètement vide à l'intérieur, alors que tu étais dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Tu crois que c'est dû à notre lien ? Si c'est le cas, nous devrions en parler à ton père …

- Je l'ai fait, dit le blond.

- Ah. Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

Comme Draco ne répondait pas, Harry s'inquiéta immédiatement.

- Draco ? Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Et bien, il m'a confirmé que cette sensation de manque était provoquée par notre lien. Il m'a dit également… que … tout allait dépendre de l'Union. Il est probable qu'après, notre lien se soit suffisamment consolidé pour que nous ne souffrions plus autant de l'absence de l'autre.

Le visage de Harry se ferma. L'Union. Encore.

Tant de choses semblaient dépendre de cette relation physique qu'il devrait avoir avec Draco. Il en avait envie. Il voulait Draco, du plus profond de son cœur. Mais son corps se rebellait.

Il y travaillait pourtant. Et il progressait. Il était de plus en plus à l'aise avec Draco, lequel était d'une patience inouïe.

- Harry … nous avons tout le temps, je te l'ai dit, le coupa le blond qui avait perçu le fil de ses pensées.

- Oui, je sais. Et je te remercie pour ta patience. Mais et toi ? Comment le vis-tu ? Ça ne te gêne pas ce besoin que tu as de moi ? Je veux dire … tu es un Malefoy … ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un …

- Harry, je croyais que tu avais compris que je portais un masque tout ce temps … J'ai besoin de toi et ça ne me dérange pas. Au contraire … j'aime avoir besoin de toi.

- Tu me rends heureux Draco, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été auparavant.

- Tu me rends aussi heureux, répondit Draco, simplement.

Ils restèrent là, à contempler la mer qui s'étendait devant eux.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**9 septembre 1996 – Poudlard**

- Buvez ceci, Monsieur Finnigan, dit Severus en lui tendant une fiole d'une liquide transparent.

- C'est … c'est du véritaserum ?

- Heureux de constater qu'il vous reste un minimum de facultés intellectuelles …

- Mais … pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai besoin de réponses. BUVEZ !

Résigné et conscient qu'il ne servait à rien de contrer l'irascible Maître des Potions, Seamus but la fiole d'un trait.

Après quelques secondes, son regard se fit un peu flou pour ensuite venir se fixer sur un point derrière le professeur.

- Bien. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Seamus Brian Finnigan.

- Qu'avez-vous fait à Harry Potter le 2 septembre de cette année ?

La réponse sortit de la bouche de l'irlandais sans qu'il puisse la retenir :

- Je l'ai violé.

- Que lui avez-vous fait au juste ?

Seamus expliqua en détails ce que Severus savait déjà pour l'avoir entendu de la bouche de Harry.

- Vous aviez déguisé votre voix ? demanda-t-il au garçon.

- Oui. Pour ne pas qu'il nous reconnaisse.

- Avec qui étiez-vous ?

- Ron Weasley, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Ernie McMillan et Neville Londubat.

Severus tressaillit quand il entendit le nom de Neville. Il n'aura jamais imaginé ce garçon capable de commettre un acte pareil.

- Finch-Fletchey et McMillan sont à Poufsouffle. Que faisaient-il là ?

- Ron les avait autorisés à entrer. Ils … ils avaient aussi un compte à régler avec Harry.

- Qui a fait quoi exactement ?

- Ron et moi avons violé Harry et avant cela, nous l'avons obligé à nous faire une fellation. Justin a participé au viol. Ernie n'a fait que lui donner des coups. Quant à Neville, il n'a rien fait du tout. Il était là mais il n'a rien fait. Il a juste regardé.

Severus serra les poings. Ce bon à rien avait _regardé_ son ami se faire frapper et violer.

- Pourquoi aviez-vous des comptes à régler avec Potter ? Je vous croyais ses amis.

- Ron a toujours été jaloux de Harry. Moi, j'en étais amoureux mais il ne me voyait pas. Justin voulait se venger de l'attaque du serpent en deuxième année et Ernie ne l'aimait pas, tout simplement. Quant à Neville, il a juste …

- … regardé, oui, on sait, coupa rageusement Rogue. Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?

- Harry était inconscient, presque mort en fait. Ron a alors quitté le dortoir en nous demandant de rester là. Il est revenu quelques minutes plus tard disant qu'il fallait qu'on amène Harry dans une ruelle de Pré-au-Lard et qu'on l'abandonne là-bas.

- Comment êtes-vous allé à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Avec un portoloin.

- Comment vous êtes-vous procuré ce portoloin ?

- Ron l'avait en main quand il est revenu au dortoir.

- Qui le lui avait donné ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

Severus soupira. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans tout Poudlard capable d'activer un portoloin en dépit de toutes les protections dont le Château disposait : le Directeur. Dumbledore était donc parfaitement au courant de ce que Harry avait subi et c'était certainement lui qui avait conseillé à Weasley de se débarrasser du corps dans une ruelle de Pré-au-Lard.

Severus en avait assez entendu. Il jeta à l'irlandais un sort d'oubliette extrêmement complexe qui lui enlèverait seulement le souvenir d'avoir pris du véritaserum et d'avoir confessé le viol de Harry. A la place, le Maître des Potions lui implanta le souvenir d'une retenue au cours de laquelle il avait dû apprendre à couper correctement une racine d'asphodèle.

La manipulation des souvenirs était un vrai travail de dentellière que Rogue maîtrisait à la perfection. Quand Seamus reprit ses esprits, il maudit son professeur de l'avoir obligé à couper et couper encore ces saletés de racines …

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Quand il revint à la tour des Gryffondor, Seamus fut assailli par Ron Weasley qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

- Alors ? le pressa-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

- Ben … rien de spécial. J'ai passé deux heures à couper des racines d'asphodèle.

- Et il ne t'a rien demandé ? continuait le roux.

- Non … rien du tout.

Ron paressait soulagé.

- Tu … tu crois que quelqu'un est au courant ? demanda Neville, le visage hagard.

- Non … je ne vois pas comment. Nous avons fait très attention.

- Mais … il … il a disparu … s'il est encore vivant … il pourrait très bien …

- CA SUFFIT NEVILLE ! cria le roux. Nous avons déguisé nos voix et nous l'avons rendu aveugle !

- OUI MAIS IL ETAIT DANS NOTRE DORTOIR ! IL N'EST PAS CON, IL SAURA QUE CE SONT DES GRYFFONDORS QUI LUI ONT FAIT … CA ! s'insurgea Neville.

- IL EST MORT BORDEL ! IL N'A PAS PU SURVIVRE A SES BLESSURES ! Dumbledore a dit à tout le monde qu'il était mort ! contra Ron qui recommençait à paniquer.

Neville regardait alternativement Seamus et Ron.

- Ça ne vous fait vraiment rien ? Vous avez frappé et violé votre meilleur ami et ça ne vous fait rien … MOI JE N'ARRIVE PLUS A DORMIR LA NUIT NI A ME REGARDER EN FACE !

- IL L'AVAIT MERITE CE CHIEN DE MOLDU ! hurla Ron.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? C'est un sort que Voldemort lui a lancé !

Le roux perdit son calme et empoigna Neville par le col avant le pousser contre le mur. La tête du garçon heurta douloureusement la brique.

- Ecoute-moi bien Neville … Tu étais là et à ce que je sache, tu n'as rien fait pour nous en empêcher. Alors, je serais toi, je nous épargnerais les discours moralisateurs car si on plonge, tu plonges avec nous ! le menaça Ron.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien Weasley … J'en ai rien à foutre de plonger avec vous …, dit Neville en se dégageant de la poigne de Ron.

Il se dirigeait vers la sortie du dortoir quand Seamus l'arrêta.

- Que fais-tu Neville ? paniquait l'irlandais.

- Je vais faire ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps ! répondit Neville en se dégageant.

- Tu ne feras rien du tout, dit la voix froide de Ron.


	10. Chapitre 8

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Rating : M+ 18**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

><p><strong>Une fois encore, mille mercis pour vos encouragements et pour vos commentaires chaleureux !<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 8 - Réponses<strong>

**13 septembre 1996 – Manoir Malefoy, Comté d'Antrim, Irlande**

Lucius, Narcissa, Harry et Draco étaient assis à la table de la salle à manger, prenant leur petit-déjeuner quand un hibou grand duc se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, frappant doucement son bec contre la vitre.

Narcissa se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre et détacher la missive dont il était porteur ainsi qu'un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Merci Sciron, dit doucement Narcissa en caressant la tête de l'oiseau et en lui donnant un morceau de muffin, sa gourmandise préférée. C'est une lettre d'Haldir Grindelwald. Il nous annonce qu'il arrivera à Ballycastle à 16 heures en compagnie de Gregorovitch. Il t'attendra au port.

- Parfait ! dit Lucius en dépliant la Gazette que son épouse venait de lui tendre.

Il venait de porter sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres quand il s'étrangla avec le breuvage.

- Père ? Père ? Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Draco en se levant.

- Par Merlin ! Il a complètement perdu l'esprit ! s'offusqua Lucius.

Draco s'était approché et son visage déjà pâle perdit encore des couleurs quand il lut la manchette du journal.

- Je vais tuer cette raclure de mes mains, siffla-t-il.

Harry ressentit la colère du blond au travers de leur lien et il s'en inquiéta.

- Draco ? Lucius ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Le père et le fils échangèrent un regard consterné avant de pousser le journal vers Harry.

- Vois par toi-même, dit Lucius.

_**« HARRY POTTER A LACHEMENT ABANDONNE LE MONDE SORCIER EN SE DONNANT LA MORT !**_

_Depuis la rentrée, le monde sorcier s'inquiétait de la disparition de Harry Potter. Ainsi que nous l'évoquions dans notre numéro du 9 septembre dernier, le Survivant n'avait pas réintégré Poudlard à la rentrée. Albus Dumbledore a fini par expliquer la raison de cette absence : Harry Potter s'est donné la mort suite aux évènements survenus au Ministère en juin dernier. D'après le Professeur Dumbledore, il n'aurait pas supporté la perte de son parrain, le criminel évadé d'Azkaban, Sirius Black._

« Je reconnais avoir eu tort de fonder tous mes espoirs sur Monsieur Potter. Bien que j'ai essayé de l'aider du mieux que j'ai pu, il est malheureusement resté émotionnellement instable. La mort de Black l'a affecté plus que de raison alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment connu »

_A la question de savoir l'impact que le sort lancé par Vous-Savez-Qui aurait pu avoir sur l'adolescent, Albus Dumbledore nous indique qu'il était prématuré de considérer que la privation de la magie de Harry Potter était définitive._

« Après avoir découvert la nature du problème, j'ai promis à Harry de l'aider. Malheureusement, il ne m'a pas écouté. Il a préféré nous … abandonner ».

_Le Directeur nous précise que le corps de Harry Potter a été remis à ses tuteurs, une famille moldue habitant la région du Surrey. Ceux-ci n'ont pas souhaité que la communauté magique prenne part à la cérémonie. _

_La suite en page 5 »_

Harry laissa tomber la Gazette sur la table et éclata d'un rire hystérique, un rire sans joie auquel se mêlait des larmes.

- Harry … dit Draco en s'approchant prudemment. Harry … ça va ?

- Je vous avais bien dit qu'il allait se répandre dans la presse ! Quelle ordure … Comment ai-je pu être assez bête pour lui faire confiance ? hoquetait le brun.

- Ne te fustige pas Harry, dit Lucius. Dumbledore a tout fait pour que tu lui fasses confiance. Il te manipule depuis que tu as onze ans …

- De toute façon, intervint Narcissa, ce vieux fou vient de scier la branche sur laquelle il est assis. Quand le monde sorcier saura que non seulement Harry est vivant mais qu'en plus, il est toujours un sorcier, Dumbledore sera un homme fini.

Draco approuva.

- Mère a raison. Il vient de signer son arrêt de mort. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il a fait ça …

- Il est acculé et dépité d'avoir perdu celui qu'il croyait être le Fils de la Lumière … dit Lucius. Il prend des décisions inconséquentes …

- Pffff … quel pathétique personnage, ironisa Draco.

- Méfie-toi mon fils. Les bêtes traquées et blessées sont souvent les plus dangereuses.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Harry.

- Rien pour l'instant, répondit Lucius. Il apprendra bien assez tôt que tu es vivant ...

- Merlin … qu'est-ce encore que ça ? s'exclama Draco.

Harry, Lucius et Narcissa se tournèrent vers lui. Il leur indiqua un petit encart au bas de la page 5 du journal :

_**« Nouvelle disparition à Poudlard**_

_Après le Survivant, on déplore une nouvelle disparation dans l'enceinte du collège de Poudlard. Neville Londubat, élève de la Maison Gryffondor, n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis le 9 septembre dernier, date à laquelle ses camarades de dortoir l'ont vu pour la dernière fois. _

_Le Directeur ne semble cependant pas inquiet outre mesure. _

« Monsieur Londubat est connu pour sa maladresse et son manque de sens de l'orientation est légendaire. Il ne sera pas le premier élève à se perdre dans le Château. En 1834, un élève a été retrouvé après une semaine après avoir malheureusement pris un mauvais embranchement de couloir ».

_Albus Dumbledore nous confirme que tout est mis en œuvre pour retrouver le jeune Londubat au plus vite »._

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe à Poudlard, mais ça devient franchement inquiétant, dit Lucius. J'espère avoir des nouvelles de Severus très bientôt ...

Sur ces mots, Lucius et Narcissa quittèrent la salle à manger, laissant Harry et Draco très perplexes.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Ballycastle était une petite ville de quelques 5.000 habitants situé sur la côte nord du comté d'Antrim, non loin du Manoir Malefoy.

En arrivant à proximité du port, Lucius avisa au loin deux silhouettes familières. Il avait pris soin de revêtir des habits moldus afin de passer inaperçu et il constata avec soulagement que ses deux visiteurs avaient fait pareil.

- Haldir, dit Lucius en s'approchant du plus grand des deux. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, cher Lucius. Bien !

Haldir Grindelwald avait à peu près la même taille que Lucius, soit 1,80 mètre, et devait faire à peu près son âge. Tout comme Lucius, il avait de longs cheveux blonds bien que beaucoup plus dorés. Malgré la température douce de ce mois de septembre, il portait une épaisse veste en fourrure, plus adaptée au climat froid de Durmstrang.

A côté de lui, se tenait un homme plus petit et beaucoup plus âgé. Il portait une barbe et des cheveux gris mi-longs hirsutes.

- Lucius, permets-moi de te présenter Gregorovitch, notre irremplaçable fabricant de baguettes.

- Bonjour. Je suis Lucius Malefoy, enchanté de vous rencontrer. Bien que nous soyons fidèles à Ollivander, votre nom est connu parmi les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne également.

- Ollivander … comment va ce vieux fou ? grogna Gregorovitch.

- Bien, je suppose, dit Lucius. Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis plus allé sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Alors Lucius, reprit Haldir, pourquoi nous as-tu demandé de venir ?

- Je vais tout te dire. Mais ne restons pas ici. Il y a une ruelle plus loin où nous pourrons transplaner dans mon Manoir.

Les trois hommes se mirent en marche et traversèrent le port en direction de la ruelle indiquée par le blond.

Une minute plus tard, ils atterrissaient sur le perron du Manoir Malefoy.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

- Installez-vous Messieurs dit Lucius. Narcissa, demande-leur de descendre, s'il te plaît.

Pendant que Narcissa se rendait à l'étage, Lucius expliqua à Grindelwald et Gregorovitch la raison de leur visite.

- Je souhaiterais faire inscrire deux nouveaux élèves dans ton école Haldir.

- Hmhm … tu t'es enfin décidé à me confier ton fils alors ? dit Haldir avec un sourire en coin.

- En effet, je compte envoyer Draco à Durmstrang …

- Parfait … et qui sera le deuxième élève ?

- Harry Potter.

Grindelwald resta muet un instant.

- Harry Potter ? Mais … n'est-il pas … mort ?

- C'est en effet ce que Dumbledore veut vous faire croire mais rien n'est plus éloigné de la vérité.

A ce moment-là, Draco entra dans le salon, accompagné de Harry.

- Mordred ! Il est donc vivant, souffla Grindelwald. Mais … je ne comprends pas … pourquoi Dumbledore raconte-t-il de pareilles sornettes ?

Sans toutefois parler de la Prophétie, Lucius entreprit de raconter comment après avoir reçu le sort de Voldemort, le vieux Directeur a mis Harry à la porte de son école.

- Et donc Monsieur Potter n'aurait plus en lui que son potentiel de magie noire ? demanda Grindelwald.

- En effet. C'est la raison pour laquelle il doit dorénavant recevoir un enseignement spécifique en la matière. Enseignement qui n'est évidemment pas donné à Poudlard …

- Hmhm … évidemment, commenta Haldir.

Un sourire sarcastique commençait à se dessiner sur les lèvres du Directeur de Durmstrang.

- C'est incroyable … qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour Durmstrang allait accueillir le célèbre Harry Potter … pour lui apprendre la magie noire, qui plus est ! Ah, je voudrais être là quand ce vieux débris de Dumbledore apprendra la nouvelle !

Grindelwald se leva et se dirigea vers Harry.

- Mon cher Harry, ce sera un plaisir de vous compter parmi mes élèves. Quant à vous, Draco, nul besoin de vous dire que Durmstrang sera fière d'accueillir enfin un Malefoy en son sein.

- Merci Monsieur, répondit Draco respectueusement.

- Bien ! dit Grindelwald en se tournant vers Lucius. Je suppose que si tu as demandé à voir Gregorovitch, c'est pour équiper ces jeunes hommes avec une baguette digne de l'apprentissage que l'on reçoit à Durmstrang ?

- En effet … pour Harry du moins. Dumbledore lui a confisqué sa baguette en le jetant dehors de son établissement. Draco lui, a toujours la sienne et je ne pense pas qu'il souhaite s'en séparer.

Gregorovitch s'était levé.

- Bien, voyons cela, dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse en s'approchant de Harry. Ma manière de travailler est très différente de celle d'Ollivander. Le vieil Olli laisse en général la baguette choisir elle-même son sorcier. Personnellement, je veille avant tout à déterminer l'équilibre magique du sorcier.

- L'équilibre magique ? demanda Harry.

- Oui … l'équilibre entre son potentiel de magie blanche et de magie noire. Une fois cela fait, je prélève un peu de l'essence magique du sorcier que j'inclus à la fabrication de la baguette.

Le sorcier sortit alors sa baguette et en posa la pointe sur le front, sur le cœur et enfin sur le ventre du brun, en murmurant une incantation dans une langue qu'Harry ne comprit pas.

Il répéta l'opération à trois reprises avant qu'un filament lumineux multicolore ne sorte de la baguette. Le filament s'enroula sur lui même pour former une sphère parfaite d'une intense couleur onyx, moirée de rouge intense et de vert foncé.

Gregorovitch semblait un peu déstabilisé par ce qu'il voyait.

- C'est incroyable … Il n'y a plus une once de magie blanche dans votre corps Monsieur Potter … C'est la première fois que je vois ça. Ceci dit, votre magie noire est très belle et très pure. Voyez ces volutes vertes ici … elles témoignent de votre grande aptitude empathique. Vous êtes sensible aux autres … trop peut-être, ce peut être une faiblesse. Tandis que les rouges là, démontrent votre capacité à aimer … Oh, vous aimez profondément Monsieur Potter … d'un amour inconditionnel et unique … Une âme sœur … hmhm … rare et intense.

A l'aide de sa baguette, le vieux sorcier manipula la sphère en la contemplant longuement.

- C'est vraiment prodigieux … Une telle force se dégage de votre magie, Monsieur Potter ! Une force que vous tirez de votre âme sœur, indiscutablement.

Harry coula un regard timide vers Draco dont le visage était fendu d'un immense sourire.

- Ça me rappelle une histoire que mon grand-père me racontait … Dans la famille Gregorovitch, nous sommes fabricants de baguettes de père en fils. La légende veut qu'un de mes ancêtres a un jour conçu les baguettes d'un couple d'âmes sœurs. Il eut l'idée d'imprégner le cœur de chaque baguette, en l'occurrence un crin de licorne, de l'essence magique des deux sorciers. Le résultat fut extraordinaire … jamais on avait vu de baguettes aussi puissantes depuis le fameux Bâton de la Mort, dont vous avez peut-être entendu parler …

Ni Harry ni Draco ne savait ce qu'était le Bâton de la Mort et peu leur importait. Par contre, l'idée de disposer chacun d'une baguette empreinte de leurs essences magiques respectives les séduisait au plus haut point.

- Et vous Monsieur Gregorovitch, avez-vous déjà eu l'occasion de créer de telles baguettes ? demanda Harry.

- Hélas non mon enfant …

Un bref coup d'œil à Draco le conforta dans son initiative.

- Ça vous dirait d'essayer ?

Le regard du vieil homme s'illumina comme si Noël était arrivé en avance.

- Oui … oui bien sûr ! Mais votre âme sœur … ?

- Elle est juste ici, dit Harry en désignant Draco.

- Père ? Es-tu d'accord ? demanda le blond.

- Bien sûr mon fils. Pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

Si Gregorovitch et Grindelwald furent étonnés de l'identité de l'âme sœur de Harry, ils n'en montrèrent rien. Au contraire, Gregorovitch ne perdit pas une minute et il reproduisit sur Draco les mêmes gestes qu'il avait posés sur Harry.

Le filament multicolore qui s'échappa de la baguette forma également une sphère parfaite mais d'une couleur argentée étincelante, traversée de volutes d'un rouge intense et d'autres d'un bleu limpide.

- C'est fascinant, dit le sorcier au bout d'un moment. A l'instar de Monsieur Potter, votre magie est puissante et pure. Mais contrairement à lui, elle est constituée essentiellement de magie blanche. Les volutes rouges confirment bien que vous ressentez un amour profond … Je ne vois pas de volutes vertes … vous vous préoccupez très peu des autres, vous n'êtes pas empathique Monsieur Malefoy, définitivement pas … Par contre, votre loyauté est sans faille, en témoigne ce bleu magnifique.

Avec précaution, il fit glisser chacune des sphères dans un flacon.

- Vos baguettes seront prêtes dans 5 jours Messieurs.

Lucius et Narcissa remercièrent Gregorovitch et Grindelwald de s'être déplacés jusqu'au manoir.

- Messieurs, dit encore Lucius en les raccompagnant. Puis-je vous demander votre discrétion sur la venue prochaine de Harry à Durmstrang ?

- Bien sûr Lucius, confirma Haldir. Harry, Draco, vous recevrez prochainement un courrier qui vous donnera tous les détails relatifs à votre départ et aux fournitures dont vous aurez besoin. A bientôt !

Sur ces mots, les deux hommes transplanèrent dans un craquement caractéristique.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**13 septembre 1996 – Poudlard**

- AAAAAAAAAAAH !

Un hurlement à glacer le sang résonna dans les couloirs du Château.

Alerté, Severus surgit de la réserve où il dressait l'inventaire de ses ingrédients.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? dit-il alors qu'une jeune fille échevelée accourait vers lui.

- Prof … Professeur ! C'est horrible ! Je …. Je crois que j'ai trouvé Neville Londubat !

- Quoi ? Où est-il ?

- Dans les sous-sols … il … il est mort.

- Montrez-moi !

La jeune élève emmena le professeur dans un couloir reculé du château.

Un peu plus loin, une forme gisait au sol. Indiscutablement, il s'agissait d'un corps humain.

- Allez chercher le Directeur et le Professeur McGonagall ! TOUT DE SUITE ! rugit Severus comme la gamine semblait tétanisée.

La fille s'encourut sans plus demander son reste.

- Salazar … Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? murmura Severus pour lui-même.

Lentement, il approcha de la forme allongée par terre. Il reconnut la robe de sorcier d'un élève de Gryffondor.

Puis, il s'agenouilla au pied du corps et retourna lentement le corps.

Sa respiration se bloqua quand il reconnut le visage lunaire de Neville Londubat.

Un craquement sinistre le fit sursauter et il leva les yeux. Au-dessus de lui, il pouvait voir les escaliers magiques changer de place au gré de leurs envies.

- Merlin … serait-il possible que …

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée de Dumbledore et de McGonagall.

- Severus ! dit le Directeur. On me dit que Neville a été retrouvé ?

- Hélas … Monsieur le Directeur, dit-il en s'écartant pour laisser entrevoir la silhouette désarticulée du gryffondor.

- MERLIN ! dit Minerva en portant une main à son cœur et l'autre à sa bouche. Co … comment est-ce arrivé ?

Severus leur indiqua les escaliers magiques.

- Peut-être est-il tombé alors qu'un des escaliers changeait de direction …

- Mais … c'est impossible ! Jamais il n'y a eu d'accident de ce genre, disait Minerva incrédule.

- Hmhm … considéra Dumbledore. C'est très possible. Monsieur Londubat était connu pour sa maladresse et son inattention. A coup sûr, il n'a pas vu que l'escalier se modifiait et il est tombé. C'est un tragique accident.

Minerva ne manqua pas l'imperceptible froncement de sourcils du Maître des Potions. Il lui semblait aussi que le Directeur s'accommodait bien vite de cette explication.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**13 septembre 1996 – Manoir Malefoy, Comté d'Antrim, Irlande**

Harry et Draco étaient à mille lieux des événements macabres qui s'étaient joués à Poudlard.

Après le repas du soir, ils avaient tous les deux gagné la chambre du brun où, à peine passés la porte, ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre.

Harry avait eu envie d'embrasser Draco toute la soirée et le blond avait souri aux pensées dévergondées de son âme sœur.

- Alors petit lion ? Je t'ai manqué on dirait ? dit Draco en s'écartant pour reprendre son souffle.

- Tu le sais très bien mais peut-être te faut-il une preuve ? répondit Harry en reprenant avidement possession de la bouche si douce du blond.

Draco attrapa Harry dans ses bras et le porta sur le lit où il se fit un devoir d'enlever ses encombrants vêtements. Le pull et le pantalon échouèrent rapidement au pied du lit.

Il caressa les lèvres de Harry sans s'y attarder, préférant mordiller la peau tendre du cou. Il glissa vers les clavicules et le torse, passant sa langue humide sur les tétons durcis.

Il parsema la peau du ventre de milliers de baisers avant d'arriver à la ceinture du boxer.

Draco retourna prendre les lèvres du brun et tout contre sa bouche, lui demanda :

- Harry … Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te faire. Me laisseras-tu ?

- Quoi … quoi donc ? croassa Harry, la voix un peu rauque.

Le blond se pencha à l'oreille de Harry et lui murmura quelques mots qui le firent frissonner. Les yeux écarquillés, il acquiesça.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Draco.

- Oui … vas-y.

Draco retraça le chemin de baisers qui le menait vers la ceinture du boxer. D'un geste lent, il passa ses doigts sous l'élastique qui maintenait le tissu sur les hanches de Harry et abaissa le sous-vêtement jusqu'à laisser apparaître un magnifique membre déjà dur.

- Harry … tu es si magnifique … dit le blond dans un murmure.

Draco le caressa d'une main avant de l'embrasser sur l'extrémité avec dévotion. La langue succéda aux lèvres et Harry cessa de respirer tant cette sensation inconnue était démentielle.

- Oh Draco … c'est … ohhh oui …

Draco s'enhardit en le prenant plus complètement en bouche. Harry crut mourir de plaisir. Il haletait :

- Draco … ne t'arrête pas … ne t'arrête pas …

Conforté dans sa tâche par les gémissements et les suppliques du brun, Draco affirma son mouvement de succion qui se fit plus prononcé.

Harry était perdu dans un déluge de sensations. Son sexe emprisonné dans l'antre chaud et humide qu'était la bouche du blond, était la chose la plus divine qu'il ait jamais ressenti.

Harry bougeait les hanches au rythme de la bouche de Draco et bientôt, il sentit le tremblement familier annonciateur de la libération.

- Draco … Draco ! Je vais …

Le blond abandonna le sexe de Harry et remonta vers ses lèvres pour un autre baiser passionné.

Harry qui ne voulait pas rester inactif, laissa ses mains courir sur la taille puis sur les hanches de Draco. Il défit le bouton du pantalon et abaissa la fermeture éclair.

Sans cesser d'embrasser Harry, Draco releva le bassin et fit lui-même descendre pantalon et boxer jusqu'à se retrouver nu à son tour.

Ils crièrent ensemble quand leurs virilités se touchèrent.

Draco commença à frotter son bassin contre celui de Harry, qui en fit autant.

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, les mains de Draco emprisonnant les fesses de Harry et les mains de Harry enserrant la taille de Draco, leurs mouvements se firent frénétiques.

Leurs souffles étaient erratiques, le besoin de jouir irrépressible.

- Draco … encore …

- Oui Harry … oui … Merlin …

Ils se libèrent entre leurs ventres dans un orgasme puissant, les laissant aussi tremblants l'un que l'autre.

- Draco … whaou. Ça n'a rien à voir avec … les travaux manuels.

- Toi aussi, tu es bien meilleur que ma main droite !

Depuis plusieurs jours, Harry laissait Draco l'embrasser, le toucher, le caresser intimement avec chaque fois davantage de confiance. Mais le blond n'osait jamais aller plus loin. Le respect qu'il avait pour Harry l'empêchait d'en demander davantage tant qu'il n'était pas prêt.

Draco prenait donc sur lui, tous les soirs, de faire taire son désir et d'embrasser tendrement le brun avant de le serrer contre lui pour dormir.

Ce soir avait tout changé. Et Draco ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Ce soir, ils étaient allés ensemble jusqu'à la jouissance.

Fourbu, Harry nicha sa tête dans le cou encore moite de Draco.

- Où as-tu appris à faire … ce que tu m'as fait … demanda Harry, un peu contrarié à l'idée qu'un autre ait bénéficié des choses merveilleuses que Draco faisait avec sa bouche.

- Une fellation Harry… N'aies pas peur des mots. Ou une pipe, si tu préfères …

- Oui, bon … ok … donc, où … ?

- Je ne l'avais jamais fait … Mais je m'étais un peu informé quand même. Pour le reste, j'ai suivi mon instinct. J'ai fait ce que moi j'aurais aimé …

Harry se rembrunit quand il repensa à la seule et unique fois où lui avait eu un sexe dans sa bouche.

Draco s'aperçut du trouble du brun et s'empressa de dire :

- Merlin Harry ! Je ne te demanderais rien de tel ! Je sais bien que …

- Non, Draco ! Ne dis pas ça ! Toi et moi, ça n'a rien à voir. Je veux le faire. Je veux que tu ressentes le même plaisir que ta caresse m'a fait ressentir.

Comme pour convaincre Draco de son propos, il l'embrassa avec une grande tendresse.

- Je t'aime Draco. Je sais que toi, tu ne me blesseras jamais. Et je sais qu'avec toi, je surmonterai ce que ces monstres m'ont fait. Je …je veux être à toi … un jour.

- Oh Harry, s'émut Draco. Nous avons tout notre temps... Nous avons tout notre temps … C'était déjà bien comme ça, non ?

- C'était parfait.

Après un dernier baiser, Draco remonta la couverture sur eux et ils s'endormirent. Heureux.


	11. Chapitre 9

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Rating : M+ 18**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 9 – Rien d'autre que la justice<strong>

**14 septembre 1996 – Manoir Malefoy, Comté d'Antrim, Irlande**

Harry se réveilla ce matin-là avec un agréable sentiment de plénitude.

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il profitait de la présence réconfortante de Draco à côté de lui. Il aimait sentir son torse contre son dos, son bras possessif autour de sa taille.

Il repensa à la soirée de la veille et aux choses merveilleuses que Draco lui avait faites. Comme il aimerait lui aussi lui prodiguer ce plaisir ! Mais comme il y pensait, l'image d'un agresseur sans visage vient se superposer à celle de Draco.

Il ne pouvait pas rester là-dessus. Il devait absolument dépasser ce traumatisme. Draco n'était pas comme eux. Lui l'aimait, il lui consacrait sa vie depuis qu'il avait onze ans !

Très lentement, pour ne pas le réveiller, Harry se dégagea des bras du blond. Il fit doucement glisser le drap, dévoilant la taille fine et les hanches étroites de Draco.

Il se recula pour contempler son ange endormi. Il était si beau et si paisible. Et il semblait aussi tellement fragile.

Le brun sentit une vague d'émotions le submerger alors qu'il songeait à toute la patience dont Draco faisait preuve avec lui, à la douceur qu'il mettait dans ses gestes pour ne pas le brusquer, aux désirs qu'il tenait étroitement refoulés pour ne pas lui faire peur.

Harry fut alors pris d'un irrépressible besoin de réparer ce qu'il estimait être une injustice et de donner au blond le même plaisir qu'il avait ressenti la veille.

Mesuré, il se pencha vers la virilité endormie de son protecteur. Avec précaution, il y posa un minuscule baiser, appréciant sous ses lèvres le velouté de la peau et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

Il en apprécia également l'odeur douce, fraîche et un peu sucrée. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec l'odeur forte et musquée de ses agresseurs.

S'enhardissant, il fit courir sa langue le long de la hampe et fut satisfait de la sentir frissonner. Draco bougeait légèrement dans son sommeil mais ne semblait pas encore s'être réveillé.

Harry poursuivit sa caresse jusqu'à sentir le membre prendre du volume. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour capturer l'extrémité sensible et fit doucement tourner sa langue par dessus. Plus haut, Harry entendit un gémissement s'échapper de la gorge de Draco.

Ce petit bruit à lui seul donna à Harry la témérité nécessaire pour approfondir encore sa caresse et il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de prendre le sexe en entier dans sa bouche.

Une fois encore, il se concentra sur la douce sensation de la texture de la peau sur sa langue et sur son goût si unique.

Reproduisant les gestes posés la veille par Draco, il enserrait d'une main le membre à sa base, accompagnant le mouvement de sa bouche tandis que de l'autre, il faisait lentement rouler les testicules entre ses doigts.

Les gémissements de Draco décuplaient l'ardeur de Harry.

- Harry … soupira le blond, encore pris dans les brumes du sommeil. Oh Harry … si c'est un rêve, je ne veux jamais me réveiller …

- Ce n'est pas un rêve, lui répondit le brun, le souffle de ses paroles apportant un délicieux frisson sur sa virilité brûlante.

- Harry … continue … par Merlin, ne t'arrête pas …

Encouragé par les supplications de Draco, Harry reprit sa tâche, approfondissant son mouvement de succion.

La respiration de Draco se faisait de plus en plus saccadée et Harry sentit qu'il était proche de la jouissance, ce que le blond lui confirma quelques instants plus tard :

- Harry … c'est si bon … retire-toi … je vais … je vais venir …

Mais Harry était bien décidé à tout prendre de l'amour de sa vie. Il voulait exorciser jusqu'au bout le traitement qu'on lui avait fait subir. Il voulait que le goût de Draco remplace celui de ses agresseurs.

Il redoubla donc de vigueur tant avec sa bouche qu'avec sa main, faisant comprendre à Draco qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter, il ne se retirerait pas.

Finalement, vaincu, Draco jouit intensément et longuement dans l'antre chaud et humide du brun.

Harry accueillit sa semence avec bonheur, vivant ce geste comme une libération tant pour lui que pour Draco.

Il remonta ensuite capturer tendrement les lèvres de son protecteur. Celui-ci haletait, encore tremblant de l'orgasme qu'il venait de ressentir.

- Merlin ! Harry … ce que tu viens de faire là était … époustouflant. Je suis … complètement … dévasté.

Le brun sourit et s'allongea tout contre Draco. Celui-ci lui passa amoureusement un bras autour des épaules pour le serrer davantage contre lui.

Il lui dit :

- Harry … c'était merveilleux … mais dis-moi que cela ne t'a pas fait de mal … Je veux dire, tu n'étais pas forcé de …

- Ça m'a fait un bien fou Draco … ça m'a libéré. Tu n'es en rien comparable à ces ordures, je voulais que tu le saches … Mais je préférais que tu sois endormi … pour la … première fois … je craignais … je …

- Chhht mon ange, je comprends … et crois-moi, c'était un réveil éblouissant. J'ai cru que je rêvais … Je rêve tellement de toi ces derniers temps … mais tu es là, tu es bien réel. Ce que tu m'as fait est bien réel.

Harry se redressa sur un coude et fixant Draco droit dans les yeux, il lui dit :

- Je t'aime, Draco.

A travers leur lien, Harry avait fait passé tant d'amour dans cette phrase que Draco fut submergé par l'émotion. Il se jeta sur la bouche de Harry et l'embrassa avec passion, ses mains courant partout sur le corps du brun, comme pour en apprivoiser chaque détail.

- Je t'aime Harry, Merlin sait combien je t'aime.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le soir vit le retour de Severus au manoir.

Harry, Draco, Narcissa et Lucius étaient tous les quatre au salon, quand il apparut sur le seuil.

Il y eut un instant de gêne entre Lucius et lui mais que le blond dissipa immédiatement en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le Maître des Potions.

Dans une accolade amicale, il lui dit :

- Pardonne-moi Severus. J'ai été injuste envers toi l'autre jour. Je sais que le bien-être de Draco te tient à cœur. Je sais que tu l'aimes comme un fils.

- Je te pardonne Lucius. Tu étais bouleversé, tes mots ont dépassé ta pensée.

Soupirant de soulagement, Lucius invita Severus à les rejoindre.

- Alors Sev, quelles sont les nouvelles de Poudlard ? Tu as lu la Gazette ?

- Mieux que cela, j'étais présent quand Dumbledore a annoncé devant la Grande Salle que Harry s'était donné la mort … Il faut lui reconnaître cela : il sait captiver un auditoire, dit Severus avec cynisme.

- Il a complètement perdu l'esprit … intervint Narcissa. Comment peut-il imaginer que le Ministère, à tout le moins, ne cherche pas à confirmer l'information ? Si les moldus de Harry sont interrogés, ils auront tôt fait de dire qu'ils ne sont au courant de rien !

- Il est tellement arrogant et sûr de lui qu'il n'imagine pas un seul instant que sa parole sera mise en doute … répondit Severus.

- Et pourtant, elle le sera ! contra Harry. Mon inscription à Durmstrang ne passera pas inaperçue … et je voudrais bien voir la tête qu'il fera le jour où il l'apprendra.

Tout le monde sourit et plaisanta en imaginant la future mais inévitable déconvenue du directeur …

Severus ramena cependant la conversation sur un mode moins plaisant.

- Il y a par contre un décès qui lui est bel et bien réel et qui est survenu il y a quelques jours …

- Qui donc ? demanda Lucius.

- Neville Londubat.

- QUOI ? s'exclama Harry. Neville ? Mais … mais comment ?

Draco ressentit immédiatement la détresse dans laquelle cette nouvelle plongeait Harry et il l'attira vers lui pour le soutenir.

- Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien … Il est possible qu'il n'ait pas anticipé la modification d'un escalier magique et qu'il ait fait une chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

- Mais parrain … ça fait des siècles que ces escaliers sont en place et aucun accident mortel n'est jamais survenu … dit Draco.

- Je sais Draco … je trouve cela … pour le moins étrange, répondit le Maître des Potions avec un regard entendu pour son filleul.

- Et que dit Dumbledore ? intervint Narcissa.

- Il a adopté la thèse de l'accident en une seconde … après tout, Londubat était connu pour sa maladresse …

Les adultes se regardaient avec circonspection. Personne ne semblait vraiment croire à la thèse de l'accident.

Severus se leva alors.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser mais la semaine a été chargée et je souhaiterais me reposer un peu.

- Bien sûr mon ami, dit Lucius. Nous te verrons demain.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Draco le suivit des yeux. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher grand chose à Harry, il lui dit :

- Harry … je te laisse quelques minutes. Je voudrais parler à Sev du fait qu'il va … prendre ma place …

- Bien sûr Draco, le coupa Harry. Je comprends.

Après un léger baiser sur ses cheveux, le blond le remercia et quitta le salon pour rejoindre Severus.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

- Entrez, dit Severus après que des coups furent frappés à sa porte.

- Parrain, je peux te parler une minute ?

- Entre Draco. Je savais que tu viendrais.

Le blond entra dans la pièce qu'il arpenta nerveusement.

- Assied-toi. Tu me donnes le tournis.

- Parrain, je … je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu vas faire …

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

- Pas de quoi ? Tu vas prendre la Marque à ma place et surtout tu … tu vas …

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux du blond et cette vision serra le cœur de Severus.

- Allons Draco … ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis beaucoup plus fort maintenant que je ne l'étais lorsque j'ai reçu la Marque …

- Je le sais Parrain mais tout de même … Comment pourrais-je jamais te remercier ?

- En restant en vie et en bonne santé. En ayant une vie heureuse et épanouie avec Harry. En rétablissant l'équilibre de la Magie …

- Tu … tu es au courant ? Pour la théorie de Père ?

- Oui, en effet … Comment prends-tu cette nouvelle ?

- Je ne sais pas … je suis heureux, très heureux … mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de craindre que Père ne fasse une erreur. Je n'arrête pas de me répéter les mots de la Prophétie … _Ils seront marqués du feu céleste …_ Je n'ai aucune marque !

- Hmhm … Qu'en dis ta mère ?

- Alors ça ! Elle savait depuis le début … avant même ma naissance …

- Ce n'est pas étonnant. Narcissa est une sibylline. Si tu es le Fils de la Lumière, il est évident qu'elle le sait depuis que tu as commencé à grandir dans son ventre. Elle ne pouvait évidemment rien dire car il est interdit aux Sibyllines d'influer sur le cours d'une prophétie …

- Mais parrain … et cette marque ?

- Je ne sais pas Draco. Seule votre union permettra de connaître la vérité.

- C'est que m'a dit Père.

Draco poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme.

- Allons Draco … ne t'inquiète donc pas de cela maintenant.

- Mais j'ai peur Parrain … Je tiens à Harry plus qu'à ma propre vie et savoir qu'un autre que moi lui serait destiné m'est insupportable.

- Je te comprends mais prophétie ou pas, s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr c'est qu'Harry et toi êtes des âmes sœurs. J'en suis convaincu.

Draco remarqua la lueur de tristesse qui traversa un instant les yeux noirs de son parrain.

- Parrain, ça va ? questionna Draco. Tu sembles si triste tout d'un coup.

- Ce n'est rien … juste de vieux souvenirs qui refont surface.

Le blond aurait voulu en savoir plus mais il avait compris que ce n'était pas le moment. A la place, il partit sur une autre considération.

- Parrain … as-tu … as-tu pu savoir qui … ?

- Oui.

Draco fixait l'homme aux cheveux noirs avec intensité. Il tentait tant bien que mal de calmer les battements de son cœur. S'il ne le faisait pas, Harry allait débarquer dans la minute pour savoir pourquoi il était angoissé.

- Qui ?

- Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Ernie McMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchey. Et Neville Londubat.

- Quoi ? Londubat … c'est tout bonnement impossible … Il n'aurait jamais pu …

- Il n'a rien fait … il s'est contenté de regarder, dit Severus.

Draco ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il fit de son mieux pour bloquer la connexion avec Harry afin que ce dernier ne devine pas à quel point il était en colère.

Severus sortit de son sac de voyage une fiole contenant un liquide argenté qu'il tendit au blond.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Draco.

- J'ai longuement hésité avant de te la donner … Après avoir interrogé Finnigan sous véritaserum, j'ai modifié ses souvenirs de la soi-disant retenue que je lui avais donnée. J'en ai profité pour extraire son souvenir de … des événements.

Draco serra le poing autour de la petite bouteille.

- Draco … j'ai visionné ce souvenir. Ce que tu y verras est terrible … indescriptible. Si je te le donne, ce n'est pas pour te faire du mal – bien que je sais que cela t'en fera. C'est pour que tu comprennes ce qu'Harry a vécu.

- Merci … merci parrain. Sans toi je n'aurais jamais pu retrouver les ordures qui ont fait ça …

Le blond avait les yeux brillants d'une rage contenue.

- Draco … tu sais que la vengeance ne résout rien, n'est-ce pas ? dit doucement Severus.

- Parrain … tu ne peux pas me demander de fermer les yeux sur ce qu'ils ont fait.

- Je ne te le demande pas. Mais sois prudent. Ce qui est arrivé à Londubat n'est certainement pas un accident.

- Weasley ? Finnigan ?

- Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, ils sont tous les deux très nerveux depuis quelques jours.

Draco hocha la tête et après avoir remercié une dernière fois son parrain, quitta ses appartements.

Mais au lieu de retourner auprès de Harry, il prit le couloir de gauche qui menait au bureau de son père.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**14 septembre 1996 – Poudlard**

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs sombres d'un pas rapide, ses livres étroitement serrés contre elle.

Dans sa tête, tout se bousculait. La mort de Harry. La mort de Neville. L'attitude de Dumbledore. Plus rien n'avait de sens, tout ce en quoi elle croyait était en train de s'effilocher lentement mais sûrement.

Réprimant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, elle s'apprêtait à prendre le couloir qui la mènerait à la tour des Gryffondors quand elle fut subitement tirée par le bras dans une classe désaffectée.

Elle allait jeter un sort pour se défendre quand elle reconnut Blaise Zabini.

- Zabini ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? J'ai failli mourir de peur ! dit-elle en brandissant sa baguette sous le nez du métis.

- Hé du calme Granger ! Ça fait deux jours que j'essaye de te voir seule mais Weasley est toujours là. Par Salazar, il te colle encore mieux qu'une sangsue !

Hermione ne dit rien mais sa mine basse et renfrognée parlait pour elle.

- Bon. Que me veux-tu Zabini ? demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

- J'irai droit au but : je ne crois pas un instant que Potter se soit suicidé. Et je sais que tu n'y crois pas non plus.

- Ecoute … tu as entendu Dumbledore …

- Je l'ai entendu, coupa le métis. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je l'ai cru. Tout cela n'a aucun sens. Jamais Potter ne se serait suicidé ! Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

Comme Hermione restait silencieuse, Blaise insista :

- Granger … j'ai vu que tu as intercepté comme moi le regard que Weasley et Finnigan ont échangé. Ces deux-là savent des choses qu'on ignore. Tu sais des choses que j'ignore.

- Et si c'était le cas ? Tu crois que c'est à toi que je le dirais ? dit Hermione, un air de défi sur le visage. A toi ? Un serpentard ? Un disciple de Voldemort ?

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN MANGEMORT ! rugit le garçon.

- Peut-être mais tu es le meilleur ami de Malefoy et lui, il l'est !

- Tu te trompes Granger. Je suis certain que Draco n'a pas reçu la Marque … Il n'est pas celui qu'on croit.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Que Draco est un espion ?

- Non … Draco est … Draco. C'est un Malefoy. Il ne se prosterne devant personne.

- Hm… renifla dédaigneusement la brune. Son père ne semble pas avoir les mêmes réserves.

Blaise soupira.

- Hermione … je ne suis pas là pour discuter de Malefoy. Je veux parler de Potter. Tu es intelligente et tu es la meilleure amie de Potter … Si tu me dis que tu es absolument convaincue que le Survivant s'est suicidé, alors je te croirai et je te laisserai tranquille.

Mais la brune ne répondait pas, se contentant de fixer Zabini dans les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de sentiment hostile pour le métis. Certes il était le meilleur ami de Malefoy mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était comme lui. Au contraire, elle n'avait pas manqué de noter qu'il était un des rares à tenir tête au Prince des Serpentards.

Tout au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait pouvoir lui faire confiance. Elle voulait lui faire confiance.

- C'est bon, Blaise. Je vais te dire ce que je sais. Mais je veux ta parole que tu ne diras rien à personne.

- Tu as ma parole. Si tu veux, je suis même prêt à faire un serment inviolable.

- Non, ça ira … je … j'ai décidé de te faire confiance.

Le métis haussa un sourcil et petit sourire souleva un coin de sa bouche. Hermione se surprit à le trouver séduisant … avant de se reprendre bien vite et d'expliquer à Blaise ce qui s'était passé au Ministère et ensuite à l'infirmerie.

Zabini était abasourdi.

- Tu … tu es en train de me dire que Dumbledore a jeté Potter à la porte de l'école ?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Oh Blaise, tu aurais dû voir Harry … Il était si désemparé … Et Ron qui lui disait toutes ces choses horribles …

La brune sanglotait pour de bon et Blaise ne put réprimer le besoin de la serrer contre lui pour la réconforter.

Cette étreinte fut une libération pour Hermione qui pleura de plus belle, se maudissant de ne pas être restée auprès de son ami.

- Si … si j'étais restée … avec lui … jamais …

- Chhhht … Hermione. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est Dumbledore le seul responsable. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Je croyais que Potter était son chouchou ?

- Je ne sais pas … je ne suis pas au courant de tout … contrairement à Ron.

- Et donc tu n'as pas revu Potter après l'infirmerie ?

Comme la brune secoua négativement la tête, Blaise poursuivit :

- Pourtant Dean Thomas a dit que Potter était allé au dortoir après être sorti de l'infirmerie … Or Weasley prétend ne pas l'avoir vu …

- Je sais, c'est … curieux, confirma Hermione.

Elle sursauta soudain en regardant sa montre.

- Merlin ! Il faut que j'y aille !

- Quoi ? rigola Blaise. Le rouquemoute va criser s'il ne te trouve pas à la maison quand il rentre de son dur labeur ?

Devant l'air complètement défait de la brune, le métis cessa de rire.

- Hermione … que se passe-t-il avec Weasley ? Il te fait du mal ?

- Non … non ! Il est juste très … possessif. Il n'aime pas que je traîne dans les couloirs.

- Hé ! Il n'a pas à te dicter ta conduite ! Merde Granger ! Tout ça ne te ressemble pas !

Les propos de Blaise eurent un écho douloureux dans le cœur d'Hermione.

- Je sais, dit-elle piteusement … mais Ron me fait peur. Il … il a changé. Dumbledore a changé. Oh Merlin, depuis qu'Harry a reçu ce sort, j'ai l'impression que tout s'est écroulé … Je ne reconnais plus personne. Et puis, il y a eu Neville …

Blaise regardait Hermione avec circonspection. Il finit par dire :

- Tu crois vraiment que c'était un accident ?

- Oh Blaise ! Je ne sais plus que croire ! Mais te rends-tu compte de ce qu'on est en train de dire ? Si ce n'est pas un accident, ça veut … ça veut dire …

- … que quelqu'un a éliminé Londubat de sang-froid, acheva-t-il à sa place.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, la brune s'écroula dans les bras réconfortants de Zabini.

- Allons Hermione … ça va aller. On va découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire. Je ne suis pas un serpentard pour rien, dit-il en lui caressant affectueusement le dos.

Hermione acquiesça en se redressant.

- Bon … il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

- Ok … Hermione … Fais attention à toi …

Elle adressa au métis un pauvre sourire et quitta la classe.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco était appuyé contre la vasque en pierre, haletant.

Il avait déployé tous ses talents d'occlumens pour empêcher Harry de lire dans son esprit et de ressentir ses émotions.

Mais ce qu'il avait vu dans le souvenir de Finnigan était au delà de ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

Une rage sans nom était en train de gonfler dans ses entrailles et il ne pouvait pas la réprimer. Il respirait vite et fort, les yeux hermétiquement clos pour essayer de garder un minimum de maîtrise sur lui-même.

Ce faisant, il ne remarqua pas que son ombre sur le sol était en train de se modifier. La forme noire s'agrandissait, laissant deviner les contours d'une créature gigantesque, griffue, au cou long et aux ailes immenses. Des dents acérées et une langue fourchue sortirent de la gueule de la créature quand celle-ci poussa un rugissement silencieux mais qui se répercuta à l'intérieur de Draco.

Toutes les barrières du blond étaient en train de céder et il sentit à travers la magie de son lien avec Harry, que ce dernier lui envoyait une vague de réconfort et d'amour.

Harry allait passer cette porte dans la minute, Draco le savait. Il rassembla les dernières forces qu'il lui restait pour retirer le souvenir de la pensine et le remettre dans la bouteille qu'il cacha dans la poche de son pantalon.

A peine eut-il fait cela qu'il s'écroula dans les bras d'un Harry paniqué et désespéré.

- DRACO ! DRACO ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Réponds-moi …. Oh Merlin … Draco !

Voyant son amour inconscient, il hurla les noms de Lucius, Severus et Narcissa qui accoururent immédiatement.

- Draco ! Mon fils ! s'exclama Lucius en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Amène-le à sa chambre que je l'examine, commanda Severus.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Lucius allongea précautionneusement son garçon sur le grand lit tandis que Severus passait sa baguette au-dessus de son corps.

- Il n'a pas de lésion interne. Sa magie est juste épuisée, diagnostiqua le Maître des Potions après quelques minutes.

- Comment cela se peut-il ? demanda Narcissa, inquiète.

- Je crains que ce soit de ma faute, dit promptement Severus. Nous avons parlé de la cérémonie de la Marque un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Je crois qu'il en a été bouleversé et qu'il a essayé de le cacher à Harry. Il a trop forcé sur sa magie pour fermer son esprit.

Severus se maudissait d'avoir donné cette fiole de souvenir à Draco. Il aurait dû savoir que sa vision allait le mettre dans une colère noire.

Si Lucius et Narcissa semblaient s'accommoder de l'explication donnée, cela ne semblait pas le cas de Harry.

- Il n'était pas seulement bouleversé, dit-il. Il était en colère. Une colère sans fond. J'ai … j'ai cru qu'il allait … tuer quelqu'un.

- Draco est quelqu'un de très sensible Harry, dit Lucius en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule du brun. Savoir ce que Severus va endurer à sa place a dû le mettre dans une colère noire vis-à-vis de Voldemort.

- Hmhm … oui, sans doute, dit Harry qui semblait pourtant encore sceptique.

Lucius échangea un regard avec Severus qui lui fit comprendre que lui non plus n'était pas dupe.

- Laissons Draco se reposer maintenant, dit Severus.

- Il est hors de question que je m'en aille. Je reste avec lui, répondit Harry d'un ton catégorique.

- Bien sûr Harry, dit doucement Narcissa. Appelle-nous si nécessaire.

Harry hocha la tête pendant qu'il se défaisait de ses chaussures. Il grimpa sur le lit et s'allongea tout contre le corps du blond en le serrant par la taille et en lui murmurant des mots que lui seul pouvait entendre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Les trois adultes étaient maintenant dans le bureau de Lucius.

- Severus, dis-moi la vérité maintenant, asséna le grand blond.

Le Maître des Potions soupira.

- Ce n'est pas la discussion à propos de la Marque qui a bouleversé Draco.

- Je m'en suis douté. Qu'est-ce alors ?

- J'ai … j'ai obtenu le souvenir d'un des agresseurs de Harry. Je l'ai donné à Draco. C'était une incommensurable erreur …

- BIEN SUR QUE C'ETAIT UNE ERREUR ! PAR SALAZAR SEVERUS ! DRACO EST LIE A HARRY ! IL EST SON AME SŒUR ! IL NE PEUT PLUS ETRE RATIONNEL QUAND IL S'AGIT DE LUI ! s'énerva Lucius.

Comme Severus restait silencieux, Lucius poursuivit plus calmement.

- Severus … je ne te comprends pas … tu as une âme sœur, tu sais ce que …

- Oui, je sais, coupa l'homme. Je ne le sais que trop bien … et je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir fait du mal à Draco.

La colère de Lucius était retombée.

- Bon … heureusement, Draco n'a rien de grave. Mais il lui faudra vraiment apprendre à maîtriser son lien.

- Tu sais comme moi ce qui permet de maîtriser le lien, Lucius … mais si tu avais vu ce que Draco et moi avons vu dans la pensine, tu comprendrais que ça n'arrivera pas de sitôt.

L'effroi qui se lisait sur le visage de Severus fit trembler Lucius et Narcissa.

- C'était donc si terrible ? demanda cette dernière.

- Il n'y a pas de mots pour le décrire, répondit sombrement Severus.

- Pauvre Harry … combien de souffrances un si jeune garçon peut-il encore endurer ? dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Il a Draco maintenant … notre fils ne laissera plus jamais personne le blesser, affirma Lucius. Ils vont payer.

Les yeux gris de l'homme étaient devenus plus durs à ces mots.

- Lucius, tu vas laisser Draco … ? commença Severus

- Oui, le coupa son ami. Le feu de la vengeance a pris naissance dans les entrailles de mon fils et rien ne pourra l'apaiser sinon la souffrance et la mort des bourreaux de Harry.

- Mais Draco n'est pas un meurtrier ! s'offusqua Severus.

- C'est un Malefoy, dit Lucius comme si cela expliquait tout. Ce qu'il fera subir à ces chiens ne sera rien d'autre que la justice.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce.


	12. Chapitre 10

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Rating : M+ 18**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais que je me répète chaque semaine mais du fond du coeur : merci pour votre fidélité et surtout pou vos commentaires ! Même si je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'y répondre, je lis chacun d'entre eux avec plaisir ! Alors, mille mercis !<strong>

**Comme vous êtes nombreux à attendre l'arrivée à Durmstrang, je poste exceptionnellement trois chapitres !**

**J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 10 – Don de soi<strong>

**20 septembre 1996 – Manoir Malefoy, Comté d'Antrim, Irlande**

Après son évanouissement dans le bureau de son père, Draco dut garder le lit durant deux jours afin de régénérer sa magie. Harry ne le quitta pas d'une semelle, essayant tant bien que mal d'en savoir plus sur les raisons de son malaise.

Le blond persistait à lui dire qu'il avait ressenti une trop grande émotion par rapport au sacrifice que son parrain consentait à faire pour lui.

Ce qu'Harry ne comprenait cependant pas, c'est pourquoi Draco avait essayé de lui cacher qu'il était bouleversé.

Il n'était donc pas entièrement satisfait de l'explication que son âme sœur voulait bien lui donner.

Les pensées de Harry furent cependant détournées de cette question par l'arrivée d'un aigle royal. Le rapace était immense, ses ailes d'un ébène profond et sa tête toute blanche. Il fixait Harry et Draco de ses yeux jaunes perçants tandis qu'il tenait dans ses serres un paquet long et plat.

A peine l'oiseau eut-il déposé son chargement sur le rebord de la fenêtre qu'il s'envola aussitôt.

- Ce sont les lettres de Durmstrang et nos baguettes ! s'enthousiasma Harry en ouvrant le colis.

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit de Draco et ouvrirent tout d'abord les enveloppes qui contenaient chacune un document identique, étant leur lettre d'inscription à l'école.

_« Cher Monsieur Potter, _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous confirmer votre inscription à l'école de Sorcellerie de Durmstrang. _

_La rentrée scolaire est fixée au 1__er__ octobre. Vous trouverez ci-joint les billets pour l'embarquement sur le Dimitrov qui appareillera le 1__er__ octobre à 10 heures précises du terminal – 2 du port de Hull, Yorkshire. _

_La liste des fournitures et manuels scolaires de 6__ème__ année est jointe en annexe. _

_Veuillez agréer, Monsieur Potter, notre considération distinguée. _

_Haldir Grindelwald_

_Directeur_

_Yvan Oxenov_

_Directeur adjoint »_

- Le _Dimitrov_ … tu crois que c'est le même bateau que celui qui a amené les élèves à Poudlard pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? demanda Harry.

- Aucune idée … Mais si c'est le cas, ça promet d'être rude ! Plusieurs élèves m'ont raconté que si le bateau est magnifique de l'extérieur, à l'intérieur, c'est spartiate ! Seuls Viktor Krum et Karkarov avaient droit à une cabine. Les autres élèves étaient entassés dans la cale …

- Hmhm … je sens qu'on va regretter le confort du Poudlard Express, soupira Harry.

- Et le confort de Poudlard tout court … Apparemment Durmstrang n'est pas l'endroit le plus chaleureux du monde, ajouta Draco.

Harry resta pensif un instant.

- Tu regrettes ? demanda-t-il au blond.

- Quoi donc ?

- De venir avec moi à Durmstrang ? Égoïstement, je n'y avais pas pensé avant mais tu vas abandonner plein de choses en quittant Poudlard. Tes amis pour commencer … ton statut … tu étais leur Prince après tout …

Draco eut un petit rire bref et moqueur.

- Mes amis ? Si tu parles de Crabbe et Goyle ou de cette sangsue de Parkinson, je n'appellerais pas ça des amis. Le seul que je vais regretter vraiment c'est Blaise Zabini. Lui, c'était un ami, un vrai … Le reste, ça m'est égal. Et peu importe le confort … Le seul endroit confortable, c'est toi, dit le blond avec un sourire.

Pour confirmer ses dires, il s'allongea sur Harry et l'embrassa tendrement. L'étreinte perdura plusieurs minutes avant que Harry ne s'écarte à regret.

- Et si on jetait un œil à ces fameuses baguettes ?

- Bonne idée, beau brun.

Draco défit l'emballage qui recouvrait un coffret en bois simple.

A l'intérieur, posées sur une étoffe de velours rouge sang, reposaient les deux baguettes avec entre elles, un petit parchemin roulé.

Draco prit le parchemin et le lut à haute voix.

_« Cher Monsieur Potter, Cher Monsieur Malefoy, _

_Vous trouverez dans ce coffret les deux baguettes que j'ai façonnées à votre attention._

_Au moment d'écrire ces lignes, je suis encore ému et heureux de l'opportunité que vous m'avez donnée de confectionner ces objets rares. __La baguette de Monsieur Potter est en bois d'érable noir, celle de Monsieur Malefoy en bois de magnolia de Kobé._

_Le cœur de chaque baguette est composé d'une lamelle provenant de l'écaille que le dieu-dragon Zirnitra donna à un de mes ancêtres. Je n'avais encore jamais utilisé ce composant, trop rare pour être galvaudé dans la première baguette venue. Mais il était parfait pour confectionner les baguettes d'un couple d'âmes sœurs. Je ne m'y suis d'ailleurs pas trompé : la réaction de cet élément rare et du mélange de vos essences magiques a été tout simplement spectaculaire. Peu de fabricants de baguette ont l'occasion de voir cela dans leur vie._

_Je ne doute pas que ces baguettes vous apporteront la sagesse et la puissance. _

_En vous remerciant une nouvelle fois de l'honneur que m'avez fait, je vous prie de recevoir, Messieurs Potter et Malefoy, mes sincères salutations. _

_Gregorovitch »_

- Wahou … le dieu-dragon Zirnitra … souffla Draco.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Harry.

- Dans la mythologie russe, c'est le dieu de la Sorcellerie. Il est représenté sous forme d'un dragon noir. Zirnitra signifie d'ailleurs « habilité à la magie ». La légende raconte que pour remercier un valeureux sorcier-guerrier, le Dieu lui donna une de ses écailles … Je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de l'ancêtre de Gregorovitch …

Pour le coup, Harry était un peu intimidé par la baguette. Il caressa doucement le bois lisse et il ressentit immédiatement un picotement au bout de ses doigts.

Il regarda Draco qui lui dit :

- Ensemble ?

Harry acquiesça et ils s'emparèrent au même moment de leur baguette respective.

La chaleur qui se répandit dans leur corps fut telle qu'ils faillirent presque lâcher leur baguette. Mais l'intensité diminua jusqu'à devenir une agréable sensation, tiède et bienfaisante.

Après cet instant d'acclimatation, les deux baguettes se mirent à briller d'une douce lueur dorée. L'extrémité se para d'un éclat blanc tandis qu'un filament lumineux s'en échappait. Les deux filaments se rejoignirent, s'enroulèrent l'un autour de l'autre pour ensuite disparaître dans un scintillement.

Harry et Draco avaient contemplé le phénomène bouche bée.

Le blond se ressaisit le premier.

_- Wingardium leviosa_, dit-il en pointant sa nouvelle baguette sur le parchemin écrit par Gregorovitch.

Et celui-ci se souleva doucement dans l'air.

- Essaye Harry ! l'exhorta Draco.

Le brun énonça la même formule mais rien ne se passa. Une angoisse sans nom s'empara du cœur de Harry mais bien vite calmée par Draco.

- Essaye avec l'incantation _Surgis supra_ …

D'un geste tremblant, Harry pointa le parchemin et murmura :

_- Surgis supra_

Le parchemin lévita immédiatement.

- Mais … qu'est-ce … quelle est cette formule ? questionna Harry.

- C'est l'équivalent en magie noire du _wingardium leviosa_.

- Ooh … Je vais vraiment devoir tout réapprendre … se lamenta le brun.

- Non pas tout … il y a quand même pas mal de sorts simples qui ont des incantations communes dans les deux magies. Pour le reste, j'ai un livre qui pourra t'aider. Maintenant que tu as de nouveau une baguette, nous pourrons nous entraîner. Je t'aiderai.

Et de fait, les jours qui suivirent, Draco, Lucius, Narcissa et Severus enseignèrent à Harry bon nombre de formules magiques et d'incantations simples de magie noire.

Le brun avait un peu de mal à canaliser le flux de sa magie et ses sorts s'avéraient souvent trop puissants. Mais il progressait indiscutablement et faisait preuve d'énormément de volonté.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**25 septembre 1996 – Manoir Malefoy, Comté d'Antrim, Irlande. **

Absorbés par leurs entraînements, Draco et Harry ne virent pas les jours passer jusqu'à ce matin où Lucius et Narcissa entrèrent dans la chambre où se trouvaient les deux jeunes gens.

- Draco … c'est le moment. Nous avons besoin de prélever quelques uns de tes cheveux, lui dit sa mère.

- Ooh …

Le visage du blond se ferma et Harry ressentit toute l'étendue de sa tristesse. Il s'approcha et par la pensée, lui envoya une vague de réconfort et d'amour.

- Merci Harry, dit-il doucement en entrecroisant ses doigts avec ceux de son âme sœur.

Pendant ce temps, Narcissa avait recueilli plusieurs fins fils d'or qu'elle mit précautionneusement dans une petite fiole.

- Comment Severus fera-t-il pour absorber le polynectar toutes les heures ? demanda Harry.

- Il n'en aura pas besoin, dit Lucius. Severus est un vrai génie : il a réussi à modifier la composition de la potion pour que son effet dure au moins 24 heures ! rajouta-t-il avec une note de fierté dans la voix.

Harry et Draco regardaient tout de même les adultes d'un air inquiet.

- Tout va bien se passer, mes enfants, dit Lucius. Severus sait ce qu'il fait. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula très lentement, dans un climat de morosité et de tension qu'Harry, malgré tous ses efforts, peinait à dissiper.

Quand 20 heures sonnèrent à la pendule du grand salon, Draco s'écroula en pleurs.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**25 septembre 1996 – Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire**

- Draco, mon cher Draco … comme je suis heureux de te voir, susurra Voldemort.

- Maître, c'est un honneur que vous me faites de m'accepter dans vos rangs, dit Severus/Draco en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Voldemort se tourna vers Lucius et Narcissa.

- Comment se fait-il que ce cher Severus soit absent ? Il est le parrain de Draco, non ? Il aurait dû assister à l'intronisation de son filleul … Cela lui aurait rappelé de bons souvenirs, dit Voldemort pensivement.

- Severus a malheureusement été retenu à Poudlard par Dumbledore, répondit Lucius. Il est très contrarié de ne pouvoir être présent ce soir Maître.

- Hmhm … se contenta de répliquer le Lord. Bien, il est presque 20 heures, nous allons commencer. Approchez-vous mes fidèles ! Et toi Draco, place-toi ici, dit Voldemort en lui indiquant le centre de la pièce.

La cérémonie allait se dérouler dans ce qui était autrefois le grand salon de réception du Manoir.

Tous les mangemorts étaient présents, habillés de leur longue robe noire, le capuchon relevé sur leur tête et leur visage recouvert par un masque en fer blanc.

Ils se positionnèrent en cercle autour de leur Maître et du faux Draco.

- A genoux, Draco ! ordonna le Lord et Severus obtempéra.

D'un geste, le Lord prit le bras gauche de Severus et releva la manche de sa robe noire, laissant apparaître une peau laiteuse et parfaitement vierge.

Voldemort en caressa la surface de son doigt crochu et glacé, provoquant un frisson de dégoût chez Severus qu'il parvint cependant à maîtriser.

- Ta peau est si douce, Draco. Si tendre. Oh que ma Marque sera belle sur une peau si parfaite … soupira le mage noir.

Voldemort s'empara de sa baguette dont il posa le bout sur l'intérieur de l'avant-bras du jeune homme blond. Une goutte d'un liquide semblable à de l'encre noire en sortit et se déposa sur la peau.

La goutte d'encre brûlait le bras de Severus comme de l'acide. Son visage se crispa sous la douleur mais il ne cria pas. Il savait que le pire restait à venir.

Et de fait, la goutte d'encre se solidifia légèrement et s'allongea comme pour ressembler à un minuscule serpent. Celui-ci pénétra la peau de Severus et commença à onduler sous le derme.

Severus avait le sentiment qu'on lui avait injecté de l'acide directement dans les veines. Il regardait l'ombre noire serpenter sous sa peau et prendre lentement mais sûrement la forme d'un crâne de la bouche duquel sortait un serpent.

La douleur était insupportable et Severus cria, des larmes coulant sur ses joues pâles tandis que l'encre brûlante continuait de faire son chemin sous sa peau.

Voldemort se repaissait littéralement du spectacle, se yeux brillant d'un éclat moqueur et lubrique à la fois.

Quand le processus fut achevé et que la Marque fut entièrement tatouée sous la peau de Severus, la brûlure cessa.

Mais le répit de Severus fut cependant de courte durée car à ce moment, Voldemort reprit le bras en main et pointa sa baguette sur le tatouage. Il prononça bien fort l'incantation :

_- MORSMORDRE !_

Même si Severus y était préparé, la douleur qu'il ressentit lorsque la Marque prit vie sous sa peau lui fit l'effet de mille poignards chauffés à blanc.

Son cri se répercuta sur les murs de pierre du Manoir, glaçant Narcissa et Lucius jusqu'aux os.

- Te voilà un de mes fidèles serviteurs Draco, dit le Lord. Dorénavant, tu m'obéiras et tu répondras à tous mes désirs.

- Oui Maître, je suis à vos ordres, répondit Severus.

- Bien … monte à l'étage Draco. Attends-moi dans ta chambre. Ce soir, tu auras l'honneur d'être mien … C'est une faveur que je ne donne pas à tout le monde et nombreux sont les mangemorts ici présents qui auraient souhaité être à ta place…

- Je … je vous remercie Maître. J'espère que je me montrerai à la hauteur de vos attentes, dit Severus avec difficulté.

- Oh mais je l'espère Draco … je l'espère.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**25 septembre 1996 – Manoir Malefoy, Comté d'Antrim, Irlande. **

POV Harry

Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour calmer les pleurs de Draco.

Je l'ai emmené dans sa chambre et je l'ai allongé sur le lit. Je l'entoure de mes bras en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

- Draco, je t'en prie … ressaisis-toi …

- Harry … comment ais-je pu accepter qu'il se sacrifie pour moi de la sorte ?!

- Tu n'aurais pas pu le faire changer d'avis … Il voulait te protéger … Si … si j'avais pu le faire moi-même, je l'aurais fait aussi !

- Ne dis pas ça Harry ! J'en serais mort de savoir que tu endurais de pareilles souffrances pour moi !

Je tiens fermement Draco dans mes bras, ma main caressant son dos dans un geste apaisant. Je ressens tout le désarroi de mon âme sœur et le sentiment d'être impuissant à l'aider me torture littéralement.

Je fais alors usage du seul remède que je connaisse : je prends le visage de Draco en coupe et lentement, j'embrasse ses joues, recueillant avec ma bouche les larmes qui coulent. Arrivé à ses lèvres, je les caresse tendrement du pouce avant d'en dessiner le contour du bout de la langue.

Draco s'accroche encore plus à mes épaules, m'attirant vers lui pour approfondir le baiser. Nos langues se trouvent et nous soupirons d'aise à ce contact doux et tiède.

Le baiser est lent et profond, empreint de toute la tendresse que je voulais montrer à mon ange blond. Draco y répond avec ferveur, m'étreignant avec force.

Mais bientôt le souffle vient à nous manquer et nous nous séparons à regret. Jamais un de nos baisers n'avait été empreint d'une telle force, d'une telle urgence, d'un tel désir.

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, je reprends spontanément possession de la bouche de Draco tout en défaisant les boutons de sa chemise. Lorsque mes doigts touchent enfin sa peau nue, c'est comme un déclencheur. Nos vêtements volent dans tous les sens.

Draco continue à m'embrasser passionnément et amoureusement alors que nous sommes complètement nus.

Je me retrouve assis sur lui, les jambes de part et d'autre de son corps. Ma langue descend doucement de sa mâchoire à son cou, mes yeux plantés dans les siens.

Les yeux de Draco ont quelque chose de fascinant. Déjà leur couleur qui varie du gris clair à l'étain, en passant par le pers. Ils ont ensuite cette profondeur, cette acuité qui laisse le sentiment qu'il regarde à travers mon âme.

De ses doigts parfaits, il caresse ma joue avec une douceur infinie et ce contact me fait frissonner.

Je repars alors à l'assaut de chaque parcelle de sa peau de velours à laquelle je peux accéder et je poursuis ma descente vers son bas-ventre.

Un cri rauque s'échappe de sa gorge quand je le prends en bouche, imprimant un lent mouvement que je maîtrise maintenant de mieux en mieux.

Mon va et vient se fait plus rapide, plus insistant mais je l'arrête pour glisser délicatement ma langue sur l'extrémité de son membre. Il se cambre tellement fort sous la caresse que son dos aurait pu se briser.

Subitement, Draco me fait basculer sous lui et entreprend à son tour de me couvrir de baisers.

Il mordille, suçote, embrasse chaque parcelle de ma peau et je gémis à chacun de ses gestes. Sans préavis, il s'empare de moi d'un seul coup m'arrachant un gémissement encore plus fort. C'est tellement bon de me sentir ainsi, logé dans l'antre doux et tiède de sa bouche.

- Draco … je souffle dans l'extase.

Il cesse sa caresse et me regarde alors avec une gravité peu commune.

- Harry … j'ai envie de toi … Oh j'ai tellement envie de toi …

Malgré tout l'amour qu'il me transmet par le lien, je ne peux m'empêcher de paniquer à l'idée de ce qu'il me demande.

Bien entendu, il le sent et alors qu'il s'allonge sur moi, il me murmure à l'oreille :

- Fais-moi l'amour Harry … s'il te plaît …

Je m'écarte de lui et lui dit :

- Quoi ? Moi ? Tu veux dire …

- Oui. Toi en moi. S'il te plaît ... j'en ai besoin …

Curieusement, je n'avais jamais imaginé cette configuration.

- Harry, s'il te plaît, me supplie-t-il dans les larmes dans les yeux.

Incapable de supporter une seconde de plus le désarroi de mon ange, je le fais basculer sur le dos.

Il noue ses jambes autour de ma taille et m'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Malheureusement, malgré l'envie que moi aussi j'ai de lui, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour à qui que ce soit et j'ai peur de lui faire mal.

Alors, je lui dis :

- Draco, aide-moi … je … ne … je ne sais pas …

Il comprends immédiatement mon trouble et prends délicatement ma main dans la sienne. Il porte mes doigts à sa bouche et les suce avec application. Rien que ce geste me retourne les sens et je dois faire un effort pour me maîtriser.

Il relâche ensuite mes doigts et les guide vers son intimé.

Je comprends ce qu'il veut que je fasse et je glisse en lui avec douceur. Son visage se crispe légèrement de douleur au fur et à me mesure que mes doigts bougent en lui.

- Vas-y Harry … continue … tu es parfait …

Encouragé, je poursuis mon exploration jusqu'à toucher quelque chose qui le fait hurler non pas de souffrance mais de plaisir.

- MERLIN HARRY ! Ouiii … oh c'est tellement bon … ne t'arrête pas …

Je recommence encore et encore, heureux du plaisir que je lui apporte.

- Maintenant … Je ne peux plus attendre ... Viens en moi …

Mon ange blond me regarde avec des yeux tellement troublés de désir, tellement sombres que je n'hésite plus. Je lui souris tendrement et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, baiser qu'il approfondit immédiatement. Remplaçant mes doigts par mon membre douloureusement tendu, je m'introduis avec lenteur et délicatesse. Il ressert encore ses jambes autour de moi, ce qui a pour effet de m'enfoncer en lui plus profondément.

Mes premiers mouvements sont doux et lents car j'ai peur de le blesser mais il m'exhorte à bouger davantage.

Ses gémissements ont raison de ma prudence et je me mets à bouger plus rapidement.

Merlin que c'est bon. Je n'avais jamais imaginé le plaisir que je pourrais ressentir à être l'intérieur de Draco, dans cet antre si serré mais si parfait que j'ai l'impression qu'il est fait pour moi et rien que pour moi.

Je prends conscience que je suis le premier à investir ce territoire et cette pensée décuple mon désir de lui. Mes coups de rein sont frénétiques. Nous ne formons plus qu'un corps. Il m'appartient comme je lui appartiens.

- Harry … continue … ne t'arrête pas … encore ….

J'ai apparemment trouvé le même point sensible que mes doigts avaient touché un peu plus tôt.

Je regarde Draco perdu dans les limbes d'un plaisir qui semble inouï et il m'apparaît encore plus beau qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Dans un dernier coup de rein, j'entre encore plus profondément en lui. Il crie mon prénom alors qu'il se libère entre nos ventres. Son orgasme resserre ses muscles internes autour de moi et je crois bien mourir quand à mon tour je m'envole en criant son nom.

Je retombe sur lui, haletant, hébété par le plaisir que je viens de prendre. Plaisir décuplé par la puissance de notre lien.

- Merci Harry … Merci … C'était incroyable …

L'émotion que je lis dans ses yeux me bouleverse. J'ai conscience de l'avoir rendu heureux et ce constat me comble de bonheur.

- Tu vas bien ? me demande-t-il soudain inquiet.

- Je vais mieux que bien mon ange … c'était magique.

- Oui, il n'y a pas d'autre mot …

Nous nous serrons l'un contre l'autre, nos corps encore moites et légèrement engourdis.

Jamais auparavant je ne m'étais senti aussi bien, aussi complet, aussi aimé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**25 septembre 1996 – Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire**

Alors qu'à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, Harry et Draco, comblés par l'amour qu'ils venaient de se donner, s'endormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, des cris provenant d'une chambre à l'étage résonnaient dans un Manoir du Wiltshire, glaçant le sang des mangemorts présents et le cœur de l'un d'eux en particulier.


	13. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 - Lux ex tenebris natus est**

**27 septembre 1996 – Rue Tverskaïa, Saint-Pétersbourg, Russie**

Le lendemain de la cérémonie, après avoir reçu la Marque pour la deuxième fois, Severus était reparti directement à Poudlard, refusant de parler de ce qui s'était passé au Manoir.

Lucius et Narcissa n'avaient pas voulu en dire davantage, se contentant d'affirmer que tout s'était déroulé comme prévu, Voldemort n'y ayant vu que du feu.

Ceci dit, les traits tirés et les mines sombres de ses parents à leur retour avaient laissé penser à Draco que le moment avait dû être terrible.

Mais pour l'heure, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco et Harry venaient de prendre un portoloin international pour Saint-Pétersbourg où se situait l'école de Sorcellerie de Durmstrang.

C'est dans cette ville de l'ouest de la Russie qu'ils allaient aller acheter les fournitures pour la rentrée scolaire. Tout comme Londres a le Chemin de Traverse, Saint-Pétersbourg a la Rue Tverskaïa.

Le portoloin les avait amenés dans une ruelle discrète donnant sur Nevski Prospect, la principale artère de la ville moldue.

Harry contemplait avec intérêt cette magnifique avenue bordée de prestigieux immeubles, tels que le palais Stroganov ou l'église Sainte-Catherine.

Toute comme pour le Chemin de Traverse, l'accès à la Rue Tverskaïa se faisait par l'arrière cour d'un petit café, invisible aux yeux des moldus. L'enseigne était en cyrillique de sorte qu'Harry ne put la déchiffrer. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Lucius s'adressa au tenancier, dans la langue russe. Ce dernier lui répondit en lui montrant une porte au fond de la petite salle.

- Je ne savais pas que Lucius parlait le russe, dit Harry à Draco.

- Oh mais tu le parleras bientôt aussi, répondit ce dernier.

- Pourquoi ?

- Harry … tu es vraiment lent par moment, se moqua Draco. Nous sommes à Saint-Pétersbourg … Tu crois peut-être que les cours se donnent en anglais ?

Harry rougit de sa bêtise mais demanda néanmoins, un peu paniqué :

- Et comment vais-je apprendre le russe en si peu de temps ?

- Par un sort, tout simplement. _Babylonis ! _invoqua alors le blond en pointant sa baguette sur Harry. Et voilà, maintenant tu es en mesure de comprendre toutes les langues possibles et imaginables.

Et de fait, Harry n'eut aucun mal à comprendre les conversations en russe autour de lui.

Entre temps, ils avaient tous les quatre passé la barrière magique au fond de la cour du café et ils se trouvaient maintenant sur le trottoir de la rue Tverskaïa.

Des magasins de toute nature étaient logés aux rez-de-chaussée de jolis immeubles, parfaitement alignés le long de la voirie. On était loin des maisons bigarrées et parfois biscornues du Chemin de Traverse.

Dûment munis de leurs listes, Draco et Harry firent le tour des différentes enseignes.

Chez _Tolstoïevski_, ils achetèrent les ouvrages recommandés pour les cours de 6ème année : _pratique de la magie de l'esprit_, par Igor Azimov, _Herbologie et plantes curatives_ par Natacha Travaska, _L'art de la métamorphose_ par Ivan Grigorenko, _Sortilèges et malédictions_ par Andreï Kochtcheï, _l'art subtil et délicat des potions _par Ielena Semionov et _pratique de la magie noire _par Boris Raspoutine.

Chez l'apothicaire, ils se fournirent en ingrédients de toutes sortes pour les cours de potions et d'herbologie avant d'aller acheter leurs uniformes chez M. Yudachkin.

Les uniformes de Durmstrang étaient assez impressionnants, comparés aux simples robes noires de Poudlard.

La tenue se composait tout d'abord d'un pantalon noir en drap de laine et d'un dolman rouge sang bordé de brandebourgs dorés. Les manches étaient rebrodées de fils dorés également. Elle était complétée pour les mois d'hiver par une pelisse en feutre et en fourrure de lynx, et pour les mois d'été par une cape en barège léger. Une paire de bottes hautes en cuir noir achevait l'ensemble.

Lorsque les deux jeunes hommes sortirent des cabines d'essayage ainsi vêtus, ils se contemplèrent, littéralement subjugués l'un par l'autre.

- Harry … par Merlin, tu es …

- Draco … par Merlin, tu es …

- Magnifique …

- Epoustouflant …

Et de fait, ils avaient la beauté et l'allure de deux jeunes hussards en tenue d'apparat.

Narcissa avaient les yeux brillants d'émotion et Lucius un air éminemment satisfait et suffisant.

Ils sortirent de la boutique les bras chargés de paquets que Lucius eut tôt fait de rétrécir pour qu'ils prennent moins de place.

- Narcissa, j'ai encore une course à faire. Veux-tu bien emmener les garçons chez Mamouchka ? Je vous y rejoins dès que j'ai fini, dit Lucius.

Mamouchka était un salon de thé assez classe où Draco et Harry gouttèrent avec bonheur aux spécialités locales.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lucius était revenu.

Après avoir bu une dernière tasse de thé, ils repartirent prendre le portoloin qui les ramenait en Irlande.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

De retour au Manoir, Harry allait rejoindre sa chambre avec Draco quand Lucius l'interpella :

- Harry ? Veux-tu bien rester une minute s'il te plaît ?

- Je te retrouve plus tard, dit Draco en l'embrassant légèrement.

Lucius eut un petit sourire à la vue de cette marque de tendresse entre les deux garçons.

- Harry … je me trompe où Draco et toi arrivez à mieux gérer vos séparations ?

Le brun piqua un fard monumental.

- Allons Harry, ne sois pas gêné voyons … J'en déduis que tu as pu surmonter une partie du traumatisme que tu as subi.

- Oui, confirma Harry mais seulement parce que Draco a accepté … quejesoisaudessus, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

Lucius sourit encore gentiment de la gêne de Harry.

- Je suis content pour vous deux. Mon fils a fait ce qu'il fallait. Vous souffrez moins d'être loin l'un de l'autre maintenant ?

- Oui … ceci dit, nous avons toujours envie d'être ensemble tout le temps. Mais c'est vrai qu'au moins la séparation n'est plus aussi douloureuse physiquement.

Lucius hocha la tête et reprit :

- Ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'ai demandé de rester Harry. Pendant que Narcissa, Draco et toi étiez chez Mamouchka, je suis passé t'acheter ceci, dit-il en sortant d'une armoire un paquet d'à peu près un mètre cinquante de long.

Le cœur de Harry battait follement dans sa poitrine et c'est les mains tremblantes qu'il défit l'emballage, dévoilant un splendide Eclair de Feu, deuxième génération.

- Il ne remplacera jamais celui que Sirius t'a offert mais je ne voulais pas que tu partes à Durmstrang sans avoir un balai digne de ce nom. Ils ont d'excellentes équipes de Quidditch et si je me souviens bien du match auquel j'ai assisté en première année, il serait dommage que tu ne puisses pas participer à leur championnat.

Harry était sans voix. Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux.

- Je … c'est … merci Lucius. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû … c'est trop … c'est …

- C'est simplement une marque d'affection pour quelqu'un que je considère comme mon fils, dit doucement Lucius en posant une main sur l'épaule du brun.

Là, c'est fut trop pour Harry qui craqua complètement. Lucius l'entoura alors de ses bras et pour la première fois de sa vie Harry ressentit ce que pouvait être l'étreinte d'un père.

- Merci, Lucius, hoqueta-t-il. Merci. Pas seulement pour le balai. Pour tout. Pour m'avoir sauvé, pour m'avoir soigné, pour m'avoir donné Draco.

- Tu es ce que je pouvais espérer de mieux pour mon fils, Harry.

Ils se séparèrent et Lucius dit en souriant :

- Va le rejoindre Harry. Il était au courant de mon initiative, tu t'en doutes, et le connaissant, il arpente la pièce depuis dix minutes en attendant que tu viennes tout lui raconter !

Harry sourit à son tour et après avoir remercié une dernière fois l'homme blond, il partit rejoindre Draco.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Comme pressenti, Draco attendait Harry de pied ferme dans sa chambre.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il, un sourire immense sur le visage.

- Alors, ton père m'a fait le plus merveilleux des cadeaux, dit Harry.

- Je pense bien ! Un Eclair de Feu, deuxième génération ! Tu me le prêteras ?

- Je ne parlais pas du balai … Oh bien sûr, il est magnifique …

- De quoi parlais-tu alors ?

- De toi.

Draco ne sut plus quoi dire comme Harry posait tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

L'heure qui suivit, les deux jeunes hommes travaillèrent avec enthousiasme au renforcement de leur lien.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**30 septembre 1996 – Poudlard**

Assis derrière le grand bureau directorial, Dumbledore ruminait.

Il croyait y être arrivé … Dire qu'il était si proche !

Tout s'était déroulé à la perfection mais cet imbécile d'Harry Potter avait trouvé le moyen de se faire coincer par Voldemort et de se faire voler sa magie ! Il ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité !

Tant d'années de travail, de machinations, de manipulations… en pure perte.

Il avait découvert l'identité du Mage Noir depuis bien longtemps. Quant à trouver celle du Fils de la Lumière… en fait, il ne s'agissait pas de trouver. Façonner était plus exact.

Car s'il y avait bien une chose en laquelle Dumbledore croyait dur comme fer, c'était que la destinée, la fatalité, le hasard, n'existaient pas. Le destin, on le crée. Et lui, il allait créer le Fils de la Lumière.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur le fils des Potter, James et Lily, un couple tellement sirupeux, tellement pétri d'amour et d'idéalisme que c'en était écœurant. Ces deux-là ne pouvaient qu'avoir produit un rejeton aussi mièvre qu'eux.

Ce fut donc facile de les convaincre, eux et leurs amis Lupin et Black, d'entrer au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix pour soi-disant combattre Voldemort. Ces abrutis ne s'étaient jamais posés la question de savoir comment, depuis des années qu'il sévissait, Voldemort n'avait jamais réussi à être mis hors d'état de nuire …

Il y avait bien eu Sirius Black pour se poser des questions mais le problème s'était résolu de lui-même quand il fut envoyé à Azkaban.

Dumbledore avait bien manœuvré. Pour s'emparer du fils Potter, il avait fait en sorte que Trelawney ponde une prophétie grotesque et que celle-ci tombe dans l'oreille de Voldemort. De manière tout à fait prévisible, celui-ci s'empressa d'aller régler son compte au couple Potter.

La partie la plus délicate du plan résidait dans la nécessité que Voldemort ne parvienne pas à tuer Harry. Dumbledore comptait pour cela sur la Magie Ancienne. Connaissant Lily Potter, elle n'allait pas hésiter à protéger son fils au péril de sa vie. Ce faisant, elle donnerait elle-même à Harry la protection nécessaire pour résister aux sorts du Mage Noir.

Et son plan avait fonctionné, en partie du moins. Car Harry, trop bien protégé par la magie de sa mère, avait non seulement résisté au sort de Voldemort mais l'avait renvoyé sur lui. Fort heureusement, il ne l'avait pas détruit mais seulement considérablement affaibli.

Le soir même de l'attaque, Dumbledore se rendit à Godric's Hollow pour enlever l'enfant des décombres de la maison et le laisser aux bons soins de sa tante jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'âge d'intégrer Poudlard.

Parallèlement, il avait veillé, dans l'ombre, à ce que Voldemort recouvre peu à peu sa puissance. Cela avait pris du temps, cela ne s'était pas fait sans mal mais l'année dernière, grâce à la complicité de Peter Pettigrow, il y était enfin parvenu.

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, Harry avait directement été embrigadé par les Weasley qui avaient joué leur rôle à merveille.

De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix.

Dumbledore tenait littéralement le couple Weasley à la gorge. Ils étaient tellement pauvres qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix, s'ils voulaient scolariser leur nombreuse progéniture, que d'accepter de s'endetter vis-à-vis de Dumbledore.

Celui-ci leur prêtait de l'argent sans sourciller mais en contrepartie, tous les Weasley lui devaient allégeance.

Ainsi, il exigea de Ronald qu'il se lie d'amitié avec Harry et surtout qu'il évince le fils Malefoy qui semblait très désireux de se rapprocher du jeune Potter.

Dumbledore n'avait jamais compris pourquoi mais il avait toujours eu un drôle de pressentiment concernant ce garçon. Il avait en effet toujours trouvé curieux, alors que Lucius était un mangemort de la première heure, adepte convaincu de la magie noire, qu'il y ait chez son fils quelque chose de si … lumineux.

- Par Merlin ! dit tout haut Dumbledore en sortant de ses pensées. Me serais-je trompé ? Serait-il possible que le Fils de la Lumière ait été à ma portée pendant tout ce temps ? Serait-il possible que...

Son regard se posa un instant sur l'un des cadres qui ornaient les murs de son bureau au bas duquel était inscrit une phrase en latin.

_Lux ex tenebris natus est. _La lumière est née des ténèbres.

_Lux, lucis. _

Lucius.

Le Fils de la Lumière. _Filius lucis._

Le fils de Lucius.

- MERLIN !

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

- Dean ? Je peux te parler une minute ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Tout en s'asseyant en face de Dean, la brune jetait des coups d'œil frénétiques à la porte d'entrée. Elle avait profité d'une absence de Ron et Seamus pour approcher le métis.

- Je voulais te parler … au sujet de Harry, dit-elle plus bas. Tu … tu l'as vraiment croisé le jour où il a disparu ?

- Evidemment ! Tu crois que je mens ? s'énerva-t-il.

- Non, non … c'est juste que Ron et Seamus soutiennent qu'il n'est jamais revenu au dortoir.

- Ecoute, Hermione. Je sais ce que j'ai vu. J'ai donné le mot de passe à Harry et il est entré dans la salle commune. Avant que le tableau ne se referme, j'ai pu voir qu'il montait à l'étage du dortoir. Voilà ce que j'ai vu. Ni plus ni moins.

Hermione soupira. Devant l'air défait de son amie, Dean posa sa main sur la sienne et lui dit doucement :

- Hermy, pourquoi est-ce que tu ressasses tout cela ?

Comme elle ne répondait rien, il voulut poursuivre mais en fut empêché par une main qui l'empoignait violemment par le col.

- DEGAGE TA MAIN DE LA ! rugit Ron qui venait de rentrer. ET TOI ? s'adressant à Hermione. C'EST CA QUE TU FAIS QUAND J'AI LE DOS TOURNE ? TU TE LAISSES PELOTER PAR LE PREMIER VENU ?

- Du calme Ron, tempéra Dean. Hermione est mon amie et je lui offrais juste un peu de soutien. Au cas où tu aurais oublié, on a tous perdu un ami cher …

- Je n'y crois pas … Tu es encore en train de pleurer Potter ? siffla-t-il méchamment. Mais ma parole, t'étais amoureuse de lui ou quoi ?

- Ça suffit Ron ! sanglota la brune. Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage !

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta promptement la Salle commune pour aller … et bien, elle ne savait pas encore où … mais il fallait qu'elle quitte cette atmosphère malsaine.

Elle courait dans les couloirs à perdre haleine, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et Ron quand un bras puissant la stoppa dans sa course.

D'un geste brusque, elle fut plaquée au mur tandis qu'une main lui enserrait la gorge.

- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? demanda le roux d'un ton bas et menaçant.

- A … à la … bibliothèque … croassa Hermione.

- Ben tiens … je vais te croire. Je te donne une dernière chance : où allais-tu ?

- Ron … je t'en prie … tu me fais mal … arrête ! pleurait-elle.

- Tu es pathétique …

Ron lui empoigna à nouveau le bras et la fit entrer de force dans une classe vide à proximité. Il la poussa à l'intérieur avec tellement de force qu'elle trébucha et s'affala de tout son long sur le sol froid.

- Tu es à moi, dit-il soudain en défaisant la boucle de sa ceinture.

- Ron, arrête ! Tu me fais peur !

Avec un rictus mauvais, le roux la remit sur ses jambes avant de la forcer à s'allonger sur un des bureaux. Il l'embrassa avec violence, sa main remontant le long de la cuisse de la brune.

Elle se débattait avec ardeur mais Ron était plus fort. Elle croyait bien n'avoir plus aucune chance quand une voix retentit derrière elle.

- LACHE-LA IMMONDE BATARD !

Surpris, le roux lâcha Hermione et se retourna pour faire face à Blaise Zabini.

- Dégage de là, Zabini ! Ce qui se passe ici n'est pas ton problème ! siffla Ron.

- Oh si c'est mon problème, à partir du moment où tu agresses une élève. Dois-je te rappeler que je suis Préfét ?

- Allez Zabini, reprit Ron d'un ton doucereux. C'est pas à toi que je dois expliquer que, dans le feu de l'action, on peut parfois s'emporter …

Zabini se tourna vers Hermione.

- Etais-tu consentante Granger ?

Comme elle ne répondait rien, Zabini fixa Ron avec acuité.

- Le silence est éloquent Weasley.

- Salope, tu vas me le payer ! cria Ron en faisant un pas vers la brune, la main levée.

Il n'eut pas le temps de concrétiser son geste qu'un poing rageur s'abattit sur sa mâchoire, le propulsant contre le mur.

Zabini le tenait fermement par le col de sa robe de sorcier.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de poser la main sur elle, Weasley. Tu m'as entendu ? siffla dangereusement le métis. TU M'AS ENTENDU ?

- Oui … oui … croassa le roux.

- Maintenant dégage !

Comme Zabini l'avait lâché, Ron décampa comme un lapin sans demander son reste.

- Ça va Hermione ?

La brune hocha la tête piteusement, des larmes dévalant ses joues. Zabini la prit dans ses bras et il fut heureux de remarquer qu'Hermione lui rendait son étreinte. Elle s'accrochait même à lui de manière désespérée, sanglotant de plus belle.

- chhhht … ça va aller Hermione … il ne te fera plus de mal … je te le promets. S'il touche encore un de tes cheveux, je le tue.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Au même moment, dans les cachots.

Severus inventoriait son stock d'ingrédients quand des coups frappés à la porte le firent sursauter.

Pestant sur l'importun qui le dérangeant, il ouvrit rageusement le battant.

- OUI !

- Bonjour Severus, dit Dumbledore.

- Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur, répondit le Maître des Potions sur un ton plus doux mais froid néanmoins. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je serai bref Severus : où se trouve Draco Malefoy ?

Interdit face à cette question étrange, Severus tempéra.

- Et bien, plus à Poudlard manifestement …

- Severus, ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi.

- Monsieur le Directeur, comme je vous l'ai dit, Draco a reçu la Marque … A l'heure où nous parlons, il est au service de son nouveau Maître. Mais ce qu'il fait et où il est je n'en sais rien.

- Il a peut-être reçu la Marque ... ou peut-être pas, dit le Directeur, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard. Mais je suis persuadé qu'il n'est pas avec Voldemort à l'heure où on parle.

- Monsieur le Directeur, je ne sais pas où se trouve Draco.

- Et bien renseigne-toi, dit le vieux directeur d'un ton sans réplique.

- Puis-je vous demander en quoi le jeune Malefoy vous intéresse ?

- Non. Je ne pense avoir à me justifier. Il m'intéresse, c'est tout.

Severus ne manqua de remarquer la lueur qui anima les yeux du vieux fou à ce moment-là.

Dumbledore savait.

A peine se trouva-t-il seul que Severus envoya un patronus à Lucius.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**30 septembre 1996 – Manoir Malefoy, Comté d'Antrim, Irlande**

Lucius était assis dans le salon, sirotant une tasse de thé.

Les garçons étaient en train de terminer d'empaqueter leurs affaires, avec l'aide de Narcissa. Demain, ils prendraient un portoloin pour Hull, dans le Yorkshire.

Il réfléchissait à tout ce qui s'était déroulé ces dernières semaines. Tout avait commencé par un drame quand ils avaient découvert Harry à moitié mort dans cette ruelle à Pré-au-Lard. Mais aussi horrible que fut c'est événement, ce fut aussi le point de départ de nombreux changements.

Ils avaient découvert d'identité du Mage Noir et quelques jours plus tard, celle de Fils de la Lumière.

Par Merlin, Draco … Lucius avait toujours imaginé, espéré, pour son fils un avenir brillant, digne de lui. Mais jamais il n'avait songé à _ça._

Il souriait de savoir son fils si heureux avec Harry quand il fut sorti de ses pensées par une boule lumineuse qui prenait corps devant lui.

La sphère prit lentement la forme d'un animal et la voix désincarnée de Severus s'éleva :

- Dumbledore sait pour Draco … Ses espions vont certainement surveiller tous ses déplacements, les tiens et les miens. Vous devez partir maintenant … Demain tous les portoloins seront sous surveillance … Partez maintenant … Partez maintenant … répéta la voix jusqu'à disparaître dans un murmure.

Lucius bondit hors de la pièce et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre.

- Narcissa ! Où en sont les préparatifs ?

- Nous avons presque terminé. Il ne reste ….

- Peu importe ! la coupa-t-il. Entasse tout dans les malles, nous devons partir immédiatement ! Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre !

- Quoi ? Mais …

- Narcissa, ne discute pas ! Nous devons partir.

- Père ? Que se passe-t-il voyons ? questionna Draco, inquiet.

- Dumbledore te cherche mon fils.

Harry regarda Lucius avec effroi.

- Il sait.

- Oui, Harry.

Ce simple mot suffit à provoquer l'effervescence. Narcissa jeta un sort afin que les derniers vêtements prennent place dans les malles. Elles les fit rétrécir jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient la taille de boîtes d'allumettes.

- Qu'allons-nous faire Lucius ? demanda-t-elle.

- Nous allons transplaner. C'est peu commode mais c'est le plus sûr. Les portoloins et les cheminées sont traçables. Pas le transplanage, du moins tant que Draco n'est pas officiellement sous surveillance. Je transplanerai avec Harry et toi avec Draco.

- Et sur place ? demanda Harry.

- Nous allons loger dans un hôtel moldu. Jamais Dumbledore n'aura l'idée de chercher un Malefoy dans le monde moldu, ricana Lucius.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Après un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié, Lucius tint fermement Harry contre lui et ils disparurent dans un craquement sonore, tandis que Narcissa en faisant autant avec son fils.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**30 septembre 1996 – Hull, Yorkshire. **

Harry et la famille Malefoy trouvèrent à se loger dans un petit hôtel sans prétention non loin de leur lieu d'embarquement.

Lucius loua deux chambres, l'une pour sa femme et lui, l'autre pour Draco et Harry.

Draco contemplait la vue qu'il avait depuis la petite fenêtre. Elle donnait sur le vieux port.

Il soupira d'aise quand les bras de Harry lui enlacèrent la taille et que la joue du brun vint se poser contre son épaule.

- J'ai peur Draco …

- Je sais mais il ne faut pas. Demain, nous serons à Durmstrang. Tout le monde saura que tu es vivant et Dumbledore sera discrédité. De plus, il saura que tu es le Mage Noir … Son plan pour me livrer à Voldemort n'aura plus de raison d'être.

- Rien qu'à l'idée de savoir que …

- Chhht … le coupa Draco en se retournant et en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Rien ne va nous séparer. Rien.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il embrassa Harry avec volupté. Comme à chaque fois, une douce chaleur se répandit dans les reins du brun et il attira Draco davantage contre lui.

Bientôt, les mains se perdirent dans les cheveux et sous les vêtements. Sans faire cesser le baiser, ils se dévêtirent prestement.

Une fois fait, Draco allongea Harry sur le lit et s'étendit sur lui, son visage niché au creux de son cou, l'embrassant, le mordillant.

Leurs érections frottaient l'une contre l'autre et Harry n'avait jamais eu autant envie de son amant.

Draco le ressentit et se redressa. A califourchon sur les cuisses du brun, il le regarda d'un air gourmand.

Sans préparation, il s'empala sur le sexe de Harry, lui arrachant un cri de pur plaisir.

Avec lenteur, il commença à onduler le long du membre dressé.

- Draco … c'est … merveilleux … continue … encore.

Draco sourit devant l'abandon de Harry. Il était sublime, les joues rougies et les yeux voilés de désir. Même si le brun était en lui, c'est lui qui était aux commandes, qui imposait son rythme.

- Ouvre les yeux, Harry. Regarde-moi.

Harry obtempéra et ancra son regard dans la mer déchaînée qu'étaient les yeux de Draco à ce moment-là. Le voir ainsi le chevaucher lascivement eut raison de Harry qui jouit dans un râle libérateur.

- Draco … pardon … je suis désolé … murmurait le brun d'une voix hachée, penaud de s'être libéré si vite.

- Chhht mon ange … laisse-moi faire. Regarde-moi. J'aime quand tu me regardes.

Draco était toujours dans la même position, ondulant sur le sexe de Harry toujours en lui. Il poursuivit son mouvement, lentement, profondément, les yeux dans ceux de son amant.

Cette vision redonna de la vigueur au brun qui sentait qu'il reprenait du volume.

- Harry … par Merlin, tu es … oh je t'aime Harry …

Draco était au bord de la rupture et Harry aussi. Les allées et venues de Draco se firent plus rapides et plus frénétiques.

Harry saisit le sexe de Draco entre ses mains et le caressa avec ardeur.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que le blond jouisse dans un cri sauvage qui emporta Harry à son tour.

Draco s'écroula sur son amant, le souffle court.

- Merlin, Harry. Me lasserais-je un jour de toi ?

- J'espère bien que non ! s'offusqua le brun.

Le blond se redressa et couva son âme sœur d'un regard chargé d'amour. Dans ces moments-là, il n'était nullement besoin de paroles et Harry se contenta d'embrasser tendrement ces lèvres qu'il aimait tant.

Draco roula sur le dos, entraînant le brun avec lui. Celui-ci se lova contre le flanc de son amant, sa tête posée au creux de son épaule.

Le sommeil allait les emporter quand Harry se tendit légèrement.

- Qu'y a-t-il mon ange ? demanda Draco déjà à moitié endormi.

- Je … nous ne sommes pas au Manoir ici …

- Hmhm … finement observé beau brun …

- Je veux dire que la chambre de tes parents n'est pas à l'autre bout du couloir … et on n'a pas jeté de sort de silence …

- SALAZAR ! souffla Draco, horrifié. Je n'oserai plus jamais les regarder en face, se lamenta-t-il, la tête entre les mains.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de se lamenter davantage qu'un tonique :

- LUCIUUUUUS ! PAR MERLIN OUIIIII ! retentit de l'autre côté de la cloison.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent avec effroi.

- Par Salazar, je ne veux pas entendre ça ! s'offusqua Draco, les yeux écarquillés, en se jetant sur sa baguette pour lancer tous les sorts possibles et imaginables qui protégeraient ses délicates oreilles des cris équivoques de ses parents.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le lendemain, la famille Malefoy prit son petit-déjeuner dans le silence le plus complet.


	14. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 - Durmstrang**

**1er octobre 1996 – Port de Hull, Yorkshire**

Après le petit-déjeuner, Harry et Draco remontèrent dans leur chambre afin de récupérer leurs valises et autres effets personnels.

Tandis que Harry empaquetait leurs affaires et que Draco jetait des sorts de rétrécissement, des coups de bec se firent entendre à la fenêtre.

Les deux jeunes hommes relevèrent la tête. Un sourire immense illumina le visage de Harry quand il reconnut l'oiseau qui frappait ainsi à la vitre.

- HEDWIGE !

Il ouvrit la fenêtre afin de faire entrer sa chouette. Il était un peu gauche car il aurait voulu la serrer contre lui, tant il était heureux de la revoir. Chose difficile à faire avec un rapace … La chouette le comprit cependant car pendant qu'il la caressait, elle lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt.

- Hedwige, ma belle ! Tu as réussi à me retrouver ! Je suis tellement content !

La chouette hulula doucement mais lorsque Draco s'approcha pour la caresser à son tour, elle le gratifia d'un méchant coup de bec.

- HE ! s'indigna le blond.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute Draco … Elle ne sait pas encore pour nous … Quand elle m'a quitté, tu étais encore un ennemi pour elle … Hedwige, reprit doucement Harry, Draco est mon âme sœur. Je l'aime et je voudrais que tu sois gentille avec lui comme tu l'es avec moi …

L'oiseau poussa un hululement mi indigné, mi interrogatif.

- Je ne plaisante pas Hedwige … Draco est ton maître également.

Avec précaution, elle se posa sur le bras du blond et lui mordilla gentiment le doigt. Pas rancunier, Draco lui caressa l'arrière de la tête, ce que l'oiseau sembla apprécier tout particulièrement.

Lorsque Draco et Harry retrouvèrent les adultes dans le lobby de l'hôtel, Lucius et Narcissa s'étonnèrent de voir le volatile perché sur l'épaule du brun.

- Par Merlin ! Ta chouette t'a retrouvé Harry ?

- En effet … Cependant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne m'a pas retrouvé en Irlande. Après tout, j'y suis resté pratiquement un mois …

- Les protections du Manoir sont efficaces, expliqua Lucius. Elles le rendent intraçable même pour les hiboux postaux les plus doués … Seuls ceux qui ont expressément reçu l'information peuvent le localiser. Ici, par contre, nous ne sommes plus protégés … C'est pour cela qu'elle a réussi à te retrouver.

- En tout cas, j'en suis heureux.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Ils arrivèrent au port de Hull, un peu décontenancés. L'endroit était vaste, très vaste même. Entre les docks, les bâtiments des différents compagnies maritimes moldues et les entrepôts de stockage, ils avaient un peu de mal à s'y retrouver.

- Le billet indique « terminal -2 », dit Lucius. Ce doit être comme à Kings Cross : une voie d'accès invisible aux yeux des moldus. Trouvons déjà le terminal 2 …

Ils se remirent en route, passant et repassant plusieurs fois aux mêmes endroits.

- Lucius, peut-être devrions-nous demander notre chemin ? suggéra Narcissa.

Son mari haussa un sourcil réprobateur.

- Un Malefoy ne demande jamais son chemin, dit-il un peu aigre. Il sait toujours où il va …

- Sauf quand il ne le sait pas, murmura Narcissa en soupirant d'agacement.

Après dix minutes de va-et-vient stériles, Narcissa prit sur elle d'arrêter un ouvrier du port et de lui demander son chemin, sans tenir compte de l'air mortifié de son cher et tendre mari.

L'ouvrier leur indiqua diligemment la voie à suivre et deux minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant le terminal n°2.

- Et voilà, fit Narcissa avec suffisance. Heureusement que j'ai pris les choses en main sans quoi, demain on y était encore !

- Hmhm … bon ça va ! Ceci dit, on n'a toujours pas trouvé le terminal – 2, souligna Lucius avec une pointe de mauvaise foi.

- Je crois savoir où il est dit Draco.

En effet, il avait repéré un peu plus loin plusieurs adolescents chargés de bagages qui se pressaient à l'intérieur un monte-charge sur lequel une pancarte « EN PANNE » était apposée.

Sans attirer l'attention des moldus sur leur manège, Draco pressa le bouton du monte-charge. La porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit de ferraille mais qui n'alerta personne aux alentours.

Rapidement, ils prirent place tous les quatre dans la cabine. Lucius appuya alors sur le seul et unique bouton qu'il voyait et à côté duquel était écrit le chiffre -2.

La descente sembla durer une éternité avant que la porte de la cabine ne s'ouvre à nouveau.

Harry et Draco sortirent les premiers et restèrent bouche bée devant la vue qui s'étendait devant eux.

Du port moldu ultra moderne, il ne restait plus rien. Le décor autour d'eux avait tout d'un port du 16ème siècle.

Amarrée un peu plus loin, se trouvait une immense frégate de 300 tonneaux et 40 canons, longue de 30 mètres. Des trois mâts entièrement gréés, le mât central s'élevait à plus de 7 mètres. Les voiles déployées luisaient d'un blanc éclatant dans le soleil d'octobre.

- Merlin … souffla Draco. Il est encore plus beau que le bateau qui a amené les élèves à Poudlard …

- On dirait une réplique du _Queen Anne's Revenge, _le navire de Barbe-Noire… ajouta Harry.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient du navire, un petit homme au visage hâve vint à leur rencontre.

- Durmstrang ? dit-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

- Da, répondit Draco immédiatement.

Il leur fit signe de le suivre. Après s'être emparé de leurs valises qu'il fit disparaître dans la cale, il leur indiqua la passerelle qui menait au pont supérieur.

C'était le moment. Ils allaient embarquer.

Le cœur un peu lourd, Harry et Draco se tournèrent vers Lucius et Narcissa.

- Faite bon voyage les enfants, dit Lucius. Et soyez prudents.

- Donnez-nous des nouvelles, ajouta Narcissa.

- Promis, répondit Draco.

L'émotion se lisait sur son visage et il serra longuement sa mère dans ses bras.

- Veille bien sur Harry, lui dit-elle à l'oreille. Il a besoin de toi plus que jamais.

Le blond hocha la tête et se tourna vers son père qui l'étreignit avec force.

- Je suis fier de toi mon fils. Prends soin de toi et Harry.

Harry regardait la scène avec tendresse quand il fut lui-même entouré par les bras fins de Narcissa.

- Nous nous reverrons bientôt Harry. Sois prudent.

- Merci Narcissa. Merci pour tout.

- Pas de quoi mon garçon, répondit-elle en souriant.

Lucius l'étreignit également.

- Reviens-nous vite Harry. Et surtout, fais attention à toi. Préviens-nous de la moindre chose étrange qui pourrait se passer.

- Merci Lucius. Remercie également Severus … Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire avant notre départ.

- Je le ferai, c'est promis.

Harry et Draco grimpèrent sur la passerelle qui menait vers le pont supérieur. Ils s'accoudèrent au bastingage pour saluer une dernière fois Narcissa et Lucius.

Après quelques minutes, la passerelle fut remontée et le navire se mit très lentement en mouvement.

Harry et Draco se prirent la main, conscients qu'une page de leur vie était en train de se tourner.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Tandis que les côtes anglaises s'éloignaient, Harry et Draco furent interpellés par un homme grand et maigre, au visage émacié.

- Messieurs Malefoy et Potter, je présume. Je suis Anatoli Volkov, proviseur. Puis-je vous demander de rejoindre vos condisciples à l'étage inférieur ? Le bateau va bientôt plonger.

- Bien Monsieur, dit Draco poliment.

L'étage inférieur était en fait une grande salle dans laquelle étaient installés de nombreux fauteuils et divans qui semblaient tous plus confortables les uns que les autres.

Seul un grand divan était occupé par quatre garçons, plus ou moins du même âge qu'Harry et Draco.

Quand ils virent arriver le blond et le brun, l'un d'eux, un grand châtain élégant aux yeux foncés, se leva et alla à leur rencontre.

- Vous êtes nouveaux ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Draco. Nous sommes inscrit en 6ème année. Mon nom est Draco Malefoy. Et voici Harry Potter.

- Harry Potter ? s'étonna l'autre. Mais la Gazette …

- La Gazette se trompe, coupa Harry. Et Dumbledore est un menteur.

Le garçon eut un sourire un peu ironique.

- Bienvenue sur le _Dimitrov_ et bienvenue à Durmstrang. Mon nom est Nicolaï Dolgoroukov. Venez que je vous présente à mes amis.

Il emmena Harry et Draco vers le groupe de trois garçons assis un peu plus loin.

- Mes amis, laissez-moi vous présenter Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter. Ils sont inscrits en 6ème année. Harry, Draco, voici Andrzej Idaszek, Nils Svensson et Christian Larsen.

- Enchanté, dit Draco avec un grand sourire.

- Vous n'êtes pas anglais, constata Harry.

- Non mais nous vivons tous les quatre à Londres depuis plusieurs années. Nos parents sont ambassadeurs sorciers en Grande-Bretagne. Pologne pour Andrzej, Suède pour Nils, Danemark pour Christian et Russie pour moi.

- Oh, fit Harry, un peu impressionné.

- Et vous ? demanda Andrzej, un garçon de taille moyenne aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux bleus. Qu'est-ce qui amènent le Survivant et l'héritier de la 3ème fortune du monde sorcier à quitter Poudlard pour Durmstrang ?

- Tu ne lis donc pas la Gazette ? répliqua Draco.

- Si … mais je voudrais entendre votre version de l'histoire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a vraiment vidé de ta magie blanche ? questionna Andrzej en se tournant vers Harry.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Par contre, comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas mort …

- En effet, sourit le polonais.

Draco n'aimait définitivement pas la façon dont ce m'as-tu-vu regardait son Harry. Et il n'aimait pas non plus sentir que le sourire du bellâtre plaisait au brun. Il le lui fit comprendre en lui envoyant une décharge de mécontentement par leur lien.

C'était la première fois que le blond faisait ainsi passer un sentiment négatif et cela déstabilisa Harry.

- Draco ? Mais qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien Potter. Rien du tout, répondit le blond du ton froid et sec qu'Harry lui connaissait trop bien.

Les quatre autres garçons semblaient un peu étonnés de cet étrange échange entre les deux anglais. Comme si de rien n'était, Draco s'installa dans un des fauteuil avec l'aisance aristocratique qui le caractérisait.

Harry admirait sa décontraction. Il était dans son monde, entouré de gens de son milieu.

_La troisième fortune du monde sorcier … Wahou … Je savais qu'il était riche mais à ce point-là … Il sera sûrement bien à Durmstrang, entouré de fils d'ambassadeurs, d'aristocrates aussi cultivés et bien éduqués que lui …_

Harry soupira, se demandant pour la première fois ce que Draco pouvait bien lui trouver et faire avec quelqu'un comme lui.

Aussitôt les yeux gris se posèrent sur lui avec une expression à la fois peinée et en colère.

- Vous avez quelque chose contre l'homosexualité ? questionna Draco sans préambule.

Nils, un grand blond bien bâti, rigola franchement.

- Durmstrang est une école de garçons exclusivement… Tu penses bien que nous sommes plusieurs à avoir expérimenté le rapprochement avec nos compagnons de dortoir. Donc, non, nous n'avons rien contre l'homosexualité. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce qu'Harry et moi sommes ensemble. Je l'aime et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en cacher.

Harry était proprement abasourdi par ce que le blond venait de dire. Et comme pour joindre le geste à la parole, ce dernier se leva et l'attrapa par la taille avant de l'embrasser avec possessivité.

- Libre à toi Draco ! dit Christian en riant. Ça ne choquera personne. Tu sauras qu'il y a plusieurs couples déclarés à Durmstrang. Par contre, sache aussi que tu intéresseras grandement le Prince …

- Le Prince ? intervint Harry.

- Oui … Le Prince Dragomir Romanov.

- Romanov … comme _les Romanov … _

- En effet, confirma Nicolaï. Il y avait une branche sorcière à cette famille … La seule qui ait survécu. Officiellement, vu qu'il y a un lien de sang entre eux, Dragomir est l'héritier des Romanov. Il est le Tsarévitch.

- Et en quoi suis-je censé l'intéresser ? demanda Draco avec hauteur, manifestement peu impressionné par le qualificatif.

- Disons que ses préférences sexuelles ne sont un secret pour personne et que tu es parfaitement son genre … dit Andrzej avec un sourire en coin.

_Super, se dit Harry. Comme si je n'avais pas assez avec les fils d'ambassadeur, voilà qu'un Prince s'en mêle. _

- Peut-être serai-je son genre mais lui certainement pas … Mon seul genre, c'est Harry. Et pour que les choses soient claires, son seul genre à lui, c'est moi dit Draco avec emphase en entourant Harry de ses bras.

Le brun remercia silencieusement son âme sœur pour les efforts qu'elle faisait pour le rassurer et il sourit à Draco avec tendresse.

La conversation se poursuivit ensuite sur un mode plus agréable pour Harry. Ils parlèrent de Quidditch, sport universel par excellence pour les sorciers, et le brun apprit avec satisfaction que deux des quatre équipes cherchaient un nouvel attrapeur.

- L'école est également divisée en maisons ? demanda Harry.

- Non mais nous avons quatre épiques de Quidditch, expliqua Nils. Les Aigles Noirs, les Faucons d'Argent, les Loups de Sibérie et les Eperviers de l'Oural. Hormis le fait de gagner la Coupe, le championnat permet également de sélectionner les joueurs pour l'équipe des Oiseaux de Feu, l'équipe Officielle de Durmstrang.

- Il paraît que tu étais un attrapeur hors pair à Poudlard ? intervint Andrzej.

- Je me débrouillais … dit Harry modestement.

- Tu faisais mieux que ça Potter ! rétorqua Draco, encore aigri de ses nombreuses défaites face aux gryffondors.

- Toujours est-il que je suis le capitaine des Aigles et que nous cherchons un attrapeur, reprit Andrzej. Ce sera un plaisir pour moi de te faire passer les tests de sélection …

Harry avait les yeux brillants d'excitation tandis que Draco fusillait littéralement le polonais du regard. Et ce dernier semblait s'en soucier comme d'une guigne, ce qui énervait le blond encore un peu plus.

Soudain, tous sentirent le navire remonter à la surface.

- Nous sommes déjà arrivés ? s'étonna Harry.

- Non, pas encore, répondit Christian. C'est l'escale de Copenhague. Il y aura ensuite une escale à Stockholm avant d'arriver à Saint-Péterbourg.

- On voyage toujours en bateau à Durmstrang ? questionna encore Harry.

- Pas seulement. L'école a un train également. C'est lui qui amène les élèves du reste de la Russie, expliqua Nicolaï. Il part de Novossibirsk et s'arrête à Moscou avant d'arriver à Saint-Pétersbourg.

Alors qu'ils parlaient encore de l'organisation des transports vers l'école, une petite dizaine d'élèves investit la salle. On fit les présentations, les nouveaux s'étonnant également de la présence des deux anglais parmi eux.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans la bonne humeur et dans la décontraction jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin à destination.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Contrairement à ce qu'Harry et Draco avaient imaginé, l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Durmstrang n'était pas située dans la ville de Saint-Pétersbourg mais sur une île juste en face, dans le delta de la Neva.

De loin et dans la pénombre du soleil couchant, le bâtiment était fort impressionnant.

Il ne ressemblait toutefois en rien à ce qu'Harry avait imaginé.

Alors que le brun croyait arriver dans un sombre château, posé en haut d'un piton rocheux aussi escarpé qu'inaccessible, il constata que le bâtiment était assez bas et très étendu.

En fait, son architecture faisait davantage penser au Château de Tsarkoïe Selo qu'à celui du Comte Dracula.

Après avoir débarqué du _Dimitrov_, les élèves franchirent les imposantes grilles qui s'ouvraient sur une longue allée bordée de statues aux mines patibulaires. Une lourde porte à double battant en bronze massif s'ouvrit devant eux dans un grincement sinistre.

Après avoir arpenté en rang de deux un long couloir dallé de marbre, sous les yeux curieux des portraits sorciers, les élèves furent invités par Anatoli Volkov à entrer dans une immense salle au plafond entièrement peint de scènes de la mythologie russe, qui faisait penser aux fresques de la Chapelle Sixtine.

Contre toute attente, l'endroit était très lumineux. Essentiellement parce que les murs en stuc blanc recouverts de dorures renvoyaient la lumière de cette fin de journée qui filtrait encore au travers de grandes portes-fenêtres rectangulaires.

Tout comme à Poudlard, plusieurs très longues tables réservées aux élèves s'alignaient au centre de la pièce tandis que le corps professoral occupait une table au fond de la salle, face aux élèves.

Comme il n'y avait pas de répartition des nouveaux élèves, l'installation aux différentes tables se fit de manière très informelle et dans un joyeux brouhaha. Invités par Nicolaï et ses acolytes à se joindre à eux, Harry et Draco prirent place à la table la plus centrale.

A peine installé, Harry entendit une voix derrière lui.

- Alors ce qu'on raconte est vrai, dit la voix d'un ton froid et un peu traînant qui provoqua un frisson chez le brun. Harry Potter est à Durmstrang.

Harry se retourna lentement pour faire face à son interlocuteur : un grand jeune homme, aux cheveux fins et dorés et aux yeux d'un magnifique bleu-vert intense.

- Je suis le Prince Dragomir Romanov. Je vois que tu as déjà trouvé avec qui t'acoquiner, dit-il en jetant un regard en coin à Nicolaï. Ceci dit, je serais ravi de te montrer qui ici est digne d'intérêt ou non.

Quelque part, loin dans sa tête, cette scène avait un goût de déjà vu. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre que Draco s'interposa.

- Harry n'a besoin de personne pour choisir ses amis, dit-il d'une voix aussi froide que la banquise.

Le Prince Romanov se tourna vers l'importun qui osait l'interrompre, une réplique déjà bien sentie sur les lèvres. Mais quand il vit Draco, ses traits se figèrent et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il semblait clair que le Prince russe venait d'avoir un coup de foudre.

Tout le monde aux alentours se tut et fixa les protagonistes, surtout cet anglais téméraire qui n'avait manifestement pas peur de tenir tête à leur Prince.

Ledit Prince se reprit néanmoins et demanda :

- Qui es-tu ?

- Draco Malefoy, le petit ami de Harry.

- Malefoy ? Tu es le fils de Lucius Malefoy, petit-fils d'Abraxas …

- … arrière petit-fils d'Hypérion Malefoy et arrière-arrière petit-fils de Scorpius Malefoy, oui. Si tu veux égrainer ma généalogie, on en a pour un paquet de temps.

- Je suis le Prince Dra…

- Dragomir Romanov. Je sais. J'avais déjà entendu la première fois. Je ne suis pas sourd.

- C'est un honneur de faire ta connaissance Draco, dit le russe d'un ton mielleux, manifestement insensible aux réponses polaires du blond. Ta famille est l'une des plus anciennes et des plus prestigieuses de Grande-Bretagne. Nous avons beaucoup en commun, Draco … Nos prénoms pour commencer …

- Pour toi, ce sera Malefoy. On n'a pas élevé les scrouts à pétard ensemble que je sache. Et quant à nos prénoms, ils n'ont rien à voir sinon une vague consonance. Mon prénom est latin, le tiens est slave.

- Et tu sais ce qu'il signifie ? demanda-t-il d'une voie sensuelle qui fit frémir Harry. _Plus cher que l'univers tout entier …_

- Moi, il signifie _Dragon_ … Et du dragon, j'en ai le caractère. Demande à Harry.

Romanov sourit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Harry aurait pu le tuer sur le champ mais il s'abstint voyant que Draco restait parfaitement insensible à la manœuvre.

- Alors ? Toi et lui … reprit le russe en faisant un signe de tête dédaigneux vers Harry.

- Oui. Nous sommes ensemble. Je suis amoureux de lui à un point que tu ne saurais imaginer.

Le cœur du brun se regonfla d'un coup d'entendre son âme sœur proférer devant une salle entière son amour pour lui.

- Hmhm … comme c'est romantique, répliqua-t-il d'un ton méprisant. Et bien, je te laisse avec ton _amoureux_, mon cher Malefoy …

Sur ces mots, le Prince s'éloigna, dûment entouré de sa cour.

- Wahou … Malefoy, je dois dire que tu m'as épaté sur ce coup-là, dit Nicolaï. Tenir tête à Romanov de la sorte, ce n'est pas courant.

- Je ne connais que trop bien ce genre de petit con prétentieux … dit Draco avec amertume.

- Au fait, c'est quoi un scrout à pétard ? demanda Sven.

Comme il se rasseyait, Draco remarqua qu'Harry était étrangement silencieux.

- Hé Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

- Hm… oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Si je m'inquiète. Aurais-tu oublié que je peux sentir que tu ne vas pas bien ? Alors ?

- C'est juste que … Romanov … je pense, non je suis sûr, qu'il a eu le coup de foudre pour toi, dit piteusement Harry.

- Oui et alors ? Ce n'est pas le premier et ce ne sera pas le dernier, répliqua Draco avec suffisance. Mais que dois-je faire pour te convaincre que tu es le seul qui compte, mon petit lion jaloux ?

A ces moments, Draco plongea dans le cou de Harry pour lui mordiller la peau.

Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps d'approfondir car une porte latérale venait de s'ouvrir au fond de la salle et le corps professoral fit son entrée.

Haldir Grindelwald, revêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier en laine noire bordée de fourrure, se tint debout devant les élèves.

- Mes chers élèves, soyez les bienvenus pour cette nouvelle année à Durmstrang. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer, pour ceux qui ne les auraient pas encore rencontré, que notre école accueille cette année deux nouveaux élèves de sixième année. Ils sont anglais et étudiaient précédemment à Poudlard. Il s'agit de Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter.

Au nom du Survivant, un murmure incrédule courut parmi tous les élèves.

- Vous m'avez bien entendu, reprit Grindelwald. Contrairement à ce que Dumbledore et la presse ont bien voulu raconter, Harry Potter est vivant et bien vivant. Et il nous fait l'honneur de venir terminer sa scolarité dans notre établissement en compagnie de son âme sœur, Draco Malefoy. Je vous demande de les accueillir avec chaleur, comme il se doit.

Des applaudissements nourris retentirent dans toute la salle en même temps que des murmures et des commentaires sur le statut d'âmes sœurs de Draco et Harry.

Le brun jeta un œil à la table du Prince Romanov et constata que celui-ci prenait fort mal la nouvelle. Ses traits étaient durs et ses mâchoires crispées.

_Et oui, blondinet. Je ne vais pas te faciliter la tâche … _

Après avoir donné les recommandations d'usage, le Directeur se rassit et souhaita à tout le monde un bon appétit. A ce moment, les tablées se couvrirent de victuailles toutes plus succulentes les unes que les autres.

Evidemment, nos anglais ne trouvèrent ni chicken pie, ni roasted beef. Par contre, ils gouttèrent au bœuf strogonoff, aux koulibiacs de saumon, au chachlik d'agneau ou encore au fameux bortsch.

Les desserts étaient succulents également et après trois parts de vatrouchka, un gâteau à base de fromage blanc, Harry décida qu'il était repu pour le reste de la semaine, peut-être même du mois…

Comme le repas touchait à sa fin, Anatoli Volkov se leva et prit la parole.

- Pour la répartition des dortoirs des anciens élèves, excepté ceux qui ont fait une demande de changement en fin d'année dernière, chaque élève conserve la même chambre. Les élèves de première année doivent suivre le délégué, Monsieur Alekseï Petrov qui leur indiquera les chambres qui leur ont été attribuées. Concernant Messieurs Potter et Malefoy, je leur demande de bien vouloir m'accompagner. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit.

Les élèves se levèrent de table dans un bruit infernal de conversations et de raclement de chaises.

Comme demandé, Harry et Draco s'approchèrent du proviseur Volkov.

- Messieurs, suivez-moi. Je vais vous indiquer vos appartements. Par ici, je vous prie.

Harry et Draco essayèrent tant bien que mal de mémoriser le chemin qui menait à ces « appartements » qui semblaient éloignés de la partie du bâtiment où se trouvaient les dortoirs des élèves.

Arrivés devant une porte massive en chêne foncé, Volkov prononça le mot de passe « svet », qui signifie lumière en russe.

Harry fut positivement étonné du confort de l'appartement qu'il partagerait avec Draco. Il s'agissait d'une grande pièce dont les murs étaient recouverts de tapisserie bleue et or.

Adossé au mur, trônait un immense lit à baldaquin tendu de draps et de couvertures épaisses du même ton. Un canapé et deux fauteuils occupaient la partie gauche de la chambre tandis qu'une grande table de travail était posée contre le mur droit. Une salle de bain en marbre était également attenante à la chambre.

- Wahou, souffla Harry. Moi qui croyais que le confort à Durmstrang était spartiate…

- C'était vrai du temps de Karkarov, indiqua Volkov. Les lieux étaient sombres, froids et sinistres. Le chauffage ne fonctionnait que dans les pièces communes et ses propres appartements bien sûr … Heureusement, Grindelwald a tout changé. Les élèves en sont plus heureux et les professeurs aussi …

- Pourquoi a-t-on droit à un traitement de faveur ? questionna Draco. Je veux dire, il est clair que tous les élèves n'ont pas droit à un appartement tel que celui-ci.

- En effet, vous êtes les seuls, avec le Prince Dragomir, à disposer d'un appartement privé. Les autres élèves sont répartis à quatre dans les chambres. Vous êtes installés ici à la demande expresse du Directeur. A cause de la nature de votre lien, il a estimé nécessaire de vous laisser davantage d'intimité.

- Bien, commenta Draco. Nous ne manquerons pas de le remercier pour cette attention.

Volkov hocha la tête.

- Bien, Messieurs, je vous souhaite encore la bienvenue à Durmstrang. Nous nous verrons demain. Bonne nuit.

Après le départ de Volkov, Harry se blottit dans les bras de Draco.

- Nous serons bien ici, dit-il en soupirant.

- Oui … jamais nous n'aurions pu en espérer autant à Poudlard …

- En parlant de Poudlard, dit Harry en s'écartant du blond, la nouvelle de ma bonne santé ne devrait pas tarder à arriver jusque là …

Draco eut son inimitable sourire en coin, celui qui fleurait bon la vengeance.


	15. Chapitre 13

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Rating : M+ 18**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai cru comprendre, par certaines review, que plusieurs d'entre vous s'impatientaient de connaître la suite... ça fait chaud au coeur de constater autant d'enthousiasme ! Je poste donc deux chapitres ce soir et deux autres samedi. Si ça marche bien et si ça vous convient, je garderai ce rythme jusqu'à la fin de la fic.<strong>

**Merci encore pour vos encouragements et vos précieux commentaires (merci notamment à Raspoutine66 !).**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 13 – La vérité enfin<strong>

**5 octobre 1996 – Poudlard**

On ne peut pas dire qu'une ambiance très festive régnait à la table des Gryffondors ce samedi matin-là. C'est en tout cas ce que se disait Blaise Zabini en jetant un œil suspicieux sur les rouge et or.

Depuis la tentative d'agression sur Hermione qu'il avait heureusement pu déjouer, le rouquemoute restait tranquille. En réalité, il n'adressait plus du tout la parole à la petite brune.

_Tant mieux, se disait le métis. Il a intérêt à rester loin d'elle s'il ne veut pas que je lui casse tous les doigts, un par un et en prenant bien mon temps._

Depuis quelques jours, Zabini se posait beaucoup de questions sur l'intérêt qu'il portait à Hermione Granger. Intérêt de plus en plus prononcé, et de moins en moins innocent …

On ne pouvait pas dire que la brune était une beauté fatale. Elle en était loin même, avec sa masse de cheveux en bataille et ses dents un peu trop longues. Mais elle avait quelque chose … un teint frais et rose, un regard à la fois intelligent et doux, un joli rire … quand elle riait, car ces derniers temps, elle était perpétuellement triste. Non, vraiment, il y avait quelque de définitivement attirant chez Hermione … De plus, elle était brillante et avait de la répartie, ce que Blaise appréciait particulièrement …

_Pfff … se dit-il pour la centième fois …qu'est-ce qui me prend avec Granger ? Si Draco était là, il m'en collerait une pour oser m'intéresser à une sang-de-bourbe … Merlin que je n'aime pas ce mot, surtout pour elle … Mais Draco n'est plus là. Il est où d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles depuis le début des vacances. Si ça tombe, le rouquemoute a raison, il est peut-être en train de baiser les robes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Fais chier Draco ! Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ici avec pour seule compagnie tes gorilles et ton bouledogue ? _

Le regard de Blaise se porta encore sur Hermione. Il soupira de la voir aussi triste et amère. Il se leva pour se diriger d'un pas décidé vers sa table.

Niant le regard noir que Weasley lui jetait, il s'assit à côté de la brune.

- Dis-moi Hermione … tu vas à Pré-au-Lard ce matin ?

- Je ne crois pas … non. J'ai des devoirs en retard, je comptais …

- Aller à la bibliothèque sans doute ? la coupa Blaise avec un sourire. Allez, il faut que tu sortes un peu … tu vas finir par attraper des puces de papier si tu continues à t'enfermer dans tes livres. Ça te dirait qu'on y aille ensemble ?

- Tu … tu me demandes … de … de …

- De sortir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard, oui ! confirma le métis.

- Et bien … oui, c'est d'accord, répondit-elle plus fermement et en relevant le menton, l'air de dire « je prends ma vie en main et gare à celui qui y trouve à redire ».

- Parfait ! s'exclama Blaise avec un grand sourire. On s'attend dans le Grand Hall vers 10 heures, termina-t-il en se relevant pour regagner sa table.

A peine était-il réinstallé que le bruissement familier des hiboux postaux se fit entendre. Les volatiles s'engouffrèrent avec fracas dans la grande salle déposant colis, enveloppes et journaux.

Blaise déplia son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier et ne put réprimer une exclamation quand il lut la manchette.

_**« DUMBLEDORE A MENTI : HARRY POTTER EST VIVANT ! »**_

Un bref coup d'œil aux tables voisines lui permit de constater que c'était la stupéfaction chez tout le monde. Hermione, quant à elle, était livide.

**« Le Survivant n'est pas mort ! **

_De notre correspondante D. Potin_

_Contrairement à ce qu'annonçait Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter n'est pas mort. Il est vivant et bien vivant. Si, après l'attaque du Ministère, le Survivant a bel et bien reçu un sort lancé par Vous-Savez-Qui, nous tenons de source sûre que ce sort n'a pas privé Monsieur Potter de toute sa magie mais uniquement de son potentiel de magie blanche. La disparition du Survivant serait due au fait qu'après sa convalescence, Albus Dumbledore l'aurait jeté hors de Poudlard sans autre forme de procès. Contraint d'abandonner sur place ses effets personnels, dont sa baguette magique, Harry Potter aurait trouvé refuge dans un endroit secret. Nous ne disposons d'aucune information à ce sujet mais une chose est sûre : actuellement, le Survivant est inscrit à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Durmstrang pour y effectuer sa sixième année en compagnie de Draco Malefoy, fils unique de Lucius Malefoy, accessoirement bras droit de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il se dit par ailleurs que les deux jeunes hommes seraient liés par un lien d'âmes sœurs. _

_Une chose doit cependant être éclaircie : pourquoi Albus Dumbledore a-t-il menti en prétendant que Potter avait mis fin à ses jours et que son corps avait été rendu à sa famille moldue ? _

_La communauté sorcière est en droit d'obtenir des explications à ce propos et nul doute que le Conseil d'administration de Poudlard ainsi que le Ministère feront la lumière sur cette question. _

_Voyez également nos autres articles :_

_Doit-on craindre qu'Harry Potter ne devienne le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Page 4_

_Qui sont vraiment les Malefoy ? page 5 »_

Tandis que Blaise terminait sa lecture, un brouhaha indescriptible s'était emparé de la Grande Salle. Et tous les élèves, sans exception, regardait vers la table des professeurs où un certain directeur avait la mine basse, les lèvres serrées et le teint très très gris …

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La plupart des élèves avaient maintenant quitté le Château pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard pour le reste de la journée.

Albus Dumbledore avait espéré pouvoir se retrancher dans son bureau mais c'était sans compter sur la vélocité de Minerva McGonagall qui l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne franchisse la gargouille.

- ALBUS ! cria-t-elle. J'EXIGE UNE EXPLICATION !

- Vous n'avez pas à me parler sur ce ton, grinça Dumbledore.

- Je vous parle sur le ton que je veux ! C'est un scandale ! Vous rendez-vous seulement compte de l'opprobre que vous jetez sur cette école ! tonnait-elle.

Comme le Directeur restait silencieux, elle reprit :

- Albus, je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez mais sachez que je vais d'ores et déjà demander une réunion exceptionnelle du conseil d'administration de l'école. Ce que vous avez fait est inqualifiable !

- Dois-je vous rappeler, chère Minerva, que vous n'êtes pas membre du conseil d'administration, dit-il d'un ton exagérément doucereux. Vous n'avez donc pas la possibilité de convoquer de réunion …

- Elle, pas. Mais moi, oui, dit une voix froide dans leur dos.

Lucius Malefoy se tenait dans le couloir, impérial dans sa longue robe de sorcier noire moirée de vert et agrémentée d'une cape en velours noir. Il tenait à la main la canne à pommeau d'argent qui cachait sa baguette. Ses longs cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, flottaient librement sur ses épaules.

- Lucius … dit aigrement Dumbledore. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Votre progéniture ne fait plus partie de cette école, il me semble.

- Peut-être … mais je suis toujours membre du conseil d'administration. Que Draco soit ou non scolarisé ici importe peu. Je vais donc suivre l'excellente suggestion de Minerva et convoquer une réunion séance tenante. Et je ne doute pas que le conseil sera d'avis de mettre fin à vos fonctions de directeur avec effet immédiat…

- Vous croyez peut-être que quelqu'un écoutera un mangemort ? cracha Dumbledore.

- Oh mais je n'aurai pas à ouvrir la bouche … il suffira que chacun lise cet article, dit Lucius en agitant la Gazette qu'il tenait en main … Vous avez menti Dumbledore ! Vous avez fait croire à la mort de Potter ! Il n'y aura personne pour vous soutenir cette fois ! PERSONNE !

- Vous jubilez, n'est-ce-pas Malefoy ? C'est votre heure de gloire hein ? siffla le vieil homme. Soit. Peut-être que mes heures sont comptées comme directeur de cet établissement mais je ne suis pas fini pour autant … Et à votre place, je ferais bien attention. Et je dirais à votre fils de faire attention également …

Les yeux de Lucius avaient virés au gris anthracite. Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine du directeur et dit d'une voix dangereusement basse :

- Je vous interdis de menacer mon fils. Vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux et je vous assure que ce sera la dernière chose que vous ferez dans votre misérable existence.

Le vieux fou eut un rictus méprisant mais eut l'intelligence de se taire. Il se dégagea de la main de Malefoy et monta dans son bureau.

Minerva, qui n'avait jamais apprécié Lucius Malefoy, dut néanmoins faire bonne mesure.

- Je vous remercie Lucius.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Ce qu'il a fait est gravissime.

- Vous … vous étiez donc au courant … du fait que Potter était vivant ?

- Minerva … je comprends que vous vous posiez des questions et je suis prêt à y répondre. Mais pas ici. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'accompagner chez le Professeur Rogue ?

Un peu interloquée, Minerva accepta néanmoins.

Alors qu'elle et Lucius arrivaient à proximité des cachots où se situaient les appartements du Maître des Potions, ils croisèrent un Remus Lupin, essoufflé et hors de lui.

- MINERVA ! QU'EST QUE C'EST QUE CETTE HISTOIRE ! HARRY EST VIVANT ! COMMENT SE FAIT-IL QUE …

Il s'interrompit en avisant Lucius Malefoy. Ses traits se firent plus durs.

- Malefoy … Tu as quelque chose à voir là-dedans ? grinça-t-il.

- Lupin, calme-toi. Severus et moi allions tout expliquer à Minerva. Je te propose de nous accompagner.

Lupin soupira en pinçant les lèvres mais consenti à suivre Malefoy.

Severus s'attendait manifestement à leur visite car il ne fit aucun commentaire quand il ouvrit sa porte sur le curieux trio, les invitant tout simplement à entrer.

- Bon alors ? attaqua Remus. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Et qu'as-tu à voir là-dedans Malefoy ? Et toi Sev' ? Tu étais au courant de quelque chose apparemment !

De la colère mais aussi de la peine se lisaient dans les yeux du lycanthrope tandis qu'il fixait Severus.

- Ecoute Remus, tempéra Lucius, comme je te l'ai dit, nous allons tout vous expliquer. Mais avant cela, vous devez tous les deux comprendre la gravité de ce que nous allons vous révéler. Vous êtes les premiers et les seuls qui serez au courant. Je vais donc vous demander de prononcer un serment inviolable de ne pas divulguer notre secret.

Remus plissa les yeux de colère.

- Il est hors de question que je fasse le moindre serment avec toi Malefoy !

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser, dit Severus d'un ton calme et froid.

- Comment peux-tu … ?

- Remus, le coupa Minerva, je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix si nous voulons savoir ce qui est arrivé à Potter …

- Soit … consenti Remus à contrecœur.

Lupin et Minerva se soumirent donc à la cérémonie du Serment Inviolable, sous la baguette de Severus.

Quand ce fut fait, Lucius et Severus racontèrent tout, absolument tout. La prophétie, la création de la Ligue des Gardiens et de l'Ordre du Phénix, le rôle de Dumbledore et des Weasley et sa décision de jeter Harry dehors.

- Grâce à Draco, dit Severus, nous avons retrouvé Harry dans une ruelle de Pré-au-Lard, à moitié mort. Nous l'avons ramené dans un lieu secret où je l'ai soigné. Ses blessures étaient telles qu'il est resté inconscient durant trois jours.

- Mais … mais que lui était-il arrivé ? questionna Remus.

Lucius et Severus se regardèrent avant que le blond ne dise :

- Il avait été roué de coups et … violé.

Un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa de la gorge de Minerva.

- QUI ? rugit le lycanthrope en se levant d'un bond.

- Nous ne le savons pas encore, dit Severus. Harry n'a pas pu reconnaître ses agresseurs.

Le Maître des Potions avait jugé plus prudent dans un premier temps, de taire l'information concernant les agresseurs de Harry.

Remus se rassit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Pauvre Harry … N'a-t-il pas assez souffert comme ça ? se lamentait-il.

- Si ça peut te consoler Remus, sache que Harry a parfaitement bien récupéré physiquement. Quant au traumatisme psychologique, Draco lui est d'une grande aide, dit Severus.

- Draco … dit Remus, pensif. Si j'ai bien compris, ils sont donc … liés ?

- Oui, confirma Lucius. Un lien d'âme sœur, plus puissant que ceux que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à présent.

Remus ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer le sol.

- Et donc Malefoy et Potter seraient les mages de cette … prophétie ? intervint Minerva qui prenait la parole pour la première fois.

- C'est ce que nous pensons, en effet, dit Lucius. Les signes sont là. Il semble que Dumbledore ait également fait le rapprochement entre Draco et le Fils de la Lumière car il a demandé à Severus des renseignements à son sujet.

- Maintenant, il doit également savoir que le Mage Noir n'est pas Voldemort mais bien Harry, compléta Severus.

Remus fut le premier à réagir.

- Tu penses qu'il va tenter quelque chose contre Harry ou contre Draco ? demanda-t-il à Lucius.

- Non, pas tant que tant que l'enfant de la Prophétie ne sera pas devenu une réalité, répondit Severus à la place.

- Merlin, dit Remus … Un enfant … Sait-on lequel des deux le … portera ?

- Non, nous n'en avons aucune idée, dit Lucius. C'est la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore ne tentera certainement rien pour l'instant.

Les quatre adultes restèrent silencieux un moment. Les informations étaient bouleversantes à plus d'un titre. Minerva intervint finalement :

- Que pouvons-nous faire ?

- Tout d'abord, évincer Dumbledore de l'école, dit Lucius. Ensuite, surveiller étroitement les Weasley. Je ne sais pas comment Dumbledore les tient mais je les crois capables de tout s'ils sont aux abois.

- Potter est-il en sécurité à Durmstrang ? demanda Minerva.

- Durmstrang dispose des mêmes protections que Poudlard, dit Severus. A priori donc, Potter y est en sécurité. Mais nous devons rester prudents néanmoins.

- Ne pourrait-il pas revenir ici sachant que Dumbledore aura été évincé ? questionna Remus avec espoir.

- Le problème, c'est qu'Harry n'a plus qu'un potentiel de magie noire, extrêmement puissant par ailleurs, dit Severus. Il doit recevoir un enseignement spécifique en cette matière… Or, elle n'est pas enseignée ici.

- Oui … mais toi Sev' tu pourrais lui apprendre, plaida Lupin.

- Je ne sais pas … je pense que l'enseignement de Durmstrang est plus adapté dans un premier temps. Peut-être qu'après Noël, s'il a suffisamment progressé, je …

- OUI ! Excellente idée ! s'enthousiasmait déjà Lupin.

- Remus, tempéra Lucius. Il ne faut pas négliger le problème Weasley … Il reste dangereux de les laisser approcher de Potter.

- Nous avons jusqu'à Noël pour y réfléchir, coupa Minerva. D'ici là, et sachant que Potter est en sécurité à Durmstrang, nous avons des choses plus urgentes à faire.

Les trois autres approuvèrent. Lucius allait convoquer le conseil d'administration en urgence pour le lendemain. Si tout allait bien, lundi matin Poudlard aurait un nouveau directeur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**5 octobre 1996 – Durmstrang**

Quelques jours seulement s'étaient écoulés depuis leur arrivée à Durmstrang et déjà une douce routine s'installait pour Harry et Draco.

Ils avaient commencé les cours. Draco avait déjà ébloui le professeur de potions par ses talents et Harry s'était distingué au cours de sortilèges et malédictions par sa connaissance du fourchelangue. Connaissance qui s'avérait bien plus précieuse qu'il ne l'imaginait car il apparut que Harry était encore à même de jeter certains sorts de magie blanche si l'incantation était prononcée en fourchelangue. L'explication de cette capacité demeurait toutefois un mystère total.

Pour l'heure, Harry et Draco profitaient du samedi matin pour s'octroyer une grasse matinée. Enfin, grasse matinée était vite dit … Ils avaient déjà fait l'amour deux fois depuis que le soleil était levé. Non pas qu'ils s'en plaignent mais le Lien ne semblait jamais rassasié.

- Cet appartement privé est une vraie bénédiction, dit Draco, encore passablement essoufflé.

- Merlin oui ! Comment pourrais-je satisfaire ma perpétuelle envie de toi en étant obligé de partager un dortoir avec trois autres personnes ? dit Harry en promenant son doigt sur le torse moite de son amant.

- Ta perpétuelle envie de moi ? Hmhm … voilà qui est intéressant, mon insatiable petit lion, susurra le blond en prenant possession des lèvres de Harry.

Le baiser se fit dense et profond et quasi immédiatement, leurs corps réagirent.

Mais contre toute attente, Draco s'écarta et fit mine de se lever.

- Hé ! râla le brun. Tu vas me laisser comme ça ?

- Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire mon petit lion, répondit Draco avec un sourire en coin. Tu essaies de me vider de toute mon énergie pour te donner plus de chances de décrocher le poste d'attrapeur tout à l'heure !

- Mais pas du tout ! protesta Harry. De toute façon, tu n'as aucune chance face à moi …

Le propos fut étouffé par un oreiller bien envoyé.

- Redis ça encore une fois et il t'en cuira ! menaça Draco. D'ailleurs, je vais laver cet affront dès maintenant.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il plongea sous les couvertures et sans préavis, aspira la virilité de son âme sœur d'un seul coup, lui arrachant un cri de stupeur.

Bien vite, le cri se transforma en soupirs et les soupirs en gémissements.

Après quelques minutes, Draco se redressa, s'essuya la bouche avec une élégance que peu seraient capable d'avoir en pareille circonstance, et contempla son amant d'un air satisfait.

- Bien, je vais prendre une douche. Tu es sûr que ça va, mon cœur ? Tu as l'air … vidé, dit Draco sur un ton doux et perfide à la fois.

Et de fait, Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Tu … vas … me … le … payer … Malefoy, ânonna-t-il tandis qu'il peinait à se reconnecter avec la réalité.

Le blond émit un petit rire moqueur et partit vers la salle de bain se préparer pour les sélections.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Sur le terrain de Quidditch, les quatre capitaines étaient présents dont Andrzej Idaszek pour les Aigles Noirs et Dragomir Romanov pour les Faucons d'Argent.

Tous ceux qui souhaitaient participer aux sélections étaient invités tout d'abord à faire une démonstration de vol avant d'entamer une confrontation trois contre trois.

Pour les attrapeurs, le test consistait en une épreuve un contre un au cours de laquelle il fallait attraper le vif d'or à trois reprises.

Ils étaient six à tenter l'expérience.

- Pour les confrontations, je propose : Potter contre Illitch, Malefoy contre Sorensen, Blitz contre Ivanov, dit Andrzej.

- Non, contra Romanov. Ce sera Potter contre Malefoy et Illitch contre Sorensen.

Personne ne contredit le Prince et les deux anglais se préparèrent à décoller.

- Comme au bon vieux temps, soupira Harry.

- Effrayé, Potter ? demanda Draco en crachant le P de Potter comme il savait si bien le faire.

- Dans tes rêves Malefoy … sourit le brun.

Si Harry et Draco avaient déjà fait sensation lors de la démonstration de vol, ils déchaînèrent littéralement les passions dans le cadre de la confrontation. Celle-ci fût longue et âpre. Harry s'empara du vif d'or la première fois et Draco la deuxième. La troisième tentative, censée les départager s'éternisait et aucun des deux ne voulait céder de terrain.

Finalement, Andrzej mit fin à l'épreuve en décrétant qu'Harry et Draco étaient aussi bons l'un que l'autre.

- Je prends Potter dit Andrzej.

- Je prends Malefoy, répliqua Dragomir avec un sourire en coin et Harry crut percevoir un sous-entendu dans la phrase.

Il ne fit toutefois aucun commentaire, trop heureux d'avoir été sélectionné et de pouvoir à nouveau pratiquer son activité favorite.

_Enfin, une de ses activités favorites … Le divin corps de Draco ayant indiscutablement supplanté son intérêt pour le Quidditch …_

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**5 octobre 1996 – Poudlard**

Après le départ de Lucius et Minerva, Lupin s'était attardé dans l'appartement de Severus.

Il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Le silence du Maître des Potions ne l'aidait pas.

- Je … je suis content qu'Harry soit vivant et en bonne santé, finit-il par dire.

Comme Severus ne disait toujours rien, il continua.

- C'est grâce à toi … Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça …

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je sais combien Harry compte pour toi, dit Severus.

- Je … Comment vas-tu Sev' ?

Severus fixa son vis-à-vis avec calme mais la lueur qui flambait au fond de ses yeux noirs démentait ce flegme apparent.

- Comment crois-tu que je vais ? Et pourquoi cela te préoccupe-t-il tout d'un coup ?

- Je … je suis désolé Sev' …

- Tu es désolé ? Sais-tu seulement quelle souffrance j'ai enduré quand tu as rompu notre lien ? siffla l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Le sais-tu ? Non, bien sûr.

- Merde, Sev' ! Je ne savais pas ! Si tu m'avais expliqué cet … engagement que tu avais vis-à-vis de Regulus, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu me trompais ! Et j'aurais compris pourquoi tu as pris la Marque ! Mais tu n'as rien dit ! Tu ne m'as pas fait confiance !

- TOI NON PLUS ! s'emporta Rogue. NOUS ETIONS DES AMES SŒURS ! TU DEVAIS AUSSI AVOIR CONFIANCE EN MOI ! OR, TU M'AS ABANDONNE SANS MÊME ME LAISSER LE BENEFICE DU DOUTE !

Remus semblait encore plus abattu qu'il ne l'était en temps ordinaire.

- Je regrette Sev' … si tu savais … Il n'y a pas un jour dans mon existence où je n'ai pas regretté d'avoir brisé notre lien d'âme sœur. Encore plus depuis que je sais combien tu en as souffert …

- Hm… renifla dédaigneusement Severus. Tu aurais dû y penser avant. Mais ce n'est pas étonnant de la part d'un gryffondor … Vous agissez d'abord, vous réfléchissez ensuite.

Le lycanthrope s'approcha du Maître des Potions.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire mais tu me manques Severus … Je … Je t'aime toujours. Je crois que je n'aimerai jamais que toi. Depuis tout ce temps, je vis dans l'espoir que nous pourrions reconstruire quelque chose…

- Reconstruire quelque chose ? reprit Severus avec mépris. Pour mieux me détruire encore après ? Par Salazar Lupin ! Si j'ai survécu à la rupture du lien, ce n'est que grâce à Lucius qui m'a soigné en me donnant potion sur potion ! Même les doloris de Voldemort faisaient moins mal ! Je ne survivrais pas à ça une deuxième fois !

- Je le sais ! Je le sais ! Et jamais plus je ne pourrais t'abandonner ! Crois-moi !

Severus secoua la tête.

- Severus, je t'en prie …

En disant cela, Remus s'était encore rapproché et avait posé sa main sur le bras de son vis-à-vis. Ce simple contact les fit tous les deux frissonner, preuve que leur lien n'était manifestement pas mort, contrairement à ce qu'ils croyaient.

- Tu vois … dit Remus. Il existe encore …

Il sentait la crispation des muscles de Rogue sous ses doigts mais il poursuivit son geste. Sans le quitter des yeux, il fit remonter sa main le long de son bras, de son épaule, jusqu'à caresser sa joue.

La paume de Lupin sur sa peau froide occasionnait à Severus une sensation de chaleur qui se répandait lentement mais sûrement dans tout son corps.

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, il agrippa la nuque du lycanthrope et l'attira à lui d'un geste brusque. Lorsque leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, vingt années de souffrance s'effacèrent d'un seul coup.


	16. Chapitre 14

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Rating : M+ 18**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 14 – Ce sera toujours Draco<strong>

**7 octobre 1996 – Poudlard**

A la demande de Lucius, le Conseil d'administration de l'école s'était donc réuni en urgence la veille au soir.

Malefoy n'eut pas à expliquer quoi que ce soit ni à insister : la décision de renvoi de Dumbledore fut prise en quinze secondes et à l'unanimité. Tous les membres du Conseil avaient en effet pris connaissance de l'article et étaient révoltés de l'attitude du Directeur.

Le Conseil décida également, toujours à l'unanimité, de nommer Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de Poudlard. Elle accepta cette lourde charge, son sens du devoir envers l'Ecole passant avant toute autre chose.

Le lundi 7 octobre au matin, une délégation du Conseil se présenta donc devant les appartements du désormais ex-directeur.

- Messieurs, dit ce dernier d'un ton aigre en ouvrant sa porte.

- Albus Dumbledore, dit Edgar Edgecombe, le président du Conseil. Nous venons vous notifier officiellement votre renvoi avec effet immédiat. Nous vous demandons de bien vouloir quitter les lieux avant la fin de la matinée.

Sur ces mots, Edgecombe tendit à Dumbledore le parchemin confirmant la décision par écrit, dûment signé par tous les membres du Conseil.

Le vieil homme s'en empara d'un geste brusque avant de leur claquer violemment la porte au nez.

Il fulminait. Sur cette pourriture de Lucius Malefoy, sur cette sainte-nitouche d'Harry Potter mais surtout sur lui-même. Il avait lamentablement perdu le contrôle de la situation.

Ceci dit, il n'était peut-être plus Directeur de Poudlard mais il n'était pas fini pour autant.

D'un claquement de doigt, il fit venir un elfe de maison :

- TOI ! Va me chercher Ronald Weasley !

Dix minutes plus tard, Ron Weasley apparaissait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Vous m'avez demandé Monsieur le Directeur ?

- Entrez Weasley. Sachez que je ne suis plus directeur à partir de cet instant … Le Conseil d'administration vient de me notifier mon renvoi.

- QUOI ? Mais …

- C'est comme ça. Je ne peux rien y faire.

- Mais qui vous remplace alors ?

- Sûrement cette vieille bique de McGonagall … C'est pour cela que je voulais vous voir Weasley. A partir de maintenant, les choses vont changer. La bique va vous avoir à l'œil. Je compte sur vous pour tenir Finnigan, McMillan et Finch-Fletchey en laisse … Ce sont des petites natures, vous devez les empêcher de craquer. C'est bien compris ?

- Oui Monsieur. Et vous ? Qu'allez vous faire ? Pour Potter, je veux dire ?

- Hm… je dois bien avouer que je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne … Les Mages de la Prophétie ne sont pas Voldemort et Potter mais Potter et Malefoy …

- MALEFOY ? s'insurgea le rouquin.

- Oui … vous n'avez donc pas lu la Gazette … Ils sont des âmes sœurs …

- Oui, j'ai lu ça mais je ne pensais pas ...

- C'est bien votre problème Weasley, vous ne pensez jamais … Je ne peux plus rien faire contre Potter tant que je n'ai pas plus d'informations sur l'enfant à naître. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux lui donnera naissance …

- Comment pourrez-vous les surveiller maintenant qu'ils sont à Durmstrang ? questionna Ron.

- Oh, je suis encore plein de ressources Weasley … Le tout est de trouver la bonne personne avec laquelle m'associer. Et je pense avoir trouvé, ajouta-t-il mystérieusement. Vous pouvez disposer.

Ron allait se retirer quand Dumbledore l'interpella :

- Weasley … ne croyez pas que mon départ de cette école change quelque chose à la dette que vos parents ont envers moi …

- Je ne pensais rien de tel Monsieur, répondit le rouquin entre ses dents.

_Va te faire foutre. _

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**7 octobre 1996 – Durmstrang**

Les élèves de sixième année avaient été invités à se rassembler dans le parc à l'arrière du château pour le cours de métamorphose. Ce cours était donné par deux professeurs différents : Igor Sokolev pour la métamorphose des objets et Guraagcha Sansar pour la transformation en animagus.

Le Professeur Sansar était un homme à l'apparence séculaire, à la peau brune et parcheminée. Il portait une tunique bariolée ainsi qu'un chapeau pointu au rebord en fourrure comme on en porte en Mongolie, et pour cause : Guraagcha Sansar était un chamane mongol.

Il donnait son cours systématiquement en extérieur depuis cette année où l'animagus d'un de ses élèves s'était révélé être un éléphant d'Afrique.

Le mammifère, haut de quatre mètres et lourd de sept tonnes avait détruit une classe entière, pris de panique à la vue de son condisciple transformé en souris.

Pour plus de sécurité donc, les élèves étaient rassemblés au milieu d'une vaste clairière.

- Soyez les bienvenus mes enfants, dit le chamane d'une voix douce et envoûtante. Nous allons découvrir aujourd'hui quels sont vos animagi. Quelqu'un connaît-il déjà le sien ?

Tous les élèves présents hochèrent négativement la tête.

- Et bien, ce sera donc un grand moment pour chacun d'entre vous. Découvrir son animagus, c'est comme naître une seconde fois. La plupart des humains n'ont pas cette chance. Nous autres sorciers, l'avons. Et nous devons remercier les dieux pour cette grâce qu'ils nous donnent.

- Professeur ? interrompit un élève. Vous avez l'air de considérer que nous allons nous transformer aujourd'hui … mais le processus est beaucoup plus long, non ?

- Non mon enfant. Dans ma tribu, les chamanes se transmettent une décoction qui permet d'induire immédiatement la transformation. Il appartient au sorcier d'apprivoiser sa forme animagus pour la provoquer ensuite de manière naturelle sans recourir à la décoction.

Des murmures d'étonnement et d'excitation parcoururent l'assemblée.

- Je vous demande le plus grand calme mes enfants. Même si la décoction vous aide, il est nécessaire d'être très concentré pour accueillir son animagus.

Le calme revint instantanément. Pendant ce temps, le chamane fit apparaître devant un lui un brasier sur lequel reposait un chaudron en étain.

Il se mit à jeter à l'intérieur toutes sortes d'herbes et de matières organiques non identifiées en murmurant des incantations dans une langue inconnue.

Une fumée blanche s'élevait maintenant du chaudron.

- Bien. Mes enfants, je vais vous demander de reculer en bordure de la clairière. Un par un vous approcherez et vous vous placerez devant le feu. Je pratiquerai sur vous la magie chamanique et la transformation s'opérera. Qui commence ?

Pour le coup, l'excitation avait laissé la place à l'appréhension.

Finalement, Dragomir Romanov s'avança le premier, de sa démarche impériale.

Le Professeur Sansar agita devant lui un petit fagot de branches souples afin de lui faire respirer les vapeurs de la décoction. Il prononça ensuite d'une voix bourdonnante de multiples incantations en tournant autour du jeune homme.

L'effet fut immédiat. Romanov fut pris de convulsions. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même tandis que son corps se couvrait de plumes d'un noir tellement intense qu'il semblait absorber toute la lumière environnante.

En un éclair, il se redressa et chacun put admirer un immense aigle noir à deux têtes au bec rouge écarlate.

L'oiseau déploya ses ailes sur une envergure de plus de trois mètres en poussant un cri perçant.

Tout le monde était tétanisé sauf le chamane qui souriait doucement.

- L'aigle à deux têtes. Bien sûr … Le symbole des tsars. Votre transformation est parfaitement réussie Prince Dragomir. Maintenant, vous devez l'apprivoiser, ne faire qu'un avec ce nouvel aspect de votre personne …

Le professeur laissa encore quelques minutes d'adaptation à Dragomir avant de lui apprendre à redevenir lui-même.

- Vous devez vous concentrer sur votre forme humaine, la visualiser, expliqua-t-il. Et vouloir redevenir humain, tout simplement. Voilà ! s'exclama-t-il quand Dragomir fut redevenu lui-même. Bien ! Au suivant.

Les autres transformations furent moins spectaculaires. Nicolaï se transforma en loup blanc, Sven en élan, Christian en cygne et Andrzej en ours brun. On vit également un renard argenté, une loutre, un bison, un lion, un lynx, un faucon et un berger d'Anatolie.

Restaient Draco et Harry. Le blond s'approcha le premier et le chamane fit autour de lui les mêmes gestes qu'il avait posés sur les autres élèves.

Draco ressentit une intense chaleur se diffuser à l'intérieur de lui, un peu comme si son corps abritait de la lave en fusion, sans toutefois que cela soit douloureux. Au contraire, cela semblait presque naturel.

Il sentit alors son corps prendre du volume, ses bras s'allonger, ses mains devenir semblables à des griffes. Son cou s'allongea également et avant qu'il ait pu se rendre compte de sa transformation, ses yeux culminaient à cinq mètres de hauteur.

Il chercha Harry du regard, qui semblait si petit dans cette clairière. Qui semblait surtout effrayé et impressionné à la fois.

Draco voulut parler mais un rugissement sortit de sa gorge en même temps qu'une langue longue et fourchue.

Merlin, qu'était-il donc devenu ? Il tournait frénétiquement la tête, jusqu'à apercevoir certaines parties de son corps, entièrement couvertes d'écailles d'un noir étincelant. Son long cou lui permit de constater qu'il y avait dans son dos, deux ailes immenses du même noir d'encre.

Il était un dragon. Un gigantesque dragon noir.

Levant la tête au ciel, il poussa un nouveau rugissement, accompagné cette fois d'un jet de flammes orange vif qui brûla les cimes des arbres aux alentours.

Des cris de terreur s'élevaient depuis la clairière ce qui fit paniquer Draco davantage.

- Calmez vous ! disait doucement le chamane. Monsieur Malefoy … Apprivoisez votre nouveau corps. Vous êtes un dragon … Voilà, restez calme et ressentez votre communion avec l'esprit du dragon …

Le chamane se tourna alors vers Harry.

- Monsieur Potter, venez. Vu que vous êtes l'âme sœur de Monsieur Malefoy, il y a de forte chance pour que votre animagus soit un dragon également. Si vous vous transformez en même temps que Monsieur Malefoy, vous vous aiderez mutuellement à vous maîtriser …

Harry obtempéra, désireux de ne pas laisser Draco en proie à la panique.

Comme l'avait prédit le professeur Sansar, Harry se transforma également en dragon, de la même taille et de la même morphologie que Draco, sauf que lui était d'un blanc argenté.

La vision du dragon Harry apaisa immédiatement Draco qui cessa de cracher du feu.

Il approcha son museau de celui de son vis-à-vis et y passa sa langue fourchue.

_- Hé ! ça chatouille ! dit Harry_

_- C'est incroyable ! On peut communiquer sous notre forme animagus …_

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient encore rapprochés et frottaient leur cou l'un contre l'autre.

_- wahou dit Draco … ça fait … ça fait bizarre … ça me fait le même effet que lorsque …_

- … _lorsqu'on s'embrasse … oui … _

_- Hmhm … voilà quelque chose que j'ai bien envie d'approfondir …_

_- Le dragon est tout aussi lubrique que l'être humain manifestement … _

Draco émit une sorte de feulement qui devait s'apparenter à un rire.

D'en haut, ils entendirent le chamane leur demander de reprendre forme humaine. Ils se concentrèrent et une minute plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à genoux dans la clairière.

Draco essaya le premier de se relever mais chancela immédiatement.

- Attention, Monsieur Malefoy. La transformation en une créature aussi immense prend énormément d'énergie. C'est normal de ressentir une grande faiblesse dans un premier temps mais vous vous y habituerez et ce désagrément cessera bien vite.

Le professeur Sansar leur indiqua que le cours était terminé.

- Vous avez tous été admirables. C'est une grande année que celle-ci, il est rare de rencontrer des créatures mythiques comme animagus. Or, nous avons trois dans cette classe. Nous recommencerons toutes les semaines jusqu'à ce que vous parveniez à vous transformer spontanément.

Jamais un cours n'avait suscité autant d'enthousiasme chez les élèves et les commentaires sur les transformations allaient bon train.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**25 octobre 1996 – Durmstrang**

Le reste du mois d'octobre s'écoulait paisiblement pour les élèves de Durmstrang.

Harry et Draco s'acclimataient bien à leur nouvel environnement et forçaient l'admiration des professeurs et des autres élèves par leurs capacités.

Le cours le plus éprouvant pour Harry restait cependant l'étude de la magie noire. Bien que sa nouvelle baguette lui soit d'un grand secours, l'appel de sa magie noire l'épuisait, tant physiquement que moralement.

Il s'en était un jour ouvert au professeur Vassiliev.

- C'est tout à fait normal, Monsieur Potter, l'avait-il rassuré. Vous n'avez jamais utilisé votre magie noire jusqu'à présent, elle est donc enfuie au plus profond de vous. Or, c'est désormais la seule que vous possédez. Vous ne pouvez la compenser par rien d'autre. Vous devez donc fournir un très grand effort pour l'appeler. Mais vous progressez ! Et vous verrez, très bientôt vous parviendrez à la canaliser.

Ajoutez à cela la transformation en animagus qui s'avérait épuisante également et la multiplication des entraînements de Quidditch et le brun s'écroulait de fatigue presque tous les soirs, au grand dam de Draco qui se trouvait quelque peu délaissé.

Le blond comprenait parfaitement l'état de son amant, lui-même étant souvent épuisé à la fin de la journée. Mais malgré cela, ils avaient toujours des gestes de tendresse l'un envers l'autre ou s'endormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Or, depuis une semaine, le brun était distant. Il s'endormait de son côté du lit, après avoir échangé à peine quelques mots et en tournant le dos à Draco.

Ce soir encore, le blond s'était approché de Harry pour l'embrasser juste derrière l'oreille comme il l'aimait et il fut éconduit gentiment.

- Pas ce soir Draco, je suis mort de fatigue, dit Harry en baillant ostensiblement.

Mais cette fois, Draco ne laissa pas passer.

- Que se passe-t-il Harry ?

- Quoi ? Mais rien, voyons ! Je suis fatigué, c'est tout.

- Non, ce n'est pas tout. Aurais-tu oublié que notre lien me permet de sentir que quelque chose a changé ?

- Draco, je t'assure que rien n'a changé …

- Harry, ne me prends pas pour un con. Je te respecte trop pour utiliser la légilimencie sur toi mais je le ferai si tu ne me donnes pas d'autre choix.

Les yeux de Harry perdirent de leur éclat et il soupira profondément.

Il était un peu en vrac ces derniers jours. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était. Et le responsable, c'était Andrzej.

_Flash-back_

_La séance d'entraînement de Quidditch venait de se terminer. Harry avait tout donné et était assez content de lui. _

_- Tu as été formidable Harry ! dit Andrzej en posant une main sur son épaule. _

_- Merci !_

_- Sincèrement … tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, ajouta-t-il plus bas en replaçant une mèche de cheveux de Harry derrière son oreille. _

_Harry repoussa la main qui faisait ce geste trop intime, qui touchait cette zone de son visage dont seul Draco connaissait la sensibilité. _

_- Andrzej … je … je suis avec Draco. _

_- Je le sais, dit l'autre d'un ton calme. _

_- Alors tu devrais savoir qu'il n'y a que lui. _

_- Harry … Tu n'as pas encore 17 ans et tu en parles comme si vous étiez mariés … Tu as le droit de vivre tu sais._

_- Ce … ce n'est pas la question. C'est … c'est compliqué. _

_- L'amour, ça ne devrait pas être compliqué._

_En disant cela, le polonais s'était penché vers Harry et avait effleuré ses lèvres d'un chaste baiser. Le brun s'était immédiatement concentré pour bloquer sa connexion avec Draco, de sorte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment ressenti le baiser. Des lèvres d'Andrzej, il ne restait qu'une douce chaleur sur les siennes. Non, s'il était bouleversé, ce n'était pas à cause du baiser mais à cause des paroles du polonais. _

_L'amour, ça ne devrait pas être compliqué._

_Fin du flash-back_

- Harry ? répéta Draco.

- Quoi ? … soupira le brun.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? Es-tu en train de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda le blond, une pointe de panique dans la voix car il avait perçu une partie des pensées de son amant.

Harry ne disait rien et ce silence était plus douloureux pour Draco que le cri de mille mandragores.

- Harry ? Réponds-moi.

- Je … je ne sais pas.

A ce moment, Draco tomba à genoux, les yeux écarquillés et la main crispée à hauteur de son cœur. Il voulait crier mais il n'y parvenait pas. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus laborieuse.

- Merlin ! Draco ! paniqua Harry. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je …. Je …. Mais le blond était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Harry souleva Draco par la taille et tant bien que mal, l'emmena vers l'infirmerie.

- Madame Zioukov ! Je vous en prie ! Draco fait un malaise.

Madame Zioukov, l'infirmière de Durmstrang était une grande femme robuste au visage sévère mais à la douceur inégalée.

- Allongez-le Monsieur Potter, que je l'examine.

Elle passa sa baguette le long du corps de Draco, qui entre temps avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il … on discutait … et puis, il s'est écroulé à genoux, en portant la main à son cœur.

- Vous discutiez ou bien vous vous disputiez ? questionna la femme en le regardant avec attention. Dites-moi la vérité Harry, c'est important.

- Je … on se disputait. Enfin, pas vraiment car on ne criait pas … mais la discussion était tendue.

- Lui avez-vous dit quelque chose qui lui a fait mal ?

Harry leva des yeux penauds vers l'infirmière.

- Oui.

Celle-ci soupira.

- Monsieur Potter, commença-t-elle patiemment. Savez-vous ce qui arrive à une âme sœur lorsque l'autre la blesse ?

- Je … non …

- Son cœur se brise, Monsieur Potter. Et je ne parle pas au sens figuré. Son cœur se brise littéralement.

Elle disant cela, elle agita sa baguette au-dessus du torse de Draco. Aussitôt une image holographique de son cœur apparut dans les airs.

- Vous voyez cette petite ligne, ici ? C'est une fêlure. Provoquée par vos paroles certainement. Nous avons de la chance car elle est petite et parfaitement guérissable. Sachez cependant que d'autres blessures de ce genre, si elles sont plus profondes, peuvent être mortelles.

Harry était horrifié. Il avait fait du mal à Draco. Il l'avait blessé. Son âme sœur souffrait à cause de lui.

- Il va guérir ? demanda-t-il des larmes dans la voix.

- La blessure sera très vite guérie mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il se réveillera. Il s'est plongé lui-même dans un coma magique pour ne pas souffrir. Il n'en sortira que lorsqu'il aura la certitude qu'il ne souffrira plus.

- Oh Merlin ! Qu'ai-je fait ?

- Ne soyez pas trop dur avec vous-même Monsieur Potter. Vous ne l'avez pas blessé volontairement. Maintenant, je vous laisse. Je dois prévenir ses parents.

L'infirmière quitta le local, laissant Harry seul avec Draco.

- Oh Draco, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit et en prenant la main du blond dans la sienne. Je t'aime ! Je n'aime que toi. C'est vrai qu'Andrzej ne m'est pas indifférent mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi … Je te l'ai dit … tu as pris toute la place. Je t'en prie Draco, réveille-toi. J'ai besoin de toi …

Le brun refusa de quitter l'infirmerie et passa la nuit blottit contre son âme-sœur, lui parlant et lui communiquant par le lien, toute sa chaleur et tout son amour.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**26 octobre 1996 – Durmstrang**

Le lendemain matin, Harry ouvrit les yeux avec l'espoir de voir Draco réveillé mais ce dernier était toujours inconscient.

A ce moment, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy qui venaient d'arriver par portoloin.

- Harry ! Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Narcissa avec inquiétude.

Le brun était mortifié de devoir expliquer aux parents de Draco qu'il était le seul responsable de l'état de leur fils. Il le fit quand même, sans rien omettre.

- Je … je suis tellement désolé, conclut-il.

Il s'attendait à une explosion de colère de la part de Lucius, de Narcissa ou des deux mais certainement pas à des mots apaisants.

- Harry, dit Narcissa. Le Lien est quelque chose de fort, de magnifique mais de très cruel aussi. C'est normal que ni toi ni Draco n'en ayez encore la maîtrise.

- Vous … vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

- Bien sûr que non, continua-t-elle. Nous savons que tu ne l'as pas blessé volontairement. De plus, l'infirmière nous a dit que la blessure physique était guérie. Il faut juste attendre qu'il accepte de sortir de son coma.

- Mais je lui ai parlé toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et qu'il n'y avait que lui … et malgré cela, il … il … est toujours … la voix de Harry se brisa.

Cette fois, c'est Lucius qui parla :

- Harry, dit-il. Je sais que pour toi, Draco a bien changé. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il est et restera toujours un Malefoy.

Sur ces mots un peu mystérieux, Lucius et Narcissa quittèrent le chevet de leur fils pour s'entretenir avec Haldir Grindelwald.

Malgré les protestations de Harry, celui-ci fut obligé de laisser Draco et de retourner assister aux cours de la journée.

Mais avant de partir, les mots de Lucius avaient fini par trouver un écho en lui, et il dit à son amant inconscient :

- Tu me déçois Draco. Un jour, tu m'as dit que tu étais un Malefoy, possessif et jaloux. Mais là, je vois seulement un poufsouffle qui a renoncé à se battre. J'ai toujours cru qu'un Malefoy se battait pour garder ce qui lui appartient … Je croyais que tu te battrais pour moi … Apparemment, j'avais tort …

Et il quitta la pièce.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le reste de la journée fut une torture pour Harry qui ne put trouver aucun moment pour s'échapper et aller voir comment se portait Draco.

Le pire de tout fut l'entraînement de Quidditch à la fin de la journée. Harry était inutilement agressif et nerveux et son humeur s'était ressentie sur toute l'équipe.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Andrzej.

- RIEN !

- Ok … répondit-il l'autre sur un ton qu'il voulait conciliant. Ecoute, si c'est à propos de l'autre jour …

- Quel autre jour ? le coupa Harry. Il ne s'est rien passé l'autre jour. Je te l'ai dit Andrzej, je suis avec Draco. Maintenant, si tu veux te languir d'amour pour moi, libre à toi. Mais n'espère rien de ma part. C'est Draco, et ce sera toujours Draco.

Comme il disait cela, Harry aperçut son âme-sœur à l'autre du bout du terrain et son cœur se gonfla de joie. Draco approchait d'un pas martial, ses cheveux blonds dansant dans la brise et sa cape rouge sang flottant derrière lui. Il était resplendissant et terrifiant à la fois.

Le blond s'approcha de Harry et sans un regard pour Andrzej qu'il bouscula sans ménagement, il saisit la nuque du brun et l'attira à lui. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes et donna à Harry un baiser d'une telle sensualité que les personnes aux alentours, Andrzej compris, baissèrent les yeux.

Les jambes de Harry ne le portaient plus tellement il était bouleversé par la passion et l'amour qui passaient par les lèvres de Draco.

Quand le blond se détacha de lui, il darda ses yeux de mercure dans les siens et lui dit tout bas :

- Un Malefoy ne renonce jamais Potter. Jamais.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Andrzej et d'une voix dangereusement calme, il souffla :

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de le toucher.

Et Draco repartit comme il était venu, laissant derrière lui un Harry haletant et désespérément amoureux.


	17. Chapitre 15

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Rating : M+ 18**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

><p><strong>Une fois encore, merci à tous pour vos commentaires enthousiastes et encourageants. Merci aussi à tous les followers, de plus en plus nombreux !<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 15 - Un<strong>

**25 octobre 1996 – Durmstrang**

Après l'entraînement de Quidditch, Harry prit rapidement une douche et courut à ses appartements, pressé de retrouver Draco.

A peine arrivé, il fut positivement ravi d'y trouver Narcissa et Lucius mais également Severus qui venait d'arriver.

- Harry ! Mes parents et Severus restent avec nous pour le repas du soir, dit Draco. Grindelwald nous autorise à manger ici tous ensemble.

L'appartement avait été aménagé et une table avait été dressée pour cinq personnes.

- Parfait ! commenta Harry. Je suis content que vous restiez un peu, dit-il à l'attention des invités inattendus. Ça fait tellement plaisir de vous revoir ! Et toi aussi Severus.

- Je vois que Draco est parfaitement remis, dit Lucius avec un sourire.

- Oui, confirma le blond. Harry a su … trouver les mots, ajouta-t-il en serrant tendrement le brun contre lui.

Harry se sentait malgré tout encore fort coupable de la souffrance inutile qu'il avait occasionnée à son âme sœur.

- Je suis tellement désolé pour ça Draco, commença-t-il.

- Chut, n'en parlons plus, dit le blond en l'embrassant sur le front.

Quand tout le monde eut pris place autour de la table, Harry demanda :

- Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Et bien, comme tu t'en doutes, la nouvelle de ta bonne santé a fait l'effet d'une bombe à Poudlard, dit Severus. A la demande de Lucius, le Conseil d'administration a démis Dumbledore de ses fonctions de Directeur. McGonagall a été nommée à sa place.

- Il était furieux mais il n'a rien pu faire, confirma Lucius. Ceci dit, il n'en est pas moins dangereux pour autant. Maintenant qu'il sait pour Draco et toi, il va sûrement tenter quelque chose. Mais nous ne savons ni quoi ni quand.

- Et Voldemort ? demanda Draco.

- Il est dans un état schizophrénique. D'une part, il se repaît de la déchéance de Dumbledore. D'autre part, il fulmine littéralement d'avoir raté son coup avec toi Harry, dit Severus. Sa rage cache cependant sa crainte de voir émerger un autre mage noir, plus puissant que lui… Il compte maintenant sur le fait que Draco te rallie à la cause des mangemorts.

- Il est au courant de la Prophétie ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Non, pas pour le moment. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas au courant non plus de notre rôle à Lucius et moi. Pour le moment, notre couverture tient toujours.

Le visage du brun se ferma.

- Harry, ne t'inquiète pas de cela pour le moment, le rassura Lucius. Les seuls qui sont au courant sont Remus et Minerva. Severus et moi avons décidé de tout leur dire après la parution de l'article dans la Gazette. Ils ont accepté le Serment Inviolable. Nous leur faisons totalement confiance.

Harry acquiesça, heureux que Remus et son ancienne directrice de Maison soit des leurs dorénavant.

- Comment se passent les cours ? questionna Narcissa.

Draco raconta comment ils avaient découvert leur animagus grâce au chamane mongol.

- J'avais déjà entendu parler de lui et de sa potion, dit Severus. J'aimerais le rencontrer. Ses connaissances et ses pratiques m'intéressent beaucoup.

- Je suppose que c'est faisable… Il faudra aussi que tu rencontres le professeur Korminsky. Il ne tarit pas d'éloges sur toi, dit Draco.

- Illitch Korminsky … nous avons étudié ensemble à l'Institut Supérieur des Potions de Hambourg. Ça me ferait plaisir de le revoir en effet !

- Et l'étude la magie noire Harry ? demanda Lucius.

- Bof... j'ai vraiment du mal. Ça m'épuise littéralement.

- C'est normal, confirma Severus. Mais tu verras, ton corps s'y habituera…

Ils échangèrent encore quelques nouvelles, parlèrent de leurs nouveaux camarades de classe, et notamment de Dragomir Romanov.

- Hmhm… dit Narcissa. J'ai connu la mère de Dragomir, Iekaterina, quand j'étais enfant … Je l'ai revue il y a deux ans à un gala de charité. Elle avait évoqué l'idée d'unir nos deux familles par le mariage de son fils avec Draco…

Harry recracha la bouchée de bortsch qu'il était en train de manger. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et sa magie noire commençait à affleurer sur sa peau.

- Harry, calme-toi, dit Narcissa. Jamais je n'aurais accepté sachant que mon fils avait une autre destinée…

- Oui, Potter, ne sois pas jaloux comme ça ! dit Draco en riant.

- C'est toi qui me dit ça ? s'énerva le brun. Dois-je te rappeler la scène que tu m'as faite à propos d'Andrzej ? Andrzej qui n'est qu'un ami alors que cet arrogant petit prince de mes deux est clairement amoureux de toi !

- Je n'ai pas fait de scène ! s'offusqua le blond. Et je te signale que Romanov ne m'a pas embrassé, moi ! Parce que j'ai eu les couilles de repousser ses avances !

- Draco ! Ton langage ! réagit Narcissa.

Harry et Draco étaient maintenant tous les deux debout, face à face, se jaugeant d'un regard noir.

- Les enfants, calmez-vous, dit Lucius. Il faut vraiment que vous appreniez à maîtriser cette jalousie…

- JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX ! clamèrent les deux jeunes hommes à l'unisson.

- Non, bien sûr que non… dit Lucius en souriant. C'est pour ça que l'un comme l'autre, vous êtes prêt à lancer un avada kedavra sur le premier individu qui s'approchera trop près de l'autre…

Les deux garçons bougonnèrent mais finirent par se rasseoir.

- Ecoutez tous les deux, reprit Lucius plus sérieusement. Vous ne devez pas plaisanter avec ça. Votre lien vous fait ressentir les émotions positives et négatives avec beaucoup plus de force que le commun des mortels. Et s'agissant des émotions négatives, ça peut s'avérer dangereux. Vous vous en êtes rendus compte, non ?

- Oui, dit piteusement Harry.

Il baissa la tête, honteux que Lucius lui rappelle l'état dans lequel se trouvait Draco encore ce matin.

- J'ai expressément demandé à Severus de venir ce soir car je voulais que vous voyez par vous-même ce que le déchirement entre deux âmes sœurs est susceptible de provoquer.

Les deux jeunes gens regardèrent le Maître des Potions avec étonnement.

- Parrain ? Tu … tu as…

- Oui, Draco. J'ai une âme sœur. Depuis que j'ai 15 ans. Nous avons été … séparés pendant près de 20 ans.

- Mais … comment ? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le blond.

- La jalousie. Il a cru que je le trompais. Il m'a quitté sans que j'aie eu l'occasion de m'expliquer.

- Et que t'est-il arrivé ? questionna Harry.

- Ça …

Severus fit un mouvement de sa baguette à hauteur de son cœur. Aussitôt, une image holographique de l'organe apparu. Harry et Draco eurent tous les deux un hoquet de stupeur.

Le cœur de Severus était parsemé de petites coupures, semblables à de la porcelaine émaillée. Mais le plus impressionnant était la cicatrice qui barrait le cœur de part en part.

- Merlin ! souffla Draco. Comment as-tu pu survivre à … ça ?

- Grâce à Lucius. Il m'a soigné et sauvé… mais c'était tout juste. Je suis resté dans le coma plusieurs semaines et quand j'ai repris conscience, la douleur était telle que j'ai dû prendre des potions en grande quantité. J'ai développé une addiction, j'étais … drogué, il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Encore une fois, Lucius m'a aidé et finalement, je m'en suis sorti.

Les révélations de Severus furent suivies d'un grand silence. Machinalement, Harry avait pris la main de Draco et la serrait avec force.

- Et… et ton âme sœur ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il.

- Comme il était à l'origine de la séparation, il n'a pas eu le cœur brisé mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'a pas souffert. En se séparant de moi, il se condamnait à vivre une vie incomplète, une demi-vie. La seule façon pour lui de se libérer aurait été de prononcer les mots qui auraient rompu définitivement le Lien.

- Il y a des mots pour rompre le Lien ? demanda Draco dans un souffle.

- Oui, ils sont très simples : « Je te hais ». Il ne suffit cependant pas de les prononcer, il faut également ressentir la haine au plus profond de soi. Un peu comme quand on lance un _doloris_, il faut vraiment vouloir faire souffrir.

Harry et Draco étaient sonnés par ce qu'ils avaient vu et ce qu'ils avaient entendu.

- Tu ne l'as plus revu ? demanda encore Harry.

Severus eut un rire un peu triste.

- Si, je l'ai revu souvent même. Et à chaque fois, la souffrance était encore plus forte. Mais tout cela est loin maintenant. Après 20 ans, nous nous sommes retrouvés.

- Tu … tu veux dire que tu l'aimes encore, malgré ce qu'il t'a fait ? s'étonna Draco.

- C'est toute la cruauté du Lien… Nous nous aimerons toujours, quoi qu'il arrive.

Harry posa finalement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Qui est-ce ?

- Lupin, dit Severus dans un sourire.

- QUOI ? s'exclama le brun. C'est … c'est impossible. Jamais Remus ne pourrait faire du mal à quelqu'un !

- Hé bien si… Comme tu peux le voir, la jalousie peut-être destructrice.

Harry médita ces paroles, douloureusement conscient du mal que lui-même avait fait à Draco.

- Ecoutez, reprit alors Lucius. Severus ne vous a pas raconté tout cela pour vous faire peur mais simplement pour vous mettre en garde contre la puissance de votre Lien et vous inciter à vous faire confiance. La confiance sera votre plus grande force.

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête, entrelaçant leurs doigts encore davantage.

Narcissa, Lucius et Severus rentrèrent en Irlande après le repas, non sans leur avoir fait promettre de prendre soin d'eux et de leur donner des nouvelles.

Si tout allait bien, ils se reverraient pour les vacances de Noël qu'Harry et Draco passeraient au Manoir d'Antrim.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**30 octobre 1996 – Poudlard**

La vie à Poudlard avait repris un rythme normal. Plus personne n'avait revu Dumbledore depuis la parution de l'article dans la Gazette. Il était parvenu à quitter le Château de nuit, sans témoin. Comme un voleur.

Minerva McGonagall avait repris les rênes avec son efficacité légendaire. Remus Lupin avait été rétabli dans ses fonctions de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et nommé directeur de la Maison Gryffondor.

Tous les deux tenaient Ron Weasley sous étroite surveillance et pensaient que ce dernier se tenait à carreau.

Ils étaient cependant très loin de la vérité.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Ron Weasley s'impatientait. Il était 20 heures passées et cela faisait dix minutes qu'il arpentait le couloir devant la salle sur demande.

Des pas se firent enfin entendre.

- Putain, t'es en retard ! dit-il en saisissant violemment le bras de sa sœur.

- Oh ça va ! A peine dix minutes ! Ils ne vont pas en mourir ! rétorqua-t-elle.

- Tu me parles sur un autre ton ! dit-il en raffermissant sa prise.

- Aïe ! Tu me fais mal !

Elle se dégagea brusquement et fixa son frère avec un regard noir.

- J'en ai assez Ron, j'arrête !

Le rouquin eut un rictus méprisant.

- T'as pas tout compris frangine. C'est moi qui décide quand tu arrêteras … et c'est pas maintenant. Alors, tu vas rentrer dans cette salle et ouvrir bien grand tes cuisses comme tu sais si bien le faire. Il y a là-dedans trois mecs chauds comme la braise qui n'attendent que toi.

Des larmes de rage étaient apparues dans les yeux noisette de Ginny.

- T'es qu'une ordure Ron !

- Et toi t'es qu'une pute.

La gifle partit à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- NE DIS PLUS JAMAIS CA ! hoqueta Ginny en pleurant pour de bon.

Son frère éclata d'un rire dément.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je te paye pour baiser mes trois copains… Comment tu appelles ça ? Moi, j'appelle ça faire la pute. Allez, maintenant tu arrêtes ton cinéma et tu rentres là-dedans, dit-il plus durement en poussant la porte.

A l'intérieur, Ernie McMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchey et Seamus Finnigan attendaient, assis sur les canapés qui garnissaient un coin de la pièce. Un grand lit était posé au centre et Ginny, résignée, alla s'y installer.

Immédiatement, les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers elle, la perversité se lisant au fond de leurs yeux.

Ron prit place dans un confortable fauteuil posé juste en face.

- Que le spectacle commence.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Pendant ce temps, dans les cachots, Blaise Zabini rassemblait tout son courage avant de frapper à la porte devant laquelle il était planté depuis dix minutes.

- Entrez, répondit une voix sèche.

Blaise entra dans le bureau.

- Professeur Rogue, auriez-vous une minute à m'accorder ?

- Hm… asseyez-vous Zabini. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Voilà… je sais que vous êtes le parrain de Draco… et je me demandais si vous aviez eu de ses nouvelles récemment… Je sais qu'il est désormais à Durmstrang mais je … enfin, je voulais seulement savoir s'il allait bien.

Le Maître des Potions regardait son élève avec acuité.

- Il va bien Zabini, dit-il sommairement.

- Ah… tant mieux. Merci professeur, dit Blaise en se levant pour partir.

Comme il atteignait la porte, Rogue lui dit :

- Cela ferait certainement plaisir à Draco d'avoir de vos nouvelles également.

En disant cela, Rogue regarda ostensiblement vers sa cheminée.

- Appartement Potter-Malefoy à Durmstrang, dit-il encore. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire dans la réserve.

Et il quitta son bureau, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage.

Blaise se précipita directement devant la cheminée et lança un sort en formulant clairement « Draco Malefoy, Appartement Potter-Malefoy à Durmstrang ».

Les flammes crépitèrent un instant avant de prendre une intense couleur verte et de laisser apparaître le visage de Draco au milieu.

- BLAISE ! s'écria le blond.

- Salut Draco ! Je te dérange ?

- Non, absolument pas … mais comment … ?

- Rogue me laisse utiliser sa cheminée… Je … je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles. On ne s'est plus vu depuis la fin du mois de juin et puis, tu es parti sans rien dire…

- Je sais. Je suis désolé Blaise. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais rien te dire même si…

- Pas de problème, le coupa le métis. Je comprends. Dis-moi juste que tu vas bien.

- Je vais bien, très bien même, dit Draco avec un sourire.

- Alors c'est vrai ce que dit la Gazette ? Pour Potter et toi ?

- Oui, ça l'est. Je me doute que ça doit te surprendre…

- Tu es heureux ?

- Plus que je ne saurais le dire.

- Alors tant mieux. Et puis, je suis le dernier qui pourrait te reprocher de trouver de l'intérêt à un Gryffondor…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je sors avec Hermione Granger.

- QUOI ?

Cette voix-là n'était pas celle de Draco. Et de fait, la tignasse rebelle de Harry Potter fit son apparition à côté de celle du blond.

- Salut Potter ! dit Blaise tout sourire.

- Heu salut Zabini … Tu … tu sors avec Hermione ? Mais… et Ron ?

- Elle a largué ce rouquemoute de malheur ! Et il était grand temps si tu veux mon avis ! s'énerva le métis à l'évocation de Ron Weasley. Tu te rends compte que ce bâtard la frappait !?

- QUOI ? s'exclamèrent Harry et Draco en même temps.

- Heureusement que je suis intervenu… et crois-moi, je lui ai fait passer l'envie d'encore lever la main sur elle !

- Merci Blaise, dit Harry. Merci pour elle.

- Tu sais Potter, elle n'a jamais cru à ton suicide… et elle était désemparée de n'avoir pas pu empêcher Dumbledore de te jeter dehors.

- Dis-lui que je ne lui en veux pas … elle n'aurait rien pu faire, absolument rien. Dis-lui qu'elle me manque et que j'espère la revoir bientôt.

- Je lui dirai, confirma Blaise. Bon, je vais y aller, Rogue ne va pas tarder à revenir.

- Blaise ! dit Draco. Harry et moi allons rentrer pour Noël… on pourrait essayer de se voir ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Excellente idée ! Prenez soin de vous tous les deux !

Blaise mettait fin à la connexion juste au moment où Rogue revenait.

- Merci, professeur, dit le métis, sincère.

- Pas de quoi Zabini. Maintenant regagnez votre dortoir avant que Rusard ne vous tombe dessus.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**31 octobre 1996 – Durmstrang**

Halloween n'était pas une fête traditionnellement célébrée en Russie, contrairement au monde anglo-saxon. Aucun banquet ni aucune festivité particulière n'étaient donc prévues à Durmstrang.

Cela contrariait beaucoup Draco qui aimait particulièrement cette fête et un peu Harry, mais dans une moindre mesure. Il n'avait jamais réussi à profiter pleinement de ce jour qui resterait à jamais celui de l'assassinat de ses parents.

Ceci dit, le banquet organisé tous les ans à Poudlard avait le mérite de le détourner de sa morosité durant au moins quelques heures. Ce ne serait pas le cas ce soir.

La journée avait mal commencé.

Le cours de pratique de la magie de l'esprit s'apparentait à une torture pour Harry. Si les pouvoirs de leur Lien lui permettait de pratiquer la légilimencie de manière naturelle avec Draco, il avait beaucoup de mal à la mettre en pratique avec d'autres personnes. Et c'était encore pire en ce qui concernait l'occlumencie.

Le professeur s'agaçait de son manque de concentration alors même qu'Harry fournissait des efforts surhumains pour repousser l'intrusion dans son esprit. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Draco par contre, était un occlumens accompli et forçait l'admiration de tous, élèves et enseignants.

Même chose au cours de potions. Alors que Korminsky s'extasiait sur la réalisation parfaite d'un philtre de Mort Vivante par Draco, Harry contemplait avec désespoir la bouillie infâme qui tapissait le fond de son chaudron.

Histoire de bien achever le brun, le professeur de potions avait eu l'idée brillante d'associer ses deux meilleurs élèves en vue de leur faire préparer une des potions les plus difficiles : le _felix felicis_. Draco et Dragomir Romanov passèrent donc les deux heures restantes, penchés sur le même chaudron, leurs mains se frôlant constamment tandis qu'ils distillaient les différents ingrédients.

Harry soupira longuement, le cœur lourd. D'habitude, rien que cela attirait l'attention de son âme sœur qui se faisait alors un devoir de le soutenir au travers de leur lien. Mais aujourd'hui, rien.

Le brun jeta un regard sur Draco mais celui-ci semblait trop occupé par la préparation de sa potion pour remarquer son mal-être.

Le début d'après-midi fut un peu moins pénible. Les élèves s'étaient retrouvés dans la clairière pour le cours de métamorphose humaine. Dans ce domaine là au moins, Harry était au point. Sa transformation en dragon était de plus en plus aisée et il s'en réjouissait. Draco progressait également même s'il avait un peu plus de mal que le brun à maîtriser ce corps encombrant.

Mais le pire restait à venir : pratique de la Magie Noire.

Même si le professeur Vassiliev était d'une grande patience avec lui, Harry pestait de ne toujours pas parvenir à canaliser sa magie. Elle était beaucoup trop puissante et le moindre sort qu'il lançait le laissait complètement vidé de ses forces.

Le cours de cet après-midi ne fut pas différent des autres : Harry fit exploser un meuble et faillit blesser Nicolaï rien qu'en lançant un sort d'impassibilité. Pour la centième fois, Vassiliev lui répéta que tout n'était qu'une question de concentration et cette parole eut pour effet de décupler la colère de Harry. Sa magie filtrait au travers de sa peau et l'enveloppait d'une aura noire. Même Draco eut toutes les peines du monde à le calmer. Quand ce fut fait, Harry prit ses affaires et sortit de la classe sans même en demander la permission.

Draco le rattrapa dans le couloir.

- Harry ! Où vas-tu ?

- Je vais … j'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seul, Draco. Retourne en classe. Je te rejoins au stade de Quidditch un peu plus tard.

Et il s'éloigna.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Contrairement à Poudlard, le Château de Durmstrang comptait beaucoup moins de petits recoins sombres où les âmes en quête de solitude pouvaient s'isoler.

Harry dut se résoudre à investir une cabine des toilettes du premier étage.

Il y était depuis une bonne heure quand il entendit des voix.

- … à Saint-Pétersbourg avant Noël ? On devrait tout trouver Rue Tverskaïa.

- Oui, on peut faire ça. Car après, je pars pour Moscou avec ma mère.

Ça, c'était Romanov.

- Bon, je me dépêche. On a notre dernier entraînement de Quidditch avant le premier match contre les Eperviers, disait le blond.

- On a nos chances ?

- Absolument. Malefoy est fantastique sur un balai. Et je ne parle pas seulement de ses aptitudes d'attrapeur. Il a un cul d'enfer.

- Tu ne lâches jamais, toi.

- Jamais. Les Romanov obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent.

- Ouais mais tu oublies Potter … On ne brise pas facilement un lien d'âme sœur.

- C'est difficile en effet… mais pas impossible.

Sur ces mots, le Prince et son acolyte sortirent des toilettes, laissant Harry encore plus mal si c'était possible.

Il finit par sortir à son tour. Il avait promis à Draco de le rejoindre sur le terrain de Quidditch pour assister à son entraînement et après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il avait deux fois plus de raisons d'y aller.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Assis sur les gradins, Harry regardait Draco voler. A Poudlard, il était trop obnubilé par sa haine pour le blond pour apprécier l'étendue de son talent, pourtant bien réel.

Draco volait avec grâce et adresse. A n'en pas douter, les Faucons avaient leurs chances lors du prochain match.

C'est ce que Romanov devait penser également car de ce qu'Harry pouvait voir de loin, il était en train de féliciter chaleureusement Draco pour ses prouesses alors que tous les joueurs revenaient au sol. Romanov avait amicalement passé son bras autour des épaules du blond et celui-ci ne se dégageait pas, arborant au contraire un sourire satisfait.

Le brun avait remarqué que Draco semblait moins hostile à Romanov qu'à leur arrivée. Ils semblaient même s'être trouvé des centres d'intérêts communs, les potions et la généalogie entre autres.

Harry expira son millième soupir de la journée, perdu une fois de plus dans des pensées sombres. Il attendait désespérément que Draco réagisse à son mal-être mais une fois encore, il semblait sourd et aveugle à sa détresse.

Il se leva, incapable de supporter une minute de plus le sourire que Draco octroyait à ses coéquipiers et à son capitaine.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Dragomir Romanov était satisfait. Il se félicitait de ce sort qu'il avait trouvé dans un vieux grimoire de la bibliothèque.

Depuis plusieurs jours, il faisait d'intensives recherches sur les âmes sœurs et le moyen de briser leur Lien.

Il avait tout d'abord été fort dépité de lire que seule une des deux âmes sœurs pouvaient irrémédiablement rompre le Lien en prononçant les paroles « Je te hais ». C'était simple mais quasi impossible pour lui d'amener Malefoy ou Potter à prononcer ces mots.

Puis il avait lu ce petit paragraphe, presque anodin : _« la force des âmes sœurs réside dans la confiance absolue qu'elles se témoignent et rendue possible par la faculté qu'elles ont de ressentir les émotions de l'autre. La rupture de ce lien émotionnel les fragilise énormément »._

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Dragomir pour trouver un sort permettant d'invoquer une sorte bouclier, rendant Draco imperméable aux appels de son amant.

Il l'avait invoqué la première fois en cours de potion ce matin et ce fut une réussite complète. Il avait bien vu les regards désespérés que Potter jetait à Draco mais celui-ci n'avait réagi à aucun moment. Même chose cet après-midi à l'entraînement…

Oui, Dragomir Romanov était extrêmement satisfait de lui tandis qu'il admirait sans retenue la magnifique chute de rein, les fesses rondes et fermes et les cuisses fuselées de Draco Malefoy qui prenait sa douche dans la cabine juste à côté de la sienne.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco terminait de se rhabiller. La séance d'entraînement avait été plus que satisfaisante. Les Eperviers n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir…

Il était d'excellente humeur depuis ce matin et rien ne semblait pouvoir entamer cela. Il devisait gaiement avec ses coéquipiers.

- C'est bizarre comme fête… disait Nicolaï, évoquant la fête d'Halloween. On ne connaît pas ça chez nous.

- En Angleterre, c'est presque aussi important que Noël. A Poudlard, ils doivent être en train de préparer l'énorme banquet pour ce soir, répondit Draco avec nostalgie.

- N'empêche, je trouve ça glauque de jouer à se faire peur et de fêter les morts, continua Nicolaï…

- Tiens ? Ce n'est pas le soir d'Halloween que Potter a survécu à l'Avada Kedavra ? demanda un autre garçon prénommé Piotr.

- Si, confirma Draco … c'est …

Il s'interrompit brusquement.

Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ? Comment pouvait-il être loin de Harry en ce moment, le laissant seul avec sa peine ? D'ailleurs, comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait rien ressenti ?

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec le Lien. Draco se concentra et ressentit comme un léger étourdissement. Sa bonne humeur s'estompa et pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être des siècles, il se demanda où était Harry.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le brun était assis devant la cheminée de l'appartement. Il fixait les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre, sans vraiment les voir.

Soudain, une incommensurable vague de tristesse s'abattit sur lui. Sans qu'il ne puisse le réprimer, tous ses mauvais souvenirs refirent surface. Sa vie chez les Dursley, la mort de Cédric, la mort de Sirius, la mort de ses parents.

Son expulsion de Poudlard, son viol.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, oppressant sa poitrine, le faisant presque suffoquer avant qu'il ne s'écroule en pleurs sur le tapis du salon.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Un sentiment d'angoisse saisit Draco à la poitrine. Sa respiration se bloqua et il chancela, tant la douleur était forte.

C'était exactement le même sentiment qu'il avait ressenti après qu'Harry ait disparu de l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Pris de panique, il se rua hors des vestiaires, sous le regard médusé des autres élèves et courroucé de Dragomir, et courut comme un fou en direction de ses appartements.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

- HARRY ! Merlin Harry ! souffla Draco en avisant son amant écroulé devant la cheminée.

Il se précipita sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Faiblement, Harry parvint à se serrer contre lui.

- Harry ! Pardonne-moi ! J'aurais dû être là… comment ai-je pu … Ooh Merlin ! Comment ai-je pu … Je suis impardonnable !

- Tu es là maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Face à son amant désemparé, Draco ne sut faire qu'une seule chose : l'embrasser avec toute la douceur et tout l'amour dont il était capable. Ils en ressentirent tous les deux un soulagement mutuel.

- Toi aussi tu as cru qu'il y avait un problème avec notre Lien ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, je ne comprends pas… c'est comme si je n'avais pas ressenti ta présence de toute la journée…

- Pourtant, j'ai essayé d'attirer ton attention… dit Harry dans un faible sourire en reprenant possession des lèvres de Draco.

Leurs mains parcouraient leurs corps respectifs, à la recherche de leur peau, de leur chaleur. A la recherche d'eux-mêmes.

Draco ne tergiversa pas longtemps et souleva le brun dans ses bras pour l'amener sur leur grand lit. Maintenant qu'il était à nouveau à l'oeuvre, le Lien leur faisait ressentir le même besoin : celui de s'unir physiquement pour oublier, pour dépasser la douleur de ce jour maudit.

Les bottes, les dolmans, les pantalons eurent tôt fait de se trouver jetés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Harry et Draco soupirèrent d'aise au contact de leur nudité comme s'ils ne s'étaient plus touchés depuis des jours alors qu'ils avaient fait l'amour la veille.

Le blond dévorait la peau tendre du cou de son amant avant de descendre vers un téton dur comme la pierre qu'il maltraitait de ses dents.

- Draco, souffla Harry. Draco … Aime-moi.

Le blond se redressa vers son amant et le regarda avec tendresse.

- Je t'aime, Harry. N'en doute jamais.

Mais alors qu'il allait reprendre sa douce torture, Harry le retint par les bras.

- Non, Draco. Aime-moi. Prends-moi. Possède-moi.

La stupeur s'imprima sur le beau visage du blond.

- Merlin… Harry… tu es sûr ?

Le brun ne répondit pas mais Draco put lire au fond des prunelles vertes une certitude et une détermination qui rendait les mots inutiles.

Une vague de chaleur semblable au feudeymon se répandit alors dans les entrailles de Draco avec une telle intensité qu'il dut fermer les yeux. Il parvint cependant à maîtriser son envie, son besoin de prendre son amant d'un coup, d'un seul.

Il se redressa et contempla son âme sœur avec un tel désir et un tel amour au fond des yeux qu'Harry en frissonna.

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent était profond, lent, beau. Il était la promesse que jamais Draco ne pourrait faire de mal à l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

Il le caressa, sur tout le corps, avec ses mains et sa bouche. Il fit l'amour à son nombril avec sa langue, lentement, longuement. Il le suça à lui en faire perdre la raison alors qu'en même temps, ses doigts s'insinuait dans son intimité avec une telle douceur qu'Harry ne se rendit compte de rien avant qu'il ne touche sa prostate.

Quand le moment arriva où Draco le pénétra, Harry ne pensait même plus au traumatisme qu'il avait vécu deux mois auparavant. Les porcs l'avaient violé. Draco lui faisait l'amour.

Il ressentait cet amour avec une telle acuité qu'il eut l'impression que tout s'illuminait autour d'eux. Quelque chose enflait à l'intérieur de lui qui n'avait rien à voir avec le plaisir physique qu'il ressentait. C'était quelque chose de plus intense, de plus grand, quelque chose de magique.

A l'extérieur, alors que la journée avait été belle et le temps clément, la pluie et l'orage se déchaînaient.

Harry avait l'impression que les éléments étaient en communion avec eux. A chaque coup de rein de Draco, des éclairs zébraient le ciel et à chacun de ses gémissements répondait un coup de tonnerre.

Ils jouirent ensemble, les yeux dans les yeux.

Ce qui se produisit à ce moment-là fut indescriptible, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Tout devint plus clair.

Ils avaient une conscience aiguë de tout ce qui les entourait. Les grains de poussière qui dansaient dans la lumière. L'odeur de leur peau. La musique de leur souffle. Le bruit de la pluie qui tombait à l'extérieur.

Ils savaient exactement ce qu'ils étaient.

Ils savaient pourquoi ils existaient.

Ils étaient complets.

Ils étaient un.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**31 octobre 1996 – Manoir Malefoy – Wiltshire**

- Maître, dit un mangemort en s'inclinant respectueusement. Vous avez un visiteur.

_- ENDOLORIS ! _cria Voldemort. Qui ose venir m'importuner aujourd'hui ?!

- Albus Dumbledore, Maître.

Voldemort n'aurait pas pu être plus étonné.

- Fais-le venir, dit le Lord.

Dumbledore pénétra dans le repaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la tête haute et le regard acerbe.

- Tu tiens donc à mourir aujourd'hui, cher Albusssss ? susurra le Serpent.

- Je suis venu te proposer une alliance Tom.

Si le Lord avait eu un cœur, il aurait sûrement cessé de battre.

- Une alliance ? demanda-t-il avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir. Et en quoi une alliance avec un vieux fou déchu pourrait m'intéresser ?

- Parce que je détiens le secret d'une Prophétie.

Le Lord leva les yeux au ciel.

- Une de plus ? Combien de prophéties cette vieille chouette de Trelawney a-t-elle débitées ?

- Il ne s'agit pas d'une élucubration de Trelawney mais d'une véritable Prophétie, délivrée par Helga Poufsouffle aux autres fondateurs.

Malgré lui, Voldemort était attentif.

- Et qu'a-t-elle de si particulier ?

- Elle est la clé pour trouver l'arme qui fera de nous les maîtres de la Magie.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fixa le vieil homme de ses yeux rouges.

- Je t'écoute.

Deux heures plus tard, les deux sorciers scellaient leur alliance. Lequel des deux avait signé un pacte avec le Diable ?


	18. Chapitre 16

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Rating : M+ 18**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 16 – Marqués<strong>

**1****er**** novembre 1996 - Durmstrang**

Harry et Draco reposaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, parfaitement réveillés et les sens en alerte malgré le peu de sommeil que la nuit leur avait apporté.

Ils s'étaient unis à plusieurs reprises, Draco possédant Harry et Harry possédant Draco.

- Le Lien est complet, dit Harry.

- Oui, il l'est. C'est … intense. Mais dis-moi que tu vas bien, dit Draco en regardant son amant avec insistance.

- Draco, soupira Harry… Ai-je l'air de ne pas aller ? Mes soupirs et mes gémissements n'étaient pas suffisamment clairs ? De plus, tu dois le sentir… encore plus maintenant qu'avant…

Draco eut un petit sourire suffisant.

- Oui. Mais je voulais te l'entendre dire…

- Tu es un dieu Draco Malefoy. Ça te va ? Ton ego est satisfait ?

- Parfaitement satisfait.

Le rire de Harry résonna comme la plus douce des musiques aux oreilles de Draco.

- Bien ! Alors il est peut-être temps de se lever pour aller en cours, dit Harry en se redressant et en basculant les jambes en dehors du lit.

Comme il était assis au bord du matelas, dévoilant la fine musculature de son dos, Draco remarqua quelque chose.

- Harry ? Depuis quand as-tu ce tatouage dans le dos ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant…

- Quel tatouage ?

- Ici, sur ton omoplate.

Le brun se contorsionna pour effectivement apercevoir sur son épaule gauche un petit dessin très simple : un croissant de lune qui se referme presque sur lui-même avec un point au milieu.

- Draco, tourne-toi.

Le blond obtempéra et Harry découvrit exactement le même dessin tatoué sur son épaule droite.

_- Ils seront marqués du feu céleste_, dit Harry répétant les paroles de la Prophétie. Tu crois qu'il s'agit de ça ?

- Je ne sais pas mais je ferais mieux d'écrire à mon père pour lui dire.

- Bonne idée.

Drago prit une plume et un parchemin.

_« Cher Père, _

_Harry et moi avons besoin de ton aide. Rassure-toi : tout va bien. Tout va très bien même. Tu sauras que notre Lien est complet depuis hier soir. Ce matin, nous nous sentons tous les deux plus forts, plus unis que nous ne l'avons jamais été. C'est très intense comme expérience. _

_Mais voilà pourquoi nous avons besoin de toi : nous avons découvert que nous portions désormais un tatouage identique, le mien sur l'épaule droite, celui de Harry sur l'épaule gauche. Je t'en fais un dessin pour plus de facilité. Peux-tu nous dire ce qu'il représente ? S'agit-il de la marque du feu céleste évoqué dans la Prophétie ?_

_Merci de ton aide. _

_Embrasse très fort Mère et Severus pour Harry et moi._

_Ton fils qui t'aime, _

_Draco »_

Dans le petit matin brumeux, Draco se rendit à la volière et confia sa missive à Hedwige.

- Va, ma belle. C'est pour Lucius Malefoy, Manoir Malefoy, Antrim.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Quand ils entrèrent dans la Salle à manger ce matin là, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Et quand Draco demanda à la cantonade pourquoi tout le monde les regardait comme ça, Nicolaï répondit dans un grand rire :

- Vous avez la tête de deux mecs qui ont eu la meilleure baise de leur vie. Alors, évidemment que vous attirez l'attention !

Toute la tablée éclata de rire.

Seul Dragomir Romanov ne partageait cette bonne humeur. Ses recherches sur les liens d'âmes sœurs et son sens de l'observation lui avaient permis de déduire que le Lien qui unissait les deux anglais n'était peut-être pas complet. Ce qui était une chance : un lien incomplet était plus instable et donc plus fragile.

Mais à les voir arriver ce matin, le doute n'était plus permis. Si le Lien était jusqu'alors incomplet, il était clair que cette lacune avait été comblée.

Le Prince fulminait. Il n'était plus sûr que le sort de blocage qu'il jetait sur Malefoy fonctionnerait encore aussi bien.

Son impression était bonne car quand il tenta de jeter le sort, celui-ci lui revint en pleine figure, rebondissant au passage sur son bol de céréales. Il en tomba de sa chaise et provoqua l'hilarité générale. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir l'héritier des Romanov les quatre fers en l'air et la tête dégoulinante de lait et de corn flakes.

Un peu plus tard, après que Romanov eut quitté la table pour retourner se changer et retrouver sa dignité, Harry se pencha vers Draco.

- Il te veut.

- Quoi ?

- Romanov… Il te veut. J'ai surpris une conversation entre lui et un de ses larbins hier. Je le cite : « les Romanov obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent ». Il va faire tout ce qu'il peut pour nous séparer…

- Je crois qu'il a déjà essayé, répondit Draco. Ce « blocage » qu'il y avait entre nous hier n'était pas normal.

- Promets-moi de faire attention Draco.

- Harry, notre Lien est devenu indestructible. Personne ne peut le briser, excepté nous-mêmes…

- Je sais… mais sois prudent quand même.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter conclut Draco en posant un baiser sur la tempe de Harry.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La réponse de Lucius leur parvint deux jours plus tard.

_« Cher Fils, _

_Ta mère et moi sommes immensément heureux pour Harry et toi. J'ai en parlé avec Severus et le doute n'est plus permis : la Prophétie est en train de se réaliser à travers vous. Le tatouage qu'Harry et toi portez est la représentation symbolique de la lune et du soleil, la marque du feu céleste. _

_Mon cœur de père est rempli de fierté mais également d'inquiétude face à l'ampleur de cette responsabilité qui est désormais la vôtre, d'autant plus que nous ne savons rien de ce qui va advenir._

_Mais sois sûr mon Fils que ta mère, ton parrain et moi serons à tes côtés et ceux de Harry pour vous aider du mieux que nous le pouvons. _

_Nous avons hâte de vous revoir. Prenez bien soin de vous._

_Ton père qui t'aime »_

Draco replia soigneusement le parchemin, le visage fermé.

- Moi aussi j'ai peur, dit Harry en entourant sa taille de ses bras.

- Nous n'avons que 16 ans… nous … nous sommes des enfants ! C'est injuste ! se rebella Draco. Nos seules préoccupations devraient être de réussir nos examens, de gagner nos matches de Quidditch, de nous aimer ! Pas de devoir rétablir l'équilibre du monde magique !

- Je sais Draco… Je sais… Heureusement nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Le blond soupira, se blottissant plus étroitement contre le torse de son amant.

Non, ils n'étaient pas seuls.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**21 décembre 1996 – Durmstrang**

L'arrivée des vacances de Noël fut un vrai soulagement pour les deux jeunes anglais.

Il faut dire que les semaines qui venaient de s'écouler avaient été intenses.

Draco et Harry avaient en effet pu constater que la complétude de leur Lien avait un impact important sur la maîtrise et l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs magiques.

Harry bénéficiait désormais des excellentes dispositions de Draco pour les potions et les sortilèges. De son côté, le blond était devenu un virtuose au Quidditch et avait totalement la maîtrise de son animagus dragon.

Le plus essentiel était cependant qu'Harry maîtrisait désormais avec beaucoup plus de facilité son potentiel de magie noire. Il ne se fatiguait quasiment plus et canalisait beaucoup mieux sa puissance.

Ce faisant, et avec l'aide de Draco, il put rattraper son retard dans l'apprentissage des sorts et malédictions qui lui échappaient jusqu'à présent.

Comme Harry l'avait appréhendé, cette maîtrise nouvelle de ses pouvoirs de magie noire avait quelque peu déteint sur sa personnalité. Le changement était imperceptible pour la plupart des gens mais certainement pas pour son âme sœur.

Draco avait remarqué que le brun était plus posé, moins exubérant. Le vert de ses yeux était légèrement assombri, lui donnant un air un peu ténébreux. Il était aussi beaucoup moins manichéen dans ses réactions.

Le blond pensa avec une pointe d'amertume que le gryffondor en lui avait définitivement disparu.

- Je te déçois ? demanda Harry qui avait évidemment perçu les pensées de son amant.

- Non, bien sûr que non… c'est juste que …

- Tu aimais mon côté gryffondor.

Draco sourit et posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Harry.

- J'aime tout en toi. Allez ! Presse-toi un peu ! continua-t-il en défaisant l'étreinte. Le bateau part bientôt et j'ai hâte de rentrer.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le _Dimitrov_ arriva au port de Hull exactement à l'heure. Accoudés au bastingage, Harry et Draco faisaient de grands signes à Lucius et Narcissa qui étaient venus les attendre.

Les retrouvailles furent faites d'étreintes chaleureuses et de larmes au coin des yeux.

Ils prirent tous les quatre un portoloin pour rejoindre le Comté d'Antrim et c'est avec une joie non dissimulée qu'Harry et Draco atterrirent sur le perron du Manoir. A peine arrivé, Harry confia ses affaires à Thorin, l'elfe de maison, et courut à l'arrière de la propriété, près de la falaise.

Malgré le froid, il respira à pleins poumons les embruns, beaucoup plus vifs en cette période hivernale.

- Ça t'a manqué, n'est-ce pas ? dit Draco derrière lui.

- Tu n'as pas idée… soupira Harry. Cet endroit a vraiment quelque chose de spécial pour moi…

- Pour moi aussi. C'est ici que tout a commencé.

Draco passa son bras autour de la taille de Harry.

- Viens maintenant. Il y a quelqu'un au Manoir qui attend pour te voir.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin, bras dessus, bras dessous.

Arrivé dans le salon, Harry remarqua tout d'abord Severus qui se tenait debout près de la cheminée.

- Sev ! C'est bon de te revoir ! dit Harry en lui donnant une franche accolade.

- Hé bien ! Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que je verrais ça un jour, dit une voix douce et grave derrière eux.

Harry se retourna pour voir Remus, assis sur l'un des grands canapés.

- REMUS ! s'exclama le brun en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Salut Harry ! Merlin que ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

- Moi aussi Remus ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va … mieux depuis quelques semaines en tout cas, dit-il en lançant un regard entendu à Severus.

Le brun avait encore du mal à intégrer l'idée que ses deux anciens professeurs étaient eux aussi des âmes sœurs, comme Draco et lui, et que par conséquent, ils faisaient … ce que Draco et lui faisaient…

Il chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit. Que lui prenait-il de penser à … ça ? Il entendit Draco pouffer et se retint de lui lancer un sort quelconque.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi et la soirée à parler de la Prophétie, des nouvelles de Poudlard et des cours à Durmstrang.

- Maintenant que tu es au point en magie noire, tu pourrais revenir à Poudlard Harry, dit Remus avec espoir. Severus et Lucius pourraient continuer et perfectionner ton apprentissage.

- Je sais… mais non. Je préfère rester à Durmstrang. Il… il y a des gens à Poudlard que je n'ai plus envie de voir…

Tout le monde savait à quoi Harry faisait référence et Remus eut du mal a y opposer un argument.

- Je te comprends Harry. J'espère qu'on trouvera qui t'a fait ça et qu'ils seront punis en conséquence, dit le lycanthrope.

Harry ne répondit rien, Draco non plus mais le regard qu'il échangea avec son père et son parrain était éloquent.

- Et Dumbledore ? s'enquit Harry pour changer de sujet. Sait-on ce qu'il devient ?

- Certains disent qu'il s'est retiré dans son manoir de Godric's Hollow, dit Severus.

- Mais tu n'y crois pas … commenta Draco.

- Oh peut-être y est-il mais certainement pas reclus et abandonné de tous comme il tente de le faire croire.

- L'Ordre du Phénix est toujours actif ? demanda Harry.

- Plus que jamais, dit Lucius. Maintenant qu'ils savent qui sont les Mages de la Prophétie, Dumbledore et Maugrey sont certainement en train de chercher un moyen de vous soumettre.

Harry serra les dents.

- Et il semblerait que pour ce faire, Dumbledore passe beaucoup de temps dans le Wiltshire… ajouta Severus.

- QUOI ? s'exclamèrent Remus, Harry et Draco à l'unisson.

Les deux Gardiens hochèrent gravement la tête.

- Tu m'as entendu Remus, dit Severus. Ce bon vieux Dumby semble avoir trouvé un terrain d'entente avec son ennemi de toujours.

- Mais c'est une catastrophe ! cria Harry. Si Dumbledore lui a tout dit de la Prophétie, Voldemort sait que Lucius et toi êtes des traîtres à sa cause.

- Oui, sans doute le sait-il, dit posément Severus. Mais il ne peut rien faire contre nous pour le moment de crainte que Draco et toi disparaissiez.

- Il sait que tu sais ? demanda Remus avec inquiétude.

- Non. Il a demandé le silence le plus complet aux autres mangemorts. Je suis au courant parce que j'ai pratiqué la légilimencie sur Crabbe et Goyle. Depuis vingt ans, ces deux idiots sont toujours incapables de fermer leur esprit…

Ces nouvelles ne réjouissaient personne mais chacun décida de les mettre de côté le temps des vacances de Noël et de profiter de la présence des uns et des autres.

Pendant qu'Harry conversait avec Remus, Draco et Severus s'étaient quelque peu écartés.

- Tu es toujours décidé Draco ?

- Plus que jamais, dit le blond.

- Ne prendrais-tu pas le temps d'y réfléchir encore ? Après tout, Harry a fini par surmonter son traumatisme, beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'imaginais d'ailleurs…

Draco serra les points et posa sur son parrain un regard chargé de colère.

- Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait de pouvoir coucher avec Harry ! siffla-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, répliqua Severus. Je me demande simplement si c'est opportun de raviver une plaie qu'Harry est doucement en train de refermer.

- La plaie ne se refermera jamais complètement Severus ! Tu le sais ! Et puis Harry n'en saura jamais rien…

- Ça c'est toi qui le dis… Même si tu es un excellent occlumens, le Lien d'âme sœur est cent fois plus puissant. Il saura, crois-moi. Et je crains sa réaction ce jour-là. Il ne comprendra pas. Son caractère…

- Il a changé, le coupa Draco dans un soupir.

- Comment ?

- Depuis qu'il maîtrise sa magie noire, il a changé. Il est plus … sombre qu'avant.

- Et ça t'inquiète ?

- Oui. Je crois que ça altère sa conception du bien et du mal.

Severus se tut quelques instants, perdu dans sa réflexion.

- Je ne te dirai pas que je suis étonné. Je pense même que c'est normal. J'espère seulement que le phénomène ne s'aggravera pas.

- Je l'espère aussi. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu as appris, demanda Draco en regardant son parrain bien en face.

Le Maître des Potions soupira, résigné. Son filleul était plus têtu qu'un hippogriffe.

- Tous les quatre rentraient dans leurs familles respectives. Mais tu devras agir vite concernant McMillan, il part en France dans deux jours. Voici les adresses.

- Merci.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Mieux vaut que tu ne saches rien.

- Draco … laisse-moi t'aider…

- Tu me crois incapable de faire face à une bande de poufsouffles ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Les poufsouffles ne m'inquiètent pas, l'Irlandais non plus. C'est de Weasley dont je me méfie.

Draco eut un rictus méprisant et balaya l'argument d'une main.

- Draco ! réagit Severus en lui agrippant le bras. Weasley n'est pas le benêt que tu crois. Il est capable de tout. Tu sais qu'il prostitue sa sœur pour acheter le silence de ses trois complices ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'il obéit aveuglément à Dumbledore ? Qu'il a violé Harry ? Qu'il a probablement tué Neville Londubat ?

- Je sais tout ça, dit Draco en se dégageant brutalement. Raison de plus pour qu'il paye. Il paiera en dernier et crois-moi, après, il regrettera d'être né.

Le regard de Draco au moment où il prononçait ces mots dissuada son parrain d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Les yeux gris reflétaient la vengeance et la haine à l'état pur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**22 décembre 1996 – Londres, British Museum**

- Blaise ? Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda Hermione avec humeur.

- J'ai toujours voulu visiter ce musée… Je compte m'intéresser davantage à la culture moldue.

- Blaise… nous ne visitons pas, nous sommes assis à la cafétéria.

- Hé bien, il faut bien commencer quelque part…

Hermione allait répliquer quand elle vit les traits de Blaise s'illuminer d'un grand sourire. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour savoir ce qui pouvait rendre son petit ami si heureux.

Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Une main plaquée sur la bouche pour ne pas crier, des larmes dans les yeux, elle fit quelques pas vers les nouveaux arrivants, ou du moins l'un d'entre eux.

- Harry … souffla-t-elle.

- Bonjour Hermione, répondit le brun.

- Harry … redit-elle. Oh Merlin…

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. C'est Harry qui la libéra de son embarras en s'approchant et en la serrant dans ses bras.

- C'est bon de te revoir, Hermy.

- Oh Harry ! Pourras-tu jamais me pardonner ? dit-elle en sanglotant dans son cou.

- Tu es pardonnée 'Mione, sans quoi je ne serais pas ici.

Draco s'approcha à son tour de Blaise.

- Le British Museum, Zabini ? demanda Draco en haussant le sourcil. Je dois dire que tu m'épates !

- Tout arrive Malefoy… Figure-toi que j'ai aussi appris à lire. Et depuis deux semaines, j'arrive à écrire mon nom tout seul, répliqua le métis.

- Quelle progression ! J'en étais resté à tes premières tentatives d'apprentissage du petit pot.

Le métis haussa les épaules.

- Tu vois tout ce que j'arrive à faire sitôt que tu me lâches la grappe. Et toi ? Je t'ai manqué ?

- Absolument pas.

- Toi non plus.

Une seconde plus tard, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Hermione et Harry restèrent interdits face à cette surprenante démonstration d'amitié.

Ils s'assirent ensuite à la petite table de la cafétéria pendant que Blaise allait chercher des consommations supplémentaires.

Hermione déchaîna immédiatement un feu nourri de questions auxquelles Harry et Draco répondirent avec bonne humeur. Ils parlèrent de Durmstrang, des cours, des professeurs et de l'apprentissage de la Magie noire.

La brune fit de son côté le tour de tout ce qui avait changé à Poudlard depuis la rentrée.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui s'est passé, dit-elle. Pourquoi Dumbledore t'a jeté dehors, pourquoi il a fait croire à ta mort…

Harry et Draco se regardèrent. Avant de venir retrouver Blaise et Hermione, ils en avaient discuté avec Severus, Lucius et Narcissa : ils voulaient les mettre au courant. Lucius avait été le plus difficile à convaincre mais finalement, il décida de faire confiance au jugement de Harry.

- On va tout vous raconter, dit Draco alors que Blaise venait de se rasseoir, deux mugs de café en main.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Une heure plus tard, Blaise et Hermione étaient au courant de tout. Et ils étaient abasourdis.

L'épisode le plus difficile était évidemment le viol de Harry. Hermione sanglota pendant un quart d'heure sans que rien ni personne n'arrive à la calmer.

- C'est Ron, n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? finit-elle par demander.

- Je ne sais pas… Ils étaient plusieurs … mais au fond de moi, je crois en effet qu'il a … participé, dit Harry.

- Vu l'attitude qu'il avait, Finnigan doit être dans le coup également, déduisit Blaise.

- Tout ça me fait dire que la mort de Neville n'est pas un accident, ajouta Hermione. Peut-être avait-il vu quelque chose et voulait-il les dénoncer…

A ces mots, Draco se crispa. Bien sûr qu'il avait vu quelque chose. Il avait tout vu et il n'avait rien fait ! Peut-être que le remord l'avait poussé à vouloir dénoncer Ron et les autres et qu'il avait fini par en payer le prix fort. Pour autant, Draco n'éprouvait nulle pitié pour le Gryffondor. S'il n'était pas mort des mains de Weasley, il l'aurait été de ses mains à lui.

- Draco ? appela Harry, inquiet. Ça va ?

- Hmhm… oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il en serrant la main du brun dans la sienne.

Le brun n'était pas dupe mais ne dit rien.

- Que vas-tu faire Harry ? demanda Blaise.

- A propos de quoi ?

- A propos de quoi ? s'offusqua le métis. Mais de ce que ces ordures t'ont fait ! Par Salazar, il faut les dénoncer ! Les enfermer à Azkaban !

- Blaise… soupira Harry. Je ne ferai rien du tout. D'abord parce que je n'ai aucune preuve. Ensuite parce que je pense qu'ils finiront pas payer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_Donc il sait_, se dit Draco.

Zabini n'en démordait cependant pas. Il voulait traquer le rouquin et sa bande jusqu'à obtenir les preuves qui les enverraient directement à la case prison.

- Blaise ! Ne t'embarque pas là dedans s'il te plait ! dit Draco.

- Wahou ! Je ne pensais pas voir le jour où tu me supplierais Malefoy !

- JE NE PLAISANTE PAS ! s'emporta Draco. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que Weasley est capable de faire !

- SI JE LE SAIS ! s'énerva Blaise à son tour. Si j'étais arrivé cinq minutes plus tard, il aurait violé Hermione !

Le blond et le métis étaient tous les deux debout et se faisaient face, se jaugeant durement du regard.

- Hé ! Arrêtez tous les deux ! intervint Harry. Blaise, personne ne peut t'empêcher de faire comme tu l'entends. Tout ce que Draco veut dire c'est de faire attention. Comme on l'a tous compris, ce qui est arrivé à Neville n'était pas un accident.

Blaise se calma quelque peu et se rassit.

Ils restèrent encore une bonne heure à discuter avant qu'Hermione n'annonce qu'elle devait rentrer.

- J'espère qu'on se reverra encore avant votre retour à Durmstrang, dit-elle.

- Si vous ne faites rien, vous pourriez passer le Jour de l'An avec nous au Manoir, suggéra Draco. Je vais en parler à mon père et je vous envoie un hibou.

- Excellente idée ! dit Blaise.

Ils se séparèrent sur ces mots, heureux de s'être revu malgré les circonstances.

Harry et Draco traversèrent Tottenham Court Road pour retrouver Lucius et Severus qui les attendaient dans une petite ruelle adjacente. N'étant pas encore majeurs, ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner seuls, ce qui agaçait grandement le blond.

Alors que Harry s'accrochait fermement au bras de Lucius, il entendit Draco lui dire :

- Harry, je te rejoins plus tard au Manoir. J'ai quelque chose à faire avec Severus sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Le brun ne répondit pas de tout de suite, se contenant d'attraper le bras du blond et de l'attirer contre lui.

- Que puis-je dire pour t'empêcher de le faire ? murmura Harry à son oreille.

- Rien. Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Fais juste attention à toi.

- Promis, souffla le blond avant de rompre l'étreinte.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**22 décembre 1996 – Londres**

Draco et Severus se rendirent effectivement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Selon les informations obtenues par Severus, leur première cible se trouverait au Chaudron Baveur à 15 heures.

Draco s'y rendit donc, dissimulé sous une cape noire dont le capuchon était rabattu loin devant son visage. Il avait également pris soin de jeter sur lui un sort de magie noire, dont l'effet était que personne ne parviendrait jamais à donner une description de sa personne.

Il attendit.

A 15h10, la porte du pub s'ouvrit sur la personne d'Ernie McMillan. Ce dernier, tout sourire, alla s'asseoir à une table où quelques Poufsouffles riaient et discutaient gaiement.

Quelques bieraubeurres plus tard, Dame Nature fit son office et Ernie se leva pour aller aux toilettes.

Alors qu'il se lavait les mains, Ernie entendit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir. Par réflexe, il jeta un coup d'œil au nouvel arrivant.

- Bonjour Ernie, dit Draco d'une voix exagérément douce.

- Heu… bonjour, répondit ce dernier en fixant Draco d'un regard flou. On se connaît ?

- Oh oui, on se connaît.

Disant cela, Draco jeta un sort de fermeture et de silence sur la porte. Un éclair de panique traversa le regard bovin de McMillan.

- Heu… pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Pour qu'on soit un peu tranquilles tous les deux, dit Draco. Il y a des choses que j'aime faire à l'abri des regards indiscrets…

- Qu'… qu'est-ce que tu… tu me veux ?

- Parce que, vois-tu, poursuivit Draco comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, il n'y a rien que je déteste plus que les gens qui _regardent_ … Tu me comprends n'est-ce pas Ernie ?

- Je … je ne … je ne sais … pas … de quoi tu parles… bafouillait le poufsouffle.

- Allons, allons Ernie … Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu n'es…

- Ne … ne me fais pas de mal… s'il te plaît …

- Pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter ? Tu l'as écouté quand il t'a supplié, toi et les autres, de l'épargner ? dit Draco plus durement.

La panique à l'état pur se lisait dans les yeux du garçon.

- Je … Je n'ai rien fait ! Absolument rien ! C'est les autres qui ont …

- Tu n'as rien fait ? siffla Draco en pointant sa baguette sous le cou épais. Tu n'as rien fait ?

- Si… j'ai … je l'ai frappé … mais c'est tout … je n'ai pas …

- C'EST TOUT !? Tu me dégoûtes !

Draco brandit sa baguette devant les yeux de McMillan et prononça distinctement _« caecus ignis »_. Il hurla quand ses yeux se mirent à brûler.

- Parce que tu l'as _regardé_, tes yeux seront désormais incapables de voir quoi que ce soit.

Ensuite, le blond pointa sa baguette sur les mains potelées du garçon et formula _« cutis ignis »_. Ernie hurla de plus belle quand la peau de ses mains se couvrit de cloques.

- Parce que tu l'as _touché_, tes mains seront désormais incapables de se poser sur quoi que ce soit.

McMillan gémissait de douleur.

- Et parce que tes cris de goret m'insupportent : _« VOX TACITA ! »_

Le silence se fit d'un coup. Ernie avait la bouche grande ouverte mais plus aucun son n'en sortait.

Draco quitta le Chaudron Baveur comme il était venu : une ombre dont personne ne se souviendrait jamais.


	19. Chapitre 17

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Rating : M+ 18**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à tous pour votre fidélité ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira encore autant.<strong>

**Avertissement : ce chapitre évoque des scènes de violence qui peuvent être choquantes. Je préfère vous prévenir.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 17 – Dies Irae<strong>

**23 décembre 1996 – Manoir Malefoy, Comté d'Antrim, Irlande**

Au retour de Draco et Severus la veille au soir, Harry n'avait posé aucune question. Ils avaient pris le souper tous ensemble, parlant de choses et d'autres.

Draco avait demandé à son père si Blaise et Hermione pouvaient passer le Nouvel An au Manoir, ce que Lucius accepta bien volontiers. Le soir même, le blond chargeait Hedwige et Sciron de porter les invitations à leurs amis.

A la table du petit déjeuner, l'ambiance était détendue et personne ne commenta l'article qui faisait la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier.

_**« Violente agression au Chaudron Baveur »**_

_Hier après-midi, Ernie McMillan, 16 ans, étudiant à Poudlard, a été agressé dans les toilettes du pub Le Chaudron Baveur, sur le Chemin de Traverse._

_Il s'était rendu au pub plus tôt dans l'après-midi pour y retrouver des amis. Ces derniers s'inquiétant de ne pas le voir revenir des toilettes, allèrent voir ce qui se passait. Ils trouvèrent leur ami écroulé sur le sol, les yeux et les mains brûlés. Il tentait désespérément de parler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. _

_Le jeune homme a été emmené à l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste où le diagnostic ne se fit pas attendre : les blessures dont souffre Ernie McMillan ont été occasionnées par de puissants sorts de Magie noire. Il a définitivement perdu la vue et ses blessures aux mains semblent impossibles à cicatriser. Un sort l'ayant privé de l'usage de la parole, les Aurors ont pratiqué la légilimencie enfin d'en savoir plus sur les circonstances de l'agression. Malheureusement, il semblerait que l'agresseur se soit rendu impossible à reconnaître par sa victime. _

_Au Chaudron Baveur, les autres clients ont été entendus. Ils ont remarqué la présence d'une personne, assise seule à une table en retrait mais personne n'est en mesure de donner une description de l'individu. _

_Les Aurors poursuivent l'enquête »._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**23 décembre 1996 – Clevedon, banlieue de Bristol**

- Merlin ! Justin ! Ne s'agit-il pas de ton ami d'école ?

- De quoi tu parles maman ?

- Regarde ! dit Madame Finch-Fletchey en tendant la Gazette à son fils.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait l'article, Justin Finch-Fletchey devenait de plus en plus blême.

- Alors ? demande sa mère. C'est bien lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui … oui… c'est lui… dit Justin en déglutissant difficilement.

La panique s'empara du jeune homme. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? S'il faisait part de ses soupçons aux Aurors, ils lui demanderaient ses raisons. Et que pouvait-il bien répondre ?

Il était coincé. Et il était sûr d'être le prochain.

Sans plus y réfléchir, il courut dans le salon et s'empara d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

- Le Terrier !

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Arthur Weasley était tranquillement assis dans son salon quand des flammes vertes illuminèrent l'âtre.

Les protections de la cheminée s'étaient activées, signe que le visiteur était un étranger à la famille et aux amis Weasley.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? demanda Arthur d'une voix forte.

- Je … je suis Justin Finch-Fletchey… un ami de Ron… Je dois… je dois le voir absolument…

- Attendez !

Arthur appela son fils.

- Il y a un certain Justin dans la cheminée qui demande à te voir…

Le teint de Ron vira au cramoisi.

- Ouais, c'est bon… laisse, je m'en occupe.

Ron désactiva la protection et laissa sortir un jeune homme échevelé, couvert de suie et manifestement très agité.

- Salut Justin ! dit le roux d'un ton exagérément cordial. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- On peut … se parler ? dit l'autre, la panique dans les yeux.

- Ouais ! Viens ! P'pa, je sors faire un tour avec Justin, ok ?

Arthur acquiesça, les sourcils froncés.

A peine sortis de la maison, Ron empoigna furieusement le bras de Justin.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de débarquer chez moi comme ça ?! siffla-t-il.

- Tu … tu n'as … tu n'as pas lu la Gazette ?

- Si. Et alors ?

- Et alors ? s'offusqua Justin. Potter sait ! Et il se venge ! Qui dit qu'il n'a pas torturé Ernie pour connaître le nom des autres qui étaient présents ce jour-là ! On est foutus Ron !

- Potter ne sait rien du tout ! affirma Ron avec un aplomb qu'il était loin de ressentir.

- Comment tu expliques ce qui est arrivé à Ernie alors ? s'énerva l'autre.

- Une bête agression ! C'est tout !

Justin était effaré par l'attitude du rouquin.

- Ron… commença-t-il.

- Ça suffit ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Dégage d'ici et ne reviens jamais !

D'un geste rude, il poussa Justin vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, il reprit un air enjoué pour raccompagner son « camarade » à la cheminée.

- Que voulait-il ? questionna Arthur, circonspect.

- Oh, rien. Des précisions sur un devoir qu'on doit remettre après les vacances.

Ron avait pris un air impassible mais son cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

Il devait absolument sauver ses fesses.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**2 janvier 1997 – Clevedon, Banlieue de Bristol**

Justin avait passé d'épouvantables vacances de Noël. Il était dans un état de nerfs indescriptible, sursautant au moindre bruit, au moindre geste un peu brusque.

Il crevait littéralement de peur.

Heureusement, son cauchemar allait prendre fin. Demain, il rentrait à Poudlard. Là-bas, il serait en sécurité. Par Merlin, jamais, il n'avait été aussi content de retourner à l'école.

Oui, ce cauchemar était bientôt fini.

Du moins le croyait-il.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**2 janvier 1997 – Manoir Malefoy, Comté d'Antrim**

Harry et Draco avaient pour leur part passé de merveilleuses vacances.

Noël avait été magique. Narcissa s'était surpassée dans la décoration du Manoir pour les fêtes et le résultat avait été un véritablement enchantement.

La présence de Remus avait également été un vrai bonheur pour Harry qui ne s'était pas senti aussi heureux depuis longtemps.

La veille, ils avaient tous fêté la nouvelle année en compagnie de Blaise et Hermione.

Harry n'avait pu réprimer un sourire devant cette scène qu'il aurait jugée surréaliste il y a encore quelques mois : Hermione discutant gaiement avec Narcissa ou Lucius lui faisant un baisemain pour lui souhaiter une bonne année.

Tout avait tellement changé. Pour le meilleur dans un certain sens.

Pour l'heure, Harry était allongé aux côtés de Draco, regardant les premiers rayons du soleil filtrer au travers des persiennes. Demain, ils reprenaient le bateau pour Durmstrang et ils ne reviendraient pas au Manoir avant les vacances de Pâques.

Tout cela lui manquait déjà.

Comme il soupirait, Draco lui prit le visage dans les mains. Sans rien dire, il posa sur ses lèvres un baiser des plus tendre.

Le baiser s'approfondit bien vite et devint plus passionné. Le désir embrasa leurs corps, comme à chaque fois.

Sans échanger le moindre mot, Draco fit l'amour à Harry comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, avec urgence et volupté.

Quand le brun put reprendre ses esprits, il se contenta de sourire à son amant et de lui dire :

- Reviens vite. J'ai encore envie de toi.

Dans un dernier regard, le blond se leva et quitta la chambre.

Aujourd'hui, tout serait fini.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**2 janvier 1996 – Clevedon, Banlieue de Bristol**

Justin avait entendu le craquement caractéristique d'un transplanage à l'extérieur. Avant qu'il puisse réagir, sa mère ouvrait déjà la porte à la personne qui frappait.

Une seconde plus tard, la femme se trouvait immobilisée par un sort d'entrave et l'inconnu montait lentement l'escalier qui menait à la chambre de Justin.

Celui-ci voulut se barricader mais n'en eut pas le temps. Il n'avait pas encore sa baguette en main qu'une silhouette noire encapuchonnée se tenait devant lui.

- Potter … Harry … pleurait Justin. Pardonne-moi … Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… c'est Weasley… Il m'a convaincu qu'il fallait que tu payes… Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi … Harry…

- Je ne suis pas Harry.

La silhouette avait ôté son capuchon et Justin écarquilla les yeux quand il vit de qui il s'agissait.

- M… Malefoy ? Mais …

Justin se détendit imperceptiblement. Mal lui en prit.

- Tu es soulagé, Fletchey ? Tu as tort. Quand j'aurai fini, tu regretteras de ne pas t'être trouvé face à Harry. Il est beaucoup moins cruel que moi.

- Que… que me veux-tu ?

- Oh… rien qu'une petite chose toute simple, dit Draco d'un ton doucereux. Ça ! dit-il en pointant de sa baguette l'entre-jambe du Poufsouffle.

Le visage de Justin se fronça. Se pourrait-il qu'il s'en tire si facilement ? Si tout ce que voulait Malefoy c'était le baiser, il pourrait faire avec.

Le blond agita sa baguette et le pantalon de Justin tomba au sol. Le boxer suivit le même mouvement, dévoilant un sexe petit et mou.

Draco s'approcha et la respiration de Justin se fit plus courte. Il haleta carrément quand il sentit le bois de la baguette de Malefoy caresser son membre.

- Hmhm… Il semblerait que la situation se tende légèrement…

Le souffle du blond à son oreille lui causait des palpitations. Et ce bois qui caressait son sexe était proprement divin.

Draco s'écarta et posa son regard sur le membre maintenant turgescent. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Justin et celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul devant la haine qui exsudait du corps de Draco.

- Tu me dégoûtes.

- M… Malefoy… je …

- Tu croyais vraiment que je pourrais ne fût-ce qu'envisager de coucher avec un porc de ton espèce…

- Malefoy… non … je...

- TAIS-TOI !

Malefoy posa alors le bout de sa baguette sur le sexe encore érigé et murmura : « _omnino gelidus__ »_.

Justin ressentit la morsure d'un froid tellement intense qu'il semblait le brûler. Il hurla de douleur et d'horreur quand il vit les tissus de ses parties génitales totalement nécrosés.

Il s'écroula en pleurant sous l'œil froid de Malefoy qui murmura un dernier sort :

_- Obliviate._

Les yeux de Justin devinrent flous et il oublia le nom de son tortionnaire.

Dans le couloir de l'entrée, Severus jetait également un sort d'oubli à la mère de Justin avant de la libérer du sort d'entrave.

Il regarda Draco descendre l'escalier, aucune émotion visible sur son beau visage.

- Au suivant, dit-il en attrapant le bras de son parrain.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**2 janvier 1997 – Waterford, République d'Irlande**

Seamus Finnigan avait reçu la visite paniquée de Justin quelques jours plus tôt. Lui-même n'en menait pas large.

Il avait essayé de parler à Ron mais celui-ci n'était pas « disponible ».

Heureusement, il rentrait à Poudlard demain et là, le rouquin ne pourrait pas se défiler. C'est lui qui les avait fourré dans ce merdier, c'était à lui de trouver une solution. Et cette fois, il ne parviendrait pas à l'endormir en lui refilant sa pute de sœur à baiser.

Il en était là de ses pensées quand des coups furent frappés à la porte.

En ouvrant, il ne put réprimer un mouvement de surprise quand il vit qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Malefoy.

- Finnigan.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il sèchement. Si c'est pour me chercher des noises, sache que je ne suis pas seul.

Draco rit doucement.

- Tu me crois abruti au point de ne pas savoir lancer un _hominum revelio_ ? Tu es seul, Finnigan. Tout seul. Sans tes _copains _pour te couvrir.

L'irlandais déglutit péniblement.

- Que me veux-tu ?

Malefoy soupira avec une certaine théâtralité.

- Toujours la même question… Ce que je veux ? La vengeance évidemment. Une lente et douloureuse vengeance pour ce que tu lui as fait subir, siffla Draco entre ses dents.

Seamus recula sous le regard de glace du blond. Ce fut une erreur stratégique.

Draco le repoussa plus à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- A nous deux, Finnigan.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Une demi-heure plus tard, Draco refermait la porte de Seamus Finnigan. Severus, qui attendait à l'extérieur, le considéra avec stupeur.

Le jeune homme était hagard. Du sang maculait ses vêtements, son visage, ses cheveux.

- Par Salazar ! Draco ! souffla le Maître des Potions. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il... riait... il riait... encore et encore... Alors... J'ai… j'ai perdu le contrôle…

Severus fit un pas pour entrer dans l'habitation mais le blond le retint d'une main.

- Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour lui, murmura-t-il.

- Draco… redit son parrain en fermant douloureusement les yeux. J'avais promis à ton père que…

- Je sais… Je sais… C'est trop tard maintenant…

Severus arpentait le trottoir, la tête entre les mains.

- J'aurais dû t'en empêcher… j'aurais dû venir avec toi !

- NON ! dit Draco fermement. C'était mon combat. Et ce qui est fait est fait. Tout est prêt aux Trois Balais ?

- Oui mais …

- Allons-y, qu'on en finisse.

Severus et Draco transplanèrent à Pré-au-Lard.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Ron Weasley avait reçu un message urgent de Seamus.

_« Trois Balais – 14 heures. Tu viens sinon je déballe tout. Seamus »._

Ce salaud croyait peut-être qu'il était en mesure de le faire chanter ? Il était parvenu à se débarrasser de Londubat, il pourrait facilement faire pareil avec l'irlandais.

A 14h00, il prit la poudre de cheminette pour les Trois Balais.

A peine arrivé, Madame Rosmerta l'interpella :

- Monsieur Weasley ? Un jeune homme vous attend dans le salon privé à l'étage.

- Merci, dit-il en grimpant l'escalier quatre à quatre.

Un jeune homme ? Apparemment, Seamus avait déguisé son apparence vu que Madame Rosmerta ne l'avait pas reconnu. Tant mieux.

Il entra dans le salon privé sans même frapper.

- Alors Finnigan ? Qu'as-tu à me dire ?

- Finnigan n'est plus en mesure de dire grand chose à l'heure qu'il est, dit une voix traînante depuis le coin de la pièce.

Ron avisa la haute silhouette revêtue d'une cape noire et qui lui tournait le dos. Evidemment, il avait reconnu la voix.

Pas fou, le rouquin voulu rebrousser chemin immédiatement mais un sort d'entrave l'en empêcha. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol et la panique pure se lut dans ses yeux quand il vit Draco debout devant lui.

Couvert de sang, les yeux fous, le blond semblait tout droit sorti de l'Enfer.

Ron tenta de se débattre mais le sort d'entrave l'en empêchait.

Acculé, il essaya de reprendre contenance.

- Alors comme ça tu es devenu l'homme de main de Potter ? cracha-t-il, venimeux. Quelle déchéance pour un Malefoy …

Draco ne disait rien mais ses poings étaient serrés.

- Ah mais j'oubliais … Il paraît que vous êtes _liés_ maintenant … Et tu es au-dessus ou en-dessous ? Moi, j'étais au-dessus en tout cas… C'est dommage pour toi, vu comment je l'ai écartelé, il ne doit plus être aussi serré que quand je l'ai pris, ajouta-t-il un brin rêveur.

Le blond se retint tant bien que mal de lui lancer un avada kedavra.

- Alors Malefoy ? Que vas-tu faire de moi ?

- Moi ? Rien, répondit-il en annulant le sort d'entrave qui le retenait.

Le rouquin ne perdit pas de temps pour se remettre debout, prêt à en découdre. Draco lui fit un signe de la tête :

- Prends ça.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Ron avec étonnement, en se dirigeant vers une table sur laquelle une large bourse en cuir était posée.

Avec précaution, Ron l'ouvrit, dévoilant son contenu : des centaines de gallions. Plus qu'il n'en avait jamais vu dans toute sa vie. Ses yeux brillèrent avec concupiscence.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne poses pas de question. Tu prends cet argent et tu disparais. Loin. Si tu remets les pieds en Angleterre, je le saurai et ce sera le dernier jour de ta vie.

Ron ne réfléchit même pas à la raison de tant de clémence de la part de Malefoy. Quand il s'agissait d'argent, il perdait toute logique. Il referma les liens de la bourse et la prit en main.

Il ne remarqua même pas qu'elle brillait d'un étrange éclat bleuté avant d'être aspiré.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**2 janvier 1997 – Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire**

Voldemort était assis dans un grand fauteuil de style victorien, face à la cheminée.

Depuis ce jour où Dumbledore était venu le voir et où ils avaient scellé un pacte de collaboration, il ne cessait de réfléchir à la meilleure manière de doubler ce vieux fou.

Que croyait-il ? Que lui, Voldemort, le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, il allait accepter de _partager_ le pouvoir avec Dumbledore ? Par ailleurs, il n'était pas dupe. Il savait pertinemment que le vieux fou allait essayer de le trahir à la première occasion.

Mais en attendant, ils allaient devoir faire équipe, ce qui signifiait pour lui, retarder les attaques qu'il comptait déclencher prochainement sur les villages moldus.

Ce faisant, il s'ennuyait.

Il allait se lever pour lancer quelques doloris, histoire de se divertir, quand un tourbillon bleuté se forma devant lui, laissant apparaître Ronald Weasley.

Les mangemorts présents s'étaient placés en rangs serrés devant leur Maître.

- Mais que fait-il ici celui-là ? demanda un des mangemorts.

- C'est un des fils Weasley ! Tuons-le !

Déjà les baguettes étaient brandies et les sorts allaient fuser quand Voldemort s'interposa.

- Laissez mes amis, dit-il de sa voix froide et sifflante. Est-ce une manière d'accueillir un visiteur ? Ooh mais je vois qu'il n'est pas venu les mains vides, ajouta-t-il en avisant la bourse remplie d'or.

Le Lord s'en saisit et en apprécia le contenu.

- Hé bien… la famille Weasley s'est considérablement enrichie on dirait. Que fais-tu ici ? Et pourquoi tout cet or, jeune homme ?

Ron était tétanisé. Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait.

Voldemort dardait sur lui ses yeux de serpent et fouillait son esprit sans aucune retenue. Ce qu'il vit lui arracha un rire suraigu.

- Alors comme ça, tu t'es retourné contre Potter … tu l'as violé… Et c'est ce cher Draco qui t'a envoyé ici pour te punir… Finement joué de la part de mon nouveau mangemort. N'est-ce pas ?

Le roux était toujours incapable de dire le moindre mot.

- Tu n'es pas très bavard… tant mieux. Je vais considérer cet or comme … un dédommagement. Pour tes frais d'hébergement.

Ron écarquilla les yeux de peur.

- Hé oui, mon cher. Tu vas rester parmi nous quelques temps. Disons, un gallion par jour … Et il y a quoi ? Cent cinquante gallions dans cette bourse ? Quand elle sera vide, et bien … je te tuerai. Mais en attendant, je cherchais justement une plaisante distraction… Tu arrives à point nommé. Je vais parfaire ton éducation. Tu es un amateur Ronald Weasley … rien d'autre qu'un amateur. Je vais te montrer comme on fait proprement souffrir les gens.

A ce moment, Ronald Weasley aurait préféré être mort.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**2 janvier 1997 – Manoir Malefoy, Comté d'Antrim**

De retour au Manoir, Draco était parvenu à éviter son père et sa mère. Il grimpa directement dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Le dos contre la porte, il respirait difficilement.

Le plus dur était à venir : affronter le regard de Harry.

Il entendit le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bain. Le brun devait y être.

Draco se dévêtit et entra dans la pièce d'eau. Harry était plongé dans l'immense baignoire ovale creusée dans le sol. Il était dos à la paroi, les bras étendus de part et d'autre sur le rebord, la tête basculée en arrière, les yeux fermés.

- Viens me rejoindre. Je crois que tu en as bien besoin, dit-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

Le blond s'immergea dans l'eau. Sa température était idéale et elle était agréablement parfumée. Harry avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait sans que son visage ne trahisse la moindre émotion.

- Viens, dit Harry en attirant Draco vers lui.

Il se saisit d'une éponge et entreprit de frotter doucement le visage de son âme sœur pour en retirer les éclaboussures de sang. Puis il tourna Draco dos à lui et l'installa entre ses jambes.

Il lui mouilla les cheveux et prenant une petite quantité de shampoing, il les lava jusqu'à ce que toute trace rouge ait disparu.

Quand ce fut fait, il lui savonna le reste du corps.

Draco se laissait faire, déconnecté de la réalité. Tout ce qui lui importait à cet instant était les mains de son âme sœur sur lui. Il n'existait plus rien sinon Harry qui prenait soin de lui.

Il se positionna contre le torse de son beau brun et posa l'arrière de sa tête sur son épaule. Harry l'entoura de ses bras en déposant des dizaines de baisers sur sa clavicule.

Mais la réalité ne pouvait rester éloignée bien longtemps et quand Draco reprit conscience du déroulement de la journée, les larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues.

- Tu me détestes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu veux m'entendre prononcer les mots qui briseraient notre Lien ?

- Tu en aurais le droit après ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui…

- Je te hais Draco.

Le cœur du blond eut à peine un sursaut.

- Tu vois… il ne se passe rien, dit Harry. Tout simplement parce que je suis incapable de ressentir de la haine pour toi.

- Je suis un meurtrier.

- Je le suis autant que toi car je ne t'en ai pas empêché.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Draco ne dise :

- Tu as vraiment changé… Avant, tu aurais…

- C'était avant que je ne sois violé, coupa Harry. Avant que Voldemort ne me vole ma magie. Avant d'apprendre que j'étais manipulé par un sorcier qui a voulu faire de moi une arme de guerre, qui voulait me sacrifier. J'ai subi trop de choses, Draco. Aujourd'hui, je t'ai toi. Avant toi, personne, ne s'était soucié de moi au point de vouloir me rendre justice … et je sais que c'est égoïste mais j'aime ça… le fait de compter pour quelqu'un à ce point-là.

- Tu n'as pas idée de ce dont je suis capable pour toi, dit Draco.

- Si, je crois que je le sais.

Draco se retourna pour faire face à Harry. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur farouche qui électrisa immédiatement le blond. Il prit possession de la bouche de son amant avec voracité, saturant ce baiser de tout le désir qu'il ressentait.

Aucun des deux n'avait plus besoin de mots.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**3 janvier 1997**

**«**_** Horreur dans une maison en Irlande »**_

_« Seamus Finnigan, un élève de sixième année à Poudlard, a été retrouvé mort à son domicile de Waterford en Irlande. Il y séjournait pour les vacances de Noël en l'absence de ses parents, en voyage à l'étranger._

_C'est un voisin qui a fait la macabre découverte. Il a d'ailleurs dû être transporté à l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste en état de choc._

_Il faut dire que la mort de Seamus Finnigan a été particulièrement violente. Selon une source proche de l'enquête, il aurait subi de multiples tortures et, entre autres, un sort de découpe. _

_Personne ne comprend pourquoi ce garçon sans histoire a été victime d'une telle barbarie. _

_Les Aurors ne disposent pour le moment d'aucun indice. L'enquête se poursuit »_

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**4 janviers 1997**

_**« Les élèves de Poudlard sont-ils la cible d'un criminel en série ? »**_

_« Après l'agression de Ernie McMillan et la mort violente de Seamus Finnigan, on apprend que Justin Finch-Fletchey, un autre élève de Poudlard, a été admis à Sainte-Mangouste après avoir été agressé chez lui le 2 janvier dernier. _

_L'agresseur lui aurait lancé un sort de magie noire, nécrosant ses parties génitales. _

_Ces agressions doivent-elles être mises en lien avec la récente disparition de Ronald Weasley, également élève à Poudlard ? Ce dernier n'a pas réintégré son domicile après avoir été rendre visite à un ami à Pré-au-Lard où il a été vu pour la dernière fois au pub Les Trois Balais._

_Les parents d'élèves sont fortement inquiets mais la Directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall, se veut rassurante. Même si aucune agression n'a eu lieu dans l'enceinte de l'école, la surveillance des élèves ainsi que les protections autour de l'établissement seront renforcées._

_Les Aurors appellent la population sorcière au plus grand calme»._


	20. Chapitre 18

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Rating : M+ 18**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 18 – Juste le néant<strong>

**10 mars 1996 – Durmstrang**

POV Draco

Personne au Manoir n'avait évoqué les agressions dont les trois élèves de Poudlard avaient été victimes, ni la disparition de Ron Weasley.

Mais il était clair que mes parents étaient parfaitement au courant que j'en étais le responsable. Tout comme ils savaient l'implication de Severus et l'aide qu'il m'avait apportée. Même Remus semblait se douter de quelque chose mais ne fit aucun commentaire, même s'il désapprouvait certainement le procédé.

Que mes propres parents ferment les yeux sur les actes terribles que j'ai posés, peut paraître choquant mais il en va ainsi chez les Malefoy. Nous avons notre propre vision de la justice et quand on touche à l'un des nôtres, nous sommes sans concession.

Ce qui m'étonne le plus est la réaction de Harry. Ou plutôt son absence de réaction. Je m'étais figuré qu'il me honnirait pour avoir franchi cette limite et je m'étais préparé à sa colère et son incompréhension. A la place, il avait accueilli la nouvelle avec une froide sérénité, voire même avec reconnaissance.

Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en inquiéter ou non.

Nous avons appris par Severus qu'à Poudlard, la rentrée avait été extrêmement tendue. Plusieurs parents avaient longuement hésité avant de permettre à leur enfant d'y retourner. Il fallut toute la force de persuasion de Minerva McGonagall pour calmer les esprits.

Après quelques semaines, plus aucune agression n'ayant eu lieu, la presse, de même que les Aurors finirent par conclure qu'il s'agissait de faits isolés, qui ne ciblaient pas forcément les élèves de Poudlard.

La situation revint lentement à la normale, sauf pour les membres de la famille belette qui étaient effondrés par la disparition de leur fils et frère. Toujours d'après Severus, ils avaient tout d'abord contacté Dumbledore pour obtenir son aide mais ce dernier les avait abandonnés à leur sort. Maugrey Fol Œil, pourtant Auror et membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, ne les avait pas aidé davantage, se contentant de dire que Ron s'était tout bonnement volatilisé.

Un rebondissement intervint cependant à la fin du mois de février : les Aurors découvrirent le message que Seamus Finnigan avait soi-disant envoyé à Ron pour lui donner rendez-vous aux Trois Balais. Il ne leur en fallut pas davantage pour en conclure que le rouquin était l'auteur des agressions sur ses camarades d'école et le meurtrier de Finnigan. Sa disparition s'expliquait ainsi aisément.

L'enquête était résolue et Ronald Weasley devint alors la personne la plus recherchée du monde sorcier.

Bien sûr, là où il est, Ron Weasley n'est sûrement pas au courant qu'il est recherché pour meurtre et à supposer qu'il le soit, je suppose que c'est le dernier de ses soucis …

Ainsi que je l'avais escompté, il semblerait que ce cher Ron serve de « divertissement » à Voldemort, ainsi qu'à ses mangemorts, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Entre les « visites », il est tenu enfermé dans une chambre du Manoir, maintenue verrouillée par des sorts puissants afin qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper. Un repas lui est servi une fois par jour et un mangemort vient régulièrement le « soigner » quand le Seigneur Noir a fait preuve de trop de zèle.

Pour Ronald Weasley, les heures se sont transformées en siècles mais je n'arrive pas avoir pitié de lui.

Par contre, j'ai chaque jour un peu plus peur pour mon père et mon parrain. Si Voldemort est au courant de la Prophétie ainsi que de l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix et de la Ligue des Gardiens, il ne sait pas encore qu'ils y sont tous les deux impliqués au premier chef. Père et Severus continuent dès lors à répondre aux convocations du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Bien sûr, ce dernier se garde bien de partager avec eux ce qu'il sait de la Prophétie, notamment me concernant. C'est donc avec une parfaite hypocrisie qu'il continue à considérer mon père comme son bras droit et son plus fidèle allié.

Harry et moi avons regagné Durmstrang le 3 janvier.

Les cours ont repris sans que rien d'extraordinaire ne se produise. Harry progresse beaucoup dans l'étude de la magie noire et de la magie de l'esprit. Je suis toujours le chouchou du professeur de potions et je me distingue particulièrement au cours de sortilèges et malédictions.

Les jours passent ainsi. Calmes, routiniers. Enfin, pas si calmes que cela car nous sommes en plein cœur de la saison de Quidditch. Les entraînements et les matches se sont intensifiés, nous mettant tout de même sous pression.

Les matches qui opposent mon équipe aux Aigles Noirs de Harry sont les plus disputés. Peu importe notre Lien et les sentiments que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre, le Quidditch, c'est le Quidditch. Sans pitié.

Cela signifie que ni l'un ni l'autre, nous ne voulons céder du terrain. La lutte est âpre et acharnée. Elle est rude aussi : j'ai plus d'une fois éjecté Potter de son balai comme je me plaisais à le faire lorsque nous étions adversaires à Poudlard.

Ce matin est un jour important : notre équipe affronte les Eperviers. Si nous gagnons, nous sommes assurés de disputer la finale contre les Aigles.

Je me dois donc d'être au meilleur de ma forme. Pour cela, je me suis préparé comme un pro. Ce faisant, j'ai dû repousser depuis la veille au soir toutes les tentatives de séduction de mon âme sœur qui pourtant y mettait tout son cœur pour me faire craquer. Merlin, ce que ce diable peut être imaginatif pour arriver à ses fins ! Il faudra d'ailleurs que je pense à lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire exactement du bol de crème chantilly qu'il avait déposé à côté du lit.

Maintenant, nous sommes à la salle à manger et je me force à avaler quelque chose même si j'ai le ventre noué. Harry tente de m'apaiser comme il peut en me disant que je suis le meilleur… après lui.

Je me mets à rire et ça me détend un petit peu mais pas pour longtemps. Une vague de mécontentement s'insinue en moi et je comprends que ce sentiment ne m'appartient pas. C'est celui de Harry. Et pour cause.

Dragomir Romanov, notre capitaine, s'est approché et a posé la main sur mon épaule.

- Ça va Malefoy ?

- Parfaitement bien.

Un Malefoy est toujours maître de lui, n'est jamais sujet au stress et s'il l'est, se garde bien de le montrer. J'affiche donc une confiance en moi que je suis pourtant loin de ressentir.

- Tant mieux. Je voudrais discuter avec toi de notre stratégie de jeu. Tu m'accompagnes au vestiaire ?

Disant cela, il n'a toujours pas lâché mon épaule et je sens qu'Harry est plus qu'énervé.

- Tu ne peux pas m'en parler ici car, comme tu peux le voir, je n'ai pas fini de prendre mon petit-déjeuner, dis-je froidement en avalant une bonne bouchée de pain complet.

- Pas devant la concurrence, répondit-il du tac au tac et je ne sais pas ce qu'il entend vraiment par « concurrence ».

- Bien. Je te rejoins dans 10 minutes, lui dis-je pour couper court.

Il s'éloigne et je sens Harry se détendre légèrement. Il ne peut cependant pas s'empêcher de soupirer bruyamment.

- Harry…

- Je sais, me coupe-t-il. Je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

- A moi non plus alors.

- Mais si …

- Mais non. Comment dois-je te convaincre que je n'en ai rien à faire de ce type ?

- Je le sais ! Mais il est capable de tout pour …

- Tu me crois donc incapable de me défendre ? dis-je plus hargneux que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Draco …

Je me lève, vraiment énervé pour le coup.

- On en reparlera après le match. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à avoir une énième discussion avec toi sur le fait que tu me prends pour une petite chose influençable et sans défense.

- Draco ! Tu sais bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça !

- Arrête Harry ! Parfois, je me demande vraiment pour qui tu me prends...

Je sais que je viens de lui faire mal, je le vois. Il me regarde de ses grands yeux verts écarquillés de stupeur. Je le sens aussi.

Mais là, je suis incapable de rester une minute de plus. Je me lève et je quitte la salle sans me retourner.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Harry

Je vois Draco s'éloigner mais je ne fais rien pour le retenir. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien. Je l'ai blessé avec ma méfiance envers Romanov et ma jalousie incontrôlable.

Merlin sait pourtant à quel point j'ai confiance en lui mais je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête que ce cafard de Romanov va essayer de nous séparer.

Ces derniers jours ont été calmes, trop calmes. Je le sens au fond de moi. Quelque chose va se passer.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Draco

- MALEFOY S'EMPARE DU VIF D'OR ! APRES TROIS HEURE TRENTE DE SUSPENSE, LES FAUCONS D'ARGENT REMPORTENT LE MATCH 450 à 300 !

J'entends la foule des élèves qui applaudit à tout rompre mais mes yeux ne cherchent qu'une seule personne : Harry. Il est là, un sourire éblouissant sur le visage, brandissant une bannière en sautant comme un gamin. Nous allons nous affronter en finale et je sais qu'il n'attendait que ça.

Je m'en veux de ce que je lui ai dit ce matin et je compte bien me faire pardonner de la meilleure manière que je connaisse.

Je fais un dernier tour d'honneur du terrain avec les autres puis je me dirige vers les vestiaires, pressé d'aller retrouver mon beau brun.

Hélas, c'est sans compter Dragomir et les autres membres de l'équipe qui ont manifestement décidé de fêter notre victoire immédiatement. A peine ai-je passé la porte que je suis soulevé sur des épaules et porté en triomphe.

- Tu as été extraordinaire ! me dit Vladimir, un des batteurs.

- Epoustouflant ! renchérit Boris, le gardien.

- On doit absolument fêter ça, intervient à son tour Dragomir.

Je le vois se diriger vers son casier duquel il sort deux bouteilles de Vodka Pure Glace. A l'aide de sa baguette, il fait apparaître des petits verres dans lesquels il verse une généreuse rasade du liquide transparent.

Je prends celui qu'il me tend. Il me regarde ensuite bien en face en disant _za zdorove !_ et cogne son verre contre le mien avant de boire le contenu d'un trait.

J'en fais autant mais n'ayant pas l'habitude des alcools forts, je suffoque directement. Les rires éclatent tout autour de moi.

- Alors Malefoy ? C'est autre chose que le whisky pur feu !

- Ah quelles femmelettes ces anglais !

Je les laisse rire à mes dépens, incapable de réagir tellement je suis anesthésié de l'intérieur

- Tiens, me dit Dragomir en me tendant un autre verre. Tu dois en boire un deuxième directement après pour faire passer l'effet du premier.

Je me saisis du godet et je le bois cul sec. Au point où j'en suis, j'ai l'impression que ça ne peut pas être pire. Ceci dit, Romanov a raison : la deuxième rasade semble redonner vie à mon organisme et une douce chaleur commence à se répandre dans mon corps.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, me dit le Prince dans un sourire.

Une nouvelle tournée de verres circule encore et je commence à perdre la notion du temps. Ma tête est lourde et cotonneuse. Je ne sais pas combien de verres j'ai bu au final mais sûrement beaucoup trop.

Quand je reprends mes esprits, le vestiaire est vide. Tout le monde est parti, excepté Romanov qui me regarde avec inquiétude.

- Draco ? Ça va ?

- Je … je ne sais … pas. J'ai mal … à la tête …

- Hmhm… tu n'as pas l'habitude de la vodka pure glace. J'aurais dû t'empêcher d'en boire autant. Tiens, bois ça. C'est une potion de nettoyage.

Ma tête me fait tellement souffrir que je prends la fiole sans même poser de question et l'avale d'un trait. L'effet est immédiat : le brouillard qui m'enveloppe disparaît ainsi que le mal qui me vrille les tempes.

- Ça va mieux ? me demande Romanov.

- Oui… beaucoup mieux. Merci.

- Pas de quoi. Prends ta douche et viens nous rejoindre dans le grand salon. Ok ?

- Ok… à plus tard, dis-je en me levant et en me dirigeant vers les cabines de douche.

Je me débarrasse de ma tenue de Quidditch et après avoir réglé la température de l'eau, j'entre dans la cabine. L'eau chaude fait un bien fou à mes muscles endoloris et chasse les derniers effets de l'alcool.

Tandis que je termine de me savonner et de me rincer, j'entends la porte des vestiaires qui s'ouvre à nouveau. Je sors de la cabine en enroulant une serviette autour de ma taille et essaye d'apercevoir qui est là.

Je dis bien essayer car pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, ma vue est trouble. Je me frotte les yeux mais rien n'y fait.

Je distingue une silhouette vêtue de noir et de rouge, l'uniforme de Durmstrang, surmontée d'une chevelure brune en bataille.

- Harry ?

Le visiteur ne répond pas mais continue à s'approcher de moi. J'essaye de ressentir notre Lien mais mes sens sont de nouveau engourdis et j'ai un mal fou à tenir les yeux ouverts.

Sûrement encore un effet de cette maudite vodka. Merlin m'en est témoin, jamais plus je ne boirai une goutte de ce truc.

- Harry …

Harry est à présent tout contre moi et je sens sa bouche contre mon cou et ses mains qui caressent mon torse. La sensation est divine et ne m'aide pas à rester cohérent.

Ses mains me repoussent gentiment vers un banc non loin où il me fait asseoir avant de s'agenouiller devant moi. D'une main, il dénoue la serviette autour de ma taille et m'écarte les jambes dans une position assez indécente.

J'allais protester mais le propos meurt dans ma gorge quand je sens sa langue qui me lèche sur toute la longueur. A la place, je m'entends émettre un râle de pur plaisir.

Quand il commence à suçoter l'extrémité de mon sexe, ma respiration se bloque, ma tête part en arrière, heurtant le mur derrière moi. Je n'en ressens aucune douleur, tellement la douceur des lèvres de mon amant est un enchantement.

J'entends des gémissements explicites et je me demande si c'est moi qui les émets. Je suppose que oui. C'est étrange cette impression de ne plus être maître de mon propre corps …

Je me sens ensuite complètement englouti par une bouche chaude et humide qui entame un énergique mouvement de succion, accompagné de bruits mouillés parfaitement obscènes mais qui m'excitent à un point que je ne saurais dire.

Convulsivement, mon bassin se tend vers l'avant, à la rencontre de cette bouche vorace qui me rend fou. Je crie, je supplie, je gémis pour que ce plaisir sans fond ne s'arrête jamais.

Sans jamais s'arrêter, mon bienfaiteur remonte ses mains le long de mes flancs, jusqu'à saisir mes tétons durcis qu'il fallait rouler entre ses doigts. Ce simple geste a raison de la tension accumulée en moi et je me libère enfin dans un grand cri.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur inimaginable me transperce le cœur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Harry

Ça fait des heures que je match est fini et Draco n'est toujours pas là.

D'abord, je ne m'en suis pas inquiété immédiatement car je me doutais qu'ils avaient commencé à fêter la victoire dans les vestiaires.

Mais là, j'ai vu à peu près tous les membres de l'équipe revenir sauf Draco et … Romanov.

Le mauvais pressentiment qui ne m'a pas lâché depuis plusieurs jours se fait encore plus intense, d'autant que je ressens que Draco est heureux.

Je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de débarquer dans ce maudit vestiaire pour savoir ce qui se passe. Alors que j'essaye de me raisonner, de me convaincre de ne pas jouer au petit ami jaloux et lamentablement possessif, mais je le ressens comme si j'y étais : Draco n'est pas seulement heureux, il ressent du plaisir. Du plaisir physique.

Je cours droit vers les vestiaires.

La douleur dans mon cœur est insoutenable. Une part encore optimiste de moi-même essaye de me convaincre que cela ne veut rien dire, que mon beau blond est peut-être juste en train de se caresser en pensant à moi. Mais je sais que ça n'a aucun sens, que la réalité est bien différente, bien plus cruelle.

Alors, je me prépare au pire. Je vais avoir le cœur brisé. Je risque peut-être même d'en mourir.

Malgré cela, je pousse la porte.

Le voir est encore pire que de l'imaginer. Draco est assis sur une banquette, jambes écartées, Romanov agenouillé devant lui en train de le sucer comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et Draco qui gémit encore et encore. Moi qui aime tant ses cris et ses gémissements, là, ils me révulsent.

Il prend la tête de Romanov entre ses mains et propulse son bassin vers l'avant comme s'il n'en avait pas assez. L'autre lui pince les tétons et Draco jouit.

Il jouit et moi je meurs.

Je le vois qui ouvre les yeux brusquement comme s'il avait subi un électrochoc. Il me regarde avec incompréhension avant de baisser son regard sur le garçon agenouillé entre ses jambes. L'horreur se lit dans ses yeux.

Je prends conscience que je suis toujours debout dans ce vestiaire à contempler mon âme sœur. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le cœur brisé ? N'est-ce pas ce qui est censé m'arriver ?

J'entends vaguement la voix de Draco qui m'appelle. J'entends des cris, un coup sourd, le bruit d'un corps qui tombe. Encore Draco qui m'appelle.

Je suis incapable de répondre. Je sens que je fais demi-tour et que je quitte le vestiaire. Je regagne le Château comme un automate. J'ai l'impression d'être soumis à l'Imperium, je ne maîtrise plus mon propre corps.

Mais le plus effrayant, c'est que je ne ressens absolument plus rien. Ni peine, ni colère.

Rien. Juste le néant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Draco

Le plaisir vient de laisser la place à une fulgurante douleur au cœur. J'ouvre les yeux brusquement et cette fois ma vision est parfaitement nette.

Harry se tient à l'entrée du vestiaire.

Il me faut une seconde pour comprendre comment il peut être à la fois entre mes jambes et là où je le vois en ce moment.

Merlin.

Je baisse lentement la tête et je croise le regard lubrique de Dragomir Romanov. Il me fixe avec un sourire suffisant et se lèche sensuellement les lèvres.

La réalité me frappe de plein fouet : Harry, mon cher Harry, mon âme sœur, vient de me voir jouir à grands cris dans la bouche de Dragomir Romanov. Et je sais ce que cela va impliquer pour lui. A tout moment, je m'attends à ce qu'il s'écroule, brisé, détruit, mort.

- Harry …

Prononcer son prénom à voix haute fait déferler en moi une vague de rage pure et je crie à Romanov :

- ESPECE DE SALOPARD ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER IMMONDE DECHET ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! TU ENTENDS ? JE VAIS TE TUER !

Comme il continue de me fixer avec son petit sourire suffisant, je le repousse violemment d'un coup de pied dans le plexus. Il est projeté en arrière, le souffle coupé.

Je regarde Harry qui semble prostré.

- Harry ! Parle-moi ! Harry ! Je t'en prie ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

Le regard vague, il fait demi-tour et sort du vestiaire.

- HARRY !

Je me rhabille en vitesse en maudissant cet uniforme certes très beau mais définitivement trop compliqué à enfiler quand on est pressé. Je me lance à sa poursuite mais il n'est déjà plus sur le chemin qui mène au Château.

- Oh Merlin, faite qu'il ne fasse rien d'inconsidéré, me dis-je.

Je décide d'aller directement à nos appartements. S'il n'y est pas, je fouillerai chaque pièce de cette école jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve.

_- SVET !_ je crie littéralement le mot de passe comme si cela pouvait faire s'ouvrir la porte plus vite.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je remarque directement sa cape posée sur le lit et ses bottes qui traînent au sol. Il est ici.

A ce moment, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre et Harry en sort.

Je me précipite sur lui pour le serrer dans mes bras mais son regard m'arrête immédiatement.

Dans ses yeux, je ne lis ni la haine, ni la souffrance, ni la colère. En fait, je ne lis rien.

Je contemple juste le néant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

- Harry … dit doucement Draco.

Pas de réponse.

- Harry, reprend le blond. Je sais ce que tu as vu. Je sais ce que tu dois en penser mais je t'en prie, je t'en supplie … laisse-moi t'expliquer.

- Je t'écoute, dit Harry sobrement.

C'étaient les premiers qu'il prononçait et le soulagement s'empara de Draco.

- Je … comme tu t'en doutes, nous avons un peu fêté la victoire dans les vestiaires. Romanov avait amené de la vodka pure glace. J'ai … j'ai un peu abusé et… quand j'ai repris conscience, tout le monde était parti sauf Romanov. Il … Il m'a tendu une potion, soi-disant de nettoyage. Ça m'a effectivement débarrassé des effets de l'alcool mais à la place, cela m'a rendu … confus. Ma vision était trouble et mes sens engourdis. J'ai vu, ou plutôt j'ai cru voir une silhouette aux cheveux bruns approcher et … j'ai … j'étais persuadé que c'était toi, termina-t-il piteusement.

- D'accord, répondit le brun.

- Harry … je suis impardonnable mais je t'en prie, crois-moi … j'étais vraiment persuadé que c'était toi. Sinon, je te jure sur la tête de ma mère que jamais je ne l'aurais laissé m'approcher.

Pour toute réponse, le brun opina du chef.

- Harry ? Comment … Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Draco, visiblement inquiet.

- Je … je ne sais pas.

- Tu as mal ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Tu… tu me détestes ?

- Je… je ne crois pas.

Ce n'était pas un non catégorique mais Draco supposait qu'il ne pouvait espérer mieux étant donné les circonstances.

- Je suis tellement désolé Harry…

- Il ne faut pas.

- Je te jure que ce morveux va payer ce qu'il m'a fait … ce qu'il nous a fait.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance.

- QUOI ? Merlin Harry ! Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

- Je ne sais pas. Oui, ça va.

Draco était vraiment inquiet. Cette apathie ne ressemblait pas à Harry. Et elle n'était pas normale, surtout pas après ce qui venait de se passer.

Le blond s'approcha et entoura précautionneusement son amant de ses bras. Harry en fit autant mais davantage par automatisme que par envie.

- Je … je peux t'embrasser ? demanda Draco timidement.

Harry haussa les épaules avec une indifférence qui blessa Draco. Malgré tout, celui-ci se pencha et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quand il chercha à approfondir le baiser, Harry le laissa faire.

Loin d'être soulagé, l'inquiétude de Draco décuplait. A chaque fois qu'il embrassait son âme sœur, il sentait ce petit fourmillement de plaisir familier que le Lien lui transmettait.

Ici, rien.

Comme si le Lien était vide. Ou pire, inexistant.


	21. Chapitre 19

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Rating : M+ 18**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

><p><strong>Une fois de plus, mille mercis pour vos review ! Vous êtes nombreux à vous poser des questions... Je pense - enfin, j'espère - que ces deux chapitres vous apporterons quelques réponses... Il s'agit plutôt de chapitres de transition mais nécessaires à l'histoire.<strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 19 – Dolor, doloris<strong>

**12 mars 1996 – Durmstrang**

Deux jours avaient passé depuis le désastreux épisode des vestiaires et l'inquiétude de Draco ne faisait que croître. Harry ne semblait montrer aucun signe de faiblesse physique mais son comportement était toujours aussi étrange. Il semblait absent, vide de l'intérieur.

Le blond avait écrit à son père la veille pour lui relater les événements et lui demander conseil. Il attendait impatiemment la réponse.

En attendant, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'observer Harry du coin de l'œil.

Ils entrèrent dans la classe de Magie Noire où ils s'assirent à leurs places habituelles.

- Mes chers élèves, je vous demanderais aujourd'hui d'être particulièrement attentifs et concentrés, entama le professeur Vassiliev. Nous allons pratiquer ce matin un des trois Sorts de Grande Puissance. Sous d'autres contrées, notamment en Grande-Bretagne, on les appelle les « Impardonnables ». Leur pratique y est d'ailleurs interdite. Ce n'est pas le cas ici où leur usage est seulement réglementé et strictement contrôlé. Bien, Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous citer le nom des sorts en question ?

- L'Imperium, le Doloris et l'Avada Kedavra, répondit Harry d'une voix morne.

- En effet. Ce matin, nous allons nous essayer au Doloris.

La classe entière bruissa d'une rumeur fébrile et craintive.

- Rassurez-vous ! Nous allons pratiquer le sort sur des insectes. Aucun de vous ne sera blessé ou malmené.

En disant cela, le professeur Vassiliev avait fait apparaître devant chaque élève une boîte contenant une araignée.

Malgré la répugnance que l'arachnide inspirait à Draco, celui-ci ne put réprimer un frisson à l'idée de pratiquer un Impardonnable. Il se revoyait, il y a deux ans, dans la classe du faux Maugrey Fol Œil.

Harry lui, semblait totalement indifférent à ce qui se passait.

- Bien, reprit Vassiliev. La formule du sort est « _Endoloris »_. Mais l'énoncer n'est pas suffisant. Vous pourriez répéter cette formule toute la journée sans que rien ne se passe si vous n'y mettez pas la _volonté_ de faire souffrir celui à qui le sort est destiné. Ce sort nécessite donc une grande concentration et surtout un appel à votre magie intérieure, à vos sentiments. Allez-y.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Harry

Faire appel à mes sentiments ! Il en a de bonnes, lui. Comment faire appel à quelque chose que je ne ressens plus ?

Je ne parviens même pas à être inquiet de ce qui m'arrive.

Je me concentre du mieux que je peux sur l'araignée au fond de la boîte. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à utiliser ces pauvres petites bêtes pour pratiquer des sorts impardonnables ? C'était pareil en quatrième année, quand le faux Maugrey nous a fait une « démonstration ».

En plus, comment peut-on vraiment ressentir suffisamment de haine pour une araignée au point de lancer un Doloris ?

Peut-être que si j'imagine quelqu'un d'autre à la place … Bellatrix Lestrange, par exemple.

Oh ! Je sens comme un fourmillement à l'intérieur de moi.

Je me concentre encore davantage. Je me revois dans le département des mystères, dans cette salle avec Sirius … Je revois Bellatrix qui lui lance un sort et lui tombe au travers du voile …

Le fourmillement devient plus intense. Quelque chose comme de la colère est en train de monter en moi. Tout d'un coup, cette petite araignée devient le centre de ma réflexion : elle doit souffrir comme moi j'ai souffert.

Je lève ma baguette et prononce distinctement _« Endoloris _». La bestiole se tord littéralement de douleur et je sens un rictus mauvais étirer mes lèvres.

- Bien ! Très bien ! commente Vassiliev à mes côtés.

Il y a quelque chose de surnaturel et de presque malsain à être félicité pour avoir réussi à lancer correctement un sort de souffrance mais je ne m'appesantis pas sur le sujet.

A la place, je regarde autour de moi. Je vois Draco qui me fixe avec incompréhension et inquiétude. Si seulement j'arrivais à lui expliquer ce qui m'arrive.

En face de moi, je vois Dragomir Romanov qui semble également maîtriser à la perfection l'art de faire souffrir une araignée. Son visage est crispé, tant il est concentré sur sa tâche. Satisfait de lui, il relève les yeux, croise mon regard et me sourit avec suffisance.

Ce sourire allume en moi un véritable brasier. Avant que je n'aie pu me rendre compte de mon geste, je dirige ma baguette vers lui et murmure :

_- Endoloris ! _

La haine qui m'habite à ce moment-là est telle que je n'ai pas besoin de me concentrer pour que le sort génère ses pleins effets.

Romanov s'écroule au sol, le dos arqué, les yeux révulsés. Je me repais littéralement des pathétiques cris de douleur qu'il est en train de pousser.

Alors que je sens ma puissance magique redoubler d'intensité, des bras m'entourent et me détournent de ma cible. Draco me soulève presque du sol tandis que le professeur Vassiliev se rue sur Romanov afin de vérifier son état.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS PREND POTTER ? rugit Vassiliev. CHEZ LE DIRECTEUR ! IMMEDIATEMENT ! MALEFOY ! ACCOMPAGNEZ-LE !

Draco me prend gentiment par le coude pour m'entraîner hors de la classe.

- Allez viens Harry, me dit-il doucement.

Une fois à l'extérieur, j'entends Draco me demander :

- Merlin Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lancer un doloris sur un élève ? Je sais qu'il le mérite mais toi tu risques le renvoi !

Pour toute réponse, je hausse les épaules. J'ai l'impression que des portes d'airain se sont à nouveau refermées sur mon esprit et sur mon cœur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le bureau de Haldir Grindelwald était une pièce immense et solennelle, située au rez-de-chaussée du Château. De grandes portes-fenêtres à croisillons donnaient sur l'arrière du parc.

Au sol, du parquet couleur miel contrastait avec d'épais tapis persans tandis que les murs étaient habillés de papier-peint rouge et or. Pour peu, Harry se serait cru revenu dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

D'immenses lustres en dorure et en cristal étaient suspendus au plafond d'une hauteur impressionnante.

Grindelwald était quant à lui assis derrière un immense bureau entièrement laqué et recouvert de marqueteries.

- Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malefoy ! dit ce dernier en les voyant entrer tous les deux. Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ?

Comme Harry restait silencieux, Draco crut bon de commencer à s'expliquer.

- Il y a eu un incident au cours de Magie Noire, Monsieur le Directeur.

Le directeur fronça les sourcils.

- Quel genre d'incident ? questionna-t-il.

- J'ai lancé un sortilège Doloris sur Dragomir Romanov, dit Harry comme s'il donnait l'heure.

- QUOI ?

Grindelwald s'était levé brusquement.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? Etait-ce un accident ?

- Non. C'était un acte délibéré de ma part, confirma Harry sur le même ton morne.

- Monsieur Potter ? Vous rendez-vous compte que vous venez de provoquer votre renvoi de cette école ? s'insurgea le directeur.

- Monsieur le Directeur ! Attendez ! intervint Draco. Laissez-moi vous expliquer la situation !

Le directeur considéra le jeune homme blond avec suspicion mais se rassit et consentit à écouter ses explications.

Draco alla au terme de son récit sans être interrompu une seule fois. A la fin, le directeur soupira.

- Bien. A la lumière de ces explications, je vais reconsidérer momentanément ma décision de vous renvoyer Potter. Mais je vais immédiatement prévenir Lucius Malefoy de ce qui vient de se passer. Même s'il ne l'est pas officiellement, je le considère comme votre tuteur puisque c'est lui qui vous a inscrit dans cette école. Retournez en cours. Je vous ferai appeler ultérieurement.

Harry et Draco se levèrent sans plus rien ajouter. Le blond se dit qu'il venait d'éviter le pire à son âme sœur mais que celui-ci ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Draco

C'est la pause déjeuner mais je suis incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Romanov a été emmené à l'infirmerie. Il paraît que ses parents sont déjà au courant et qu'ils font un scandale pour obtenir le renvoi de Harry.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Cela fait deux jours maintenant que je ne ressens plus notre Lien et je le supporte de plus en plus en mal. J'ai des difficultés à respirer et une sourde douleur au cœur qui ne me quitte plus.

J'essaye de me raisonner en me disant que peu importe le Lien, j'aimerai toujours Harry. Après tout, je suis tombé amoureux de lui avant cette foutue histoire de Lien, non ?

A moins que…

Etais-je prédestiné à aimer Harry uniquement à cause de la Prophétie ? Tout cet amour que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre n'est-il rien d'autre qu'un artifice ?

Oh Merlin, je ne peux pas y croire. Je ne veux pas y croire. Car si tel était le cas, ça voudrait dire que lui et moi, nous avons été manipulés, que nous ne sommes rien d'autre que des pions dans l'accomplissement d'une destinée que nous n'avons pas choisie.

Je suis sorti de ma réflexion par le bruit des chaises qui raclent le sol. Je vois mes condisciples ramasser leurs affaires et sortir dans le parc. Ah, oui. J'avais oublié. Nous avons cours de métamorphose humaine.

Je me lève à mon tour et je vois qu'Harry fait de même. Nous n'avons pas échangé un seul mot de tout le repas.

A ce moment, je prends douloureusement conscience d'une chose : je n'ai rien choisi.

Je n'ai pas choisi d'être un Gardien. Je n'ai pas choisi d'être le Fils de la Lumière. Je n'ai pas choisi d'aimer Harry Potter.

Tout m'a été imposé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le professeur Guraagcha Sansar rassembla les élèves de sixième année dans la clairière. Il ne donna aucune consigne particulière, laissant aux élèves le soin de gérer leur transformation.

Si certains élèves rencontraient encore quelques difficultés, ce n'était sûrement pas le cas de Harry et Draco qui parvenaient, en une seconde à peine, à prendre leur forme animagus de dragon. Ils pouvaient par ailleurs la garder des heures durant sans ressentir autre chose qu'une très légère fatigue en reprenant leur forme humaine.

Le temps pour Draco de poser ses affaires au pied d'un arbre, Harry s'était déjà transformé. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'immense dragon blanc avancer dans la clairière d'un pas lourd et un peu chancelant.

Tout le monde céda à la panique quand un rugissement assourdissant se fit entendre, accompagné d'une gerbe de flammes.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Harry

Au moment même où mon corps se transforma, j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas.

C'est comme si un barrage avait cédé à l'intérieur de moi. Le flot d'émotions qui se déverse en moi est tellement dense que je suffoque. J'ai l'impression que ma cage thoracique, pourtant immensément large, va exploser sous la pression.

Je ne peux retenir plus longtemps cette douleur et le rugissement qui sort de mes entrailles est cataclysmique. Je crache des flammes tout autour de moi, en secouant mon cou et en frappant le sol de ma patte griffue. Je sens la terre trembler et j'entends les cris de terreur qui montent de la clairière.

Tout me revient d'un coup : Draco dans les vestiaires, Romanov à genoux entre ses cuisses, le plaisir de Draco que je peux ressentir dans chaque parcelle de mon corps, ses gémissements, ma colère, les mots de haine qui sont en train de se former dans ma gorge et qui atteignent mes lèvres, l'appel désespéré à ma magie pour m'empêcher de les prononcer et puis le noir total. Comme une chape de plomb qui s'est abattue sur mon cœur et mon esprit, muselant toutes mes émotions.

Je comprends que face à la peur de perdre l'homme que j'aime, j'ai invoqué quelque chose en moi qui m'a enlevé tout ressenti. De cette manière, j'étais incapable d'éprouver la moindre émotion, et ce faisant, de haïr Draco et de briser notre Lien de manière définitive.

L'appel à la magie noire au cours de ce matin a fragilisé le bouclier et c'est pourquoi je me suis attaqué à Romanov.

Cette brèche, ajoutée au fait sans doute que le sort n'est pas assez puissant pour englober les émotions contenues dans un corps de dragon, a fait voler le bouclier en éclat. Toutes mes émotions sont revenues, et ça me fait mal à en crever.

Je me rends compte que je suis ingérable sous ma forme de dragon et excessivement dangereux à cause de la douleur qui me tenaille mais si je reprends forme humaine, je crois bien que je pourrais en mourir. Et Draco aussi.

Draco.

Je baisse mes yeux vers la clairière et je le vois qui me regarde avec angoisse. Il fait un pas, deux pas et c'est un dragon noir que je vois désormais devant moi.

_- Harry ! Que se passe-t-il ? _

_- Eloigne-toi Draco ! _dis-je en continuant à cracher du feu.

_- Non ! Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe !_

_- Mes émotions sont revenues. Je ne sais pas comment mais je suis parvenu à les bloquer depuis … depuis … le …. _

Je ne parviens pas à parler de ce qui s'est passé. Si je le fais, ce sera l'explosion.

_- Je comprends, _dit Draco_. Et tu n'y parviens plus à cause de la transformation. Je comprends. Mais Harry, calme-toi ! Tu vas arriver à canaliser ta colère et ta douleur…_

_- JE N'ARRIVE A RIEN DU TOUT ! AS-TU LA MOINDRE IDEE DE CE QUE J'AI RESSENTI A TE VOIR DANS CE VESTIAIRE EN TRAIN DE TE FAIRE SUCER PAR ROMANOV ? JE SOUFFRE LE MARTYR DRACO ! _

_- Je sais que tu souffres Harry. Crois-moi, j'ai ressenti toute ta souffrance quand tu es entré dans le vestiaire ce jour-là. Mais je t'ai dit ce qui s'était passé… mes sens étaient engourdis par la potion… J'ai cru que c'était toi…_

_- Je sais… je te crois Draco mais c'est plus fort que moi… la souffrance est horrible… Va-t'en s'il te plait, ou bien je vais te faire du mal._

_- Je n'irai nulle part sans toi Harry. _

_- JE T'AI DIS DE FOUTRE LE CAMP ! _

_- HORS DE QUESTION !_

_- Tu veux me l'entendre te le dire hein ? _je siffle, venimeux, en me rapprochant encore. _En fin de compte, c'est ce que tu veux, briser notre Lien pour te faire enfiler à l'aise par ce blond prétentieux. Vous allez tellement bien ensemble … _

_- Harry… non…_

_- Tu sais très bien que sans cette foutue Prophétie et sans le Lien tu ne serais jamais tombé amoureux de moi. Tout nous oppose Malefoy !_

Je vois le dragon noir qui accuse le coup à chacune des phrases que je prononce. Il chancelle un instant avant de se reprendre.

_- Je t'aime Harry. Et même si l'amour que j'ai pour toi ne résulte que de la Prophétie et du Lien, ça m'est égal. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie. Alors, jamais, tu entends, jamais, je ne voudrais briser ce qui nous unit. _

_- Draco … _

_- Je t'aime Harry. N'en doute jamais. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. _

Ces mots sont à la fois doux comme le miel et tranchants comme des épées. Tout se mêle dans ma tête et je ne gère plus rien. Draco s'approche encore malgré mon avertissement. Il tend le cou dans ma direction pour le frotter contre le mien et le caresser de sa langue fourchue.

Ma réaction est instinctive, primaire. Je propulse ma tête en avant et je le mords avec violence. Il rugit et se débat mais je ne desserre pas les mâchoires.

_- Harry…_

Sa supplique atteint quelque chose au plus profond de moi et je le relâche.

Il tombe lourdement au sol, le cou lacéré et ensanglanté. Il me regarde avec une infinie tristesse et l'espace d'un instant, dans la pupille fendue du dragon, je reconnais l'œil gris et mouillé de mon âme sœur, l'homme que j'aime plus que tout au monde.

Je recule, effaré par ce que je viens de faire. Un cri de douleur s'échappe de ma gorge et résonne à l'infini dans cette petite clairière.

Dans un recoin de ma tête, j'entends quelqu'un qui me parle. C'est le professeur Sansar.

- Harry ! Vous seul pouvez le soigner ! Vous devez le faire sinon il mourra !

Instinctivement, je sais exactement ce que je dois faire. Je m'approche de Draco, couché sur son flanc, la respiration laborieuse. Et je me mets à lécher ses plaies. Ma salive se mélange à son sang mais je vois ce dernier coaguler et les blessures cicatriser.

Alors qu'il ne reste plus une trace de sang, Draco reprend sa forme humaine.

Le professeur Sansar s'est approché et lui administre des sorts de stase pour le maintenir en vie, le temps qu'il soit emmené à l'hôpital.

Je le regarde faire, priant pour que Draco s'en sorte.

_- Pardonne-moi Draco. _

Mais seul le silence me répond.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Lucius et Narcissa arrivèrent par portoloin le soir même. Ils furent accueillis par Haldir Grindelwald qui leur fit un compte-rendu de la situation.

- Votre fils a été emmené à l'Hôpital sorcier Roborovski de Saint-Pétersbourg. Il est hors de danger mais il gardera une cicatrice importante sur la clavicule gauche. Il va rester hospitalisé encore quelques jours, le temps que les potions antidouleurs fassent de l'effet. Comme vous le savez, les morsures de dragon sont extrêmement venimeuses. Par chance, Draco étant lui-même un animagus dragon, il sécrète les anticorps qui lui permettent de résister au venin. Mais le processus de guérison est lent et fatiguant.

Les traits de Narcissa se détendirent légèrement.

- Et Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

- A l'heure qu'il est, il est toujours sous sa forme animagus, dans la forêt derrière le Château.

- Tant mieux, dit Lucius. S'il avait repris sa forme humaine, je crains que nous n'aurions rien pu faire pour lui.

- Tu sais comment le soigner ? questionna Haldir.

- Oui, j'ai déjà été confronté à cette situation autrefois. Je dois le voir immédiatement. Amène-moi à lui.

Lucius et Narcissa suivirent Haldir à travers le parc, jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Au loin, ils entendaient la respiration forte d'un animal de grande taille.

- Merlin, souffla Lucius quand il fut face au dragon blanc.

- Tu n'avais jamais vu Harry sous sa forme de dragon ? demanda Haldir.

- Jamais, murmura l'homme blond. C'est… c'est incroyable.

Il s'approcha précautionneusement.

- Harry ? dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée.

Le dragon blanc baissa subitement la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix et darda ses yeux verts à la pupille fendue droit sur Lucius.

- Harry… je suis ici pour t'aider. Draco va bien. Il est hors de danger.

Le dragon exhala un souffle qui s'apparentait à un soupir de soulagement et ferma les paupières quelques secondes.

- J'ai apporté tout ce qu'il faut pour te soigner, continua Lucius. Tu as réagi de façon admirable Harry ! Bloquer ton esprit comme tu l'as fait pour empêcher la haine de te submerger est exceptionnel. En faisant cela, tu as préservé ton cœur et celui de Draco. Mais maintenant, il va falloir redevenir humain. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, sitôt que tu auras repris ton apparence, je t'administrerai une potion calmante. Tu ne souffriras pas, je te le promets.

Dragon Harry secoua lentement la tête comme pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

- Bien. Fais-moi confiance Harry. Reprends ta forme humaine.

Harry obtempéra et une seconde plus tard, il s'écroulait, épuisé. Lucius fut sur lui en un temps record et lui fit boire le contenu d'une petite fiole.

- Voilà… dit-il d'une voix apaisante. Ça va aller maintenant. Ça va aller.

Le brun s'endormit dans les bras de Lucius qui le souleva à l'aide d'un sort de lévitation. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre où il entreprit de soigner son cœur.

L'image holographique révéla une profonde entaille à hauteur du ventricule droit. Mais compte tenu de ce qui l'avait provoquée, Lucius était positivement étonné que les dégâts ne soient pas plus importants.

- Tu es vraiment un sorcier exceptionnel, Harry, murmura le blond tout en lui administrant les soins. Oui, vraiment exceptionnel.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Lucius et Narcissa furent installés au Château le temps nécessaire à la guérison des deux anglais. Severus vint les rejoindre le vendredi soir.

- Comment vont-ils ? demanda le Maître des Potions.

- Ils sont tous les deux maintenus dans un coma magique, dit Lucius. Draco à Roborovski et Harry, ici. Les potions sont efficaces.

- Ils s'en sortiront sans dommage ?

- Juste avec des cicatrices.

Severus se rendit au chevet de son filleul à l'Hôpital Roborovski. Il discuta longuement avec les médicomages, lesquels étaient tout à fait optimistes quant à son rétablissement complet. Severus leur remit un flacon d'une lotion qui réduisait considérablement les cicatrices.

- Ce genre de produit est rare et compliqué à élaborer, dit le médicomage. Puis-je savoir où vous vous l'êtes procuré ?

- Je l'ai mise au point moi-même.

Devant l'air étonné et interrogateur du praticien, Severus expliqua :

- Mon compagnon est un… loup-garou. Il a tendance à s'automutiler les soirs de pleine lune malgré la potion tue-loup que je lui fais prendre. Cette lotion l'aide efficacement.

- Je comprends mieux. Je vais l'administrer à Monsieur Malefoy immédiatement.

- Je vous remercie.

A son retour, il se rendit dans les appartements où reposait Harry.

- Alors comme ça, il est parvenu à bloquer ses émotions alors que le Lien était sur le point d'être brisé ? questionna Severus.

- Oui, dit Lucius. Je ne sais toujours pas où il a trouvé la ressource nécessaire pour y parvenir. Par Merlin, il tombe sur Draco en pleine extase avec un autre, et il arrive à s'empêcher de rompre le Lien… A sa place, je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu cette force.

- Moi non plus, admit le Maître des Potions. Mais pour moi, cela ne veut dire qu'une chose : il aime Draco au-delà du Lien qui les unit.

Lucius se rembrunit.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Cette idée te contrarie ?

- Non… je me pose juste la question de savoir s'il en va de même pour Draco.

Severus fixa son ami avec des yeux ronds.

- Par Salazar, Lucius, dois-je te rappeler ce que ton fils a fait aux agresseurs de Harry ?!

- Il s'agissait de vengeance Severus. L'esprit de vengeance est propre aux Malefoy.

- Justement ! Il ne s'agit donc pas du Lien mais du fait que Draco a voulu venger celui qu'il aime plus que tout. Ce n'est ni son rôle de Gardien ni le Lien qui lui ont commandé d'être un meurtrier à 16 ans !

Lucius tiqua quand Severus lui rappela que Draco avait tué Seamus Finnigan.

- Je sais que tu désapprouves Severus mais ce qui est fait est fait. Et je soutiendrai mon fils jusqu'au bout.

- Je le soutiendrai aussi, là n'est pas la question !

- Alors arrête de….

- Ça suffit tous les deux ! les coupa Narcissa qui venait d'arriver. Vos discutions stériles sont agaçantes ! Occupons-nous plutôt de savoir ce qu'on va faire de ce Romanov. Après tout, c'est sa faute si Draco et Harry en sont là…

- Narcissa, souffla Severus. Tu ne vas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

La femme posa sur le Maître des Potions un regard peu amène.

- Il a drogué mon fils pour lui faire des choses … inconvenantes, siffla-t-elle. Je suis choquée.

- Et que comptes-tu faire ma douce ? demanda Lucius.

- Parler à sa mère pour commencer, dit Narcissa en tournant les talons.

Severus la regarda s'éloigner, incrédule.

- Espère-t-elle vraiment que « parler » à la mère de Romanov suffira ?

- Merlin, Sev' ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce que Narcissa est capable de faire quand elle « parle » à quelqu'un… dit Lucius, en frissonnant malgré lui.

Le Maître des Potions préféra ne pas épiloguer. Il revint à Harry et Draco.

- Si je comprends bien, il faut maintenant attendre qu'ils se réveillent tous les deux.

- Oui, confirma Lucius. Et à ce moment-là seulement, nous saurons si le Lien existe toujours … ou non.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**20 mars 1997 – Durmstrang**

Harry et Draco furent maintenus dans le coma magique durant encore 5 jours.

Le 20 mars, les médicomages considérèrent que Draco avait totalement récupéré de ses blessures physiques et que son organisme n'était plus intoxiqué par le venin de dragon.

Quant à Lucius, une dernière image holographique du cœur de Harry lui montra que l'entaille s'était complètement résorbée.

Ils furent réveillés sans difficultés et chacun se sentait assez bien compte tenu des circonstances.

Draco rassembla les quelques affaires qu'il avait avec lui à l'hôpital avant de prendre la cheminette pour Durmstrang.

Harry, de son côté, était nonchalamment installé dans un fauteuil.

- Harry ? demanda Lucius avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Comment… comment ressens-tu le Lien ? Est-il douloureux ?

- Hmhm… non, pas vraiment.

- Mais tu sens quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

- A vrai dire, je … je n'en sais rien. C'est un peu … confus.

- Confus ? s'étrangla à moitié Lucius.

- Ce que mon mari essaye désespérément de savoir c'est si tu aimes toujours Draco ! coupa Narcissa.

Harry allait répondre quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur le blond.

Harry et lui se fixèrent sans rien dire, sous les regards anxieux des deux adultes.

- Potter.

- Malefoy.


	22. Chapitre 20

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Rating : M+ 18**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 20 – Equinoxe <strong>

**20 mars 1997 – Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire**

Voldemort faisait les cent pas dans le salon de réception, excessivement contrarié par ce que son espion venait de lui rapporter.

Il avait convoqué Dumbledore sur le champ, mais ce dernier, peu enclin à répondre aux injonctions du Lord, se faisait attendre.

Un mangemort pénétra à ce moment dans le salon. Entre deux doloris, il parvint néanmoins à annoncer que le visiteur du Maître était arrivé.

- Que me veux-tu Tom ? demanda le vieux sorcier, d'un ton passablement énervé.

- Quand je t'appelle, tu viens immédiatement ! répondit l'autre sur le même ton.

- Je ne suis pas un de tes mangemorts Tom. Je ne suis pas à ton service.

- Ah ? Vraiment ? Dis-moi ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent ? Quelle contribution tu as apportée à notre « alliance » ?

Dumbledore se rembrunit. Compte tenu de son éjection de Poudlard, il était en position de faiblesse et dépendant des moyens d'action de Voldemort.

- Tu oublies que sans moi, tu en serais encore à devoir coloniser le corps d'un humain comme un vulgaire parasite…

- J'admets que ton aide s'est avérée efficace… mais j'y serais parvenu, avec ou sans toi… Dois-je te rappeler que…

- Viens-en au fait Tom, le coupa Dumbledore.

- Tu m'as berné, asséna le Lord.

- Quoi ?

- Ton histoire de Prophétie, d'enfant magique, c'est n'importe quoi !

La face de serpent de Voldemort était à quelques centimètres à peine du visage ridé du vieil homme.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, dit Dumbledore le plus calmement possible.

Le Lord s'éloigna et se remit à arpenter la pièce, sa longue robe vert bouteille flottant autour de ses chevilles. Ses mains trituraient nerveusement sa baguette et il semblait sur le point de lancer un impardonnable à tout moment.

- Peter Pettigrow revient à l'instant de Durmstrang. Il semblerait que ce ne soit plus l'amour fou entre nos deux tourtereaux. Potter a surpris Malefoy avec un autre. Il aurait eu ensuite un comportement bizarre et deux jours plus tard, il a attaqué Malefoy alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux sous leur forme animagus de dragon. Ils sont tous les deux dans le coma et il semblerait que le Lien entre eux soit sévèrement compromis.

Dumbledore accusa le coup.

- Alors, Albus, siffla Voldemort, dis-moi maintenant comment ces deux-là vont pouvoir copuler et concevoir l'enfant de ta stupide prophétie !

- A-t-on la certitude que le Lien est rompu ?

Voldemort rumina quelques instants.

- Non. Quand Pettigrow a quitté Durmstrang, ils étaient encore dans le coma.

- Alors rien n'est perdu, tenta de se rassurer Dumbledore.

Comme le vieil homme faisait mine de quitter la pièce, Voldemort le rappela :

- Reste ici. Ce n'est pas tout.

Dumbledore s'immobilisa et ferma les yeux pour se calmer.

- Tu sauras que ton cher professeur de potions, et accessoirement l'un de mes mangemorts les plus fidèles, était à Durmstrang le week-end du 15 mars. Est-ce à ta demande ?

- Non, absolument pas.

- Alors il y est allé de sa propre initiative.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant, dit Dumbledore. Il est le parrain du jeune Malefoy. S'il a appris que le garçon était dans le coma, il a voulu se rendre sur place pour le voir.

- Hmhm. Possible.

Tous les deux pensaient évidemment à une autre éventualité, sans toutefois le formuler.

- Tu peux t'en aller, dit soudain Voldemort.

- Je te remercie Tom, répondit Dumbledore, exagérément poli.

Une fois le vieux sorcier parti, Voldemort appela Pettigrow.

- Reprends ta forme de rat et repars immédiatement à Durmstrang. Fais-moi un compte-rendu quotidien de l'évolution de la relation entre Potter et Malefoy. Et tant que Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy sont encore sur place, sois attentif à leurs conversations, notamment s'ils prononcent les mots « gardien » ou « prophétie ». Tu as bien compris ?

- Oui, Maître.

Peter Pettigrow s'inclina profondément et disparut.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**20 mars 1997 – Durmstrang**

- Potter.

- Malefoy.

Les deux jeunes gens se tenaient chacun dans un coin de la pièce. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir faire un pas vers l'autre.

Lucius rompit le silence pesant qui venait de s'installer.

- Draco, comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien, père.

- Est-ce que tu ressens certains… changements ?

- Si tu veux parler du Lien, dit Draco sans ambages, je ne le perçois plus.

Lucius s'effondra dans un fauteuil tout proche, la tête entre les mains.

- Lucius, si tu le permets, dit Harry, je … je voudrais bien discuter de tout cela seul à seul avec M… avec Draco.

- C'est une bonne idée, intervint Narcissa. Nous allons vous laisser. De toute façon, il se fait tard.

Les deux adultes se dirigèrent vers la porte. Puis Narcissa se retourna vers le brun.

- Harry… quoi qu'il se passe à l'avenir entre vous, dit-elle en les désignant du doigt lui et Draco, sache que tu es toujours le bienvenu au Manoir d'Antrim. Nous t'y attendons pour les vacances de printemps. N'est-ce pas Lucius ?

- Evidemment, confirma ce dernier.

Il s'approcha de son fils qu'il serra dans ses bras pour lui dire bonsoir et en fit autant avec Harry.

- Tu es comme un fils pour nous, Harry. J'espère que tu le sais.

- Je le sais. Merci Lucius, souffla le brun.

- Nous vous laissons, maintenant. Nous vous verrons demain avant notre départ.

Ils prirent congé, laissant Harry et Draco face à face.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Peter Pettigrow avait transplané à l'extérieur de Durmstrang mais la longueur du trajet l'avait laissé un peu déphasé. Quand il eut repris ses esprits, il se transforma rapidement en rat et s'engouffra dans la bouche d'égout qu'il utilisait habituellement pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école. Elle donnait dans les cuisines. A partir de là, il avait découvert tout un réseau de petits tunnels et de cavités dans les murs qui lui permettaient de circuler sans être vu.

Il parvint dans l'appartement de Harry et Draco au moment où Lucius et Narcissa quittaient les lieux. Il se tenait face à un dilemme : espionner les deux garçons ou les parents Malefoy ? Il opta pour les garçons. Après tout, c'est ce qui semblait être le plus important pour son Maître.

Subrepticement, il se glissa derrière une large commode et attendit.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

- Donc, tu ne ressens plus rien du tout, dit Harry.

- Je ne ressens plus le Lien.

- Hmhm. Mais indépendamment du Lien, tu ressens encore quelque chose pour moi ou non ?

Draco claqua la langue avec exaspération mais ne dit rien.

- Ce serait si terrible que ça ? demanda le brun.

- Quoi donc ?

- D'avoir des sentiments pour moi malgré tout…

Le blond soupira.

- Comprends-moi Harry. J'ai… j'ai réfléchi à tout ça. Je ne trouve pas normal de devoir être obligé d'aimer quelqu'un. Ce que ce Lien nous fait faire est … insensé ! Regarde Severus et Remus ! Ils sont ensemble uniquement à cause du Lien parce que malgré toutes les souffrances qu'il a enduré, le Lien ne permet pas à Severus d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre !

- Pourtant, le jour où je t'ai attaqué, tu m'as dit que ça t'était égal…

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Mais j'avais tort. Je… je trouve normal que tu me quittes si je te fais du mal et vice versa. Et on ne devrait pas avoir peur d'en mourir ! s'énervait Draco. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Harry réfléchit quelques instants.

- Si. Tu as raison.

- Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas laissé le Lien se briser le jour où tu m'as vu avec Romanov ? C'était ton droit !

A nouveau, le brun prit un moment avant de répondre.

- Parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Et que tout au fond de moi, je me disais qu'il devait y avoir une explication. Alors, j'ai fait en sorte de ne pas briser le Lien. Car je voulais te donner le bénéfice du doute… N'est-ce pas ce qu'on est supposé faire avec les personnes qu'on aime ? Leur laisser une chance ?

Draco était abasourdi.

- Mais alors … ça veut dire que…

- Oui… mes sentiments pour toi vont au-delà du Lien, dit Harry en fixant Draco. Je t'aime. Tout simplement. Et c'est ce qui m'a permis de combattre le Lien, de le soumettre. Dorénavant, il ne me dicte plus mes sentiments.

Le blond resta silencieux un moment avant de dire:

- J'ai... pendant que j'étais dans le coma, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve. J'étais dans une pièce vide... on y voyait comme en plein jour alors qu'il n'y avait ni fenêtre ni éclairage quelconque. Devant moi se tenait un animal immense, une panthère noire. Elle me fixait sans ciller... J'avais la conviction que cette panthère était exactement comme cet amour que le Lien a créé entre nous: magnifique et puissant. Mais dangereux aussi. D'un seul mouvement, cet animal pouvait me blesser à mort. Me détruire. Je n'ai pas lâché la panthère des yeux... j'avais peur mais j'ai tenu bon. Ni elle ni moi n'avons bougé pendant ce qui m'a semblé des heures... puis, elle s'est couchée. Elle a posé sa tête sur ses pattes avant et a fermé les yeux. A ce moment-là, je suis sorti du coma... Et je ne ressentais plus rien...

Harry soupira :

- Je pense que ce n'était pas un rêve. Dans ton coma, tu as été confronté au Lien, qui a pris physiquement la forme d'une panthère noire. En refusant d'être obligé de m'aimer, tu l'as combattu. Et si la panthère s'est couchée à tes pieds, c'est que toi aussi tu es parvenu à soumettre le Lien.

- Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Le Lien existe encore, oui ou non ?

- Il existe encore et il est toujours aussi fort. La différence, c'est que maintenant, c'est toi qui choisis si tu veux le ressentir ou non. Tu as le choix, Draco. Tu as le choix de m'aimer ou non.

- Harry, je …

- Non. Ne dis rien Draco. Tu dois prendre ton temps. Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faut. Mais quelle que soit ta décision, je veux juste que tu saches que j'ai apprécié chaque minute que nous avons passé ensemble depuis le jour où tu m'as trouvé dans cette ruelle. Et même si tes actes étaient dictés par le Lien, je te remercie d'avoir pris soin de moi, d'avoir été là… et d'avoir puni ceux qui m'ont agressé, dit-il plus bas.

Ces paroles avaient frappé Draco. Et alors qu'il ne ressentait plus les effets du Lien, il prit conscience d'une chose : si c'était à refaire, il le referait. Il punirait ces ordures jusqu'au dernier pour avoir osé souiller Harry. Il le referait parce qu'il tenait à Harry... parce qu'il l'aimait.

Laissant Draco à ses réflexions, le brun s'était posté devant la fenêtre. Il comprenait Draco. Lui non plus ne voulait pas être forcé à aimer qui que ce soit. Mais le fait était là : il aimait le blond et il espérait que ses sentiments finiraient par être partagés.

Son regard se perdit à l'extérieur. La nuit était noire et le ciel magnifiquement étoilé. Il fixa la lune qui était pleine et qui brillait d'un éclat argenté.

Quelque part dans un couloir, une pendule égraina les douze coups de minuit. On était le 21 mars, jour de l'équinoxe de printemps.

Curieusement, Harry se rappela ce qu'avait dit le professeur Trelawney à propos de l'équinoxe de printemps. Dans la tradition celte, il marque l'équilibre entre le jour et la nuit, avec la promesse d'une lumière plus grande encore. Une Lumière Renaissante.

Alors qu'il souriait de lui-même en se demandant comment il avait bien pu retenir quelque chose au cours de divination, il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules.

Des pouces commencèrent à caresser sa nuque tandis que des lèvres douces posaient un baiser derrière son oreille.

Harry frissonna.

- Draco… Ne te sens pas obligé de…

- Crois-moi Harry, en cet instant précis, personne ne m'oblige à rien… dit-il alors que ses lèvres se perdaient sur la peau tendre du cou offert à lui.

Le brun soupira d'aise et renversa la tête en arrière jusqu'à la poser sur l'épaule de Draco.

Les mains de Draco descendaient à présent le long de ses bras pour entourer sa taille et passer sous le pull.

Le contact des doigts froids du blond avec sa peau brûlante arracha un gémissement à Harry qui ferma les yeux, se laissant pleinement envahir par la sensation des mains de son amant sur lui.

Puis il se retourna pour faire face à Draco et lui demanda :

- Tu es sûr Draco ?

- Plus sûr que je ne l'ai jamais été.

Sur ces mots, il se pencha et embrassa Harry avec une incomparable douceur. Il caressa, mordilla et caressa encore les lèvres du brun, mélangeant leurs souffles tièdes. Quand il sentit la pointe humide d'une langue toucher sa lèvre inférieure, Draco entrouvrit la bouche et partit lui-même à la rencontre de son âme sœur.

Le baiser se fit plus profond, Harry pencha la tête de côté pour mieux accueillir Draco, ses deux mains nouées dans sa nuque, le pressant tout contre son corps.

Les mains du blond parcourait ses épaules, son dos, jusqu'à plonger sous le pull à nouveau. Harry gémissait mais refusait de perdre le contact avec cette bouche, cette source de bonheur et de vie à laquelle il s'abreuvait sans retenue.

Le blond finit par s'écarter et dardant sur Harry un regard fiévreux, lui dit :

- Je t'aime Harry. Et je ne sais que faire pour te convaincre que c'est bien moi qui parle et non le Lien.

- Fais-moi l'amour Draco.

Cette demande, ou plutôt cet ordre, enflamma les sens de Draco. Il souleva Harry sous les cuisses tandis que le brun nouait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il le porta jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea avec précaution.

Ils s'embrassèrent tout en ôtant leurs vêtements avec urgence et fébrilité. Lorsqu'ils furent nus tous les deux, Draco n'eut de cesse d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qu'il lui était accessible, s'attardant sur les tétons et sur le nombril qu'il léchait avec dévotion.

- Merlin Harry, souffla Draco. Je n'ai jamais été aussi dur qu'en cet instant. J'ai envie de toi comme jamais…

- Prends-moi Draco, prends-moi maintenant.

Harry s'allongea sur le ventre, laissant le blond le préparer avec grande attention. Fugacement, une pensée le traversa que jamais il ne pourrait se lasser de sentir Draco s'activer en lui.

Le brun haletait, gémissait, désireux que son amant le possède autrement qu'avec ses doigts.

- Draco, viens maintenant … je te veux…

Draco obtempéra et s'introduisit lentement pour éviter à Harry toute douleur superflue mais aussi pour profiter de la sensation incomparable de son sexe prisonnier dans cet antre si étroit.

Il s'allongea alors sur le brun et entreprit un mouvement du bassin lent et profond. Harry sentait son souffle dans son cou et ses gémissements à son oreille.

Le torse de Draco glissait contre le dos de Harry, tandis que ses mains lui enserraient la taille.

De son côté, Harry était perdu dans un déluge de stimulations : le sexe du blond en lui qui frappait son point sensible sans relâche, et sa propre virilité qui frottait contre le drap en dessous de lui. Ses poings étaient crispés sur chaque côté de l'oreiller et il luttait pour ne pas hurler de plaisir.

Draco le sentit car il souffla :

- Crie Harry… ne te retiens pas… tu es si beau quand le plaisir te prends…

- Draco …

Le blond se retira avec douceur laissant une terrible sensation de manque dans les entrailles de son amant. D'un seul mouvement, Harry se retourna sur Draco et enjamba son bassin. Il s'empala sans préavis sur le membre turgescent dans un râle puissant. Son extase était telle que son propre sexe tressautait d'excitation. Il se mit à rouler des hanches, montant et descendant avec vigueur. Draco était au bord de la rupture.

- Harry, à ce rythme, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps …

- Moi non plus…

Le blond trouva la force de se mettre en position assise et passa ses bras dans le dos de Harry, le serrant contre lui. Le brun noua quant à lui fermement les jambes autour de sa taille. Ils étaient tellement imbriqués l'un dans l'autre qu'un souffle d'air n'aura pas pu passer entre eux.

Tandis qu'Harry remuait toujours son bassin, Draco prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Touche-toi Harry… viens maintenant… avec moi.

Le brun se saisit de son membre auquel il imprima quelques mouvements toniques. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se libérèrent simultanément en criant le prénom de l'autre.

L'orgasme fut aveuglant, au sens littéral du terme. Toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils sentaient leurs cœurs cogner dans leurs poitrines comme un millier de tambours. Leurs respirations étaient haletantes et erratiques.

Quand ils finirent pas trouver la force de se séparer, ce fut pour retomber sur le matelas, épuisés.

Le temps de se murmurer une nouvelle fois l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, ils s'endormirent, plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Dehors, la lune brillait un peu plus fort dans cette nuit d'équinoxe.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Pendant ce temps, un muridé trottinait aussi vite que ses petites pattes le lui permettaient pour regagner l'Angleterre et aller prévenir son Maître.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le lendemain matin, Lucius et Narcissa se présentèrent à la porte des appartements de Draco et Harry. Ils frappèrent mais n'obtinrent pas de réponse.

Inquiets, ils décidèrent d'entrer tout de même. La porte n'était pas verrouillée.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, ils distinguèrent dans le grand lit deux silhouettes étroitement enlacées.

Lucius ne put réprimer un sourire éblouissant et ses joues rosirent légèrement quand il réalisa qu'il contemplait son fils unique endormi dans les bras de son amant.

Narcissa était moins émotive et signala sa présence d'un raclement de gorge assez bruyant.

Draco fut le premier à ouvrir l'œil, réveillé par le bruit suspect. Quand il vit ses parents à quelques pas du lit, il se redressa d'un bond, emportant Harry dans son élan.

- PERE ! MERE !

- Bonjour Draco, dit Narcissa sur le ton de la conversation. Je vois que vous avez surmonté vos … différends, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Heu… oui… en effet… bafouilla le blond.

Harry avait de nouveau la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre. C'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'il se faisait surprendre au lit, entièrement nu, par la mère de Draco mais la présence de Lucius rajoutait grandement à sa gêne.

Pourtant, à voir le sourire béat qu'arborait le père de son âme sœur, il ne semblait pas traumatisé outre mesure.

- Allez Draco, lève-toi, dit Narcissa. Je ne doute pas que la nuit a été courte mais Haldir nous attend tous les quatre dans son bureau.

- Mère ! souffla Draco, gêné.

- Oh Draco ! Ne me prends pas pour une jeune vierge effarouchée. Ton père et moi ne parlons pas de la pluie et du beau temps quand nous sommes ...

- MERE ! NARCISSA ! s'offusquèrent deux voix en même temps.

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bien. Je suppose que nous allons attendre dehors que vous soyez présentables.

- Hmhm. Si tu veux bien… dit Draco.

Vingt minutes plus tard, dûment vêtus de pied en cape, Harry et Draco sortirent de l'appartement.

Ils se présentèrent chez Haldir Grindelwald qui les attendait. Le Directeur salua Narcissa en lui baisant obligeamment la main et fit une accolade amicale à Lucius.

- Merci d'être venus. Nous devons régler les détails concernant l'incident du cours de magie noire, dit-il en regardant Harry.

Les adultes opinèrent du chef.

- Sachez tout d'abord que les parents de Dragomir Romanov ne demandent plus le renvoi définitif de Harry. J'avoue avoir été surpris par ce soudain revirement d'attitude… dit le Directeur avec un coup d'œil entendu vers les parents Malefoy. Puis-je vous demander si vous avez quelque chose à voir avec cela ?

Narcissa le regarda bien en face avant de dire, d'un air hautain :

-Iekaterina Romanov veut à tout prix caser son fils avec un sang-pur de haut rang. Elle m'avait sollicitée à l'époque pour que je lui accorde Draco. Ce que j'ai refusé bien entendu. Il y a quelques jours, je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il serait fort préjudiciable pour elle et sa famille que la haute société sorcière de Russie et d'Europe vienne à savoir ce que son fils est capable de faire pour tenter d'encanailler un jeune homme respectable…

- Et bien manifestement, l'argument a été entendu, confirma Haldir. Harry ne sera donc pas renvoyé définitivement. Toutefois, et malgré les circonstances, je ne peux pas totalement fermer les yeux sur ce qui s'est passé. Harry a agressé un élève avec un doloris, sans compter la blessure qu'il a infligée à Draco. Vis-à-vis du conseil d'administration, je suis tenu de prendre une sanction.

Harry attendait le verdict, une douleur au ventre.

- J'ordonne donc 5 jours de renvoi à partir d'aujourd'hui. Comme les vacances de printemps commencent la semaine suivante, nous nous reverrons dans trois semaines Harry.

Le brun s'attendait à pire. Au final, la sanction revenait à lui octroyer trois semaines de congé.

Draco, lui, était moins enthousiaste. Il allait devoir survivre une semaine sans Harry. Même s'il avait dominé le Lien et que celui-ci ne lui dictait plus ses émotions, Harry allait cruellement lui manquer.

Voyant la mine renfrognée du blond, Haldir Grindelwald eut un large sourire.

- Quant à Draco, compte tenu de l'importance de sa blessure et son récent coma, il me paraît qu'une convalescence de 5 jours sera la bienvenue.

Le sourire de Draco fit trois fois le tour de sa tête.

- Merci Monsieur le Directeur !

- Ceci ne sera-t-il pas préjudiciable à leurs études ? questionna Lucius, ignorant le regard noir de son fils.

- Sois sans crainte mon ami, dit Haldir. Ton fils et Harry sont de puissants sorciers. Ils sont déjà bien plus avancés dans leur apprentissage que la plupart des autres élèves de leur année. Cinq jours ne feront aucune différence.

- Bien. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à prendre congé alors dit Lucius.

- J'espère te revoir bientôt. Toi aussi Narcissa. Harry, Draco, profitez-bien de ces vacances.

- Nous le ferons, Monsieur le Directeur. Merci encore, dit Draco.

Après avoir rapidement préparé leurs bagages, les quatre sorciers prirent un portoloin le jour même pour l'Irlande.

Harry était heureux de retourner au Manoir d'Antrim. Il aimait particulièrement cet endroit qu'il considérait maintenant comme son foyer.

Silencieusement, il remercia Lucius et Narcissa. Les Malefoy lui avaient ouvert leur maison et leur cœur. Ils lui avaient donné une famille et leur bien le plus précieux : leur fils.

Harry et Draco passèrent ces trois semaines de vacances à paresser, à jouer au Quidditch, à se tenir enlacés près de la falaise et à s'aimer.

Ce furent trois magnifiques semaines.


	23. Chapitre 21

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Rating : M+ 18**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci pour vos review ! <strong>

**Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Noooo Aime, ma 200ème revieweuse ! **

**Clin d'oeil aussi à Raspoutine66 pour ses précieux commentaires !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 21 - Vertige<strong>

**13 avril 1997 – Manoir Malefoy, Comté d'Antrim, Irlande du Nord**

Les trois semaines de vacances avaient passé à une vitesse prodigieuse et les deux jeunes anglais allaient devoir reprendre le bateau ce matin pour rentrer à Durmstrang.

Harry émergeait lentement des brumes du sommeil. Il sentait la chaleur rassurante du corps de Draco tout contre lui et son bras possessif passé autour de sa taille. Chaque matin, il s'émouvait de la sensation de plénitude qu'il ressentait à s'éveiller ainsi à côté de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Mais ce matin, cet agréable sentiment était quelque peu terni par le vague malaise que le brun ressentait. Sa bouche était pâteuse et son estomac nauséeux.

Il repensa à la journée d'hier.

Avec Hermione et Blaise, ils s'étaient retrouvés à Belfast. Harry avait été heureux de voir combien sa meilleure amie était épanouie dans sa relation avec le métis. Il faut dire que Blaise avait un humour redoutable et une intelligence aiguë, ce qui convenait parfaitement à la petite brune.

Harry avait absolument voulu faire découvrir à Draco et Blaise les joies du cinéma moldu. Il avait acheté des tickets pour la projection de _Donnie Brasco_, un film de gangsters avec Al Pacino. Bien que le film ne s'y prêtait pas, il avait cru mourir de rire en voyant ses amis sangs-purs sursauter et crier comme si eux-mêmes étaient au cœur de l'action.

Bien sûr, comme pour toute séance de ciné digne de ce nom, Harry avait fait le plein de soda et de pop-corn qu'il avait dévoré par seau entier.

Ensuite, ils étaient tous les quatre allés dans un fast-food. A nouveau, ce fut un grand moment de voir Draco et Blaise consternés et un peu perdus à l'idée de devoir manger avec les doigts de la _nourriture superposée_ comme ils disaient.

En passant sa main sur son estomac torturé, Harry se dit qu'il avait peut-être exagéré… pop-corn et big mac ne font apparemment pas bon ménage.

A moins que ce ne soit le litre de crème fouettée que le soir, il avait léché là même la peau de Draco … Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

Le brun se dégagea doucement de la prise de son amant. En se levant, il fut pris d'un étourdissement et c'est à pas mesurés qu'il parvint jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il s'appuya sur le rebord du lavabo. Le reflet que le miroir lui renvoya n'était pas flatteur. Il avait le teint gris et des cernes sous les yeux. Sa barbe naissante n'arrangeait rien et lui donnait l'allure d'un hors-la-loi.

Il entrait dans la cabine de douche quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Une seconde plus tard, des bras aimants l'entouraient et des lèvres douces embrassaient son cou.

- Alors comme ça, tu comptais te doucher sans moi, souffla Draco d'un ton suggestif.

Harry sentit une vague de nausée le submerger de nouveau et se dégagea un peu brusquement.

- Merde Draco ! Tu n'en as jamais assez ? Tu es un être humain ou un animal ? dit le brun avec agressivité.

- Hé ! Avec ce que j'ai pris hier, ce serait plutôt à moi de te traiter d'animal !

Harry recula à la fois sous l'insulte et au souvenir de la brutalité dont il avait fait preuve la veille. Cette dernière considération le tétanisa.

- Merlin Draco ! Je suis désolé ! Je t'ai blessé ! Oh Merlin, je…

- Non, non Harry ! se reprit le blond, confus de la peine et de l'horreur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son âme sœur. Tu ne m'as pas blessé !

- Tu es sûr ? Pourquoi ne…

Draco fit taire son amant en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

- Harry ! Stop ! J'ai adoré chaque seconde de ton … enthousiasme d'hier. J'ai adoré que tu me possèdes de la sorte. C'était tellement intense ! J'avais l'impression de t'appartenir complètement, d'être à toi… rien qu'à toi. Et c'était bon au delà de tout ce que tu peux imaginer.

Quelque peu rassuré, le brun se blottit dans les bras de son âme sœur.

- Harry… pardonne-moi, dit alors Draco, mais tu as une mine épouvantable.

- Je sais … je ne me sens pas bien. J'ai la nausée. Je crois que j'ai un peu abusé de la nourriture hier.

- Hmhm, tu m'étonnes, renifla le blond dédaigneusement. Tu appelles ça de la nourriture ? Aujourd'hui, ce se sera la diète. Et je vais demander à père une potion contre les nausées.

- Non, non ! Ça ira ! N'inquiète pas Lucius avec tout ça. Je suis sûr que demain, il n'y paraîtra plus !

- Comme tu veux.

- Je vais prendre une douche, ça me fera du bien.

Draco opina du chef et s'apprêtait à quitter la sale de bain quand Harry le rappela.

- Hé ! Je n'ai pas dit que tu ne pouvais pas me frotter le dos, dit-il, une petite lueur lubrique au fond des yeux.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**13 avril 1997 – Port de Hull, Yorkshire**

Le reste de la matinée passa sans encombre. Harry avait bu un thé léger et mangé une biscotte et son estomac lui semblait reconnaissant de cette attention.

Arrivé sur le quai -2 du port de Hull, il fit signe à Nicolaï, Andrzej, Sven et Christian qui attendaient pour embarquer.

Après avoir salué chaleureusement Lucius et Narcissa, Harry et Draco montèrent sur le _Dimitrov_.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils avaient un discret compagnon de voyage en la personne d'un petit rat brun qui s'était rapidement faufilé à bord.

Ils s'installèrent tous les six dans deux canapés qui se faisaient face et chacun commença à raconter ses vacances. Tout le monde rit de bon cœur quand Harry raconta l'épisode du cinéma et du fast-food, sauf Draco qui appréciait moyennement qu'on s'amuse à ses dépens.

- Oh allez Draco ! dit Harry, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête… tu sais que j'aime bien me moquer de tes travers de sang-pur !

- Mes _travers _? Tu sauras que je n'ai pas de travers, Potter !

- A propos de sang-pur, coupa Nicolaï qui sentait que la situation allait dégénérer, vous avez appris pour Romanov ?

- Quoi donc ? questionna Harry.

- On ne le reverra plus à Durmstrang ...

- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Draco.

- Il est consigné dans leur résidence de Moscou. Ses cours lui sont donnés par un précepteur...

- ça alors... souffla Sven. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ?

Harry et Draco se regardèrent sans rien dire.

- Mais vous ne connaissez pas la meilleure, poursuivit Nicolaï... Il s'est fiancé pendant au début des vacances…

- Fiancé ? s'étonna Christian.

- Oui, confirma Nicolaï. Il a eu 17 ans le 28 mars. Ses parents l'ont immédiatement fiancé à Amalia Bathory, une sorcière hongroise, descendante d'un des derniers voïvodes de Transylvanie.

- Une sorcière ? Mais Dragomir n'a d'intérêt que pour les hommes ! dit Sven. On aurait pu le fiancer à un sorcier, c'est permis chez nous…

- Ouais… mais apparemment, sa mère en a décidé autrement. Je ne sais pas ce que Romanov a fait pour la contrarier ainsi mais le voilà forcé à se marier avec cette fille. Elle a cinq ans de plus que lui. Il paraît qu'elle est moche à faire peur mais surtout qu'elle est méchante comme une teigne...

- Je le confirme ! dit Andrzej. Ses parents ont essayé de la fiancer à tout ce que la Hongrie, la Pologne et la Bulgarie comptaient de sorciers fortunés. Sans succès ! C'est dingue qu'elle soit parvenue à mettre la main sur Romanov !

- Bah, si ça tombe, le mariage ne durera pas, commenta Draco.

- Oh il devra durer ! répondit Nicolaï avec un sourire sarcastique. Par contrat, il lui est interdit de divorcer. Et en plus, il est tenu de l'engrosser... sinon, toute sa fortune ira à son cousin.

- Tu crois qu'il faudra lui montrer comment faire ? plaisanta Andrzej. S'il persiste à la prendre par derrière, l'héritier se fera longtemps attendre !

Les rires fusèrent et Harry ne fut pas le dernier à se réjouir des déboires du Prince russe. Il eut une bouffée de tendresse pour Narcissa qui avait décidément bien manœuvré.

Mais alors qu'ils plaisantaient encore sur d'autres sujets, le malaise reprit Harry. Il se leva brusquement pour courir aux toilettes où il vomit tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Draco fut immédiatement à ses côtés, posant sa main fraîche sur son front.

- Harry, ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet comme le brun se redressait.

- Je… je… Le bateau tangue fort, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Heu… nous sommes sous l'eau depuis une bonne demi-heure. Il ne tangue plus depuis longtemps.

- Ah… c'est peut-être la pression alors…

- Ou c'est encore toutes les cochonneries que tu as mangées hier. J'aurais dû demander une potion à Père. Nous irons à l'infirmerie sitôt arrivés à Durmstrang.

Harry hocha la tête avant de se rincer la bouche au lavabo.

Le reste de la traversée fut mitigé même si Harry ne vomissait plus.

A Durmstrang, Madame Zioukov lui donna une potion qu'il prit immédiatement et qui le soulagea considérablement. Il passa une bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, son malaise était de l'histoire ancienne.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Une certaine fébrilité régnait au sein de l'école.

D'abord parce que l'après vacances de printemps allait de paire avec les révisions indispensables à la préparation des examens de fin d'année, qui se rapprochaient inexorablement.

Ensuite, parce que l'école organisait pour les élèves déjà majeurs ou qui le deviendraient avant le 1er août, des cours de préparation à l'obtention du permis de transplanage.

Bien sûr, Harry et Draco s'y étaient inscrits depuis plusieurs semaines déjà même si ces cours ne leur serviraient pas à grand-chose. En effet, Lucius avait sollicité les services d'un instructeur particulier qui avait déjà initié les deux jeunes gens durant les deux semaines de vacances.

Enfin, et c'était le principal motif, la finale de la compétition de Quidditch approchait.

Les entraînements avaient redoublé d'intensité pour les deux équipes encore en lice et tant Harry que Draco rentraient fourbus à peu près tous les soirs.

Chez le brun, la fatigue était telle qu'un soir, il s'endormit pendant le repas. Draco le porta jusqu'à leur chambre et il ne se réveilla pas avant le lendemain matin.

L'inquiétude commençait cependant à gagner le blond. Harry était un peu pâle et avait des cernes sous les yeux comme s'il ne dormait pas alors qu'il faisait des nuits de presque 10 heures. Il avait également perdu l'appétit.

- Harry, tu devrais aller voir Madame Zioukov. Ce n'est pas normal d'être fatigué comme tu l'es, lui dit un jour Draco.

- Mais si… ce sont les entraînements qui me fatiguent. Après la finale, quand je t'aurai bien rétamé, tu verras que je ne serai plus fatigué.

- Vu comment tu dors debout, c'est toi que je vais rétamer en moins de deux minutes, ironisa le blond.

- A ta place, je n'y compterais pas trop…

Ils se chamaillèrent encore quelques minutes avant de retourner à leurs occupations respectives : révision du cours de potions pour Harry et histoire de la magie pour Draco.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**20 avril 1997 – Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire**

108 jours.

155.520 minutes.

9.331.200 secondes.

C'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était prisonnier de Voldemort.

108 jours de torture, de viols incessants.

Après la première semaine, Ron Weasley avait tout essayé pour mettre fin à son calvaire mais ses geôliers le surveillaient étroitement. Hors de question pour le Lord de perdre sa distraction du moment.

Après le premier mois, son corps avait fini par s'habituer aux mauvais traitements. Les pénétrations étaient moins douloureuses même si elles restaient très violentes. Il faut dire que Voldemort ne lésinait pas sur les soins à lui apporter après chacune de ses visites.

Après le deuxième mois, Ron Weasley décida que s'il ne pouvait rien changer à sa situation, il devait au moins essayer d'en tirer parti. Il se fit dès lors moins réfractaire aux visites de son bourreau. Mieux, il devint lui-même entreprenant, prenant des initiatives de séduction qui n'étaient pas sans déplaire au Lord.

Au bout de quelques jours de ce nouveau comportement, Ron était parvenu à devancer les désirs de celui qu'il appelait dorénavant Maître, tant et si bien que celui-ci refusait désormais que ses mangemorts profitent du rouquin.

Il venait de terminer d'offrir à Voldemort une fellation d'une telle intensité qu'elle l'avait laissé sur les genoux.

- Et bien, mon cher Ronald, haleta le Lord, je dois bien avouer que chaque jour qui passe, tu m'impressionnes davantage. Aucun de mes amants n'est jamais parvenu à me combler de la sorte.

- Vous me faites trop d'honneur, Maître, dit-il alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le lit en écartant ostensiblement les jambes.

Voldemort fut sur lui en quelques secondes, labourant l'intérieur de ses chairs avec violence et voracité. Ron avait compris depuis longtemps que le Lord n'aimait qu'une seule chose : le sexe rude, bestial et rapide. S'offrir, soumis et repentant, était la meilleure manière pour que la torture dure le moins de temps possible.

Et de fait, après quelques minutes à peine, Voldemort s'écroula sur le corps nu de son amant prisonnier.

Lui-même n'enlevait jamais ses robes, se contentant de les relever le moment venu.

Le roux s'interrogeait vaguement sur l'apparence que pouvait avoir le corps du Serpent pour qu'il refuse ainsi de se déshabiller. Pourtant, un jour, dans un accès d'audace qui fut cependant apprécié, Ron avait caressé l'intérieur de ses cuisses et pris ses fesses entre ses mains. La peau lui avait paru extrêmement douce sous ses doigts.

Mais pour l'heure, le rouquin avait d'autres sujets de préoccupation que le corps de Voldemort. Il attendait le moment propice pour soumettre une requête.

- Tu vas peut-être bien arriver à me tuer un de ces jours, petit rouquin pervers, ricana le Lord en se redressant. Mais ça me plaît. Tu es une vraie petite pute et j'aime ça.

- Cela veut dire que vous accepterez de me garder même quand il n'y aura plus de gallions dans la bourse ? osa demander Ron avec un petit sourire enjôleur.

Le visage du Lord s'assombrit un instant avant qu'il n'éclate de rire.

- C'est bien ce que je disais : une vraie pute ! Mais oui, pourquoi pas … il faudrait toutefois que je compense la perte financière d'une autre manière…

_Nous y voilà, se dit Ron._

- Peut-être pourrais-je devenir l'un de vos serviteurs ?

Voldemort le fixa de ses yeux perçants.

- Es-tu en train de me demander de devenir mangemort ?

Ron, dans une parfaite comédie, baissa humblement la tête.

- Je vous demande pardon Maître. C'était présomptueux de ma part de croire que vous m'accepteriez dans vos rangs. Je n'en suis pas digne. Je le sais.

Le silence se fit pendant un instant qui sembla durer une éternité. Ron attendait qu'un doloris le frappe de plein fouet pour avoir osé suggérer une telle ineptie mais rien ne venait.

A la place, la voix froide et sifflante de Voldemort, dit :

- J'accepte. Tu seras marqué dans 6 jours. Si tu ne me déçois pas d'ici là.

La porte claqua, marquant le départ du Lord.

Ron Weasley souriait franchement. Dans 6 jours, il sortirait de cette chambre. Dans 6 jours, il deviendrait un mangemort.

Et après cela, il tuerait Draco Malefoy de ses mains avant d'apporter Harry Potter à Lord Voldemort.

Il réussirait là où tous les autres avaient échoué.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**26 avril 1997 – Durmstrang**

POV Harry

La finale de la compétition de Quidditch était enfin arrivée.

Avec mon équipe, nous sortons les premiers, en formation, nos robes noires rebrodées d'or brillant sous le doux soleil d'avril.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer mon âme sœur quand celui-ci surgit dans la lumière, sa robe couleur de lune flottant autour de lui. Mais je ne me laisse distraire qu'un court instant par cette vision enchanteresse pour me concentrer sur le match et sur mon seul objectif : attraper le vif d'or.

L'arbitre de la rencontre donne le coup d'envoi et tous les joueurs se dispersent dans les airs.

Le souaffle commence par être la possession des Faucons qui ouvrent le score. Bien vite, les Aigles égalisent et creusent même le score en marquant deux goals d'affilée.

Pour ma part, je reste en vol stationnaire un peu au-dessus des autres, scrutant les alentours et Draco en même temps. Je sais qu'il en fait autant.

Un éclat doré attire soudain mon regard et je fuse immédiatement dans sa direction, Draco à mes trousses.

Je slalome entre les joueurs, évitant un cognard de justesse. Le vif d'or est à dix mètres de moi à peine.

Je suis talonné par Draco qui fidèle à lui-même, n'hésite pas à me malmener. Du pied, il donne un coup à l'arrière de mon balai qui, déstabilisé, fait une embardée. Je redresse de justesse mais trop tard, le vif d'or m'a échappé. Ma seule consolation est qu'il a également échappé à la brute qui me sert d'amant.

Lorsque nous nous croisons en vol, je lui lance un regard qui lui signifie bien qu'il ne perd rien pour attendre. Il me répond par un sourire un tantinet provocateur. Il s'arrête à ma hauteur et caresse l'extrémité du manche de son balai. Son geste est d'une sensualité inouïe et le rouge me monte aux joues.

Alors que mon esprit se déconnecte lentement mais sûrement, il démarre au quart de tour me laissant perdu et hésitant.

Je me maudis moi-même de m'être laissé si facilement distraire.

Je me lance à sa poursuite mais je comprends rapidement qu'il s'agit d'une feinte.

_Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, blondinet_.

Je fais mine de le talonner encore quelques minutes avant de bifurquer brusquement, feintant à mon tour. La manœuvre fonctionne et il peste de devoir freiner son balai avec violence.

En dessous de nous, le score est maintenant à égalité. Il est plus que temps que j'attrape cette foutue balle dorée car je ne me sens pas bien. Pas bien du tout. La tête me tourne et ma vision devient trouble.

Par chance, j'aperçois le vif d'or à une cinquantaine de mètres en dessous de moi. Draco ne semble pas l'avoir repéré. Afin de ne pas l'alerter, je me déplace lentement. Lorsque l'écart s'est réduit à trente mètres, je donne une brusque accélération. C'est trop tard pour que Draco me rattrape, il est beaucoup trop loin.

La victoire est pour moi, je le sais.

La petite balle est à deux mètres à peine. Je tends tout mon corps en avant et ma main se referme sur elle sans effort.

Mais alors que je me redresse sur mon balai, un vertige s'abat sur moi. Je n'entends pas l'arbitre qui siffle la fin du match.

Tout ce que j'entends, ce sont les cris de panique la foule et surtout une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille, celle de Draco qui hurle mon prénom.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Draco

Je scrute toujours les alentours. Quelques mètres plus bas, je vois Harry qui tournoie lentement.

Soudain, il accélère.

Par Merlin ! Je suis piégé. Il a repéré le vif d'or. Rapidement j'évalue la distance qui m'en sépare et j'arrive bien vite à la conclusion que je ne parviendrai pas à l'atteindre avant Potter. Je me lance néanmoins dans la direction du vif.

Harry est à quelques mètres. Il tend le bras et attrape la balle.

Je soupire d'exaspération et de frustration, maudissant ce balafré surdoué que j'aime malgré tout.

Mais alors qu'il se redresse, je le vois chanceler. Il ne tient plus son balai et il menace de tomber à tout instant.

L'arbitre vient de siffler la fin du match, annonçant que les Aigles remportent la coupe par 150 points d'écart.

Moi, je ne peux détacher mon regard de Harry et j'ai l'impression que la scène sous mes yeux se déroule au ralenti : les doigts de Harry n'agrippent plus le manche de son balai, son corps bascule lentement sur le côté et il ne fait rien pour se retenir.

Nous sommes à plus de cent mètres de hauteur et il tombe. Inexorablement.

Les cris de la foule me sorte de ma transe. Je hurle à mon tour.

- HARRRYYYYYYYY !

Ça ne sert rien, je le sais. Alors je propulse mon balai du plus vite que je peux dans sa direction. En même temps, je parviens à attraper ma baguette qui est rangée dans une poche le long de ma cuisse. Je la dirige vers Harry en criant :

_- Arresto momentum !_

L'air semble se figer autour de lui mais le sort n'est pas assez puissant pour arrêter sa chute. Tout au plus, elle est ralentie.

Je fonds en piqué vers le sol. L'arène se rapproche de moi à une vitesse bien trop grande.

Comme j'arrive à sa hauteur, j'attrape Harry par le dos de sa robe. Je suis à peine à un mètre du sol quand je parviens à redresser mon balai. La manœuvre me déstabilise et nous sommes tous les deux projetés rudement au sol.

J'atterri douloureusement sur le dos, Harry sur moi.

Malgré la vitesse, je ne pense pas être blessé. Harry par contre est toujours inconscient.

Des professeurs soulèvent Harry avec précaution et l'allonge sur un brancard lévitant.

Tant bien que mal, je me redresse pour le suivre à l'infirmerie. Le professeur Vassiliev m'en empêche.

Monsieur Malefoy ! Restez là ! Vous êtes peut-être blessé !

- Laissez-moi passer, je crie. Je dois l'accompagner ! dis-je en me dégageant brusquement.

Par chance, le professeur de magie noire ne persiste pas et me laisse rejoindre mon âme sœur.

A l'infirmerie, Madame Zioukov l'a déjà pris en charge. Sa baguette vole au dessus de son corps avec détermination et efficacité. Je vois des images holographiques de tous ses os et de tous ses organes défiler rapidement.

Elle ne dit rien et je crois bien que je vais devenir fou.

Finalement, elle repose sa baguette et soupire profondément.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? je demande, au bord de l'implosion. Il est grièvement blessé ?

- Il n'a aucune fracture ni aucun dommage à ses organes internes, me dit-elle.

- Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Il semble qu'il a perdu connaissance.

- Ça je le vois bien ! dis-je passablement énervé. Mais pourquoi ?

- Monsieur Potter a-t-il montré des signes de faiblesses ces derniers jours ?

- Oui… il était fort fatigué. Il me disait toutefois que c'était à cause des entraînements de Quidditch.

- Il avait de l'appétit ? Etait-il sujet à des nausées ?

- Heu oui … Il a été fortement indisposé à notre retour sur le bateau. Et c'est vrai qu'il mange peu depuis quelques jours.

Elle soupire une nouvelle fois mais son visage n'est pas vraiment marqué par l'inquiétude. Il semble même étonné, voire légèrement extatique.

- Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?!

- Monsieur Potter est enceint.

Je crois que j'entends le bruit de ma mâchoire qui se fracasse sur le sol.

- Quoi ?

- Il est enceint. De cinq semaines d'après ce que je peux voir.

- Ce que vous pouvez voir ?

Elle agite sa baguette au-dessus du ventre de Harry et une image apparaît. Je vois du gris, du noir et au milieu deux petits points blancs de la taille d'une crevette. Je tends la main et caresse l'image qui tremble un peu.

- Ce… c'est…

- Ce sont vos enfants Monsieur Malefoy. Ils sont deux.

Je suis abasourdi par la nouvelle.

Au fond de moi, je savais bien que ça pourrait arriver puisque nous sommes censés être les mages de la Prophétie.

Mais je ne l'imaginais pas maintenant. Pas si vite.

De plus, je ne parviens pas à me réjouir de cette nouvelle, dans la mesure où Harry gît sur ce lit inconscient.

- Pourquoi est-il toujours inconscient ?

La perte de connaissance est due à son état de faiblesse. Les grossesses masculines sont extrêmement rares et terriblement éprouvantes pour l'organisme qui doit créer une poche magique dans laquelle les embryons vont se développer. Je vais lui donner une potion revigorante. Dans quelques heures, il devrait se réveiller.

- Et qu'en est-il des… embryons ? Ont-ils soufferts de la chute ?

- Et bien, le mieux aurait été de déceler cette grossesse plus tôt. Dans ce cas je lui aurais formellement interdit la pratique du Quidditch. Mais apparemment, les embryons vont bien. Il a eu de la chance.

Je soupire de soulagement.

- Mais à l'avenir, il lui faudra être extrêmement prudent, rajoute Madame Zioukov. Vous êtes évidemment conscient que le corps de l'homme n'est pas fait pour porter des embryons. Ceux-ci ne vivent que par la magie et sont donc très fragiles.

J'acquiesce religieusement. Je me promets de l'empêcher de faire le moindre effort jusqu'à la naissance des jumeaux.

Les jumeaux.

Harry et moi allons avoir des jumeaux. La réalité me frappe de plein fouet.

- Je vais être père, dis-je à voix haute, encore estomaqué par la nouvelle.

- En effet Monsieur Malefoy, sourit l'infirmière. Félicitations !

Et là, enfin, je m'autorise à sourire moi aussi.


	24. Chapitre 22

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Rating : M+ 18**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 22 – Surveillance mutuelle<strong>

**26 avril 1997 – Durmstrang **

Un sourire béat sur le visage, Draco sortit de l'infirmerie pour aller prévenir le Directeur et surtout, son père.

Il tomba nez à nez avec Andrzej et le reste de l'équipe des Aigles qui venaient aux nouvelles.

- Comment va-t-il Draco ? demanda Andrzej.

Draco considéra une minute l'idée de l'envoyer sur les roses. Quoi qu'il arrive, le polonais serait toujours son ennemi rien que pour avoir essayé de séduire son Harry. Il se ravisa néanmoins. Depuis que Draco avait mis les choses au point, Andrzej n'avait plus rien tenté avec le brun. A l'inverse de Romanov, il était même resté extrêmement correct.

- Il va bien, finit-il par dire. Il n'a rien de cassé.

- On sait pourquoi il a perdu connaissance ?

- L'épuisement. Les cours et les entraînements de Quidditch ont été un peu trop intenses ces derniers jours.

Draco ne mentait pas. Il passait seulement sous silence la principale raison de cet épuisement : la grossesse de Harry.

- On peut le voir ? demanda un des autres élèves.

- Pas pour le moment parce qu'il dort. Peut-être ce soir.

Le blond allait s'en aller mais il se tourna vers Andrzej :

- Félicitation pour la Coupe.

- Merci. Mais vous nous avez donné du fil à retorde ! Toi et ton équipe avez fait un excellent match. Sans compter qu'au final, tu as rattrapé bien plus important que le vif d'or…

- En effet, sourit Draco.

Il partit en direction de ses appartements.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

A peine arrivé, Draco se précipita devant sa cheminée et formula le sort qui lui permettait d'être en communication avec le Manoir d'Antrim.

Le visage de sa mère apparut au milieu des flammes vertes.

- Draco ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Tout va bien ?

- Mère ! Père est-il là ? Je dois vous annoncer quelque chose !

- Oui, je l'appelle tout de suite…

Narcissa disparut et quelques instants plus tard, son visage et celui de Lucius s'encadraient dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

- Draco ! Qu'y a-t-il ? entama Lucius.

- Père ! dit le blond avec un immense sourire. Père, Mère, j'ai une nouvelle incroyable… Je… Harry est enceint.

Un grand silence accueillit cette annonce avant que Lucius n'arbore un sourire encore plus large que celui de son fils. Narcissa avait porté la main à son cœur.

- Par Merlin, c'est un miracle. Comment va Harry ? s'enquit-elle.

Draco entreprit de leur raconter les événements des derniers jours. Les nausées, la fatigue et enfin la chute au Quidditch.

Ce dernier épisode mit Lucius dans une colère noire.

- Salazar ! Draco ! Tu te rends compte des risques que vous avez encourus ? Tu aurais dû venir me voir directement le jour où Harry est tombé malade !

- Je sais Père… mais ce qui est fait est fait. Et Harry va bien. Les jumeaux aussi.

- DES JUMEAUX ? s'étrangla Lucius.

- Oui, sourit le blond. Ils sont deux.

- Merlin, souffla son père. Il faudra qu'il soit encore plus prudent.

- Crois-moi, Père… à partir de maintenant je veillerai sur lui comme son ombre. Je ne le laisserai pas se mettre en danger.

- Tu fais bien fils. Maintenant va prévenir Haldir de la situation et dis-lui que nous arrivons par portoloin dès ce soir.

Draco acquiesça et mit fin à la connexion.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Madame Zioukov le fit appeler : Harry était réveillé.

Draco vola plus qu'il ne courut vers l'infirmerie où il trouva son âme sœur adossée à une pile de coussins.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et passa tendrement sa main sur le visage du brun.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Beaucoup mieux, sourit-il. Alors, on a gagné la Coupe ?

- Oui, vous avez gagné la Coupe, grinça Draco. Il n'y a donc que ça qui compte ?

- Evidemment ! dit Harry, provocateur.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu as perdu connaissance ?

- Bah… je le sais. Trop d'entraînements, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Non, Harry… ce n'est pas l'entraînement.

Le brun fronça les sourcils devant le visage et le ton sérieux de Draco.

- Qu'y a –t-il Draco ? J'ai quelque chose de grave ?

- De grave, non. D'exceptionnel, oui, dit-il en souriant.

Il prit la main de Harry et la serra fort.

- Tu es enceint.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es enceint. C'est ce qui explique ton état de fatigue, tes nausées et aussi ta perte de connaissance.

Harry ne disait rien. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et semblait en état de choc.

- Harry ? demanda Draco, inquiet. Harry, ça va ?

- Je… je… suis… enceint.

- Oui, confirma le blond.

- Mais... si vite...

- Oui. Il faut dire qu'on a rien fait pour que ça n'arrive pas...

- La Prophétie…

Draco posa un doigt sur la bouche de Harry.

- Chut. Ne parle pas de la Prophétie. Je… je veux dire… laisse-moi juste me réjouir de cette nouvelle sans penser déjà à ce que cette prophétie impliquera. S'il te plaît.

Le brun leva les yeux vers son amant. Dans son regard, il lut une joie immense et tout à coup, son cœur enfla.

- Alors tu … tu es… content ?

- Content ? Il n'y a pas de mot pour dire ce que je ressens Harry.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Harry. Il posa la main sur son ventre.

- J'attends un enfant.

- Deux à vrai dire…

- QUOI ?

- Ils sont deux… Attends une minute.

Draco s'était levé et se dirigeait vers le bureau de l'infirmière. Il revint en sa compagnie un instant plus tard.

- Alors Monsieur Potter ? Prêt pour faire la connaissance de votre future famille ?

- Je … je peux les voir ?

- Bien sûr ! Oh, ils ne sont pas très grands pour le moment. A peine la taille d'une grosse crevette mais ils sont bien visibles !

- Montrez-moi, je vous en prie.

Elle agita sa baguette et la même image que celle qu'avait vu Draco se matérialisa au-dessus d'eux. Harry serrait la main de son amant à lui briser les os.

- Merlin, souffla-t-il. Ce… ce sont…

- Ce sont nos enfants Harry, dit le blond calmement.

- Oh Merlin…

Harry avait des larmes dans les yeux et dans la voix. Draco le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura :

- Ça va aller Harry. Je suis là, je te soutiendrai. Ça va aller, je te le promets.

- Monsieur Potter, dit l'infirmière, il faudra que je vous parle le plus vite possible de ce que vous devrez faire et ne pas faire pour la survie de vos embryons. Je vous laisse vous reposer ce soir mais demain, venez me voir à la première heure.

- D'accord.

L'infirmière laissa le couple, heureuse et inquiète à la fois. Ils étaient si jeunes.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La première réaction d'Haldir Grindelwald fut d'abord la consternation. Il n'était pas au courant de la Prophétie et pour lui, que deux jeunes gens qui n'avaient même pas encore 17 ans deviennent parents n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle.

Mais l'air complètement extatique de Draco lui fit dire que le jeune homme était heureux au delà de l'imaginable. Il espérait seulement qu'il en soit ainsi pour Harry également.

Ses inquiétudes s'apaisèrent cependant quand il apprit la réaction positive de Harry mais également celle de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Si Harry et Draco étaient soutenus par leur famille, qui était-il pour porter un jugement ?

Sur le coup de 18 heures, il se rendit à la Grande Porte pour accueillir une fois encore les parents de Draco.

Ceux-ci n'arrivèrent pas seuls : Severus Rogue et Remus Lupin les accompagnaient également.

- Et bien ! Mon école va bientôt devenir une succursale de Poudlard ! s'exclama gaiement le Directeur en serrant la main de Rogue et de Lupin.

- Comment va Harry ? s'enquit immédiatement le lycanthrope.

- Il va bien. Venez, je vous emmène le voir.

Quand ils pénétrèrent tous les quatre dans l'infirmerie, ce fut pour voir le touchant spectacle de Draco et Harry, allongés côté à côté dans le lit et qui regardaient encore et encore l'image holographique de leur future progéniture.

- Père ! Mère ! s'exclama Draco.

- Severus ! Remus ! dit Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant quelques minutes, ce furent accolades et embrassades chaleureuses. Puis les quatre adultes se tournèrent vers l'image qui flottait toujours au-dessus du lit.

L'émotion à l'état pur se lisait sur les visages, même chez le redoutable Maître des Potions alors qu'ils contemplaient les deux petits points blancs, synonymes d'espoir pour le monde de la Magie.

Comme Madame Zioukov arrivait pour administrer une potion à Harry, Severus s'interposa.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous lui donnez ? demanda-t-il un peu sèchement.

- Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes pour me questionner de la sorte ? répondit l'infirmière, peu déstabilisée par le ton de l'homme en face d'elle.

- Severus Rogue, Maître en potions, poisons et antidotes, herbologue et professeur résident à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, dit-il, hautain.

L'infirmière se radoucit. Elle connaissait la réputation de Severus Rogue et savait par le Directeur qu'il était le parrain de Draco Malefoy.

- Il s'agit d'une potion revigorante. J'ai toutefois remplacé le ginseng par des baies de goji afin de ne pas trop solliciter le cœur de Monsieur Potter.

Severus approuva. Cette femme semblait connaître son métier.

Lucius intervint :

- Madame, nous ne doutons absolument pas de vos compétences mais vous devez comprendre que la santé de d'Harry nous importe énormément. Et vu la rareté et la fragilité des grossesses masculines, nous voulons qu'il soit encadré et suivi le mieux possible.

- Je vous comprends parfaitement Monsieur Malefoy. Depuis hier, j'ai réuni toute la documentation connue sur ces grossesses. S'il n'y a pas de complications, je pense pouvoir assurer son suivi de manière efficace. Par contre, en cas de difficulté et pour l'accouchement en lui-même, il faudra consulter un spécialiste.

- J'ai d'ores et déjà pris contact avec le Professeur O'Neal, médicomage au Wizzard Hospital de Boston. Il se déplacera ici pour examiner Harry. Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir collaborer avec lui.

- Je le ferai, affirma Madame Zioukov.

- Puis-je vous demander de me tenir informé également ? demanda Severus.

- Bien sûr. Tant que vous êtes là, professeur, il serait peut-être opportun que nous examinions ensemble le protocole de soins à administrer à Monsieur Potter.

- Excellente idée.

Harry et Draco assistaient à ces échanges, un peu perdus. Remus dut s'en rendre compte car il s'approcha et prenant la main de Harry, il dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Tout va bien se passer. Tu vas recevoir les meilleurs soins. Le Professeur O'Neal est un spécialiste en la matière et Severus restera disponible jour et nuit en cas de problème. Et Lucius, Narcissa et moi serons là également.

- Merci Remus. Votre soutien à tous compte énormément pour moi.

- C'est normal Harry, dit Narcissa en caressant doucement sa joue.

Un sentiment de plénitude envahit Harry et il soupira de bien-être. Draco sourit.

- Mère…

- Quoi ? Harry a bien besoin d'un petit surplus de sérénité, non ?

- C'est toi qui fait ça ? demanda le brun à Narcissa.

- Oui… J'ai la faculté d'influer sur l'humeur des gens et de calmer leurs tensions. Je l'ai beaucoup utilisée sur Draco quand il faisait des cauchemars étant enfant.

- Merci, souffla Harry, ému.

Il fut ensuite décidé de laisser Harry se reposer. Narcissa lui caressa les cheveux et quelques instants plus tard, il dormait profondément.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**26 avril 1997 – Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire**

Plus tard dans la soirée.

- Maître, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit Peter Pettigrow en s'inclinant profondément.

- Allons parle ! Ne me fais pas attendre.

- Harry Potter est enceint… de jumeaux.

Lord Voldemort se targuait d'être particulièrement maître de lui et de ses émotions mais pour le coup, la nouvelle le cloua sur place.

- Alors ce vieux fou avait raison, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se reprit rapidement.

- Depuis quand ?

- Cinq semaines environ.

- Hm.

- Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy arrivaient sur place au moment où je quittais le château. Ainsi que Severus Rogue et Remus Lupin.

_En voilà une fine équipe. J'ai raison de me méfier de Rogue et de Malefoy. Ces deux-là ont manifestement d'autres allégeances. _

- Bon travail, Peter. Retourne à Durmstrang et continue à me tenir dûment informé.

- Bien sûr, Maître, dit Pettigrow, trop heureux du compliment. Oh Maître, reprit-il juste avant de quitter la pièce, je dois vous aviser également de quelque chose d'étrange...

- Quoi donc ?

- Le jeune Malefoy est parvenu à dissimuler sa Marque des Ténèbres...

- C'est impossible !

- C'est pourtant le cas Maître. Je...

Pettigrow s'interrompit car un doloris venait de frapper de plein fouet. Il avait perdu une occasion de se taire.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Après le départ de son serviteur, Voldemort se mit à réfléchir à sa stratégie.

Il disposait maintenant d'une information qui lui permettrait de doubler le vieux fou. Une partie de lui voulait tuer immédiatement Harry Potter, Draco Malefoy et leurs rejetons et ainsi faire en sorte qu'il reste le seul et le plus puissant Mage Noir du Monde Sorcier.

Mais d'autre part, si la Prophétie disait vrai, il ne voulait pas se priver délibérément d'une source de magie encore plus puissante que la sienne. Si pour cela il devait attendre la naissance des jumeaux et s'en emparer avant de tuer Potter et Malefoy, ça pourrait en valoir la peine.

Voldemort se dit qu'il savait faire preuve de patience et opta finalement pour la deuxième option.

Il devrait toutefois être prudent et surveiller Dumbledore. Il n'était pas exclu que le vieux fou ait la même idée que lui. Et le meilleur moyen pour le garder sous contrôle est de partager avec lui l'information. Certes, ils se surveilleraient mutuellement mais Voldemort était convaincu de sa supériorité. Il disposait de plus d'espions et de plus de moyens. Ses mangemorts étaient également plus nombreux que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le moment venu, le vieux fou ne ferait pas le poids.

Sur ces agréables considérations, Voldemort se dirigea vers le salon de réception où il allait justement introniser un nouveau mangemort, tout dévoué à sa cause.

Ses fidèles étaient tous là, sauf Severus et Lucius qui n'avaient pas été conviés. Délibérément.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**26 avril 1997 – Durmstrang**

Dans les appartements de Draco et Harry, la discussion allait bon train.

- Il faut ramener Harry au Manoir d'Antrim ! disait Remus. Il est trop exposé en restant ici. Bientôt tout le monde saura pour sa grossesse et donc Dumbledore et Voldemort aussi !

- Sa grossesse peut être dissimulée. Si on le fait quitter l'école dès maintenant, ça semblera suspect contra Lucius.

- Je suis d'accord avec Remus, dit Narcissa.

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi, réagit Severus.

- Voyons Lucius, tempêta le loup-garou, c'est insensé !

- Mais pas du tout…

- STOP !

La voix de Draco fit taire tout le monde. Il jeta sur les adultes un regard noir et dit durement :

- Vous semblez oublier qu'historiquement, JE suis le Gardien de Harry et que ce sont MES enfants. Je ne vous laisserai pas décider de notre sort comme bon vous semble !

- Bien sûr, chéri, dit Narcissa. Ce n'était pas notre intention.

- C'est l'air que ça donnait en tout cas !

Il fixa les adultes de ses yeux de mercure et poursuivit.

- Remus, Mère. Je pense que si nous disparaissons de Durmstrang du jour au lendemain, cela créera plus de rumeurs qu'autre chose.

Comme son père arborait déjà un sourire triomphant, il le coupa.

- Père, Parrain, je suis au regret de vous contredire sur le fait que la grossesse de Harry ne se verra pas. Voyez notre uniforme, dit-il en écartant les bras. Il est bien trop ajusté pour dissimuler quoi que ce soit. Et il est hors de question d'utiliser des sorts de dissimulation dont nous ne connaissons pas les effets sur les fœtus.

- Que proposes-tu Draco ? demanda Remus.

- Je pense qu'il n'y a aucune bonne solution. Mais pour le moment, je suis d'avis de ne prendre aucune décision avant la visite du professeur O'Neal. Lui seul pourra nous dire ce qui conviendra le mieux à Harry.

Les adultes ne purent que se ranger à ces arguments de bon sens.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**26 avril 1997 – Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire**

Voldemort appréciait toujours la cérémonie de la Marque. Tous ces cris, toute cette souffrance, le réjouissaient énormément.

Ronald Weasley avait été parfait. Il avait beaucoup crié, pleuré même en tenant son bras où désormais luisait un tatouage noir comme la nuit. En cela, il avait surpassé Draco Malefoy qui était resté étonnamment stoïque et qui avait fait preuve d'une grande résistance à la douleur. Une beaucoup trop grande résistance d'ailleurs...

Il repensa aux paroles de Pettigrew. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait été dupé ? Cette perspective le mit dans une colère noire et il se jura de savoir comment et par qui. Et ce jour-là, il les ferait payer jusqu'au dernier. Et surtout Draco...

Draco, … comme cet ange blond allait lui manquer ! Enfin ! Peu importe puisqu'il l'avait maintenant remplacé par un démon aux cheveux de feu.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand un serviteur fit entrer Albus Dumbledore.

Le pas rigide et le regard noir, Albus était manifestement dans un mauvais jour.

- Tu crois que tu peux me convoquer comme ça à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit ?!

- Pauvre Albus. Je t'ai obligé à quitter un dîner mondain ou une réunion de famille peut-être ? Ah non. Excepté le vieux Fol Œil, plus personne de t'invite nulle part. Alors oui, je crois que je peux te convoquer quand bon me semble car de toute façon tu n'as rien d'autre à faire…

- Tu n'es qu'une…

- Tssst. Tais-toi, vieil homme. Tu verras que je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour rien.

Dumbledore le fusilla des yeux et attendit. Voldemort arpentait la pièce à son aise, prenant bien son temps. Finalement il dit :

- Harry Potter est enceint, dit-il calmement en omettant à dessein de préciser qu'il s'agissait de jumeaux.

- Quoi ? s'exclama le vieil homme.

- Tu m'as bien entendu. Il semblerait que la Prophétie dise vrai.

- Je le savais ! éructa Dumbledore. Je le savais !

Puis il regarda le Lord d'un air suspicieux.

- Mais comment se fait-il que tu partages cette information avec moi ?

- Voyons Albus, nous faisons _équipe _tous les deux, non ? dit Voldemort en arborant un air de pleine innocence qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Tu en aurais fait autant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hmhm. Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Tom !

Le Lord éclata de rire.

- Te voilà piégé mon cher Albus. Maintenant nous savons tous les deux. Si quelque chose arrive à Potter, je saurai que c'est toi !

- Ça vaut pour toi également…

- Effectivement… Appelons ça une surveillance mutuelle.

- Hm. Quel est ton plan ?

- Assied-toi mon cher Albus. Je vais t'expliquer. Un thé ? Un café ? Un bonbon au citron ?


	25. Chapitre 23

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Rating : M+ 18**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci pour vos review ! Je suis vraiment chanceuse d'avoir des lecteurs tels que vous !<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 23 – Après, tout sera terminé<strong>

**28 avril 1997 – Durmstrang**

Harry avait pu quitter l'infirmerie la veille mais il était dispensé de cours pendant encore une semaine pour qu'il se repose.

Ce matin-là, il devait recevoir la visite du Professeur O'Neal, venu expressément de Boston. Lucius avait voulu qu'il soit entouré des meilleurs spécialistes.

Des coups frappés à la porte annoncèrent l'arrivée de l'éminent médicomage.

Lucius le fit entrer.

- Bonjour Professeur O'Neal. Je suis Lucius Malefoy. Et voici Draco, mon fils et Harry, son compagnon. Votre patient.

- Bonjour Harry ! fit gaiement le médecin, un homme d'un cinquantaine d'années au visage souriant. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien. Encore un peu fatigué mais ça va.

- Hmhm. C'est normal. Allonge-toi que je puisse t'examiner, dit-il en sortant sa baguette.

Il pratiqua sur Harry plusieurs des sorts que Madame Zioukov avait déjà mis en œuvre ainsi que d'autres. Il faisait défiler devant lui toute une série d'images qu'il examinait avec attention.

Il fit également un prélèvement de sang et de flux magique qu'il fit réagir dans diverses fioles. Il semblait satisfait de ce qu'il voyait.

- Parfait Harry. Ton organisme réagit très bien et les fœtus sont en bonne santé. Ta poche magique est également stable et solide. Je pense que cette grossesse se déroule au mieux pour l'instant. Mais tu devras être très prudent. Je suppose qu'on te l'a déjà dit.

- Oui, en effet, à plusieurs reprises, dit-il en jetant des coups d'œil successifs à Draco, Lucius, Severus, Narcissa et Remus.

Le médecin sourit. Il avait bien remarqué à quel point la famille des deux jeunes gens se sentait concernée par ce qui arrivait au brun.

- Ils ont raison de t'exhorter à la prudence Harry ! T'a-t-on déjà expliqué comment fonctionne une grossesse masculine ?

- A vrai dire, pas vraiment.

- Les enfants que tu portes n'ont pas été conçus comme le sont les enfants nés d'un homme et d'une femme. Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, ils ne sont pas issus de tes spermatozoïdes ou de ceux de Draco. Ils sont le pur produit de la Magie. Ce que Draco t'a donné, c'est une partie de son flux magique. Un flux magique si puissant et si pur que lorsqu'il a rencontré le tien, il s'est créé à l'intérieur de toi une poche de magie pure qui elle-même, a créé les embryons.

- Mais alors, demanda Draco avec inquiétude, nos enfants ne sont pas comme les autres…

- Physiquement, ils seront semblables à n'importe quel enfant. Ils auront un ADN, un groupe sanguin, les mêmes organes… A une exception : ils n'auront pas de nombril vu qu'il n'y a pas de cordon ombilical qui les relie à toi Harry.

- Mais comment vivent-ils ? demanda le brun.

- Par ta magie uniquement. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu dois être très prudent et éviter tout ce qui affaiblirait ta magie d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Que dois-je faire ? demanda-t-il encore.

- Comme pour n'importe quelle grossesse, tu dois éviter les efforts physiques intenses et violents. Donc, plus de quidditch. Pour le reste, les transplanages te sont interdits car ils impliquent une désorganisation des cellules, dangereuses pour des fœtus. Tu peux utiliser les portoloins et la cheminette mais seulement en cas d'absolue nécessité et certainement plus d'ici un mois. Et évidemment, pas de transformation animagus. Celle-ci serait à tous les coups, fatale aux bébés.

- Et moi ? Comment puis-je l'aider ? demanda Draco.

- Oh tu lui seras indispensable Draco. Tu devras régulièrement réalimenter le flux magique de Harry avec le tien.

- Comment ?

- Tu peux concentrer ta magie dans tes mains et les poser ensuite sur le ventre de Harry. Les étreintes fonctionnent également très bien ainsi que les rapports intimes évidemment.

Le blond acquiesça.

Lucius intervint ensuite.

- Professeur, vous avez certainement appris qu'Harry a subi un sort qui l'a privé de sa magie blanche. Le fait qu'il n'ait en lui que de la magie noire est-il problématique pour les enfants ?

- Hmhm non. Bien au contraire ! La magie noire est, comment dire, plus consistante que la magie blanche. Si je dois utiliser une image, je dirais que la magie blanche est comme le vent tandis que la magie noire est comme le brouillard. Elle a une… épaisseur. C'est sans doute ce qui explique la résistance de la poche magique.

Cette réponse sembla rassurer tout le monde.

- As-tu d'autres questions Harry ?

- Heu … oui. Comment… comment se déroule l'accouchement ?

- Ah oui, bien sûr. Cela n'a rien à voir avec un accouchement ordinaire. Le moment venu, tu ressentiras une intense chaleur dans ton ventre. C'est le signe que les bébés sont prêts à sortir. La poche magique se résorbera lentement à l'intérieur de toi pour réapparaître ensuite à l'extérieur. Durant tout ce processus, tu devras absolument faire le vide en toi et autour de toi, te concentrer uniquement sur ta magie. C'est le moment le plus délicat car tu es seul, personne ne peut t'aider, pas même Draco et le processus ne doit surtout pas être interrompu sinon les bébés mourront. Tu devras t'y préparer soigneusement. Et cela prend du temps.

La nouvelle suscita des hoquets de surprise et d'effroi chez les personnes présentes. Harry n'en menait pas large.

- Ne t'inquiète pas de cela maintenant Harry. Tu as tout le temps de t'y préparer. Les enfants ne devraient pas naître avant fin septembre.

- Fin décembre, vous voulez dire, intervint Draco.

- Non, fin septembre. Harry est enceint de 10 semaines.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent, perplexes.

- Mais Madame Zioukov nous a dit avant-hier qu'Harry était enceint de 5 semaines ! contra le blond.

Le médicomage fit une moue désapprobatrice. Il sortit sa baguette et d'un geste prompt, il fit apparaître l'image holographique de la poche magique.

- La taille des embryons laisse clairement apparaître qu'Harry est enceint de 10 semaines !

Lucius et Severus s'approchèrent, stupéfaits.

- Professeur, dit lentement Severus. Sur l'image que nous avons vu avant-hier, les embryons étaient beaucoup plus petits…

- En effet, confirma Lucius.

Le médicomage avait légèrement pâli.

- Alors cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose, dit-il, murmurant presque. La puissance magique de la poche est telle que les embryons se développent beaucoup plus vite. Et s'ils continuent à ce rythme, Harry accouchera dans une vingtaine de jours…

Harry plaqua une main sur sa bouche, en proie à la panique.

- C'est impossible ! Je ne serai jamais prêt ! Oh Merlin… se mit-il à sangloter.

En une seconde, Draco fut près de lui.

Lucius, Narcissa, Severus et Remus avaient le cœur serré de voir une telle détresse dans les yeux du jeune homme.

- Harry, dit le Professeur O'Neal, calme-toi ! C'est exactement ce que tu dois éviter pour préserver les fœtus…

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! s'énerva Draco. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que cela implique !

- Ecoute Harry, reprit l'homme, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais un excellent occlumens. Tu n'auras pas de mal à faire ce qu'il faut le moment venu !

Mais Harry ne voulait rien entendre. Il pleurait encore et encore.

- Professeur O'Neal, pouvons-nous vous demander de nous laisser quelques minutes ? demanda Lucius.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur Malefoy. Je comprends. Je serai à l'infirmerie. Je voudrais m'entretenir avec Madame Zioukov afin de confirmer et d'affiner mon diagnostic sur le développement des embryons.

- Je vous y retrouverai un peu plus tard alors.

Après le départ du médicomage, les adultes entourèrent Harry qui criait toujours.

- Vingt jours ! C'est beaucoup trop tôt ! Je n'y arriverai jamais ! Mes enfants mourront par ma faute !

- Chut, mon cœur, ça va aller. Je te promets que ça va aller…

- Non, non… Draco, je n'y arriverai pas..

Le blond se tourna vers sa mère.

- Mère, je t'en prie… peux-tu faire quelque chose ?

Narcissa s'approcha et caressa doucement les cheveux du brun. Celui s'apaisa presque immédiatement. Elle continua jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme dans les bras de Draco.

Après quelques minutes, voyant qu'Harry dormait profondément, Severus intervint :

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? Si le diagnostic de O'Neal se confirme, il me semble indispensable de ramener Harry à Antrim dès maintenant, tant qu'il est encore en état de voyager… Le Manoir est le seul endroit où nous pourrons protéger efficacement Harry, Draco et les jumeaux.

- Oui, je pense que c'est ce qu'il faut faire, dit Lucius. Draco ?

- Tu as raison Père.

- Je vais aller voir Haldir pour lui expliquer la situation, dit Lucius en se dirigeant déjà vers la porte.

- Je vais préparer les bagages, dit Narcissa. Remus, Severus ? Pouvez-vous déjà rentrer à Antrim et veiller à ce que tout soit prêt pour notre retour ?

Remus et Severus hochèrent la tête et quittèrent l'appartement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Tapis dans l'ombre derrière un meuble, Peter Pettigrew ne perdit pas une miette de la discussion. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Son Maître voulait qu'il parvienne à s'introduire dans le repaire secret des Malefoy mais jusqu'à présent, il avait échoué. Et son corps n'avait pas oublié les doloris qui s'étaient abattus sur lui pour le punir…

S'il ne voulait pas mourir sous la baguette de son Maître, il avait intérêt à réussir cette fois ci.

Il scruta la pièce de ses petits yeux noirs à la recherche d'une cachette potentielle. Narcissa Malefoy avait sorti toutes les malles hors des armoires et s'appliquait à faire léviter à l'intérieur vêtements et objets personnels.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain attenante, un seul coup d'œil permit à Pettigrew de comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre chance. Draco était de l'autre côté de la pièce, assis auprès de Potter.

Aussi vite que ses minuscules pattes le lui permettaient, Pettigew sortit de derrière le meuble, traversa la pièce et grimpa dans un des grandes malles ouvertes. Il se cacha sous une pile de vêtements. Il eut juste le temps de faire disparaître sa longue queue avant que le visage de Narcissa ne surgisse au-dessus de la malle. Elle y jeta sans ménagement divers objets et Pettigrew retint de justesse un couinement de douleur.

- En voilà déjà une de prête, dit-elle en refermant le couvercle d'un coup sec.

Dans l'obscurité de la malle, le rat soupira de soulagement. Dans quelques heures, il serait dans les murs du repaire secret d'Antrim et il en connaîtrait l'emplacement exact.

A partir de là, plus aucun habitant du Manoir ne serait à l'abri.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Lucius revint une heure plus tard.

- Je me suis entretenu avec Haldir. Il comprend parfaitement la situation. J'ai également revu le Professeur O'Neal. Après avoir fait le point avec Madame Zioukov, il nous confirme bien que les embryons se développent sept fois plus vite que la normale. Mais il nous confirme aussi que Harry est en parfaite santé et que sa grossesse ne devrait poser aucun problème s'il continue à bien se reposer.

- C'est déjà ça, murmura Narcissa. Pauvre garçon, dit-elle encore en jetant un œil à Harry, toujours endormi, Draco auprès de lui. Tant de responsabilités sur de si jeunes épaules…

- Oui, c'est vrai… mais il n'est pas seul. Il a une famille maintenant.

Narcissa hocha la tête et poursuivit sa tâche.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout était empaqueté et ils étaient prêts à partir.

Lucius s'approcha de son fils et posa une main sur son épaule. Draco se tourna et leva vers lui un regard rempli d'angoisse.

- Père…

- Viens là mon fils, dit-il en prenant Draco dans ses bras et en le serrant fort. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. Harry est fort, c'est un sorcier d'une puissance inouïe, il va y arriver. Et dans quelques semaines, vous allez tous les deux partager un bonheur immense… Si tu savais comme j'étais heureux le jour où tu es né… Merlin ! Quelle fierté j'ai ressentie quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras la première fois. Tu étais si petit, si parfait…

Lucius s'écarta et prit le visage de son fils entre ses mains.

- Je suis fier de toi Draco. Fier de ce que tu as fait, de l'homme que tu es devenu. Je suis un père comblé, grâce à toi et grâce à Harry.

- Merci Père, répondit le blond, ému par ces mots qu'il espérait pouvoir dire un jour à ses enfants.

- Pas de quoi, voyons. Va réveiller Harry maintenant, il faut que nous partions.

Draco obtempéra. Doucement, il passa la main sur la joue de son âme sœur.

- Harry… hé Harry… réveille-toi. Nous rentrons à Antrim.

Le brun émergea du sommeil, un peu groggy.

- Qu… quoi ?

- Nous rentrons à Antrim, dit Draco. Ce sera mieux pour toi et pour les bébés.

Harry se sentit soulagé. Il aimait Antrim, il s'y sentait bien. S'ils retournaient tous là-bas, alors tout irait bien.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**11 mai 1997 – Manoir Malefoy, Comté d'Antrim, Irlande du Nord**

Ils avaient quitté Durmstrang deux semaines plus tôt, sans dire au revoir à personne, excepté au Directeur, Haldir Grindelwald. Ce dernier avait souhaité bonne chance et beaucoup de bonheur à Harry et Draco, en leur promettant par ailleurs de trouver une solution au cas où ils souhaiteraient passer leurs examens de fin d'année à la fin des grandes vacances.

Harry et Draco l'avaient chaleureusement remercié.

Depuis son retour à Antrim, Harry était comme un coq en pâte. Draco bien sûr, mais également Lucius, Narcissa et Remus s'occupaient de lui en permanence, veillant à ses moindres besoins.

Le seul qui le houspillait sans relâche était Severus.

Il se chargeait de l'aider à maîtriser d'autres techniques d'occlumencie et s'avérait aussi redoutable dans ce cours-là qu'en potions. Redoutable mais très efficace car Harry avait indiscutablement progressé.

Le brun se croyait sorti d'affaires mais c'était sans compter le perfectionnisme du Maître des Potions. Il avait entrepris d'apprendre à Harry à créer autour de lui une sorte de bulle de protection qui le mettrait à l'abri des interférences le jour de l'accouchement.

La perspective était très séduisante mais sa mise en œuvre passablement compliquée.

- Potter ! le rappela-t-il à l'ordre pour la troisième fois.

- Oui, je sais… soupira Harry.

- Non tu ne sais rien ! Bon sang Harry, concentre-toi !

- Je ne fais que ça Severus ! Mais je n'en peux plus !

Ces derniers jours, pour une raison qu'Harry ne comprenait pas, Severus et Lucius étaient extrêmement nerveux. Et chez Severus, cela se traduisait par d'incessantes réprimandes sur sa manière d'apprendre à invoquer la bulle.

- Ça suffit maintenant ! intervint alors Remus. Tu vois bien qu'il est épuisé ! A quoi servira ta bulle s'il n'a même plus assez de ressources magiques pour faire vivre les jumeaux ! Draco a déjà dû réalimenter son flux magique deux fois dans la journée.

Vaincu, Severus rendit les armes.

- Tu as raison. Je suis désolé, Harry. Je veux juste que…

- Ce n'est rien Sev, dit le brun. Je sais que tu essayes de faire au mieux et je t'en remercie. Vraiment.

Un pâle sourire se forma sur le visage de l'homme. Tandis qu'Harry quittait la pièce pour retrouver Draco et quémander un peu de sa magie, Remus s'approcha de son âme sœur et le serra contre lui.

- Aie confiance Sev...

- Tu es toujours désespérément optimiste, hein…

- Non, pas forcément. C'est juste que j'ai confiance en toi.

- Merci, souffla Severus. Merci d'être là.

- Je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais.

Ils restèrent là, l'un contre l'autre, à savourer les dernières heures paisibles qu'ils avaient à vivre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**14 mai 1997 – Manoir Malefoy, Comté d'Antrim, Irlande du Nord**

La journée avait épuisante.

Harry était enfin parvenu à maîtriser le sort de la bulle protectrice que Severus lui enseignait depuis plusieurs jours mais il doutait de pouvoir le mettre en œuvre le moment venu.

A propos de moment, il sentait que quelque chose se préparait. Tout le monde autour de lui était nerveux et lui-même était beaucoup plus fébrile que d'habitude. Si les calculs du Professeur O'Neal étaient corrects, l'accouchement pouvait désormais survenir à tout instant.

Le médicomage était venu l'examiner la veille. Il s'était montré très rassurant. La poche magique était toujours aussi solide et les jumeaux grandissaient très vite mais parfaitement bien.

Pour sûr ! se disait Harry quand il voyait son ventre considérablement gonflé.

Lui-même était en très bonne santé. Son flux magique était bon, grâce notamment aux bons soins de Draco qui ne se faisait jamais prier pour « nourrir » Harry que ce soit dans la journée ou dans l'intimité de leur chambre.

Un peu fatigué, Harry décida d'aller s'asseoir au bord de la falaise. Le temps était doux et l'air chargé d'embruns lui ferait certainement du bien.

Il était installé depuis une dizaine de minutes quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Des bras entourèrent ses épaules et des jambes se placèrent de part et d'autre de son bassin.

Il bascula en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos repose contre le torse de Draco et soupira d'aise.

- Tu vas bien ? Pas trop fatigué ?

- Hm… un peu mais ça va…

- Tu veux de ma magie…

- Non… je vais faire un effort et attendre ce soir, dit Harry en tournant la tête pour embrasser son amant.

- Ah oui ? Et que va-t-il se passer ce soir ? demanda Draco, une drôle de nuance dans la voix.

- Tu vas me faire l'amour, dit placidement Harry.

Draco se tut un instant devant le visage sérieux du brun.

- Harry… je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose… C'est presque le moment et…

- Justement. Nous ferons l'amour ce soir Draco. Je le sais. Après, tout sera terminé.

Harry avait dit cela sur le ton de la conversation mais un long frisson parcourut Draco de part en part. Il ne posa aucune question car il savait qu'Harry ne répondrait pas.

Il se contenta de resserrer ses bras autour du brun et embrassa doucement sa nuque.

- Si c'était à refaire, tu changerais quelque chose ? demanda brusquement Harry.

- Absolument rien. Et toi ?

- Non, rien. Tu es la meilleure chose qui m'est arrivée dans la vie. Tu m'as sauvé de bien des manières quand tu m'as trouvé dans cette ruelle…

Harry se tourna et fixa Draco de ses yeux vert sombre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se faire comprendre.

Ils restèrent là encore un long moment, profitant de la présence de l'autre et du silence apaisant des lieux avant que Draco ne dise :

- Viens. Rentrons.

Ils regagnèrent le Manoir et s'enfermèrent dans leur chambre.

Draco aima Harry avec douceur et puissance à la fois. Ce fut lent, profond, magnifique et incroyablement intense.

Draco aima Harry comme si c'était la dernière fois.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**15 mai 1997 – Manoir Malefoy, Comté d'Antrim, Irlande du Nord**

Le bruit de poussières qui tombaient dans la cheminée réveilla le jeune homme blond. L'oreille aux aguets, il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui dormait paisiblement à côté de lui.

Il referma les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt. Le même bruit dans la cheminée.

Il glissa lentement sa main sous son oreiller jusqu'à ce que ses doigts rencontrent sa baguette. Il la tint fermement en main et attendit.

La cheminée s'éclaira brusquement de flammes vertes et le blond fut sur ses pieds en un instant. Harry se réveilla et se redressa aussi vite que son ventre le lui permettait. Il eut à peine le temps de chausser ses lunettes et prendre sa baguette que des sorts fusaient :

_- EXPELLIARMUS !_

_- ANIMAGUS ANGUSTIAS !_

_- INCARCEREM !_

En un geste, le mangemort qui était sorti le premier de la cheminée avait désarmé Draco et l'avait rendu impuissant à se transformer en animagus. Le deuxième avait ligoté Harry aux montants du lit.

Des bruits de lutte intense, des cris et des rugissements leur parvenaient des autres pièces du Manoir. A n'en pas douter, d'autres mangemorts étaient actuellement en train d'investir les lieux.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter du sort de ses amis, de sa famille, que des flammes vertes annonçaient l'arrivée d'un nouveau venu.

Ils étaient deux en réalité.

Voldemort et Dumbledore.

Une haine sans nom se répandit dans les veines de Harry quand il vit le vieux directeur.

- VOUS ! VOUS NE RECULEZ VRAIMENT DEVANT RIEN !

- La fin justifie les moyens mon cher Harry, dit calmement Dumbledore.

- Et qu'allez-vous me faire maintenant ? Demander à vos sbires de me violer de nouveau ?

- Oh, ça… ça ne dépend pas de moi… qu'en dites-vous Monsieur Weasley ?

Le premier mangemort abaissa son capuchon, laissant apparaître la chevelure flamboyante de Ronald Weasley.

Harry dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas exploser à la vue de son ancien meilleur ami, devenu son bourreau.

- Alors Potter ? Surpris de me voir n'est-ce-pas ? Ta putain blonde n'aurait jamais dû me laisser en vie.

- NE PARLE PAS DE LUI ! SALE ORDURE !

- Ah oui, il est bien loin le temps où tu ne pouvais pas l'encadrer. Maintenant, tu fais mieux que l'encadrer. Tu le suces et tu lui ouvres tes jambes… Il faut dire que tu aimes ça… Mon petit enseignement a servi à quelque chose, on dirait…

- JE VAIS TE TUER ! hurla Harry.

- Harry ! calme-toi intervint Draco… Laisse-le dire… calme-toi, je t'en prie.

- Oui, dit Voldemort resté silencieux jusque là, il faut te calmer Harry… ce n'est pas bon pour le… bébé. Or, nous ne voudrions pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ton enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se força à respirer un grand coup.

- Biiiien… approuva Voldemort. Maintenant voilà ce que nous allons faire. A cet instant, tous tes autres _amis _doivent être morts ou prisonniers. Nous allons donc quitter ce château tranquillement et tu vas venir avec nous.

A ces mots, il fit un geste de la main et les cordes qui maintenaient Harry s'évanouirent. Le deuxième mangemort, que Harry reconnut comme étant Peter Pettigrow, lui planta sa baguette sur le ventre pour l'inciter à se tenir tranquille.

Il essuya sans broncher le regard dégoûté que Ron jetait à sa personne et fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient du Lord.

Harry consulta silencieusement Draco des yeux mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas. Il osa alors demander :

- Et… et Draco ?

- Oh oui… ce cher Draco… une telle déception … , soupira Voldemort.

- Maître, dit Ron, en suppliant presque.

- Oui mon cher Ronald, je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse… Tu peux t'en occuper mais vite car nous n'avons pas le temps.

- Non… murmura Harry que Pettigrow tenait fermement immobilisé. Non…

Les yeux de Ron Weasley suintaient la haine lorsqu'il fixa Draco. L'éclair vert fusa au moment où le rouquin prononçait les mots honnis.

_- AVADA KEDAVRA !_

Le corps de Draco bascula en arrière et tomba lourdement au sol, les bras ouverts.

- NOOOOOOOOON !

Le monde de Harry venait de s'écrouler. Il ne vit pas Voldemort qui contemplait, les yeux flamboyants, la marque noire qui se découpait sur la peau pâle.


	26. Chapitre 24

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Rating : M+ 18**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 24 – Le Monde n'est plus<strong>

**15 mai 1997 – Manoir Malefoy, Comté d'Antrim, Irlande du Nord**

- NOOOOOOOON ! hurla Harry alors que le corps de Draco tombait et heurtait durement le sol.

Ron Weasley se tourna vers le brun et lui jeta un regard de pure haine.

- Sois heureux qu'il n'a pas souffert, souffla-t-il mauvais. S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, je…

- Où est-il ? demanda Voldemort.

- Allons-y maintenant ! s'impatienta Dumbledore, ne prêtant pas attention à la question du Lord.

Il attrapa Harry par le bras pour l'entraîner avec lui.

- Toi, tu ne vas nulle part vieil homme, dit Voldemort en faisant signe à Pettigrow de s'éloigner avec Potter.

Un éclair de panique traversa les yeux bleus de Dumbledore. Il comprenait que parmi toutes les erreurs qu'il avait faites dans sa longue vie, celle-ci était la plus monumentale et allait lui être fatale.

Mais alors que Voldemort levait sa baguette et s'apprêtait à lancer un sort, un fracas assourdissant retentit autour d'eux faisant paniquer Pettigrow qui lâcha Harry.

Ce dernier ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui se passait. Il eut le réflexe de se jeter au sol alors que des morceaux de mur et de plâtre volaient au travers de la pièce. Recroquevillé dans un coin, les bras autour de sa taille pour protéger son ventre, il leva les yeux vers la créature qui s'approchait.

Un immense dragon noir le fixait de ses yeux gris.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Flash-back – 5 mai 1997, Manoir Malefoy, Comté d'Antrim, Irlande du Nord**

Severus arpentait la pièce d'un pas nerveux.

- Sev, dit Lucius en arrivant. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé ?

- Tu ne le sens pas ?

Lucius se rembrunit. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de Durmstrang, quelque chose le dérangeait. Il ressentait une présence indésirable dans le Manoir. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, mettant cela sur le compte du stress et de l'énervement dû à la situation de Harry. Mais manifestement, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

- Oui, je le sens.

Le Maître des Potions posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

_- Il y a un intrus dans le Manoir, _dit-il en recourant à la legilimencie.

_- Oui. Je sens les protections vibrer. Elles ne se déclenchent toutefois pas, signe que l'intrus n'a pas forcé les barrages_, dit Lucius.

_- Cela signifie que l'un d'entre nous l'a fait entrer… volontairement ou non. _

_- Crois-tu qu'il est ici ? _demanda Lucius.

_- Oui, l'air vibre plus fort dans cette pièce que dans les autres._

Lucius hocha la tête. Très lentement, il sortit sa baguette et cria :

_- ANIMAGUS REVELIO !_

Sans qu'il puisse rien y faire, le corps de rat de Peter Pettigrow reprit forme humaine et il se retrouva allongé sur le tapis persan du salon.

_- Expelliarmus ! Incarcerem !_

Severus avait jeté les sorts qui permettaient de le neutraliser complètement. Il l'attrapa sans ménagement par le col de sa veste et le jeta dans sur un des fauteuils à proximité. Puis il pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge.

- Tu as décidément bien choisi ton animagus Peter… tu n'es vraiment rien d'autre qu'un abjecte rat d'égout ! Maintenant, dis-nous ce que tu fais ici ! PARLE MISERABLE ! CROIS-TU QUE JE NE SACHE PAS COMMENT TE DELIER LA LANGUE ?

- Arrête Severus, ne t'abaisse pas à ça. J'ai un moyen plus efficace, dit Lucius en sortant d'un petit meuble une fiole de liquide transparent.

- Non, non… pleurnicha Pettigrow. Ne me forcez pas à parler… vous savez ce qu'il va me faire sinon…

- Cela nous est parfaitement égal, dit Lucius d'un ton neutre. Ouvre la bouche comme tu sais si bien le faire quand il s'agit d'aller cafter auprès de ton Maître.

Pettigrow refusant obstinément d'obtempérer, Severus utilisa la manière forte. Il lança un doloris sur l'homme-rat qui hurla. Lucius en profita pour verser le contenu de la fiole de véritasérum dans sa gorge. Ses yeux se voilèrent immédiatement, fixant un point imaginaire loin devant lui. Les questions fusèrent.

- Qui t'a fait entrer ici ?

- Personne. Je me suis caché dans une valise sous ma forme de rat quand vous avez quitté Durmstrang.

- Tu étais à Durmstrang ?

- Oui, j'ai embarqué sur le bateau au retour des vacances de Noël.

- Qu'as-tu dit à ton Maître ?

- Tout. Absolument tout.

- Tu lui as dit comment pénétrer dans le Manoir ? Là où il se trouvait ?

- Oui.

- Quels sont ses plans ?

Pettigrow tentait de résister mais il n'y parvenait pas.

- Quels sont ses plans ? répéta Lucius.

- Il veut enlever Harry Potter. Lorsque les enfants naîtront, il compte s'en emparer et tuer Potter ensuite.

- Comment va-t-il s'y prendre ?

- Je dois retourner vers lui ce soir et lui communiquer les sorts qui permettent de désactiver les protections des cheminées. Je vous ai entendu les formuler quand je me cachais dans la pièce. Je le ferai venir personnellement par la cheminée de la chambre de Potter et Malefoy. Les autres arriveront par les autres cheminées.

- Quand ?

- Le 15 mai à minuit.

- Que compte-t-il faire de Draco ?

- Le tuer. Lui et tous les autres qui se trouveront sur son chemin.

Lucius serra les poings. En une seconde, le coup partit avec une violence inouïe. Pettigrow s'effondra sur le sol, le nez cassé, inconscient.

- Rien de tel que la technique moldue par moment… dit-il en se massant les phalanges.

- Que va-ton faire de lui ? questionna Severus.

Le blond passa une main lasse sur son visage.

- Je crois que nous devons… laisser faire les choses, faire en sorte que Voldemort ne se doute de rien. Quand il arrivera, lui et sa clique, nous serons prêts pour l'accueillir.

- Et Harry et Draco ? Nous ne pouvons pas les exposer.

- Nous n'aurons pourtant pas le choix… soupira Lucius.

- Il sait que Draco et Harry sont des animagus dragon… la première chose qu'il fera sera de lancer un _animagus angustias_ pour les priver de leur pouvoir de transformation. Or, si nous voulons les vaincre, nous avons besoin de Draco sous sa forme de dragon…

Lucius réfléchit.

- Combien de mangemorts prendra-t-il avec lui, à ton avis ?

- Les sept restants du Premier Cercle sûrement. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'encombrera de ceux du Deuxième et du Troisième cercle. Ils ne sont pas assez proches et il veut certainement limiter le nombre de personnes qui seront au courant de la Prophétie après ça.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi. Et du côté de l'Ordre ?

- L'Ordre est fini. Tous ses membres ont abandonné Dumbledore.

- Même les Weasley et Maugrey ? s'étonna Lucius.

- Surtout les Weasley et Maugrey. Les Weasley parce que le vieux fou les a laissé tomber après la disparation de leur fils. Et Maugrey parce que son poste de Chef des Aurors ne tient plus qu'à un fil. Scrimgeour l'a dans le collimateur…

- Hmhm… Sept, plus le larbin Pettigrow, Voldemort et Dumbledore. Ça fait dix. Et nous sommes quatre…

- Quatre cent si on peut compter sur Draco.

Les mâchoires de Lucius se crispèrent à l'idée d'exposer son fils bien qu'au fond de lui-même, il savait très bien que Severus avait raison. Ils ne s'en sortiraient pas sans le dragon.

- Il y a une alternative, dit soudain Severus.

- Laquelle ?

- Je prends l'apparence de Draco. Alors que j'étais encore dans son corps nouvellement marqué, j'avais préparé plusieurs fioles de polynectar si jamais Voldemort demandait à... le revoir. Je peux demander à Rémus de prendre celle de Harry, je suis sûr qu'il acceptera.

- Pour Draco, c'est possible mais pas pour Harry. Le polynectar lui donnera certes son apparence mais ne lui donnera pas l'aura magique que Harry dégage depuis qu'il est enceint. Voldemort le sentira immédiatement et il saura qu'il a été dupé.

- Alors, laisse-moi au moins prendre la place de Draco… Cela nous permettra de le mettre en lieu sûr afin qu'il intervienne au moment voulu.

Lucius soupira. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas.

- Severus, tu as entendu Pettigrow… l'idée de Voldemort est de tuer Draco !

- Je sais.

- Oh Sev… dit Lucius en fermant douloureusement les yeux.

- Lucius… Je suis un Gardien, tout comme toi. Tu sais ce que cela implique.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser prendre sa place une deuxième fois… Je vais le faire.

- NON ! dit Severus fermement en agrippant son ami par les bras. Tu ne peux pas. Draco a besoin de toi, tu es son père. Harry a également besoin de toi.

- ILS ONT BESOIN DE TOI AUSSI ! rugit le blond. J'AI BESOIN DE TOI ! REMUS A BESOIN DE TOI ! SALAZAR ! ET REMUS ? TU Y AS PENSE ?

- J'y pense à chaque minute. Mais il comprendra.

Severus vit alors la dernière chose qu'il aurait pu imaginer : les yeux de Lucius se remplir de larmes. Ce dernier saisit les revers du col de la robe noire de Severus et posa son front sur son épaule, le corps secoué de spasmes. Il pleurait comme personne ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer avant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Un peu plus tard, Lucius se rangea finalement au plan proposé par Severus. Ils remirent Pettigrow sur pieds, lui lancèrent un _obliviate_ partiel et réorganisèrent ses souvenirs : il n'avait jamais été capturé, il allait quitter Antrim pour rejoindre Voldemort et le plan de ce dernier pouvait se dérouler comme prévu.

Profitant de ce que Harry faisait une sieste, Lucius convoqua ensuite Draco et Remus. Ils devaient être mis au courant des événements.

Bien sûr, Draco protesta, refusant de laisser Harry mais son parrain finit par le convaincre que le brun avait plus besoin de lui sous sa forme de dragon qu'autrement. Le Maître des Potions passa sous silence le projet réel de Voldemort le concernant, sans quoi le garçon n'aurait définitivement jamais accepté de céder sa place.

Restait Remus.

Lucius et Draco les laissèrent seuls.

Le lycanthrope s'était immédiatement proposé pour prendre la place de Harry mais il avait compris les raisons pour lesquelles il ne le pouvait pas.

Il posa un regard triste sur son âme sœur.

- Je suis désolé, dit Severus.

- Ne le sois pas. Je sais ce qu'implique ta mission et je le respecte. Le monde a plus besoin de Harry, Draco et leurs enfants que de nous…

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- Peur ? dit Remus dans un petit rire. Je suis un loup-garou Sev ! A chaque pleine lune, la mort me guette ! Alors non, je n'ai pas peur. C'est de survivre sans toi qui me fait peur…

- Il faudra que tu t'accroches, le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce que Harry et Draco soient en sécurité.

- J'y arriverai. Pour Harry, j'en aurai la force. Et puis, je te retrouverai.

Il avait dit cela en souriant calmement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Flash-back - 15 mai 1997**

POV Draco

Harry était étrange aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression qu'il sait ou plutôt qu'il devine ce qui va se passer. Et cette façon qu'il a eut de me demander de lui faire l'amour…

Alors, je l'ai fait. Chaque seconde était un peu plus merveilleuse que la précédente. C'était intense, fort, magique. Et surtout, bouleversant. Comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Je me fustige de penser à cela alors que je me lève de notre lit et qu'il est paisiblement endormi. Severus vient d'entrer, sous mon apparence, et il prend ma place sur la couche.

- Pas touche hein ! je lui dis dans une vaine tentative de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je les préfère plus velu et avec de longues dents, me répond-il du tac au tac.

Je lui souhaite bonne chance et je quitte la chambre pour rejoindre mon père, ma mère et Remus. Nous nous rassemblons tous dans la chambre de mes parents. Remus et moi restons cachés dans le dressing.

Je dois me concentrer mais c'est difficile alors que toutes mes pensées sont focalisées sur mon beau brun et mes enfants. Pourvu que ce plan fonctionne.

Soudain, Remus et moi entendons des bruits dans la cheminée, le déverrouillage caractéristique du sort de protection, suivit du crépitement des flammes qui annonçait l'arrivée d'un visiteur.

Les sorts ont à peine le temps d'être formulés que je bondis hors du dressing, prenant ma forme de dragon.

Mon corps occupe presque toute la pièce qui est heureusement immense et ma présence fait indiscutablement paniquer les assaillants. Cela permet à mon père, ma mère et Remus de lancer des sorts de mort sur Lestrange et Avery, sans que j'aie à intervenir.

Malgré moi, j'écrase Mulciber qui se trouvait trop près de ma patte avant gauche. Je n'en éprouve aucune émotion, sinon le dégoût de sentir son sang coller à mon cuir.

Nott croit malin de lancer un avada sur moi mais mes écailles le lui renvoient en pleine face. Il s'écroule, mort de sa propre main.

Un grand fracas se fait alors entendre à ma droite : Crabbe, Goyle et Bellatrix viennent de faire irruption dans la pièce. Mes parents sont dos à eux et Bellatrix, qui ne recule devant aucune lâcheté s'apprête à les frapper. Elle n'en a cependant pas le temps, ni elle ni ses deux acolytes. D'un coup de queue, je les renverse tous les trois et je les écrase dans un bruit sordide.

C'est alors que j'entends un hurlement.

- NOOOOOOOON !

Harry ! Je bondis hors de la pièce, fracassant le mur. En deux enjambées, je suis à l'autre bout du couloir, renversant tout sur mon passage, et je pulvérise la porte et la totalité du mur autour, espérant qu'Harry ne soit pas derrière.

Par chance, Merlin est avec moi et je le vois recroquevillé dans un coin opposé de la pièce. Mon regard se pose sur mon corps, raide et immobile, les yeux grands ouverts.

_- Severus ! Parrain ! Noooon !_

Une longue plainte s'élève de ma gorge et une tristesse sans fond est en train de me submerger. C'est alors que j'avise Voldemort, Dumbledore, Pettigrow et Weasley devant la cheminée. La tristesse est immédiatement remplacée par la haine.

Voldemort est le plus rapide à réagir et a déjà un pied dans l'âtre. Heureusement, derrière moi, mon père vient d'arriver et lance un sort de blocage qui ferme l'issue de la cheminée, ma mère les désarme tous et Remus lance un sort anti-transplanage.

Ils sont piégés, tous les quatre.

Voldemort, qui maîtrise la magie sans baguette, esquisse un geste qu'il n'aura cependant jamais l'occasion de terminer : au même moment, ma patte s'est abaissée sur lui. Mes griffes, aiguisées comme des rasoirs l'ouvrent de haut en bas. Il s'écroule silencieusement au sol, au milieu de ses entrailles.

Mon père profite de ce moment où tous sont tétanisés, pour se précipiter sur Harry, le relever et l'emmener avec lui.

Dumbledore tente de dire quelque chose mais je ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion. J'approche ma gueule à un mètre de lui, à peine et j'exhale lentement un souffle à mille degrés. Il n'a pas le temps de crier car il meurt sur le coup. Ses cheveux et sa barbe se sont consumés, ses organes ont cuit à l'intérieur de lui et sa peau n'est qu'un lointain souvenir.

Il ne reste plus dans la pièce que Pettigrow et Weasley. Je laisse le rat à Remus. Il a besoin de venger ses morts : James, Lily, Sirius et maintenant Severus.

Moi, je regarde Weasley et j'ai l'intense satisfaction de lire dans ses yeux qu'il sait qu'il va mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Je commence par passer ma langue fourchue et venimeuse sur ses joues et dans son cou. Chacun de mes coups de langue est comme une giclée d'acide sur sa peau. Bon, ça me dégoûte un peu de le toucher comme ça mais ses cris de souffrance sont un vrai délice à mes oreilles. Ça compense un petit peu.

Je lui donne ensuite un petit coup de griffe dans le ventre, juste assez pour que ses intestins se déversent dans un bruit mou mais pas assez pour crever.

Je reste quelques minutes à le regarder se vider de son sang et je me décide à en finir.

J'enroule ma langue autour de lui et je le porte à ma gueule. Il est toujours vivant lorsque mes mâchoires se referment sur lui et ça croque comme un os de poulet. Je le recrache sans attendre et lui envoie un souffle de feu qui le carbonise en un instant.

Je reprends alors ma forme humaine et je contemple le carnage autour de moi. Pettigrow gît dans un coin, les yeux grands ouverts, mort d'un avada kedavra. Moi, je vois surtout Remus, agenouillé aux côtés du corps de Severus qui a toujours mon apparence.

- Il savait, n'est-ce-pas ?

Remus hoche gravement la tête.

- Et toi ? Que va-t-il arriver ? je demande, un énorme boule se formant dans ma gorge.

- Je vais tenir encore un peu pour être sûr qu'Harry et vos enfants vont bien. Ensuite, je… Je lâcherai prise.

Il a l'air tellement soulagé à l'idée de retrouver bientôt son âme sœur que je ne parviens pas à avoir de la peine pour lui.

- Va le retrouver, me dit-il. Harry a besoin de toi. Lucius l'a emmené dans le sanctuaire.

Je sèche mes larmes et après un dernier regard pour mon parrain adoré, je me lance dans les couloirs dévastés et dans les escaliers jusqu'à arriver au sous-sol.

Au bout d'un couloir étroit se trouve une porte un peu plus petite que les autres. Je pose ma main en son milieu et une douce lueur bleutée la recouvre. J'entends plusieurs cliquetis avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un autre couloir.

A fur et à mesure de ma progression, des torches s'allument sur mon passage. Le trajet dure cinq bonnes minutes avant que je n'arrive devant une autre porte, en bronze cette fois.

Je refais le même geste et cette fois je dis :

_- Sed quis custodiet ipsos custodes_

La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement sur une salle carrée, nimbée d'une lumière douce et apaisante.

Harry est assis par terre, en tailleur, la tête posée contre le mur en pierres, ma mère à genoux à côté de lui. Mon Père est debout devant le pupitre qui supporte le Grand Livre des Gardiens.

Quand Harry me voit, ses yeux s'illuminent et c'est la plus belle vision qu'il m'est donné de voir. Je me précipite vers lui et le serre contre moi.

- Merlin, Draco… tu es vivant. Mais alors, c'est…

- Oui… C'est Severus.

Harry ressert sa prise autour de moi mais ne dit rien car il sait qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Severus a fait ce qu'il estimait être juste. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'en empêcher.

Mon Père s'écarte du pupitre et je vois distinctement le Grand Livre. Celui-ci brille d'une intense lueur dorée. Je me relève et m'approche.

Le Livre est toujours ouvert sur la même page, celle où mon nom et celui de Harry sont apparus en 1991.

- Je crois que ça commence, souffle mon père.

Doucement, la page du Livre se tourne, laissant la place à une page vierge.

Derrière moi, Harry émet un gémissement.

- Draco… me dit-il. Je la sens. La chaleur… je la sens.

Il me supplie du regard mais je ne peux pas l'aider et il le sait. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est lui transmettre toute ma force, tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui.

- Tu peux le faire, Harry. Fais-le pour moi. Pour Severus… Il t'a tout appris.

Il hoche frénétiquement la tête et ferme les yeux. Je sens et j'entends se respiration qui s'apaise. Autour de lui, un voile brumeux est en train de se former, l'enveloppant comme un cocon protecteur.

Ma mère s'écarte de lui et nous rejoint mon père et moi.

Au fur et à mesure de sa concentration, le voile s'épaissit, devenant le bouclier que Severus lui a appris à créer.

Il s'épaissit encore jusqu'à ce qu'Harry disparaisse complètement à ma vue.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Harry

Je suis maintenant totalement absorbé par la bulle. Je ne vois ni n'entends plus rien de l'extérieur.

Je pose mes mains sur mon ventre et je sens la chaleur intense qui s'en dégage. Elle n'est pas douloureuse. Elle est même bienfaisante.

Je ferme mon esprit et me concentre sur ma magie. J'ai l'impression d'être à l'intérieur de moi-même. Longtemps, je reste stoïque, totalement immobile.

Puis la chaleur se fait encore plus forte et mu par une impulsion, je décide de parler aux jumeaux.

_- hm… je… bonjour… Je suis Harry… Je…_

_- Nous savons qui tu es, me répond une voix d'une douceur extrême. _

_- Tu es notre père. Tu es le Mage Noir qui nous a créés, dit une autre voix tout aussi douce. _

_- Vous… vous allez bien ? Vous avez mal ? Je dois faire quelque chose ?_

_- Continue de te concentrer sur ta magie. Continue de nous parler si cela peut t'aider. _

_- Oui… ça m'aide. Je… J'ai hâte que vous rencontriez votre autre père, Draco. _

_- Nous savons qui il est aussi. C'est le Fils de la Lumière. _

_- J'espère que vous lui ressemblerez. Il est si beau. Il faudra qu'on vous trouve des prénoms aussi…_

_- Nous sommes déjà nommés. _

_- Ah…_

_- Séléné et Hypérion. La Lune et le Soleil._

_- Ah… c'est joli. Séléné et Hypérion Malefoy-Potter. Hmhm… oui, c'est joli. _

Je sens la poche magique qui diminue à l'intérieur de moi alors qu'une sphère lumineuse est en train de naître devant moi, entre mes jambes repliées.

_- Comment se fait-il que nous puissions nous parler ? _

_- Nous sommes des esprits anciens, père. Nos corps seront ceux de deux nourrissons mais nos esprits sont ancestraux. Nous sommes les esprits des licornes qui ont abrité la Magie Initiale._

_- Ooh… _

Je suis soudainement intimidé par mes propres enfants. Je continue cependant à respirer profondément et calmement.

La poche magique s'est encore résorbée et la chaleur devint encore plus intense. Le processus doit toucher à sa fin.

Je reste concentré mais je ne peux réprimer un mouvement de stupeur quand la poche se résorbe complètement, laissant mon ventre plat comme il l'était auparavant.

La lueur dorée devant moi brille encore plus intensément, à tel point que je dois fermer les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Draco

Cela fait presque une heure qu'Harry est enfermé dans le cocon. J'arpente la pièce, sursautant au moindre mouvement.

Soudain, une lumière forte s'échappe du Grand Livre. Mon Père, ma père et moi nous approchons.

La page vierge nouvellement découverte est en train de se couvrir d'une fine écriture, très ouvragée.

_Ainsi que la Prophétie ancestrale l'avait proclamé_

_Du Mage Noir et du Fils de la Lumière la Vérité est née_

_La Lune et le Soleil le monde va maintenant contempler_

_Et l'Harmonie il va retrouver_

_Les Fondateurs reviendront_

_Hypérion et Séléné ils salueront_

Au moment où nous terminons de lire ces vers, le cocon qui protégeait Harry disparaît.

Et je le vois, toujours assis en tailleur, par terre, tenant dans ses bras deux petits corps nus et lumineux.

Ma mère est plus prompte que moi à réagir et invoque directement deux couvertures très douces pour les emmailloter. Elle me tend l'un des bébés : c'est un garçon. Un petit duvet ébène recouvre sa tête et il me fixe avec de grands yeux gris.

Harry se relève et s'approche. Il tient une petite fille, blonde aux yeux verts.

- Draco, je te présente Séléné et…

- … Hypérion, je termine à sa place.

Mon cœur est gonflé de joie, de fierté, de tout à la fois.

Je tends notre fils à son grand-père tandis qu'Harry fait de même vers Narcissa à qui il remet notre petite fille. Ils sont émus et heureux comme je ne les avais plus vu depuis longtemps.

Je prends Harry dans mes bras et je l'embrasse tendrement.

- Ils sont magnifiques, je lui dis.

- Crois-tu qu'on peut leur donner un second prénom ? me demande-t-il.

- Je suppose, oui. A quoi tu penses ?

- Remus et Séverine.

- Bonne idée. Sans eux…

Je ne peux pas finir ma phrase car je pense subitement qu'en ce moment, Remus doit avoir rejoint celui qu'il a toujours aimé plus que tout.

Harry sent mon désarroi car il me dit :

- Ils vivront toujours Draco… Tant que nous serons là pour nous souvenir d'eux, ils vivront.

J'allais répondre quand une lumière jaillit de nulle part au milieu de la pièce. Harry et moi reprenons les jumeaux tandis que mon père et ma mère se tiennent devant nous, baguettes à la main.

Alors que le halo est en train de se dissiper, nous distinguons quatre silhouettes qui prennent forme devant nous.

Il y a deux femmes. L'une est grande et élancée. Ses cheveux sont d'un brun profond, tout comme ses yeux. Elle arbore un sourire énigmatique et légèrement intimidant.

L'autre est petite et ronde. Elle a des cheveux roux foncés et des yeux noisette très doux, tout comme son sourire.

Devant elles, se tiennent deux hommes. Le premier est grand et massif, ses cheveux mordorés se répandent autour de sa tête comme un crinière. Ses yeux verts sont vifs et scrutent les alentours.

Le deuxième est grand également et très mince. Il a des cheveux et une barbe argentés et des yeux bleus perçants.

C'est lui qui s'avance pour parler, d'une voix grave et douce à la fois.

- Je vous salue Gardiens.

Nous sommes tous sous le choc de réaliser qui sont les personnes qui se tiennent devant nous. Ce sont les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard.

Lucius met un genou à terre et baisse la tête avec déférence.

- Seigneur Salazar, souffle-t-il. C'est un honneur de vous accueillir dans votre sanctuaire.

- Merci Lucius. Je vous ai observé tout ce temps toi et Severus. Vous avez été des Gardiens exemplaires. Vous avez été fidèles, loyaux et justes. Et c'est à vous qu'est revenu l'honneur de trouver le Mage Noir et le Fils de la Lumière.

- Vous avez accompli votre mission avec bravoure, ajouta Godric Gryffondor. Vous avez réussi, là où l'Ordre du Phénix a échoué. Mais qu'importe. La Prophétie est en train de se réaliser.

En disant cela, il avait tourné ses yeux vers Harry et moi.

- Approchez jeunes gens, nous intima Serpentard.

Harry et moi faisons quelques pas en sa direction, nos enfants dans les bras.

- Vous êtes si jeunes et pourtant vous avez accepté la responsabilité qu'impliquait la Prophétie sans faiblir. La Magie vous doit beaucoup.

En disant cela, il incline légèrement le torse et les trois autres en font autant.

- Voici donc les enfants de la Lune et du Soleil, dit-il encore en contemplant Séléné et Hypérion. Ceux grâce auxquels le monde de la magie retrouva la Paix et l'Equilibre.

Cette fois, Salazar Serpentard ne se contente pas de s'incliner. Tout comme Lucius, il met un genou à terre. Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Sedaigle s'agenouillent également.

- Nous vous saluons, enfants de la Prophétie. Nous sommes vos humbles serviteurs.

Une voix éthérée retentit alors dans la pièce.

_- Relevez-vous Fondateurs. Oui, les esprits des Licornes se sont enfin réincarnés et l'équilibre de la Magie va pouvoir être rétabli si le Mage Noir et le Fils de la Lumière acceptent le sacrifice. _

Les Fondateurs se relèvent comme un seul homme. Serpentard reprend la parole.

- Acceptez-vous le sacrifice ?

- Je ne comprends pas … dis-je, incertain quant à la portée de ce qu'il demande.

D'une voix calme, il nous explique alors :

- Pour que l'Equilibre de la Magie soit rétabli, il faut que les esprits des Licornes retournent dans la Forêt Interdite où ils pourront être les garants de la Magie Initiale comme ils n'auraient jamais dû cesser de l'être.

En disant cela, il s'était imperceptiblement tourné vers Gryffondor qui mal à l'aise, se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Vous voulez dire que… que nous devons vous confier nos enfants ? formule Harry, une note de panique dans la voix.

- Oui, c'est bien cela.

- Mais c'est impossible ! crie-t-il. Il est hors de question que je laisse mes enfants… Draco ! Ne les laisse pas me prendre nos enfants…

Je suis abasourdi et en colère. Dans un réflexe protecteur, je sors ma baguette et ne fais rien de moins que de menacer les quatre plus grands sorciers de tous les temps.

- Harry, Draco… Nous savons le sacrifice que cela représente pour vous et nous comprenons que vous refusiez, dit le Serpent. Vous êtes libres de garder et d'élever vos enfants, de les regarder grandir. Mais vous devez décider en connaissance de cause. Voici le monde dans lequel Séléné et Hypérion grandiront.

Il fait un geste et dans nos têtes se déroulent des événements inconnus.

Nous sommes dans une pièce immense. Les murs recouverts d'obsidienne étincellent à la lueur des torches. Derrière un bureau en marbre noir se tient un homme aux cheveux d'ébène et aux incroyables yeux verts. Ceux-ci sont froids et entourés de cernes sombres. On distingue vaguement une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

- C'est toi Harry, dit Serpentard. Tu as laissé ta Magie Noire être pervertie. Tu es devenu le Maître du Monde Sorcier et tu te fais appeler le Seigneur Noir. Tu es encore plus puissant que Voldemort, Dumbledore et nous quatre réunis. Tu as soumis tous les peuples et tu règnes sans partage. Tu as asservis les moldus qui vivent désormais dans des camps où ils sont au service des sorciers, à l'instar des elfes de maison.

Harry balbutie.

- C'est.. c'est impossible… Et Draco ? Et les enfants ?

Les yeux de Serpentard se voilent d'une infinie tristesse.

- Draco est mort depuis très longtemps. Tu l'as tué de tes mains car tu croyais qu'il voulait te prendre le pouvoir. Quant à tes enfants, tu les as enfermé dans une tour d'où ils ne sortent jamais car tu crains que quelqu'un ne veuille les enlever ou les tuer pour te déstabiliser. Ils vont mourir bientôt, eux aussi.

Les larmes roulent sur les joues de Harry et je m'insurge.

- Harry serait incapable de telles atrocités ! Vous nous montrez tout cela pour nous faire peur et nous obliger à vous remettre nos enfants ! C'est un mensonge !

_- Non, Père, dit une voix. C'est la vérité. Voilà ce qui arrivera si l'Equilibre de la Magie n'est pas rétabli. _

_- Nous vous aimons, dit l'autre voix, mais c'est notre destinée. Tu sais ce qu'est la destinée, Père. La tienne a été d'être un Gardien et puis le Fils de la Lumière. La nôtre est de réincarner l'esprit des Licornes. _

- Que… se passera-t-il si… si nous vous remettons aux Fondateurs ? demanda Harry entre deux sanglots.

_- Le monde tel que vous l'avez connu disparaîtra. Vous oublierez votre vie actuelle, vous nous oublierez. Tout recommencera, autrement. _

- Laissez-nous un peu de temps... S'il vous plaît...

- Nous ne le pouvons pas, répondit Salazar. Nous sommes ici pour quelques minutes seulement... Nous allons bientôt disparaître... Si vous ne nous confiez pas vos enfants, il sera trop tard.

Je regarde mon âme sœur et je sais qu'il a pris sa décision.

- Harry… ce sont nos enfants. Tu es ma vie… je… je ne veux pas t'oublier.

- Moi non plus. Mais nous devons le faire… Draco… regarde ce que je suis devenu… Je vais laisser mourir nos enfants ! Je vais te tuer ! Par Merlin ! Toi que j'aime plus tout, je vais te tuer ! Pour le pouvoir ! Je ne veux pas de ça ! Je n'en veux pas ! pleurait-il tout contre moi.

Je ferme fort les yeux dans l'espoir que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar mais quand je les rouvre, je suis toujours dans la même pièce et les Fondateurs sont toujours devant moi, attendant notre réponse.

La mort dans l'âme, je m'entends dire :

- C'est d'accord.

Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle s'approchent alors et chacune prend un enfant dans ses bras.

Un gémissement inhumain sort de la gorge de Harry et je ne peux que le serrer plus fort contre moi.

Derrière nous, j'entends mon père et ma mère qui pleurent également.

_- Pères, dit une voix, votre sacrifice est le plus douloureux qui soit. Parce que vous avez privilégié la survie de l'Equilibre magique à votre destinée personnelle, vous serez récompensés. Soyez patients, nous nous reverrons. _

La voix se tait et un halo doré entoure à nouveau les Fondateurs. Je les vois disparaître peu à peu, avec nos enfants. Nos deux précieux enfants que nous n'avons connus que quelques minutes à peine.

Lorsqu'ils se dissipent complètement dans un dernier scintillement, Harry s'effondre et moi avec lui.

Je ne sens pas l'onde de choc qui se répand sur la planète entière et qui fait tout disparaître avec elle.

Le monde n'est plus.


	27. Chapitre 25

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Rating : M+ 18**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà les derniers chapitres de cette fiction ! Je les publie aujourd'hui car je n'aurai sans doute pas l'occasion de le faire mardi comme prévu. <strong>

**Je vous retrouve après l'épilogue pour remercier comme il se doit. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 25 – Tout recommencera, autrement<strong>

**30 juin 1996 – Gare de King's Cross – Londres**

Tous les élèves sortaient du Poudlard Express, se bousculant sur le quai. Harry tentait tant bien que mal de récupérer sa valise.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, dit une voix derrière lui.

- SIRIUS ! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant. Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour à Londres !

- Je viens de rentrer et je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée de faire une surprise à mon filleul préféré.

- Préféré… c'est facile, ça. Je suis le seul ! bougonna le brun en soulevant son chargement et en le posant sur un chariot.

Sirius poussa le chariot vers la sortie où attendaient un couple : une jolie femme aux cheveux roux et son mari, un grand brun aux cheveux perpétuellement en bataille.

- Maman, papa, dit Harry en les serrant dans ses bras. Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir.

- Nous aussi, mon chéri dit la femme. Tu nous as manqué. Allez viens, rentrons. Sev et Remus vont bientôt arriver pour dîner.

- Rrrah ! Je les ai quitté i peine une demi-journée ! Pourquoi faut-il que vos meilleurs amis soient aussi mes profs de potion et de défense magique ?

- Arrêt de râler fiston ! dit James. Ils ne sont pas là pour toi mais pour Sirius ! En attendant, dis-nous un peu… combien de BUSES penses-tu avoir ? Plus ou moins qu'Hermione Granger ?

Harry leva ostensiblement les yeux au ciel en râlant de plus belle.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**30 juin 1996 – Manoir Potter, Godric's Hollow**

- Alors Sirius, raconte-nous un peu… C'était comment la Nouvelle-Zélande ? demanda Remus.

- Fantastique ! Des paysages à couper le souffle ! Excellente destination pour un voyage de noces, soit dit en passant…

- Qu'essayes-tu de me dire sac à puces ? demanda Severus, le regard noir.

- Oh rien… si ce n'est qu'il serait temps que tu demandes ton homme en mariage avant qu'il ne se dessèche…

- SIRIUS ! protesta Lily.

Remus était, avec Sirius, le meilleur ami de James. Severus, le meilleur ami de Lily. Et depuis la quatrième année, Remus et Severus étaient inséparables. James et Sirius ne cessaient de houspiller leur ami et son Maître des Potions pour qu'ils officialisent leur union mais rien n'y faisait. Ils étaient bien comme ça.

Harry les regardait avec une certaine mélancolie. Tout comme Remus et Severus, ou comme ses parents, il aurait bien voulu trouver quelqu'un qui soit cet être unique, cet amour définitif que l'on ne rencontre qu'une fois dans sa vie.

Harry aimait les garçons. Il l'avait découvert l'année dernière quand il remarqua que ses yeux traînaient un peu plus que de raison sur le corps d'athlète de son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini.

Ledit Blaise ne s'en offusqua pas outre mesure, se sachant particulièrement séduisant. De plus Harry ne nourrissait envers lui aucun autre sentiment qu'une profonde amitié. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le métis de présenter à Harry des conquêtes potentielles, telles que Seamus Finnigan ou Colin Crivey.

Harry flirta vaguement avec Crivey puis entama une relation plus poussée avec Finnigan. Mais cette dernière se solda par un échec cuisant.

Sirius, tout comme Blaise, estimait qu'Harry était trop jeune pour vouloir se fixer définitivement et qu'il était préférable qu'il multiplie les rencontres. Le brun les laissait dire. Lui, ne désespérait pas de trouver un jour son âme sœur.

- … n'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Quoi ? demanda l'intéressé qui n'avait pas écouté un mot de la conversation.

- Severus et Remus vont passer l'été en Irlande chez des amis proches de Sev, dit Lily. Ce serait bien que tu les accompagnes.

- En Irlande ? s'insurgea Harry. Mais que veux-tu que j'aille faire là-bas ? Je ne les connais pas ces gens !

- Je te l'ai dit. Lucius et Narcissa sont des amis de Severus.

- Ils ont un fils de ton âge, dit Remus. Il s'appelle Draco et il étudie à Durmstrang.

- Pfff… Durmstrang, dit Harry d'un ton méprisant.

- Peut-être sera-t-il à ton goût, rajouta James.

- Papa !

Les parents de Harry n'avaient fait aucun commentaire quand leur fils leur apprit qu'il préférait les garçons. L'homosexualité n'était pas un problème chez les sorciers. Chacun était libre d'aimer qui il voulait. Tout ce que James et Lily souhaitaient pour leur fils, était qu'il soit heureux et épanoui.

- Tu t'amuseras, j'en suis sûr, dit Lily. Et puis, ton père a raison… ça te changera un peu les idées après…

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous répéter que je vais bien ! coupa Harry. Seamus est de l'histoire ancienne ! cria-t-il en se levant.

- Harry, nous ne te laissons pas le choix ! Tu accompagneras Remus et Sev à Antrim, dit Lily.

- Mais maman ! protesta le brun.

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Quand tu seras majeur, tu décideras que faire et où aller mais pour le moment, c'est encore nous qui décidons, conclut-elle les yeux flamboyants.

Quand sa mère avait ces yeux là, il était préférable de ne plus discuter. Harry se rassit et ne dit plus un mot de tout le repas.

Merlin que l'été allait être long…

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**5 juillet 1996 – Manoir Malefoy, Comté d'Antrim, Irlande du Nord**

Le portoloin les avait amenés directement à l'entrée de la propriété des Malefoy.

Harry contemplait, éberlué, les immenses grilles en fer forgé qui s'ouvraient lentement sur un parc d'une splendeur inégalée. Tout en remontant l'allée bordée de rhododendrons et d'aubépines, Harry humait l'air parfumé par les fleurs et les embruns.

Cette odeur lui semblait vaguement familière, presque rassurante.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion car ils étaient arrivés devant la porte d'entrée où se tenait un homme d'une rare élégance, grand, avec de très longs cheveux d'un blond si clair qu'ils semblaient presque blancs. A ses côtés, une femme distinguée, ses longs cheveux noirs cascadant sur ses épaules. Si une impression de froideur se dégageait de sa personne, elle était bien vite démentie par son sourire bienveillant.

Après avoir salué et embrassé Remus et Severus, ils accueillirent chaleureusement Harry.

- Sois le bienvenu au Manoir d'Antrim, Harry, lui dit Lucius. Je suis sûre que tu vas te plaire ici.

- Merci Monsieur Malefoy, répondit le brun.

- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Lucius.

- Viens avec moi, dit Narcissa. Je vais te faire visiter les lieux et te montrer ta chambre.

Harry suivit Narcissa dans toute la maison. Curieusement, il n'avait pas de mal à retenir l'agencement des pièces, comme s'il y avait déjà vécu.

Narcissa termina en lui montrant sa chambre, une vaste pièce qui donnait sur le parc à l'arrière de la maison. Elle lui sembla immédiatement chaleureuse et confortable et il avait hâte de s'y installer.

En revenant dans le salon, Harry remarqua sur une console une photo encadrée d'un jeune homme d'une beauté saisissante. Il était blond comme son père et fixait l'objectif de ses incroyables yeux gris. Il portait l'uniforme rouge de Durmstrang et cette tenue lui donnait un air princier.

- C'est notre fils, Draco. Il revient ici le 10 juillet.

- Oh… les cours terminent tard à Durmstrang…

- Non, ils se terminent le 30 juin comme à Poudlard. Mais Draco est allé passer quelques jours à Moscou chez son ami Nicolaï.

- Il sait que je passe l'été chez vous ?

- Non, pas encore. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il en sera ravi…

Narcissa se tut un instant comme si elle hésitait à poursuivre. Elle le fit cependant.

- Ecoute, Harry… au sujet de Draco… Mon fils peut sembler très froid et très hautain quand on ne le connaît pas. Il faut dire qu'il ne cherche pas à démentir cette impression mais ça vaut la peine de lui donner une chance. Si tu parviens à dépasser l'image qu'il veut à tout prix donner de lui, tu verras quelqu'un de bon, de loyal et de très attachant.

Harry hocha la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**10 juillet 1996 – Manoir Malefoy, Comté d'Antrim, Irlande du Nord**

Depuis cinq jours qu'il était à Antrim, Harry ne s'était pas ennuyé une minute. Tout d'abord parce que Lucius et Narcissa étaient charmants et veillaient constamment à satisfaire tous ses désirs.

Il était heureux également de côtoyer Rémus et Severus dans un cadre plus décontracté qu'à Poudlard.

Ensuite, Harry ne se lassait pas de se promener dans le parc et surtout de s'asseoir au bord de la falaise qui plongeait dans la Mer d'Irlande. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il adorait cet endroit. Il y trouvait une solitude bienvenue et un apaisement qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

Les adultes respectaient ce besoin de solitude et ne s'offusquaient pas des longues heures qu'il passait, assis dans l'herbe tendre, à contempler la mer.

Il y était encore ce matin quand une voix grave, à l'accent légèrement traînant, s'éleva derrière lui.

- C'est un endroit magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se retourna et son cœur rata un battement à la vue du jeune homme qui se tenait là. Le soleil réchauffait le blond clair de ses cheveux et donnait à ses yeux la couleur du mercure liquide. Loin de l'uniforme empesé de Durmstrang, il portait un pantalon de toile vert olive et une simple chemise en coton blanc qui mettait en valeur un corps mince et athlétique.

Le brun était subjugué et aucun mot ne put sortir de sa bouche.

- Je me présente : Draco Malefoy.

Harry ne disait toujours rien. Il avait vaguement conscience qu'il était extrêmement mal poli de fixer une personne de la sorte mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Il avait l'impression qu'un très vieux souvenir essayait de refaire surface sans toutefois y parvenir.

Entre temps, Draco s'était accroupi à sa hauteur et le regardait comme s'il était une espèce particulièrement bizarre de botruc.

- Ok… tu es un peu demeuré, non ?

L'insulte eut le mérite de sortir Harry de sa transe.

- Hé ! Je ne te permets pas ! s'insurgea le brun.

Draco s'assit dans l'herbe, les jambes en tailleur, à côté de Harry. Contre toute attente, il dit :

- Bon, je crois qu'on est parti du mauvais pied toi et moi. Repartons de zéro. Je me présente : Draco Malefoy, dit-il en tendant sa main.

Cette fois Harry fut réactif.

- Enchanté. Harry Potter.

Il sourit et saisit la main tendue. Sitôt que leurs paumes se touchèrent et que leurs doigts s'enroulèrent les uns autour des autres, une douce chaleur les traversa. Ils le perçurent tous les deux et le brun remarqua que le regard de Draco s'était voilé durant une seconde.

- hm… enchanté Harry. Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu aimes venir t'asseoir ici ?

- Oui… cet endroit à quelque chose de…

- … irrésistible.

- C'est tout à fait ça ! dit Harry avec étonnement, en se tournant vers le blond.

- La première fois que je suis venu ici, j'avais cinq ou six ans. Je me suis assis, j'ai fermé les yeux et dans ma tête, défilaient des images de moi, plus âgé et d'une autre personne. On était assis, exactement à cet endroit. Je ne sais pas qui c'était car le visage est resté flou mais j'avais la certitude que j'étais heureux. Depuis, je viens ici et je ferme les yeux en espérant revoir cette scène mais je ne vois plus rien…

Draco se tut et balaya l'air d'une main, embarrassé.

- Ouais… enfin, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte ça. Dis-moi, tu es à Poudlard, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il alors pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, je viens de terminer la cinquième année.

- Pareil que moi, à Durmstrang.

- Tes parents étaient à Poudlard non ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois allé à Durmstrang ?

- On a déménagé à Saint-Pétersbourg pour les affaires de mon père quand j'avais dix ans. C'était plus facile de m'inscrire à Durmstrang puisque c'est là qu'est l'école. Mes parents sont rentrés à Londres trois ans plus tard mais je n'ai pas changé d'école pour autant.

Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment mais ce silence n'était pas gênant. Ils écoutaient le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasaient contre les rochers.

- Depuis quand connais-tu Severus et Remus ? demanda alors le blond.

- Oh depuis toujours. Ce sont de grands amis de mes parents. Ils étaient à Poudlard ensemble.

- Severus est mon parrain. Tu le savais ?

- Oui, Remus me l'a dit.

- Ils viennent ici à peu près tous les ans. Comment se fait-il que tu les aies accompagné cette année ?

- Mes parents voulaient me faire changer d'air… L'année a été un peu … difficile.

- Ah, toi aussi. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Harry soupira, pas certain de vouloir s'aventurer sur ce terrain. Le blond remarqua son embarras.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler, ça ne me regarde pas…

- Non, ce n'est pas un problème. Mais toi d'abord, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- T'es un roublard toi, dit Draco en rigolant.

Mais il consentit à s'expliquer tout de même.

- Le gars avec qui je sortais depuis plusieurs mois m'a trompé. J'étais pathétiquement amoureux de ce mec et lui n'en voulait qu'à mon argent. Lui et sa famille ont jeté leur dévolu sur moi car je suis l'héritier de la troisième fortune du monde sorcier. Eux, ils portent le nom prestigieux des Romanov mais leurs comptes en banque sont vides. Et je me suis fait avoir…

- Romanov ? Comme…

- Ouais, coupa Draco. Dragomir est potentiellement un… tsar. Toi aussi tu vas me dire que j'aurais mieux fait de fermer les yeux ? Qu'on ne gâche pas la chance d'être fiancé à l'héritier du trône de Russie ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dur.

- Non… souffla Harry. Non, pas du tout… Si… si j'avais eu la chance d'être avec un mec comme toi, jamais il ne me serait venu à l'idée de te tromper ! Non mais ! Regarde-toi ! Tu es le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tu es…

Harry s'était un peu enflammé et il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Draco sourit avec suffisance mais son ton était triste et amer quand il dit :

- C'est justement ça le problème. Les gens s'arrêtent à ma beauté et à ma fortune. Le reste, ils s'en foutent…

- C'est pour ça que tu es cynique et froid ? Pour faire fuir ceux qui ne voudraient pas essayer d'aller au delà de l'image que tu veux bien donner ?

- Quoi ? Qui… oh, ma mère, évidemment. Elle t'a servi le couplet « mon fils est froid et arrogant mais sous sa couche de glace se cache un cœur en or… », minauda le blond.

- C'est à peu près ça, dit Harry en riant. Ceci dit, tu n'as pas été comme ça avec moi… Enfin, un peu cynique quand tu m'as traité de demeuré mais certainement pas froid…

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas… tu m'as directement inspiré confiance, je crois. Mais on s'éloigne du sujet là ! A toi de me dire pourquoi ton année a été pourrie !

Harry respira un grand coup. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs séances chez un psychomage avant d'accepter d'en parler à Blaise. Et là, il allait le raconter à un garçon qu'il connaissait depuis une heure à peine. Bizarrement, ça ne lui posait pas vraiment de problème.

- Mon petit-ami, enfin ex petit-ami, me frappait. Tu dois me trouver con de l'avoir laissé faire mais à chaque fois, il revenait en pleurant et en me demandant pardon, et j'ai eu la faiblesse de le croire sincère. Jusqu'au jour où il a commis l'irréparable. Il me tannait depuis plusieurs semaines pour coucher avec moi mais je ne le sentais pas, j'étais pas prêt. Il a perdu patience et il a voulu prendre de force ce que je ne voulais pas lui donner…

Draco avait sursauté. Ses yeux gris avaient viré à l'étain et il serrait les poings de colère.

- Quel bâtard ! Et il a … enfin, je veux dire… il a réussi…

- Non. Là, je me suis défendu. Il a fini à l'hôpital, bien amoché.

- Il ne l'a pas volé ! Et c'est tout ?

- Il a été renvoyé et condamné par la justice sorcière des mineurs à des travaux d'intérêt général.

- Merlin ! On aurait dû l'ouvrir en deux et le pendre avec ses intestins !

Harry rigola franchement.

- Tu as un sens de la justice assez … radical !

- Si j'avais eu la chance d'être avec un mec comme toi, jamais je n'aurais pu te faire du mal… même si tu refusais à moi, dit Draco très bas.

Il y eut un moment de flottement après cette déclaration inattendue et ils retombèrent tous les deux dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que Thorin, l'elfe de maison, viennent les chercher pour le dîner.

Sur le chemin qui les ramenait au Manoir, ils marchaient côte à côte, leurs bras et leurs mains se frôlant au passage sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'en empêche.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**15 août 1996 – Manoir Malefoy, Comté d'Antrim, Irlande du Nord**

Un mois et demi qu'il était là et c'était les meilleures vacances de toute sa vie.

Avec Draco, ils avaient passé leur temps à jouer au Quidditch, à se prélasser dans la piscine et à se promener dans le parc. Mais ses moments préférés restaient invariablement ceux passés, assis près de la falaise à se raconter leur vie.

Jamais Harry ne s'était senti aussi proche de quelqu'un que de Draco. Même Blaise, son meilleur ami depuis qu'il avait onze ans, n'avait pas eu droit à autant de confidences.

C'était facile de parler au blond. Il écoutait mais ne jugeait pas, même s'il émettait parfois des remarques acerbes mais toujours justes.

Voilà ce qu'Harry se disait en ce milieu du mois d'août.

Il s'était levé à l'aube et avait marché jusqu'à la falaise. Dans dix jours déjà, il devrait rentrer à Godric's Hollow et se préparer pour la rentrée. Il évitait de trop y penser car cela voudrait dire ne plus revoir Draco avant longtemps.

Draco.

Merlin ce qu'il allait lui manquer.

- Tu es tombé de ton lit ma parole !

Le blond venait de se laisser tomber avec élégance à côté de lui.

- Un gallion pour tes pensées beau brun ! dit Draco alors qu'Harry avait le regard perdu à l'horizon.

- Je me disais que ces vacances avaient été fantastiques, dit Harry, une note mélancolique dans la voix.

- Hé ! Ne fais cette tête ! Elles ne sont pas encore finies !

- Non… en effet, sourit Harry.

Puis, il ajouta, presque timidement :

- Tu vas me manquer Draco.

- Toi aussi. Mais on s'écrira non ? Et on pourra se voir à Noël vu que je rentre dans le Wiltshire.

- Ouais… on fera ça, soupira le brun.

Il se releva et dans un enthousiasme forcé, il dit :

- Allez debout ! Allons déjeuner. Tu as besoin de forces pour essayer de me mettre la pâtée au Quidditch !

- Espèce de petit morveux ! Tu vas voir si je ne vais pas te mettre la pâtée ! protesta Draco en se levant d'un bond et en se précipitant sur le brun pour le plaquer au sol.

Ils luttèrent gentiment, roulant l'un sur l'autre jusqu'à ce que Harry abandonne, haletant, les bras épinglés au dessus de la tête par Draco qui était allongé sur lui de tout son long.

L'instant se figea quand leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Leurs visages étaient séparés de quelques centimètres à peine, à tel point qu'ils pouvaient goûter le souffle de l'autre. Bientôt leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent et ce fut Draco qui combla la distance en posant sa bouche sur celle de Harry.

Le baiser était doux. Leurs lèvres glissaient l'une sur l'autre avec aisance et le brun eut la pensée fugace qu'il les connaissait par cœur. En effet, tous deux savaient comment bouger, comment mordiller et comment caresser la bouche de l'autre.

Quand Harry entrouvrit les lèvres, la langue de Draco s'insinua avec adresse. Le baiser se fit plus profond mais toujours aussi lent. Et tandis que les mains de Draco encadraient religieusement le visage de Harry, celles du brun encerclaient sa nuque pour le rapprocher de lui encore davantage.

Ils finirent par s'écarter l'un de l'autre, juste assez pour se regarder.

- Harry… commença Draco, tu vas faire bien plus que me manquer… Je… depuis quelques jours, je me demande sans cesse comment je vais supporter ton absence. Je pense à toi tout le temps, tu… je… je crois que je suis amoureux de toi, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

Le brun caressa les cheveux de Draco en souriant.

- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi il y a exactement un mois et cinq jours. Le jour où je t'ai vu pour la première fois, debout derrière moi, au bord de cette falaise.

La joie qui s'imprima sur le visage du blond au moment où il prit conscience que ses sentiments étaient partagés, fit sourire Harry de plus belle. D'un mouvement du bassin, il fit rouler Draco sur le dos et reprit possession de sa bouche pour un baiser beaucoup plus passionné et qui les laissèrent rapidement à bout de souffle.

Ils se rassirent ensuite devant la falaise, Harry entre les jambes de Draco, le dos contre son torse. Le blond enlaçait fermement la taille de Harry et lui embrassait la nuque.

- Que va-t-on faire maintenant ? demanda Harry après quelques minutes de silence.

- S'embrasser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, répondit Draco en mordillant le cou du brun.

- Je suis sérieux Draco… Que va-t-on faire ? Quand les vacances seront finies, quand je serai rentré à Poudlard, toi à Durmstrang…

Draco soupira.

- Je ne sais pas… S'écrire, se languir l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve à Noël.

- Tu vas m'attendre ? … Je veux dire… nous avons encore deux ans d'études… C'est long quand on est loin…

- Harry, le coupa Draco. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça sans passer pour un fou mais voilà : depuis que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai l'impression que tu es celui avec qui je dois être. Je … Tu es celui que j'attendais Harry, comme si on avait été séparés dans une autre vie et que je te retrouvais enfin. Avec toi, j'ai le sentiment d'être enfin…

- … complet, acheva Harry à sa place. Tu n'es pas fou Draco. C'est exactement ce que je ressens.

- Alors, peu importe la distance et le temps qui passe, je t'aimerai toujours Harry.

Le brun ferma les yeux, savourant la douceur de ces mots.

- Je t'aime Draco.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**1****er**** septembre 1996 – Poudlard**

Ce banquet de rentrée n'en finissait pas. Harry triturait sa nourriture depuis une demi-heure, sans rien avaler. Il avait perdu l'appétit depuis plusieurs jours. Depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Irlande en fait.

Les derniers jours qu'il avait passés avec Draco avaient été magnifiques. Il ne croyait pas possible d'aimer autant quelqu'un.

Le dernier soir, ils avaient failli sauter le pas. Ils étaient dans la chambre de Harry, étendus sur son lit. Ils s'embrassaient avec ferveur et le désir allait grandissant. Leurs mains couraient sur leur peau, passant sous les fines étoffes des pyjamas. Ils se retrouvèrent nus sans l'avoir vraiment décidé et c'est quand ils se touchèrent mutuellement, qu'ils comprirent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

- Tu en as envie ? souffla Draco.

- Merlin oui, dit Harry mais…

Il ne savait pas trop comment formuler cela sans vexer Draco.

- Dis-moi Harry …

- Je ne veux pas que notre dernier soir ensemble soit un prétexte pour faire l'amour. Je … je veux dire que … coucher avec toi ce soir ne rendra pas la séparation moins difficile. Au contraire.

- Je te comprends et je suis d'accord avec toi mais nous pouvons essayer autre chose, dit Draco avec un sourire perfide.

Comme Harry levait un sourcil interrogateur, Draco l'embrassa passionnément et recommença à le caresser intimement. Les sensations que lui prodiguaient les mains du blond sur lui étaient nouvelles pour Harry et il crut bien perdre la tête quand il sentit la main de Draco se refermer sur leurs deux érections à la fois. En quelques mouvements, le blond lui apporta l'extase, le suivant de très près.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de se couvrir d'un drap qu'ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux.

Harry repensait encore à ses moments délicieux quand il reçut un coup de coude de la part de son voisin.

- Harry, je crois que la patate est morte et bien morte, dit Blaise Zabini.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Tu écrases cette pomme de terre depuis dix minutes…

- Ooh…

- Tu penses encore à ton prince blond ? se moqua gentiment le métis.

- Tu crois qu'on peut mourir d'amour Blaise ? soupira dramatiquement le brun.

- Je crois surtout qu'on peut mourir de faim… et toi tu n'as rien avalé !

Harry ne put rien répondre car le Directeur venait de se lever et réclamait le silence.

Tom Jédusor était un sorcier de grande taille, très impressionnant et qui malgré son âge, était resté un fort bel homme.

Il avait eu un parcours de vie atypique. Suite au décès de sa mère sorcière, morte de chagrin après que son mari moldu l'ait abandonnée, Tom avait été placé dans un orphelinat moldu où il avait grandi, ignorant tout du monde de la magie. Ce n'est qu'une semaine avant son onzième anniversaire qu'il reçut une lettre étrange, émanant d'une école étrange, qui lui annonçait qu'il était sorcier et qu'il était le bienvenu pour effectuer sa scolarité à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Trop contente de se débarrasser d'une bouche à nourrir, la directrice de l'orphelinat n'avait posé aucune question et avait envoyé Tom prendre le train à la Gare de King's Cross.

A partir de là, Poudlard était devenue sa maison, l'endroit où il se sentait à sa place. Il se révéla être un étudiant brillant et travailleur et c'est tout naturellement qu'il obtint un poste d'enseignant au sein de l'école, directement après ses études.

Il ne s'était jamais marié et n'avait pas d'enfants car il vivait dans le souvenir de la seule jeune fille qu'il n'ait jamais aimée. Elle s'appelait Myrtle et était décédée lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard, mordue par un serpent. Malgré ses talents en potions, il n'était pas parvenu à la sauver.

Il était tellement inconsolable que beaucoup pensaient qu'il sombrerait dans la folie mais il avait surmonté son chagrin en se consacrant à l'étude des venins de serpents. S'il n'avait pas pu sauver Mimi, peut-être parviendrait-il à sauver quelqu'un d'autre. Sa connaissance en la matière était telle qu'il était même parvenu à apprendre le fourchelangue, la langue des serpents.

Quelques années plus tard, il devint le plus jeune Directeur jamais nommé dans une école aussi prestigieuse, se consacrant entièrement à ses élèves.

- Mes chers élèves, dit-il de sa voix douce et grave, avant de vous libérer, je vais annoncer le nom des élèves de septième année désignés préfets en chefs. Gryffondor : Vicky Frobisher, Serdaigle : Marcus Belby, Serpentard : Adrian Pucey, Poufsouffle : Mark Cadwallader.

Les quatre élèves se levèrent pour recevoir leur insigne des mains du Directeur.

- Voici les élèves de sixième année désignés préfets. Gryffondor : Dean Thomas, Serdaigle : Hermione Granger, Serpentard : Harry Potter, Poufsouffle : Ronald Weasley.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. De loin, Severus et Remus lui firent un petit clin d'œil appréciateur.

- Alors Potter ? T'as sucé qui pour avoir ton insigne de préfet ?

- Sûrement le même que toi, Weasley, répondit calmement Harry.

Le rouquin vira au rouge brique.

Harry retourna s'asseoir, son insigne de Préfet dûment épinglé sur sa robe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait le rouquemoute ? questionna Blaise.

- Pfff… les mêmes conneries que d'habitude. Il est temps qu'il renouvelle ses vannes…

Entre temps, le Directeur avait repris la parole pour rappeler certains points du règlement.

- Monsieur Dumbledore souhaite que je rappelle également que le couloir gauche du troisième étage est formellement interdit d'accès. Tout comme l'utilisation des toilettes du septième étage qui sont toujours condamnées pour des travaux d'entretien.

Albus Dumbledore grogna quelque chose dans son coin, qui ressemblait à « maudits gamins pourris gâtés ». Dumbledore, que tous les élèves appelaient Dumby, était cracmol. Par amitié pour sa sœur Ariana et son frère Abelforth, Tom Jédusor avait accepté d'employer Albus comme concierge au sein de l'école. Autant il était obséquieux avec le Directeur et le corps professoral, autant il était imbuvable avec les élèves qu'il détestait purement et simplement. Accompagné de son rat, une bestiole brunâtre nommée Peter, il arpentait les couloirs à la recherche constante de comportements à sanctionner.

Cette haine était payée en retour par tous les élèves qui n'hésitaient pas à lui jouer les tours les plus pendables, sous les yeux du Directeur qui, un sourire en coin, faisait mine de ne rien voir.

Après quelques annonces supplémentaires sur l'organisation des cours, Tom Jédusor libéra enfin les élèves en leur souhaitant bonne nuit.

Harry se leva sans attendre et négligeant déjà le premier jour son devoir de préfet, laissa tout le monde en plan, y comprit les nouveaux de première année qui ne savaient pas où aller.

Blaise soupira et se chargea lui-même de rassembler les troupes.

- Merlin me préserve de tomber amoureux un jour, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Comme il disait cela, il se tourna un peu brusquement et percuta un corps petit et surmonté d'une épaisse tignasse brune.

- Hé ! commença-t-il à protester.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors ceux, courroucés, d'Hermione Granger, la préfète des Serdaigle. Blaise eut la pensée incongrue qu'ils étaient doux et lumineux et qu'il pourrait passer des heures à les regarder.

- Bon, Zabini ! Tu bouges ou quoi ?

_Oh, elle est encore plus jolie quand elle est en colère. Et ses cheveux ? Sur n'importe qui d'autre, ils ressembleraient à la touffe d'un bison à poils longs mais là… je n'ai qu'une envie : y enfouir mes mains, mon nez… Oh oui, mon nez. Je suis sûr qu'ils sentent tellement bon…_

Devant le mutisme et l'air complétement abruti de Blaise, Hermione Granger haussa les épaules et quitta la salle, en roulant des yeux.

Blaise resta là, les bras ballants et les yeux humides alors que les élèves de première année attendaient toujours qu'on s'occupe d'eux.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**6 septembre 1996 – Poudlard**

Harry Potter et Blaise Zabini étaient, selon leurs camarades de classe, des cas désespérés.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis à table, la joue posée sur une main, les yeux dans le vide, triturant une pauvre pomme de terre qui n'avait rien demandé.

Depuis cinq jours, Blaise essayait d'attirer l'attention d'Hermione Granger. Le premier jour, sûr de son charme, il y était allé franc battant. Lui qui n'avait jamais connu l'échec s'était fait vertement rembarrer par la préfète.

Il était rentré le soir, dans le dortoir, complétement anéanti.

- Harry ! Harry ! Je t'en supplie, dis-moi ce que je dois faire ! Tu connais bien Hermione, vous êtes amis… Aide-moi, s'il te plaît !

- Pfff… je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderais alors que depuis la rentrée, tu te moques de moi !

- Pardonne-moi ! Je t'assure que je n'imaginais pas qu'être amoureux pouvait être aussi douloureux, dit Blaise, pleurant presque.

- Hmhm…

Voyant qu'Harry n'était pas franchement d'humeur à l'aider, il avait fait valoir son dernier argument.

- Harry, tu es le seul à pouvoir me comprendre… et encore, toi, ton prince blond, il t'aime en retour. Moi je me heurte à un mur ! Si ça tombe, elle ne m'aimerait jamais…

Harry fut vaincu par la tristesse qu'il avait lue dans les yeux de son ami et s'était résolu à lui dire tout ce qu'il savait de la petite brune.

Depuis, Blaise mettait résolument en œuvre tous les conseils qu'Harry lui prodiguait. L'affaire était en bonne voie mais n'allait pas assez vite au goût du métis, qui se désespérait.

De son côté, si Harry désespérait c'était parce que depuis la rentrée, il n'avait pas reçu un seul courrier de Draco. Lui, avait écrit tous les jours, lui disant combien il l'aimait et combien il lui manquait mais aucune réponse ne lui était parvenue.

Il commençait sérieusement à prendre peur que le blond l'ait déjà oublié. Après tout, les moldus ne disent-ils pas « loin des yeux, loin du cœur » ?

Harry en était malade, à tel point qu'il n'avait rien écouté du discours du Directeur, discours qui semblait pourtant susciter beaucoup de commentaires parmi les élèves.

- Hé ! T'as entendu ça ? lui dit Théodore Nott.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry dans un soupir las.

- Un nouvel élève de sixième !

- Ah … tant mieux, répondit le brun, indifférent.

- Il paraît qu'il vient de Durmstrang…

Harry se redressa d'un coup.

- Quoi ? Durmstrang ? Qui est-ce ?

- On ne sait pas justement, dit Théo. Il devrait arriver et…

Théo n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les portes de la grande salle s'ouvraient lentement.

Le cœur de Harry battait à trois cent à l'heure. Se pouvait-il que ce soit lui ? Oh Merlin …

Draco apparut, traversant la salle d'un pas conquérant, comme s'il était chez lui et sans un regard pour personne se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Il était déjà vêtu de l'uniforme de Poudlard sans toutefois les galons et l'écusson distinctif de sa future Maison, encore inconnue.

- Mes chers élèves, dit Jédusor, je vous demande de bien vouloir accueillir Monsieur Draco Malefoy. Minerva, puis-je vous demander d'apporter le choixpeau magique ?

Le Professeur McGonagall approcha avec un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé. Elle fit asseoir Draco sur un tabouret et elle plaça le chapeau au-dessus de sa tête.

Harry ne put réprimer un rire quand il vit la grimace de dégoût de son petit-ami à l'idée qu'on place cette chose immonde sur ses précieux cheveux. Heureusement, l'épreuve ne dura pas très longtemps car après une seconde à peine, le choixpeau énonça bien fort :

- SERPENTARD !

Harry manifesta bruyamment son enthousiasme, suivi par les autres élèves de la tablée. L'uniforme de Draco se para des couleurs vert et argent et il se dirigea, souriant, vers sa nouvelle Maison.

Le brun ne manqua pas d'entendre sur son passage, les soupirs d'admiration et d'envie qui fusaient de toutes les tables confondues, garçons ou filles. Il décida donc de mettre les choses au point directement.

Il se leva pour aller à la rencontre du blond et l'embrassa de manière très démonstrative. Draco répondit à son baiser avec le même enthousiasme.

En s'écartant, il dit, ironique :

- Si tu veux, je peux me promener avec une pancarte autour du cou où il serait écrit : « propriété exclusive de Harry Potter »…

- C'est une bonne idée !

Harry emmena Draco à table et fit les présentations, ignorant les mines dépitées de plusieurs élèves qui avaient bien compris que le blond n'était pas un cœur à prendre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le repas se passa merveilleusement bien. Comme par hasard, Harry avait retrouvé tout son appétit et il avala son dîner à une vitesse hallucinante, pressé qu'il était d'emmener son prince blond dans sa chambre de préfet.

A peine arrivés dans la chambre, les deux jeunes hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, se dévorant littéralement.

Quand le souffle vint à leur manquer, ils consentirent à s'écarter l'un de l'autre.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois ici, avec moi, dit Harry.

- Et pourtant c'est vrai …

- Comment as-tu pu convaincre tes parents ? Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Je mourais d'inquiétude de ne pas recevoir de tes nouvelles ! Et…

Draco plaça sa main sur la bouche du brun pour le faire taire.

- Calme-toi et laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété mais je voulais te faire la surprise. C'est puéril mais j'en avais envie… Quant à mes parents… Et bien, ce fut très facile, à vrai dire. Après que tu sois parti, je leur ai dit que je t'aimais et que je ne pouvais pas rester loin de toi. Je leur ai demandé de m'inscrire à Poudlard. Alors que je me préparais à batailler pour les convaincre, ma mère m'a regardé avec ce regard bizarre qu'elle a parfois, l'air de dire qu'elle sait des choses que j'ignore. Elle m'a demandé si j'étais bien sûr de moi, ce à quoi j'ai répondu que je n'avais jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose. Et elle a dit « d'accord ». Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

- Ça alors …

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu arriver le 1er septembre car il a fallu régler toute une série de choses à Durmstrang avant. Mais maintenant me voilà.

- Te voilà… j'ai l'impression de rêver.

- Tu ne rêves pas ! Et je vais te le prouver sans attendre.

Ils firent l'amour ce soir-là. Ce ne fut ni très long ni vraiment flamboyant, car ils furent vite dépassés par leur inexpérience et leur trop grand désir de l'autre. Mais ils étaient heureux quand même. Heureux de s'aimer, d'être ensemble.

Pour le reste, ils avaient toute une vie pour s'apprendre.


	28. Chapitre 26

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Rating : M+ 18**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 26 – Nous nous reverrons<strong>

**14 mai 2007 – Londres**

- Draco…

- Non Harry…

- S'il te plaît… s'il te plaît…

Les poings crispés et des larmes dans les yeux, Harry suppliait Draco encore et encore. Mais le blond ne voulait rien entendre. Ou plutôt si, il adorait entendre Harry le supplier.

Il se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule moite du brun, puis migra dans la nuque qu'il mordilla et caressa son dos. Ces gestes d'une tendresse infinie allaient de paire avec la douceur et la profondeur de ses coups de rein. Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes qu'il allait et venait à l'intérieur de son amant sans jamais accélérer, en prenant bien le temps de ressortir complètement avant de revenir avec ferveur.

Harry devenait fou. A chaque pénétration, il sentait son corps se tendre vers la jouissance. Sa peau était couverte de sueur, ses muscles brûlaient et son sexe était tellement tendu qu'un seul souffle d'air suffirait à le faire jouir.

Puis plus rien. Draco s'était retiré et ne revenait pas.

- Merlin Draco ! Ne me laisse pas comme ça ! Par pitié ! Reviens !

- Chut petit lion… dit le blond en retournant son amant sur le dos.

Draco s'allongea sur Harry de côté, en prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher son érection et l'embrassa voluptueusement. Il descendit ensuite le long de la mâchoire, de la clavicule et du torse pour arriver au nombril dans lequel il darda sa langue, mimant l'acte qui manquait tant à Harry.

- Draco… je n'en peux plus…

Le blond s'agenouilla entre les cuisses de son amant, souleva son bassin en le ramenant vers lui et il le pénétra d'un seul coup jusqu'à la garde, arrachant à Harry un cri animal. Le temps de la douceur était révolu et Draco pilonna Harry avec la dernière énergie.

Le brun se répandit par saccades en tremblant littéralement, tellement son plaisir était grand. Draco suivit quelques secondes plus tard en murmurant le prénom de Harry comme une litanie. Il s'écroula ensuite sur lui, le souffle coupé et la vision floue.

- Je crois… qu'on a … battu un record… haleta Draco.

- Deux heures ! Deux heures que … tu me tortures… tu es… un sadique Draco Malefoy… souffla Harry, encore paralysé par l'orgasme qui l'avait fauché.

Draco se retira et roula sur le dos.

- Tu te souviens de notre première fois ? demanda le blond après quelques instants de répit.

- On avait tenu quoi ? Cinq minutes ?

- Trois… rigola Draco. Merde, mon ego en a pris un coup ce jour-là !

- Peut-être mais c'était trois super minutes ! La preuve, je m'en souviens encore.

Draco se redressa sur un coude et regarda Harry avec sérieux.

- Je n'ai jamais regretté une seule des minutes passées avec toi depuis ce jour où on s'est rencontré à Antrim.

- Moi non plus. Pas une minute. Même pas une seconde.

Après avoir terminé leurs études à Poudlard, Harry et Draco s'étaient installés dans un appartement que possédaient les parents du blond à Londres. Dans la perspective de reprendre les affaires de son père, Draco s'inscrivit à la Wizzard Business School of London tandis que Harry intégrait l'Ecole Supérieure d'Etude des Potions.

Draco travaillait désormais en étroite collaboration avec son père dont il était le bras droit. Harry officiait quant à lui comme Chef Potionniste à l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.

Et ils s'aimaient comme au premier jour.

Parfois Harry s'effrayait de la perfection de leur vie. Car en plus de l'amour infini qu'ils partageaient, ils étaient entourés de parents et d'amis extraordinaires.

Blaise et Hermione tout d'abord. Le métis avait fini par conquérir le cœur de la jolie brune en milieu de sixième année. Ils ne s'étaient plus quitté depuis. Hermione et lui étaient tous les deux médicomages à Sainte-Mangouste où ils croisaient régulièrement Harry.

Le brun était également resté en contact avec Théodore Nott, bien que celui-ci, devenu diplomate, soit souvent en déplacement à l'étranger.

Draco avait présenté à Harry ses amis de Durmstrang et le brun s'était rapidement entendu avec Nicolaï Dolgoroukov et Andrjez Idaszek.

Côté famille, les parents de Draco s'étaient immédiatement liés d'amitié avec ceux de Harry, le lien que constituaient Severus et Remus ayant grandement facilité le rapprochement. Ils se voyaient régulièrement que ce soit chez les Potter, chez les Malefoy ou à Antrim qui était désormais la propriété de Harry et Draco. Narcissa et Lucius avaient en effet tenu à céder le Manoir au jeune couple.

Harry et Draco en avaient été plus qu'heureux car Antrim représentait pour eux le début de tout.

- A quoi tu penses beau brun ?

- A nous, à notre vie … à la chance qu'on a…

- C'est vrai qu'on a de la chance… Et tu te rends compte à quoi ça tient ? Si tu n'avais pas accompagné mon parrain et Remus cette année-là…

Harry soupira. Il lui était difficile d'imaginer sa vie sans Draco. Dire qu'il avait failli refuser de venir …

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées négatives et se concentra sur ce qui était son présent, sa réalité : l'homme merveilleux qui était là, avec lui, chaque jour depuis 10 ans.

Il s'installa sur le côté, dos à Draco qui ne tarda pas à se coller contre lui et à l'entourer de ses bras. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, repus l'un de l'autre, un sourire flottant encore sur leurs lèvres.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**15 mai 2007 – Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, Londres**

En arrivant à Sainte-Mangouste ce matin là, Harry perçut une agitation peu ordinaire.

- Tu te rends compte ? C'est incroyable.

- Je me demande bien qui a pu les laisser là…

- Et si on n'arrive pas à les approcher ?

- C'est fou cette histoire !

Tout le monde semblait captivé par quelque chose. Un événement avait certainement dû se produire pendant la nuit pour susciter autant de commentaires.

- Ah Harry ! Vous êtes là, dit Marcus Hackerby, le Chef du Département des blessures par sortilèges. Nous avons besoin de vous au service des urgences. Venez !

Le brun enfila prestement sa blouse et suivit Hackerby jusqu'à une pièce en retrait où s'activaient déjà plusieurs infirmières et médicomages.

Quand ceux-ci s'écartèrent, Harry put voir posé sur une table d'examen un couffin avec à l'intérieur deux nourrissons. A première vue, ils avaient quelques heures à peine.

- Nous les avons trouvé ce matin devant l'entrée de service de l'Hôpital. Nous n'avons aucune idée de qui les a déposé là… dit Hackerby.

- Ils sont blessés ? Malades ? demanda Harry.

- C'est bien là le problème ! répondit le médicomage. Nous ne parvenons pas à les approcher. Regardez !

Hackerby tendit la main pour toucher un des deux enfants et immédiatement un halo doré se forma autour du couffin.

- Ça alors, souffla Harry.

- Comme vous dites… Nous avons tout essayé, rien n'y fait. La seule chose que l'infirmière est parvenue à faire, c'est jeter un sort de lévitation pour amener le couffin dans cette pièce.

- Et … et que puis-je faire ? questionna le brun.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous avons essayé tous les sortilèges possibles et imaginables… Nous sommes à court d'idées. Le seul champ d'action que nous n'avons pas exploré, ce sont les potions…

Hackerby était dépité.

- Si nous n'arrivons pas à approcher ces enfants rapidement, ils risquent de mourir. Nous ne parvenons pas à les nourrir ou même à savoir s'ils sont blessés…

- Je comprends dit Harry… mais je doute que la solution soit une potion… Il faudra peut-être que j'en parle à Severus… dit-il plus pour lui même que pour les autres.

Disant cela, il s'était approché. Il tendit la main mais contre toute attente, il ne rencontra aucune résistance. Le bouclier ne se formait pas. Il put saisir sans difficulté la petite main potelée d'un des jumeaux.

Les personnes présentes poussèrent une exclamation de joie.

- Ah, il semblerait que le charme soit levé, dit Harry. Sans doute était-ce un bouclier temporaire pour protéger les enfants le temps que quelqu'un les trouve…

- Sûrement ! se réjouit Hackerby. Allons-y ! On va commencer par les ausculter et ensuite il faudra les nourrir.

L'infirmière tendit les bras pour prendre un des enfants mais son geste fût stoppé net : le halo doré était de retour.

- Merlin ! C'est impossible ! s'énerva Hackerby.

Harry refit une tentative à son tour. Sitôt qu'il approcha sa main, le bouclier disparut.

- Bon sang ! Potter ! Vous semblez être le seul à pouvoir approcher ces enfants…

- Oui… je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Peu importe ! Pouvez-vous en prendre un dans vos bras ?

Le brun s'approcha du couffin et souleva délicatement l'un des jumeaux. Bien qu'il n'eut que quelques heures, le bébé semblait déjà fixer Harry de ses grands yeux gris. Ceux-ci le troublèrent un peu, tant ils ressemblaient aux yeux de Draco.

Tout en gardant l'enfant contre lui, il laissa Hackerby procéder à un examen à l'aide de sa baguette.

- Hm… ce petit a l'air en bonne santé. Je ne décèle aucune lésion ni aucune faiblesse de ses organes. Voyons le deuxième.

Harry répéta l'opération avec l'autre jumeau. Celui-avait des yeux verts sombres.

_Pratiquement identiques aux miens_, se dit-il.

- Ah, c'est une petite fille, constata le médicomage. En parfaite santé également. Bon, Harry, puisque que vous êtes seul que ces petits acceptent, vous sentez-vous de leur donner le biberon ?

- Heu… oui, bien sûr que oui.

L'infirmière partit préparer deux biberons et quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se retrouvait, confortablement assis dans la nursery de l'Hôpital à donner à manger à deux petits ogres. Ceux-ci finirent goulûment le biberon en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Harry les plaça ensuite dans deux petits berceaux séparés. Il se disait que le sortilège émanait certainement du couffin et que maintenant que les bébés en étaient sortis, le bouclier ne se reformerait pas.

Les jumeaux s'endormirent paisiblement et Harry put enfin gagner son laboratoire et commencer sa journée de travail.

Quelques heures plus tard, il fut à nouveau rappelé à la nursery.

Poussant un soupir exaspéré, il laissa ses fioles et ses alambics et descendit au 1er étage.

- Que se passe-t-il encore ? demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

- Regardez Monsieur Potter ! dit une infirmière.

- Quelqu'un a déplacé les enfants ?

- Non ! Personne n'y a touché… et le bouclier est revenu.

Pour le coup, Harry était stupéfait. Il se rappelait très bien avoir placé les bébés dans deux berceaux. Or, là, les jumeaux étaient tous les deux, serrés l'un contre l'autre, dans le même petit lit, entouré d'un halo doré.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? souffla le brun.

Le soir venu, se posa la question de savoir que faire des jumeaux pour la nuit. Comme personne d'autre que Harry n'était en mesure de les approcher, le Directeur de l'Hôpital et la responsable des services sociaux sorciers suggérèrent que le brun puisse rentrer avec les enfants chez lui.

- Attendez, dit Harry… Je… je ne suis pas seul… je dois en parler à mon compagnon…

- Monsieur Potter, dit l'assistante sociale, sans vous, ces enfants mourront… Si personne ne peut les approcher pour les nourrir, ils mourront. Vous comprenez ?

- Bon, c'est d'accord, dit-il en passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**15 mai 2007 – Appartement de Draco et Harry, Londres**

Quand il passa la porte de son appartement, il entendit des bruits dans la cuisine. Draco était déjà rentré.

Harry déposait son chargement sur le canapé du salon alors que le blond venait à sa rencontre.

- Ça va Harry ? Tu rentres bien tard… La journée a été d… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il en avisant le couffin.

- C'est une longue histoire, soupira le brun en s'affalant dans le fauteuil en face.

Il entreprit de tout raconter à Draco qui, comme à son habitude, l'écouta jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre. Il semblait stupéfait.

- C'est incroyable… souffla-t-il.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire… Ooh làlà, ils se réveillent. Je vais devoir leur donner à manger, dit le brun en se relevant.

Draco s'approcha et sourit devant le visage poupin des deux nourrissons. La petite fille venait d'ouvrir les yeux et elle fixait Draco avec intensité. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul.

- Dis-moi Potter ? Je me trompe ou cette gamine a _exactement_ tes yeux ? grinça-t-il en se tournant vers Harry. Ça veut dire quoi ces salades ? Tu t'es tapé une gonzesse et tu te retrouves avec le résultat sur les bras ?

Son ton était dur et Harry tressaillit, sous le choc.

- Quoi ? Mais tu es fou !

- Je ne suis pas fou ! Cette gosse a tes foutus yeux verts ! Et cette histoire de bouclier, c'est n'importe quoi !

- Je te jure que c'est la vérité !

- ALORS DIS-MOI POURQUOI J'AI CETTE GAMINE DANS LES BRAS ?

Harry se figea, stupéfait. Dans l'emportement de la dispute, il n'avait pas remarqué que Draco tenait le bébé contre lui.

- Merlin, c'est…

Il se força à respirer profondément puis il dit, sur un ton qu'il voulait calme :

- Draco, je te jure sur la tête de ma mère que ce ne sont pas mes enfants… Je n'ai couché avec personne d'autre que toi. Et si tu voulais bien faire attention, tu remarquerais que si la petite fille a des yeux verts, le petit garçon a des yeux gris. Du même gris argent que les tiens, acheva-t-il plus bas.

Draco se pencha sur le bébé resté dans le couffin. Celui-ci semblait le regarder avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de mécontentement, comme s'il désapprouvait que les adultes se disputent ainsi.

- C'est impossible… ce gris… c'est… c'est une caractéristique génétique propre aux Malefoy… dont seuls les garçons héritent…

- Alors Draco ? Dois-je moi aussi t'accuser d'avoir fait un enfant derrière mon dos ?

Le blond soupira.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Pardonne-moi Harry, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je sais que tu serais incapable de me faire ça…

- C'est pas grave, dit Harry en passant une main apaisante dans son dos. Bon, que va-t-on faire ?

- On va s'en occuper, tout simplement. Allez viens, ma puce, on va te donner à manger.

Comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, le blond transposa le bébé sur un de ses bras, tout en prenant le sac qui contenait les ustensiles nécessaires à la préparation des biberons.

- Comment s'appellent-ils au fait ? demanda Draco en se tournant vers Harry.

- Heu… je ne sais pas… Ils n'ont pas de prénom pour le moment.

- Ah… Ce sera Séléné et Hypérion alors.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi ça pour des prénoms de snob ? s'insurgea Harry.

- C'est une tradition chez les Malefoy. Les enfants sont nommés en référence à une constellation, un astre… quelque chose de lumineux en toute hypothèse, dit Draco avec hauteur.

Harry s'était arrêté dans son mouvement et considérait le blond avec étonnement.

- Heu… Draco… ce ne sont pas nos enfants…

Draco s'était bizarrement rembruni. En quelques minutes à peine, il semblait s'être déjà attaché aux deux petits.

- Oui, je sais, dit-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu... mais il faut bien qu'on les appelle par un prénom ! On ne va pas dire constamment « les bébés » …

- Tu sais… ils ne restent que pour cette nuit. J'espère bien qu'on trouvera une solution pour faire disparaître ce bouclier. L'assistante sociale pourra les récupérer et…

- Et puis ? Ils deviendront quoi ? coupa Draco. Ils iront à l'orphelinat ?

- Et bien… je suppose que oui. Le temps qu'on leur trouve une famille.

Le blond regarda ailleurs.

- Ils… ils pourraient avoir une famille dès maintenant, dit-il tellement bas qu'Harry dut faire un effort pour l'entendre.

- Draco… ce n'est pas aussi simple.

- Ça va, j'ai compris. N'en parlons plus.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où, avec une rare efficacité, il mit à chauffer la préparation à base de lait maternisé. Harry le suivit ensuite au salon où ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Ils s'observaient mutuellement du coin de l'œil tandis que les enfants engloutissaient voracement le contenu de leur biberon.

Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole pendant tout ce temps. Sans rien dire, Draco emmena la petite fille dans leur chambre. D'un geste de sa baguette, il transforma une commode en table à langer et entreprit de changer la couche du bébé.

Alors qu'il défaisait les attaches du petit maillot de corps, il eut un hoquet de stupeur.

Harry l'entendit et arriva dans l'instant, le petit garçon toujours dans ses bras.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta le brun.

- C'est… Séléné, elle… elle n'a pas de nombril…

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible !

Draco s'écarta de la table à langer et Harry ne put que constater la même chose que le blond. Mu d'un impulsion subite, il allongea le garçon et le déshabilla également.

Même chose : il n'avait pas de nombril.

- J'appelle Blaise, dit Harry.

Blaise était pédiatre. Il n'était pas présent à cette Sainte-Mangouste car avec Hermione, ils avaient enfin trouvé à s'organiser pour prendre une semaine de congé.

De la chambre, Draco entendait la conversation.

- Blaise, c'est Harry. Ecoute, je suis désolé de te déranger pendant ton congé mais pourrais-tu venir à l'appartement s'il te plaît... C'est… dur à expliquer au téléphone… Non, Draco et moi allons bien… Oui, nous t'expliquerons sur place…. Merci.

Une minute plus tard, des flammes vertes bruissaient dans la cheminée, laissant apparaître Blaise et Hermione.

- Harry ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Tout en amenant Blaise et Hermione dans la chambre, le brun leur raconta toute l'histoire.

- Ils n'ont pas de nombril tu dis ? reprit le métis.

- Oui, vois par toi-même.

- Ça alors…

Il tendit la main pour examiner la petite fille mais son geste fut arrêté par le halo doré.

- Et voilà, ça recommence… dit Harry.

Mais avant qu'Harry ait pu poursuivre, Draco se pencha sur la petite fille.

- Séléné, mon ange, Blaise ne te veut aucun mal… il veut juste te voir de plus près. C'est… c'est un ami, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de lui.

La petite regarda Draco comme si elle avait compris ce qu'il lui disait. Le blond fit signe à Blaise d'avancer et cette fois, il put l'approcher à son tour, ainsi que son frère.

Le métis les examina minutieusement.

- Ces enfants sont en parfaite santé. A part qu'ils n'ont pas de nombril.

- Pour quelle raison ? demanda Draco.

Hermione, qui était restée silencieuse jusque là, intervint :

- Ce sont des êtres de magie pure.

- Quoi ? demandèrent les trois hommes à l'unisson.

- Des êtres de magie pure. Ils n'ont pas été portés par un utérus humain mais par une poche magique. La raison pour laquelle ils n'ont pas de nombril, c'est parce qu'ils n'étaient pas reliés à un cordon ombilical.

- Mais d'où viennent-t-ils ? questionna Harry.

- Je n'en sais rien… Mais il y a quelque chose de troublant : non seulement, ces enfants vous ressemblent mais en plus vous êtes les seuls capables de les toucher et de communiquer avec eux…

- Tu veux dire que… commença Draco.

- Je pense que ces enfants sont là pour vous. Je ne sais ni grâce à qui ni comment, mais ils sont là pour vous, acheva Hermione.

Draco et Harry se regardèrent, stupéfaits. Une foule d'émotions se déchaînait en eux.

Blaise perçut leur malaise.

- Ecoutez les gars, les petits vont bien. Très bien même. Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Pour… le reste, on va vous laisser. Vous devez discuter de tout ça entre vous. Nous reviendrons demain, d'accord ?

Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête sans rien dire.

Quand leurs amis furent partis, Harry prit la parole le premier.

- C'est incroyable cette histoire. D'où peuvent venir ces enfants ?

- Cela a-t-il de l'importance ?

- Bah quand même, non ?

Le visage de Draco se ferma. Il termina de langer les nourrissons et les installa dans deux petits lits qu'il avait créés à partir de deux chaises. Il sortit de la pièce sans plus un mot ou un regard pour Harry.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**30 mai 2007 - Appartement de Draco et Harry, Londres**

Les jours passèrent. Les bébés n'avaient pas pu être placés à l'orphelinat car le bouclier réapparaissait à chaque fois qu'une autre personne qu'Harry ou Draco s'en approchait.

Draco travaillait à domicilie afin de pouvoir s'occuper des enfants.

Pendant ce temps, Harry, avec l'aide d'Hermione, écumait tous les livres de sortilèges afin de trouver une solution. Remus, Severus et Sirius cherchaient de leur côté. Lucius avait retourné toute la bibliothèque du Manoir Malefoy, persuadé de posséder un ouvrage sur le sujet mais, à sa grande consternation, il ne l'avait jamais retrouvé. Quant à Narcissa et Lily, elles se relayaient auprès de Draco pour l'aider au quotidien.

Un soir, deux semaines jour pour jour après l'arrivée inopinée des deux bébés, Harry rentra épuisé et bredouille. Les petits étaient déjà endormis et c'est à pas feutrés qu'il entra dans la chambre pour leur souffler bonne nuit. Il essayait de ne pas trop s'y attacher mais c'était tous les jours un peu plus difficile. Quant à Draco, n'en parlons pas. Lui les avait adoptés tous les deux dès le premier soir.

- Toujours rien, dit-il en revenant au salon et en embrassant Draco.

Il s'affala dans le divan et soupira longuement.

- J'en viens à me demander si on a pas affaire à de la magie noire...

- Harry, veux-tu d'une famille avec moi ? dit abruptement Draco.

- Heu… je… je…

- C'est oui ou c'est non ?

- Attends Draco ! Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi ! Pour moi, c'était clair : on est deux hommes, on allait passer le reste de notre vie tous les deux. Point barre !

Comme le blond ne disait plus rien, Harry demanda :

- Et toi Draco ? Que veux-tu ?

- Je veux de ces enfants. Tu as entendu Hermione, ils sont là pour nous. Ils nous ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau… ça m'est égal de savoir d'où ils viennent. Ils sont là, c'est tout. Alors, je vais les garder et je ferai ce qu'il faut pour les adopter. La seule question qui demeure est de savoir si ce sera avec ou sans toi.

Harry encaissa le choc.

- C'est un ultimatum ?

- Vois cela comme tu veux.

- Bien.

Le brun quitta le salon. Une minute plus tard Draco entendit la porte de l'appartement claquer.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry avait à peine fait trois pas dans le couloir qu'il s'écroula le long du mur.

Assis par terre, les genoux contre lui, il pleurait, la tête entre les mains. Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait quitté Draco.

Et pourtant des disputes, ils en avaient déjà eues ! Avec des mots durs et des objets qu'on casse… et à chaque fois, ils avaient réussi à en parler, à se comprendre et à se réconcilier.

Mais pas cette fois. Comment Draco pourrait-il comprendre ? Si Harry lui expliquait, il allait le prendre pour un fou.

Comment expliquer à Draco que depuis des années maintenant Harry faisait toujours le même rêve au point d'en venir à considérer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve mais de la réminiscence d'une autre vie ?

Il était orphelin. Ses parents avaient été tués par un Mage Noir qui était à ses trousses également et il avait été élevé par un oncle et une tante moldus qui le maltraitaient à longueur d'année. Lors de sa cinquième année à Poudlard, le Mage Noir lui avait lancé un sort qui l'avait privé de sa magie. Il avait été expulsé de l'école par le Directeur puis battu et violé par ses anciens camarades de classe. Il ne devait son salut qu'à un jeune homme, qu'Harry ne parvenait jamais à identifier dans son rêve, qui le ramena chez ses parents où il reçut des soins et de l'amour. L'amour de ce jeune homme précisément. Un amour tellement fort qu'Harry tomba enceint, de jumeaux, une petite fille et un petit garçon. Mais alors qu'il croyait avoir touché du doigt le bonheur absolu, quatre autres Mages étaient venus et lui avaient enlevé ses enfants.

Son rêve se terminait toujours de la même façon : il entendait la voix de sa petite fille lui dire _nous nous reverrons. _

Alors, oui, il voulait une famille, désespérément. Mais il ne voulait pas concrétiser ce désir car il avait le sentiment qu'en le faisant, il trahissait Draco en reconstituant cette famille qu'il avait formé si peu de temps avec ce jeune homme dont il était éperdument amoureux.

Harry soupira lourdement. Draco avait le droit de savoir. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, sans lui donner d'explication.

Lentement, il se releva et rouvrit la porte de l'appartement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le bruit de la porte sortit Draco de sa torpeur.

Quand il vit qu'Harry était revenu, il se jeta sur lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

- Pardonne-moi, je n'aurais jamais dû te demander ça… Ne t'en va pas, je t'en prie.

- Un Malefoy qui s'excuse… wahou... ça devient inquiétant, dit Harry dans un pauvre sourire.

- Ouais, tu vois comment je deviens à cause de toi ?

Le brun lui rendit son étreinte. Il était si bien dans les bras du blond.

- Draco… écoute… je te dois une explication… dit-il dans le cou de son amant.

- Harry…

- Non, Draco… laisse-moi t'expliquer, il le faut.

Harry s'était écarté et Draco le considérait maintenant avec inquiétude.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et le brun entama son récit. Il lui raconta tout : le rêve, l'amour qu'il pensait éprouver pour ce jeune inconnu, les enfants, son envie d'avoir une famille.

Tout du long, Draco ne dit pas un mot.

- Voilà. Maintenant tu sais tout, conclut Harry. Et je comprendrais que tu me prennes pour un fou. Ou que tu m'en veuilles parce que la nuit je rêve d'un autre que toi. Mais si tu parviens à me pardonner, alors saches que cette famille, je la veux vraiment. Et je la veux avec toi.

Le blond soupira et la peur noua le ventre de Harry. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Draco prit la parole.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois fou, Harry. Ou alors je le suis autant que toi car je pense que le jeune homme dont tu rêves, c'est moi.

- Quoi ?

- Je fais toujours le même rêve moi aussi. Dans ce rêve, je suis en quelque sorte l'ange gardien d'un jeune homme… Je dois le protéger mais je ne peux empêcher qu'il se fasse tabasser et violer par ceux qu'il prenait pour ses amis. Quand je finis par le retrouver, il est à moitié mort dans une ruelle. Je le ramène chez moi et je le soigne. Nous tombons amoureux. Il y a toute une partie du rêve qui est floue où il est question d'une prophétie et de quelque chose que ce garçon et moi devons réaliser ensemble. Toujours est-il que le garçon tombe enceint, de jumeaux. Mais les enfants nous sont enlevés à peine nés. Et tout comme toi, j'entends les derniers mots de ma petite fille qui me dit _nous nous reverrons._

Harry est abasourdi.

- Alors tu crois que…

- Je crois que ce n'est pas un rêve mais une autre vie que nous avons vécu ailleurs, je ne sais pas quand… une vie dans laquelle nous avons eu notre lot de malheurs, de morts et de souffrance. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi je t'ai immédiatement fait confiance, alors que je ne te connaissais pas. Pourquoi j'étais sûr que c'était avec toi que je voulais passer le restant de ma vie alors que nous nous connaissions depuis quelques semaines à peine. C'est tout simplement parce que je te connaissais déjà. Je t'avais déjà aimé. Avant.

- Et ces enfants seraient ceux que nous eu tous les deux dans cette autre vie…

- Oui. Ce sont eux, j'en suis certain. Et tu le sais aussi.

Le brun considéra ces paroles un instant.

- Oui, tu as raison. Quelque chose au fond de moi les a reconnu immédiatement. Mais c'est vraiment …

- … incroyable ? Nous sommes des sorciers Harry. Dans le monde de la magie, tout est possible.

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer. Dans le monde de la magie, tout était possible, en effet.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le lendemain, Harry et Draco firent connaître aux services sociaux sorciers leur volonté d'adopter les deux enfants.

Il fallut attendre six mois d'une part pour permettre à un parent éventuel de se manifester et d'autre part, pour qu'une enquête de moralité soit réalisée. Celle-ci ne posa aucun problème, personne ne songeant à mettre en doute l'honorabilité des familles Potter et Malefoy.

Lily et James étaient enchantés pour leur fils. Ils tombèrent immédiatement sous le charme des deux petits bouts, tout comme Remus. Quant à Sirius et au sévère professeur de Potions, ils en étaient carrément gaga, se chamaillant sur lequel les avait eu le plus longtemps dans les bras.

Lucius et Narcissa se réjouirent également même si Narcissa ne sembla pas surprise outre mesure. Une fois encore, Draco eut la très nette impression que sa mère savait une chose que lui, ignorait.

Le 24 décembre 2007, Harry et Draco reçurent les documents officiels attestant qu'ils étaient désormais les parents de Séléné Lily Narcissa et d'Hypérion James Lucius Malefoy-Potter.


	29. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Rating : M+ 18**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Epiloque<strong>

**1****er**** septembre 2018 - Poudlard**

- Séléné Malefoy-Potter !

Une jolie petite fille blonde aux yeux verts s'avança sans crainte et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le professeur McGonagall posa sur sa tête le Choixpeau magique qui, après quelques instants de réflexion, annonça :

- SERPENTARD !

Elle sauta en bas du tabouret et alla rejoindre sa table en adressant un clin d'œil complice à son frère jumeau qui venait tout juste d'être réparti à Gryffondor.

Après le banquet, le Directeur, Tom Jédusor fit les habituelles annonces quant au déroulement des cours et aux nominations des préfets.

- J'ajoute, à la demande de Monsieur Dumbledore, que le couloir gauche du troisième étage est strictement interdit d'accès. De même que les toilettes du septième étage qui sont toujours en réfection. Enfin, inutile de préciser que la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique très bien, interdite à tous les élèves également … sauf à vouloir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, ajouta Jédusor perfidement. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous. A demain !

Un brouhaha indescriptible se répandit dans la salle, fait de raclements de bancs, de pas précipités et de commentaires en tout genre.

- Que peut-il y avoir dans cette Forêt pour qu'elle soit interdite ?

- Il paraît qu'il y a des loups-garous …

- Et même des trolls des montagnes…

- Mais non idiot ! Des trolls des forêts…

- Ah, ils sont moins dangereux ?

- Heu non…

- Mon père dit qu'un jour, il y a vu deux dragons…

- Des dragons ?

- Oui, un noir et un blanc.

- Pfff… il raconte n'importe quoi ton père.

- Hé ! Je t'interdis d'insulter mon père !

- Ah oui ?

Séléné et Hypérion se regardèrent en souriant d'un air énigmatique. Ils laissèrent là les deux élèves qui se bagarraient et quittèrent la Grande Salle.

Avant de rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs, ils se mirent d'accord.

- Minuit ?

- Minuit.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

A cette heure de la nuit, le silence qui régnait dans la Forêt Interdite n'était habituellement dérangé que par le bruissement du vent dans les arbres ou le bourdonnement des grinchebourdons.

Mais cette nuit là, on entendait distinctement des pas crisser sur l'humus et sur les feuilles mortes.

Deux élèves avançaient résolument au plus profond de la Forêt, jusqu'à arriver au cœur d'une clairière au milieu de laquelle étaient couchés deux immenses dragons. L'un était noir comme la nuit, l'autre argenté comme la lune.

Les deux enfants n'éprouvaient nulle peur de trouver en face de ses gigantesques créatures. Au contraire.

- Bonsoir Mère, dirent-il chacun à leur tour.

- Bonsoir mes enfants, dirent les deux dragons d'une seule et même voix. Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir après tout ce temps.

- Allons Mère, dit Séléné en riant, onze ans, ce n'est rien pour vous qui existez depuis la nuit des temps.

- Ma chère petite, tu sauras que le temps peut paraître long même pour la Magie Initiale. Je vois que vous allez bien tous les deux.

- Oui, Mère dit Hypérion. Et nous sommes très heureux que vous ayez accepté de nous renvoyer vers eux.

- Ils le méritaient. Pour me sauver, ils ont accepté de sacrifier ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher. Peu d'humains auraient eu ce courage. Mais dites-moi, ils s'aiment toujours autant ?

- Oh làlà ! dit Séléné en pouffant, c'est rien de le dire !

- Ne te moque pas ma fille. C'est la pureté et la force de leur amour qui leur a permis de vous recréer, vous, les esprits des Licornes. Sans cela, le monde serait toujours en proie à la guerre et aux sordides luttes de pouvoir… Souvenez-vous, quand les Fondateurs vous ont ramenés... ils vous ont posé dans cette clairière afin que vos esprits puissent redonner vie aux Licornes et m'abriter de nouveau. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent apparaître, non pas deux petites licornes mais deux immenses dragons... des créatures tellement grandes et tellement puissantes que je serais à l'abri pour l'éternité... des créatures tellement puissantes qu'elles étaient capables de survivre alors que vos esprits avaient quitté leurs corps pour se réincarner en êtres humains...

- Vous avez raison, Mère. Je suis désolée. Ils s'aiment en effet toujours autant et ils nous aiment également plus que tout.

- Ils se rappellent de l'Autre Monde ?

- Parfois, dit Hypérion. Ils ont conscience d'avoir vécu une autre vie mais quand les souvenirs se font plus précis, nous les effaçons, comme vous nous l'avez demandé.

- Bien. Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'ils souffrent en revivant ces temps troublés. C'est déjà suffisant d'avoir été obligée de leur implanter ces rêves pour qu'ils soient prêts à vous accueillir le moment venu…

- C'était cependant nécessaire car ce ne fut pas facile pour Père de convaincre Papa, répondit la petite blonde.

Les dragons émirent un léger rire.

- Oh mais j'avais une solution de rechange. Ma très chère sibylline… Narcissa est au courant de tout. Elle a gardé la mémoire de l'Autre Monde et elle comptait bien parvenir à faire ouvrir les yeux à Harry et à son fils.

Les Dragons et les enfants parlèrent encore de choses et d'autres avant qu'Hypérion ne dise :

- Nous allons devoir regagner notre dortoir, Mère. Ce serait dommage de nous faire punir dès le premier jour pour avoir enfreint le règlement.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous. Après tout, vous êtes les enfants de Harry Potter… Peu de gens ont autant enfreint les règlements que lui… Dans ce monde ci ou dans l'autre d'ailleurs. Allez-y mes enfants… Et soyez heureux.

Séléné et Hypérion regagnèrent le Château sans encombre. Leur Mère ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Ils étaient heureux et ils allaient l'être encore longtemps.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est la fin de cette fiction. <strong>

**Je tiens à remercier du fond du coeur tous ceux et celles qui l'ont suivie jusqu'au bout ou qui l'ont placée en favoris. **

**Merci à tous les reviewer d'avoir pris un peu de temps, après la lecture pour me laisser un mot de remerciement ou d'encouragement.**

**Merci aux reviewer qui, grâce à leurs critiques constructives, m'ont permis de progresser ou d'apporter des modifications bien venues.**

**Merci aussi à ceux qui n'ont pas apprécié et qui me l'ont dit. Car c'est ça aussi, l'écriture. On y met beaucoup de soi-même. Par respect pour le lecteur, on essaye de faire au mieux. Parfois avec succès et parfois pas. ****Et on doit l'accepter, parce que c'est le jeu, en espérant faire mieux la prochaine fois. **

**Comme à chaque fois, merci à 77Hildegard et Mamilys, des habituées. Merci aussi à Noooo Aime, Stroomstrooper2, Aurélie Malfoy, Shishi-sama, Raspoutine66. **

**Merci enfin à Victoria. Je n'aurais jamais terminé cette histoire si elle ne m'avait pas poussée à le faire, encore et encore, par ses encouragements et son inébranlable foi en moi.**

**C'est pourquoi je lui ai offert cette histoire. Et c'est bien peu de choses en regard de son amitié et sa confiance qui valent plus que tout l'or du monde. **

**A bientôt. **

**Rose**


End file.
